December, December
by jenumire
Summary: They say life's favorite toy to play with is irony, and his favorite playmate is fate. Rated T for language and depiction of mild violence. Both Fairy Tail and Bleach belong to their respective owners Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: A Wintry Summer's Night_**

" _If miracles only happen once, what are they called the second time?"-Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

"Will you shut up, Flame Brain? At this rate you're going to get the entire town mad at us!"

"Like you can talk, freaking stripping in public!"

"It's not my fault that I was trained that way!"

"Well it's not _my_ fault I have a loud voice!"

Lucy sighed as the usual bout of argument ensued once more between the two wizards in front of her. The day had been going relatively well, the peace very effectively maintained by a certain Erza Scarlet, who had only to look in the direction of the duo for them to turn into the "best of friends". It was a terrifyingly tense, false peace but nonetheless it was peace, and the group learned to accept what they could get in that regard. The group had recently gone together on a rather tiring mission, which entailed getting rid of some bandits in the next town over. While when encountered they were quick work, it was soon evident they knew when to run and hide. As a result, by the time they had finished the mission and made their way back into the streets of Magnolia, night had fallen quite spectacularly on the town with nothing but the light of the street lamps to act as a guide.

Magnolia itself happened to be in the height of its summer months at the moment, which meant that the night was far from unpleasant, quite the opposite. The lamps on the streets showered the whole town in a warm glow, accented by the pure greenery of the trees and the twinkling shine of the river reflecting the stars. The rads were mostly empty, due to the time of night, and warmth crawled on the mage's backs, as if congratulating them on their success on the so called "battlefield".

However, warmth was not a place for an ice mage. Hence the beginnings of the argument in question.

Too tired to possibly deal with the situation, Lucy attempted to simply divert her attention to the river she knew so well. Normally when she walked home she would always be greeted by men on a boat, always telling her jovially not to fall into the river, but due to the time of night eve they were nowhere to be seen, leaving the river in a calm and still serenity which she thought could never be interrupted. However, it was on this warm inspection that she realized that something was rather off about the picturesque scene of nature. Lucy was sure she had seen an illusion, because it seemed so _wrong_.

In the clear river, there should not be blood.

"H-Hey, guys?" Lucy asked, tentatively. The two males of the group turned to her sharply, as if she had done them a personal wrong, before seeing her expression.

"What?"

The blonde raised a shaking hand to the river, pointing. "Look at the river."

The group made their way to the edge of the river, soon seeing the same thing Lucy had seen. Erza narrowed her eyes, turning back to her abnormally large stacks of luggage.

"It seems to be coming from farther up the river. I should have medical supplies with me, let's see if we can pinpoint this." She said, not waiting for any form of answer before marching ahead. Gray followed soon after, leaving Natsu with a very concerned Lucy. Natsu seemed to be sniffing the air intently, eyes completely void of whatever humor they had once held.

"Lucy…"

"Is something wrong, Natsu?"

The pink haired mage shook his head, giving a slight hit to the head of his blue furred companion who had been slumbering on his head previously. The cat woke up with a start.

"Ow! Natsu why did you-"

"Happy, get me to the other side of the river, will ya?" Natsu asked, eyes still fixed on the water.

Happy seemed taken aback by this, but after glancing at the serious expression on the normally brash and temperamental mage's face, decided against questioning his friend. If even Natsu was serious, then the situation was dire.

"Aye." And with the spread of long, white wings, both cat and boy took to the air, leaving Lucy behind.

"Wait, you're just leaving me here?!" She called, before huffing and running to catch up with the other two.

As Lucy ran, it seemed as if the temperature was getting colder and colder. She couldn't quite tell at first, whether it was her nerves, impending terror, or simply a trick of her body. It was only when she saw frost begin to form on the grass which she now walked on that she realized that it was indeed getting colder, and at an alarming rate considering it was the height of summer. She turned to Gray, who was a small ways ahead of her.

"Hey, this isn't you, is it?" She asked tentatively.

The ice mage shook his head. "Not a chance. Whatever the hell's doing it though, I don't like the feel of it."

Before the blonde could reply, Erza's voice called back to them from farther up ahead, urgency laced into the commanding tones that Lucy had grown so used to.

"Over here!"

Lucy found herself running even faster than Gray, unnaturally eager to reach the scene. She vaguely wondered why this was so important, _why_ she had to get there before anyone else, but soon realized why when she saw it.

White and red clashed so violently, she soon realized, that it almost made the scene in front of her look beautiful.

At this point, snow covered the ground, and flakes of ice floated around the area almost acting as a mist. Yet in the center of it all, there were only flecks of dark red. Laying in the snow was a small boy(he couldn't be older than ten, she thought) with a shock of white hair and an almost equally pale complexion. His eyes were closed, and the boy seemed to be unconscious, though seemingly trembling from some kind of pain, or cold. He wore a black uniform of sorts, though it had been ripped and shredded to the point it was hard to tell what it was supposed to be. The only thing that seemed to be fully intact was a green sash that held a sword longer than the boy himself, on his back. Deep gashes covered the boy's body, all bleeding profusely into the river which was nearby, while his breathing was ragged at best. The sight was ethereal to say the least, the boy seemed almost inhuman, lying in the snow during the height of summer.

On the snow, Lucy saw footprints which she knew very well.

"Natsu's been here already." She stated, not looking at the boy. She couldn't, not without wanting to faint from either the cold or the blood.

"We can find him later. For now this boy needs to get back to the guild hall immediately. Gray, could you cover the wounds? He seems to be the source of the cold, so it shouldn't have any adverse effects." Erza said, before standing up and changing into her flight armor. Once Gray had sealed off the wounds with thin sheets of ice, she gingerly picked up the boy, holding his tiny form in her arms, before taking off towards the guild at unimaginably high speeds.

The two were left in cold silence, flecks of ice and snow still filling the mage's vision.

A loud swear broke the silence as Gray's fist could be heard slamming against the bark of a tree nearby, causing the bark to snap off due to being so brittle from the cold. Lucy jumped nearly a few feet in the air.

"W-What?"

"The blood is fresh, Lucy. If we came a little sooner the kid might not have been attacked." he muttered. "Natsu probably went to hunt down the bastards."

"You mean they're still in the area?!" Lucy breathed out, unconsciously beginning to look around frantically as if the perpetrators would jump out at any moment. _They very well could._

Gray shrugged. "Doubt it. Then again, Natsu is the one with the super smell, not me. But judging from the silence I doubt he found anything." he explained, kneeling down to the pool of red where the boy once lay. "You know him. There would be some serious carnage."

Lucy nodded. She understood perfectly well that Natsu Dragneel was not known for subtlety, quite the opposite in fact. He had a habit of making a show of things, wanting to get them done as soon as possible without any form of buffer or wait. When someone was hurt, be they his friend, or someone innocent, would not stand by idly and likely get angry instead. They would be lucky if the fire mage decided to even return to the guild hall before the morning came.

Instead Lucy tried another approach. "What do you think happened?"

"You think I know? All I know is that the kid was armed, but he didn't use his weapon. He probably got taken by surprise, then his attacker left him here to bleed out." Gray said, standing up from the pool he had been sitting next to, shaking his head.

"But that's… horrible!"

"Lucy, you head back to the guild. I'm going to try and track down Natsu. I kinda want to get at this guy too to be honest." Gray said, not looking at the girl as he spoke. She nodded hesitantly. Gray was that type of person, and Lucy knew that she would be more useful back at the guild.

* * *

The week passed without any more word about any form of attack or progress on the boy, although Mira said he should be waking soon. Apparently he was not anyone native to Magnolia, and any trace of the attack had been completely erased from the forest, along with the strange snow which seemed to be all but gone, the only evidence of its existence being the destroyed bark from Gray's anger. The guild members had taken turns guarding the boy, or looking around for the cause of the attack. As the main guild of Magnolia, it was their job to prevent attacks like this.

It was during the time that Erza was on guard that the boy finally stirred, and soon after opened his eyes. Erza remembered being shocked. She had expected the normal eyes of children, the ones that were wide with innocence and fear, lacking understanding, possibly warm in color. What she hadn't expected were gem like orbs that were cold, calculating, absorbing the environment and all the information it offered in seconds, before landing on her and beginning their assessment.

Quickly recovering composure as the boy sat up, she noticed the slight wince from the skin under newly changed bandages. The boy regarded her with scrutiny, seeming to desire the intent of her presence.

"I see you're finally awake. You've been out for at least a week now." she stated, not knowing what else she could say to those eyes, which still bore into her like knives.

The boy raised a pale eyebrow at the statement, but didn't follow through on his questioning and rather decided to redirect the topic. "Where am I? And who are you?" He asked. His voice was another shock to Erza, showing no fear, no confusion, and no anger, merely curiosity masked by indifference. _An icy mask, easy to see through, but tough to crack._ she thought.

"We found you passed out and gravely injured in the forest on the outskirts of town. You are in Magnolia, In the Fairy Tail guild's infirmary." Erza explained cautiously, doing her best to lace her words with kindness. Despite his seeming abnormalities, he was still a child, after all. "As for me, I am Erza Scarlet, the one who first found you. And what about you?"

"My name… it's Toshiro Hitsugaya. I would appreciate it if you referred to me by surname." the boy, Hitsugaya, said with equal caution which caused the red head to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, Hitsugaya, would you mind if I brought my guild master to see you, and asked you some questions? Or would you prefer to have some more rest?"

The boy shook his head. "I am fine. The sooner doubts are quelled the better. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"Nonsense. Stay there while I fetch him." Erza chided, exiting the room, vaguely wondering what were the chances of the boy escaping through the very obviously open window.

To be safe, she made haste.

When the two returned, Erza was thankfull to find the boy still sitting in the bed, although certainly looking out the window as if in deep thought. He turned back to see the two had returned, and attempted to adjust himself into a more respectable position.

"Don't push yourself, Hitsugaya." Erza warned, just as she would normally do with Natsu and Gray. The white haired boy, however, merely huffed rather than screaming in terror.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov Dreyar." master said, holding out a hand, with his usual grin in place(he had taken a perch on a stool, beside the bed.)

The boy took the master's hand, introducing himself in turn the same way he had addressed Erza; exactly the same, tone, wording and all.

"Well, I can tell you would rather get this over with, so I'll just start asking questions. Where are you from? You have parents looking for you?" Makarov asked, appearing to his a nerve on his first try, as the boy leveled a slight glare at the man- not that it had any effect. It was widely acknowledged that Makarov was almost impossible to deter from his goals.

"No. I have been travelling alone for some time now." he replied curtly.

The small master raised an eyebrow at this."How have you been faring?"

"As you can probably see, I use weaponry. I am perfectly capable of defending myself from bandits and such. As for resources… I make do." _Probably steals from towns._ Erza thought wryly. _Judging from his stature, he's good at it. Takes only a bare minimum that won't even be noticed._

"Then, what happened to get you on death's door?" Makarov continued, causing Hitusugaya to shrug.

"I was taken by surprise. While I was able to defend myself and drove the enemy back, they left some..lasting wounds. Partially this was also recoil." Erza resisted the urge to question the boy further on the events that occurred, remembering the state they had found the boy in. He hadn't even drawn his weapon, which begged the question of _how exactly_ the boy "defended" himself.

"Recoil? Recoil from what?" Makarov asked, oblivious to the suspicions of the woman who sat next to him. Hitsugaya simply looked down at the sheets, before returning his gaze to those he was speaking to.

"My abilities are rather hindered due to my..er.. _Stature_." _He's sensitive about his stature?_ Erza wondered. _Was it because he was skinny, or perhaps being a child entirely?_

"I see. And what did your assailants look like?"

"I could not tell, since they were completely obscured in the darkness of the night." the boy said, face completely straight, but with a hint of regret in his eyes. Erza mentally sighed. A lie, clearly, but delivered so perfectly that had she not been there the night in question she would have wholeheartedly accepted without even a fraction of doubt.

"I see… Now, pardon my asking, but I assume you are a mage from the explanation you gave. What is your magic?" Makarov, seeming to have picked up to Erza's cautions, decided to leave the topic alone before moving on. His voice became a bit sterner, seeing that the boy was not one to be taken lightly.

Hitsugaya paused at this, as if not sure if it was a good idea to say so much. He then sighed, saying "I am an Ice Dragon Slayer."

To this, the two had no words. It made sense, so much sense, Erza thought. The strange frost that surrounded him, the fact he traveled alone without family, why he could defend himself, and his attitude. Most likely his dragon had disappeared just like Natsu's.

"I see. That explains quite a bit for us." Makarov said thoughtfully, before nodding to himself. "Well, dear boy, how would you feel about joining our guild?"

The question seemed to throw the boy off, casing his gem-like eyes to widen in surprise. "..join? Sir, you quite literally picked me up from the woods. Are you quite sure you should be so frivolous?"

"I don't see why not. Already the guild members have been worried for your well being, you are unaffiliated, and I fear that if you wander for much longer that bony body of yours will wither away. Not to mention, there are some people in the guild who may be able to relate to your plight, we are all a kind of family." the smaller man smiled, as if the answer was obvious. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as if searching for some kind of humor, deception, or malice.

None were found.

The boy sighed, before nodding. "Alright."

"Excellent! Welcome to the family, Hitsugaya!" Makarov said jovially, before practically skipping out of the room. Erza turned back to the boy who still looked stunned at what had just occurred. As if he wasn't used to any form of kindness, let alone generosity or affection. _He probably wasn't._ She reminded herself.

"You can relax. The master has a heart too big for his size, almost everyone in the guild is someone who lost family or hasn't a home to return to. We thrive off of that connection and bond. That is what Fairy tail is."

At this, Hitsugaya shrugged, as if dismissing any hopefulness he had previously possessed. "We'll see."

Erza knew her gaze was softening. She knew exactly what this was. The boy, judging from his appearance, was probably exiled in some form for being too different. Most likely shunned for his icy demeanor. He learned that no one would be kind to him without ulterior motive, and grew to shield himself from believing in others. When abandoned by his dragon, he probably considered that the final sign that no one was going to stand by him, and that it was somehow his fault.

She was going to change that. Fairy Tail was going to change that.

She left the room, watching as the master told Mira to get a stigma ready for the boy, along with some new clothes. She nodded, at which Makarov turned to Erza and motioned for her to come into his office. She nodded, following.

When the door had been shut and the two had been properly seated, he asked the questions.

"So, how much of that should I disregard?"

"He's hiding who his attackers were, for reasons unknown. As for the rest, I cannot be sure. Though, if he is what he says, then it does account for all we have seen so far. The boy seems to have been burdened by the world's hardships too early" Erza stated simply. Makarov nodded.

"I thought so. Though, with the characters in the guild, we will find out soon enough. Keep an eye on him, Erza." he said earnestly, looking back at the door. "No matter how much he has been through, he is still young. He probably won't be willing to open up for a long time, too scared to trust people. It takes quite the sequence of events to allow such a young face to hold such eyes."

Erza simply nodded. "We will change that. It's the least we can do for him."

* * *

~AN. So, this is the first chapter of my first story. I'll be perfectly honest and say the only reason this got written was because of a weird dare from a friend, but I will most likely continue it unless I see no reason to anymore. I hope the characters aren't too OOC...

As per the usual, feedback is always welcome but I won't push for reviews or anything like that.

It should be noted that while I said he looked about ten, Hitsugaya is fourteen in this. No, he doesn't just look fourteen, he is.

Hope you enjoyed, if not then I wish you luck on finding a good story to read.

-jenumire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Perfect Kid**

" _If you truly desire greatness, you must first know what makes you weak." -Erza Scarlet_

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild to find it more rowdy than usual, There was a large crowd surrounding one table, and she regarded it with curiosity as she approached. As she got closer, she could hear more of the conversation floating around the hall.

"-dragon slayer? Now way, that makes three of them!"

"He's so small too!"

"Welcome to the guild, kid!"

 _Kid? Guild? Wait… No way!_ Lucy though, gears grinding in vivid her mind as she pieced together what had happened. She pushed through the crowd to see none other than the white haired boy, looking perfectly healthy and sitting with his back to the bar. He had been supplied with a simple change of clothes consisting of a sleeveless white shirt, showing a silver guild mark on the left shoulder. The shirt hung loosely on the rest of his body as well as a thin ebony scarf, fingerless black gloves, with pants and boots of the same color. On his back sat his sword, with a star shaped hilt and a chain wrapped around it, secured by a bronze clip and thin chain crossing his torso. His snowy white hair spiked slightly- something Lucy had failed to notice when he was covered in blood and dirt that night- but mostly hung framing his face with some covering the top part of his gem-like teal eyes.

All in all, he was the most battle-ready child she had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help but stare as the boy saw her and seemed to recognize her.

He stood up(not that it made too much of a difference) and stared right at her, expression unmoving.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. I was informed that it was your observation that allowed your comrades to find and heal me. You have my sincerest gratitude." He said in a surprisingly neutral tone, bowing. Lucy couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, reminded of when she had first met a certain Natsu Dragneel, and he had bowed to her(more like grovelled at her feet) in gratitude for giving them lunch in the middle for restaurant.

(She remembers this rather fondly, despite the chastising she gave him at the time.)

"Oh, don't worry about it! I mean, it was er.. well…. You're welcome!" she stammered, not sure what to do. She couldn't bring herself to chide him like she did before, no matter how ready he looked to chop off a person's head.

"Oh yeah, Lucy, did you know? Hitsugaya here is an Ice Dragon Slayer! Gray is going to have a fit!" Jet grinned, staring back at their newest recruit. "Not to mention he's actually _smart_. And has _manners_."

"He even has a smart mouth when he wants to!" Macao added. "He's like the _perfect kid_."

"So your name is Hitsugaya?" Lucy asked, turning to the boy who seemed rather irked by the attention.

He nodded. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, but I prefer the use of my surname."

Lucy grinned. "Well, Hitsugaya, welcome to the guild! I joined super recently too, so we're sort of in the same boat. I can show you around later!" He nodded at this, before looking at something behind her and raising an eyebrow. She looked to see what the something was and was surprised to see Gray had walked in, and approached the group.

He saw Hitsugaya and paused, before quickening his pace.

"Kid!"

"It's Hitsugaya."

"Oh, well, Hitsugaya then, good to see you awake." Gray said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now, who were the bastards that attacked you?"

This question attracted the attention of the other members of the guild, all of whom were at least somewhat curious. Hitsugaya shrugged. "No clue. But you should not have to worry about them. They were… dealt with."

Tension filled the air at the boy's words, at which Lucy didn't feel comfortable. "Well, that's good to hear! We've been looking all over for them to get back at them, but if they're already gone then that's _great_!" She said hastily, realizing soon after that it was only getting more awkward. She decided to change the subject. "Hey, Gray, guess what? Hitsugaya is an Ice Dragon Slayer!"

As expected, this effectively diverted Gray's attention.

"Wait, seriously?!"

The boy nodded, causing Gray to laugh, placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Hah! That should be fun. Hey, if you see a pink haired dumb looking guy, you should totally fight him. He's a fire dragon slayer, keeps friggin' bragging about it. Us ice mages gotta stick together, you know?"

"What was that, you ice pervert?!"

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Lucy thought wryly. In the door stood none other than Natsu, who pointed at the group in question accusingly.

"Kid! You and me are gonna fight!"

The boy's eyebrow twitched in quite easily visible irritation, a sight Lucy had a feeling would become common soon enough. "It's Hitsugaya, not _kid_. And who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! The fire dragon slayer!"

"But Natsu! He's only just healed!" Mira said hastily, trying to avert the issue, to no avail. "He shouldn't be fighting in his state!"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Strauss. I think this will serve as a good way to return to proper form." the small mage said, walking towards Natsu on silent feet, almost as if gliding. "Dragneel, I accept your challenge, on the grounds of the first unconscious or to surrender will lose the match. Any means necessary may be used, but it must come from the either of us, no outside parties involved."

At this, the pink haired mage's grin grew in pleasure. "Sounds good to me. Let's get this going, outside."

It was almost impossibly quick that a large crowd formed around the area in which the battle was to take place. People were already taking bets, talking excitedly about who they wanted to win and who they thought would win(there was a fine difference between the two). This in itself was a rather hard task, due to the fact no one knew virtually anything about Hitsugaya, while Natsu was notoriously one of the strongest members of the guild. It didn't seem _fair_ for them to fight. Even Gajeel had made an appearance, stating that he was here to see the "newbie" in action.

The two stood on opposite sides of the field. Hitsugaya was regarding his opponent with apparent boredom and calculation, while Natsu seemed to be ready to attack at any moment. Hitsugaya, who didn't even have a hand on his weapon at the moment, seemed to be rather relaxed, as the two seemed to be the very embodiment of the elements they controlled.

Makarov was very interested in the fight, if he was honest with himself. He knew Natsu had improved immensely since his fight with Erza, and really should have an upper hand judging from stature and element. However, they knew next to nothing about Hitsugaya besides what they saw. The boy carried the air of experience that was common among the members of some dark guilds. He seemed guarded, yet relaxed, which Makarov thought was an odd combination.

This wasn't to say Natsu wasn't a unique person in all rights either. He stood at a perfect stance, ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice with speed that Makarov knew went nearly unparalleled by a majority of his peers(this of course excluding S classed wizards and Jet). In any sense, Natsu also had a large advantage in element, not to mention experience through age which Makarov knew for a fact the younger boy lacked. He too, was the very embodiment of the element he controlled so phenomenally.

Though, he supposed he couldn't view any results without actually starting the fight.

"On your marks…." Makarov called from the roof of guild, holding a firecracker of some sort in his two hands. "BEGIN!"

At the word, Natsu charged into the fray with an attack at his fingertips, only to realize that he was aiming at absolutely nothing. Most of the guild could predict that was going to happen, the kid looked ready to move as soon as he heard the guild master start talking. Though no one expected his opponent to simply _disappear_.

Halting his steps harshly and kicking up dust, Natsu forced himself to a stop, only to be flung to the side by a kick to the head from behind. In response, the fire mage yelped but quickly flipped to land on his feet once more. "Why, you!"

"I see you have a thicker head than I thought. My bad." Hitsugaya commented sarcastically, following through on the kick before waiting for the next attack.

As expected, Natsu replied with force. " _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_!" The mage's fist was engulfed in flames, which from experience were said to be hotter than any flames ever to be seen in Earthland, however, Hitsugaya simply moved out of the way, appearing behind him again.

" _ **Ice Dragon's Claw**_." he muttered, ice enveloping his hand as the boy went in for his own hit, only to have Natsu turn around with his own fiery fist. The two clashed, creating a large amount of steam to obscure everyone's vision of the field. Hitsugaya took this opportunity to deliver a swift headbutt and a sharp knee to the groin, before kicking Natsu backward and making a retreat to a safe distance.

The steam dissipated, revealing-much to Hitsugaya's chagrin- Natsu, who was perfectly fine if not bleeding from the mouth ever so slightly. "You got some strength in that tiny body of yours, don't ya?"

Erza couldn't help but wince, remembering that the boy had a bit of a nerve when it came to his stature. True to this, he gave a very hard glare towards the fire mage.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Dragneel." was all Hitsugaya said in reply icily, pointing a finger at his opponent. " _ **Shakkahou**_."

A red ball burst from the boy's finger, launching straight at Natsu who took the attack with ease, absorbing it to reveal it was actually fire based.

"Wait, I thought you said he was an ice dragon slayer, that wasn't ice!" Gray said, turning to Lucy. Lucy shrugged, turning to Erza who simply shook her head and pointed towards the light, as if saying "keep watching."

"Hey! Why the hell are you throwing _fire_ at me?!" Natsu demanded, as golden ropes flew at him as well. "What are you doing?! Use your legit magic!"

Hitsugaya simply smirked at this. "My apologies. It didn't seem necessary."

"Oh, I'll show you necessary, you brat! _**Fire dragon's Roar**_!"

In a blink of an eye, silver glinted in the sunlight as Hitsugaya muttered something, and once again steam covered the grounds.

" _ **Heavenly Reign of the Ice Dragon.**_ " came a voice from the mist, at which the sky darkened, clouds gathering in the sky forming a coming storm as the temperature in the area plummeted to sub zero. And from the eyes of this storm, a beam of ice began to form, growing and growing until the form of a serpentine dragon was visible, diving down into the fray and hitting Natsu head on, causing the fire mage to scream from the cold.

"Was that a dragon?!" Lucy wondered, staring at the stormy clouds above the field.

"No way, he probably just created it with his magic." Gray said, shaking his head. "Probably like Lyon, makes living things from ice, and it came from the sky since it's so massive. You need a certain amount of material for that, and this kid seems to be able to control everything in the atmosphere."

"You're calmer about this than I thought you would be." Lucy commented. "I thought you would be more surprised, his magic seems so different from yours…"

"It's not _that_ different. If he's a dragon slayer then of course he's going to have more magic in his arsenal. I'm just surprised how much control he has, he looks like ten." Gray said, not seeming to realize he had lost his shirt due to his attention being on the fight, where Natsu was still screaming in protest, charging at the source of the cold.

"You told me to use my legitimate powers." Hitsugaya said, shrugging, blocking the punch that came at him with the flat side of his sword. "Though I suppose cutting you up would count as a win?"

"Fat chance, ice brat."

"My name is Hitsugaya. Please call me as such."

"Only if you beat me, kid! _**Fire dragon's Iron Fist!**_ " instantly, the boy disappeared, landing yet another kick to the head, before quickly slicing the fire mage's legs and then backing off once again, pointing the point of the blade to the sky.

" _ **Heavenly Reign of the Ice Dragon!"**_

The dragon from earlier resurfaced, beginning to circle around the arena as if looking for an opening.

" _ **Guncho Tsurara"**_ A large amount of icy shards began to place themselves around Natsu who instinctively dodged the attacks, countering with his own set of hits.

"His magic is unconventional." Gajeel stated, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked, curious at the expression on her friend's face.

"Normally dragon slayer magic is introduced with incantations stating it's nature." Levy explained, sitting on a perch in a tree just above the group. "Hitsugaya though, his attack names don't seem to have that. While some of his attacks are dragon based, like that claw earlier, a lot of them don't really have such names. For example, he called that projectile attack _Guncho Tsurara_. That's not dragon based, but his own attack all the same. That means he's either got enough energy in him to unleash that kind of attack on his own, or he's getting the energy from the dragon that he created earlier." She puzzled over this for a moment. "Which would mean if Natsu wants an advantage,, he would effectively have to destroy the dragon. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

The match continued to drag on in the same fashion. Natsu would plunge in, Hitsugaya would dodge and counter, Natsu would counter Hitsugaya's counter, Hitsugaya would take a hit, get another hit in, then retreat. All the while, that sentient ice dragon continued to circle the field, temperature continuing to decrease. Eventually, Hitsugaya seemed to be satisfied with something and nodded, moving backward.

He took a stance, legs spread slightly with a hand towards the ground as he muttered an incantation. The rest of the scene fell dead on the spectator's ears as all sound within the confines of the circle the dragon had created seemed cut off.

"Hey, shut up Elfman, I can't hear anything!"

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"Shut up, idiot, that's not what's going on, the brat put up some kind of barrier."

"Geez, is there anything he can't do?"

" _Perfect kid_ , I tell you."

"Kinda hurts to hear that, dad."

Some could make out the movement of Hitsugaya's lips as he raised his hand from the ground to the sky, " _ **Roar of the Ice Dragon."**_

Instantly, the dragon that had been circling the field ceased its circling and raised it's head, looking to be unleashing a roar of enormous magnitude as a form of waves began to pulse from its mouth.

Everything in the area began to freeze over, creating a miniature winter wonderland filled with snow and ice, and even Natsu was visibly freezing over and seemed too shocked to move.

"What's going on?! Why is Natsu-" Lucy was cut off by Freed, who seemed to be legitimately interested for once, expressed by his unnaturally vocal thoughts.

"What does it look like? The roar of a dragon, so loud it's power lies in sound itself. Natsu left the dragon alone, and now it's roaring. He has better ears due to his dragon senses, so it's all the more potent. The child probably knew that, and blocked off sound so that only Natsu was affected. That magic will probably freeze Natsu to the bone, unless the he wakes up and fights back."

This appeared to not be the case, as the match seemed to be won when the roar had completed itself and the wind died down, and Makarov was about to call it as such, when the ice that encased Natsu violently exploded, revealing the fire mage to still be conscious and ready to fight. If anything, he had been energized as sound had returned to the field, leaving the ragged pants of the dragon slayers to return the crowd from the surrealism of the previous situation.

Freed smirked. "That being said, Natsu is the perfect counter to this method, due to his unnaturally high body temperature combating the cold trying to bury itself within him."

"Man… I guess I really can't go easy on ya, can I?" Natsu said, smiling as if he was having the time of his life. "Now _this_ is a fight I can get fired up for!"

"That may be so, Natsu," came a commanding voice from above, causing the battle participants and spectators alike to direct their attention skyward at their guildmaster. "But I'm going to have to call this a draw!"

There were several groans of annoyance came from the crowd as the storm dissipated, returning the sky to it's normally beautiful blue. Makarov jumped down, brushing himself off before saying "As much as I want to see the rest of this, I cannot allow Hitsugaya to continue this bout for the sake of Mongolia's overall climate. I have a council meeting in a few days, and I don't want any more paperwork!"

Hitsugaya looked down, muttering something about getting carried away, but Natsu seemed not to care.

"But Master! We were just getting started-"

"NO, Natsu! If you two are going to brawl, no magic will be allowed unless the fight is serious!" The sense of finality in the guild master's voice was obvious, as he left the scene without another word.

The crowd soon reached the two fighters, songs of praise and jeers as they were swept back to the guild hall. Rowdiness soon overtook the hall as per the usual, drinks being passed around as steadily excited chatter buzzed throughout the guild over the day's events. MInutes to hours passing by as the sky began to darken, by which point the guild was in full swing once more.

Natsu took the whole thing in his stride, talking about the ups and downs of the fight and how he would gladly do it again, despite having been thoroughly beat down as opposed to Hitsugaya who had a few scratches.

Hitsugaya, however, was the one to simply shake his head at the onslaught of praise, giving a small thanks before saying that he was sub-par and that he needed to do some more training. After having to repeat this a few times, the small mage simply disappeared to who-knows-where, and was not seen for the rest of the night.

"You know, now that I think about it, It's kinda weird that he uses a sword in the first place. I thought that was a re-equip thing, Erza?" Lucy wondered aloud. The group of four were sitting at a small booth in the guild talking of the day's events.

Erza shook her head. "I know many mages who carry secondary weapons, or fight with them as their primary for that matter. Either way, I recall him mentioning it's an heirloom of sorts."

"It seems to boost his magic." Gray suggested. "The stuff he was using should be impossible for him to generate without some kind of boost. Probably a family possession or something, imbued with magic."

"What?! But that's cheating!" Natsu whined, slamming his fists on the table. "He should just use his own magic, not some booster!"

Happy, who sat on the pink haired mage's shoulder, snickered at this. "You were the one who egged him into using it though, Natsu."

At this the fire mage tensed, before crossing his arms childishly. "I didn't know it was a booster! Dammit I want a rematch now!" he stood up. "Where did he go anyway? The little brat just disappeared!"

"Come on, Natsu, leave the kid alone." Macao chastised half-heartedly from his spot at the bar. "He's probably following a butterfly or something."

* * *

"I see! This is very interesting!"

Akon couldn't help but be worried at his captain's sudden outburst. It wasn't common that he actually found things interesting enough to laugh, so it seemed natural that he would look up to see _what exactly_ was so interesting.

He only grew more worried when he saw his captain turning to him with what he had learned was actually a happy expression, not one of mockery. "Akon, do please send out a message to the head captain to call for a captain's meeting. Tell him I have an idea of what as happened to our tenth division captain."

Knowing better than to say anything else, Akon did as he was told. Though he couldn't help but wonder, as he prepared the Hell Butterfly, why the prospect of finding the currently MIA Captain Hitsugaya was so delightful to the twelfth division captain. While he was better liked by the scientist than most due to simply not being as marginally stupid as some of the others were in Kurotsuchi's eyes, he was still someone whose interest only ran to how good a subject he would be for experimentation.

The supposed "death" had been nothing short of an anomaly and a source of confusion for the Seireitei. Not only was the boy well liked, they were in the middle of a war, and his demise had completely shut down his lieutenant which effectively destroyed the force of the tenth squad. However, it had been revealed that his reiatsu was still rather faintly present, and once the war had finished the twelfth division had been working on the issue, though to was still considered a top secret matter.

It's been seven years since the child prodigy's reiatsu was re-traced, and as a scientist Akon was used to the slightly-mad-captain getting excited over very small leads. Though, for some reason he found himself hopeful this time around.

Perhaps it was because he could still hear his captain muttering to himself animatedly at the monitor when he returned.

* * *

~AN.

In regard to the fight, Toshiro didn't win, I want to make this clear. It was a _draw_. Natsu was messing around for most of it, which is the main reason he took such a beating. If they were both serious things would have been very different.

This is not meant to be an AU, but will come across in such a way for a while. It was shocking to me too, but apparently there's plot here.

I'm also just going to point this out- I know a lot less about Fairy Tail than I do about Bleach. I'm not anywhere near an expert on either series. If there is an inconsistency that seems to be a glaring plot-hole, please mention it. I'm trying to do my research and keep caught up but there's only so much that one can do.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Perhaps He Has a Complex**

" _Authority never goes anywhere without fanfare." - Toshiro Hitsugaya_

* * *

The next few months went by in a rush. Hitsugaya and Natsu took to having spars every day, Hitsugaya teaching Natsu new physically useful maneuvers, as well as the strange non-ice-based attacks he displayed during the first battle, and Natsu helping Hitsugaya with heat training, which had started after it had been revealed just how much of a hindrance it was to the ice mage not being able to stand the heat and having to lower the temperature of the places he went. Hitsugaya also spent a good amount of time training with magic with Gray, who had taken it upon himself to act as a kind of older brother for the white haired boy(who was beginning to seem more and more like a smaller version of a certain Lyon Vastia, to his annoyance).

The new mage seemed to get along surprisingly well with the guild, considering the fact he was generally rather emotionless, aloof, blunt, and overall rather grumpy. For some reason, it as either hate or loving care with the kid, never was there an in-between, as made abundantly clear by the glares he received from townspeople. It was also a mystery where the boy was even staying for the nights. According to a certain Levy McGarden, who the boy spent a good amount of time with talking about history and scripture, he was often found taking walks around town in the dead of night. Otherwise, where he lived was unknown and considering he had no worry about rents and had yet to have taken any jobs due to Mira's insistence, people concluded that he was rooming with _someone_. However, besides Gray who had admitted to having the boy come talk to him every now and then, no one ever fessed up to keeping the small boy in their quarters, which begged the question of whether he even _had_ a place to stay. When asked, all he would say is "here and there."

Makarov had also declared Hitsugaya to be his new favorite guild member, after finding out the boy was exceptionally skilled at leafing through and efficiently dealing with the enormous amounts of paperwork that came to the guild master, usually regarding property damage. The enormous stack had now been decreased by half, for which the small man was eternally grateful, and for which he small boy had ceased sleeping entirely. Hence why it was rumored that he simply slept in the office, or didn't even sleep.

So of course it was only begrudgingly that Makarov realized just how useful the boy would be in the extermination of the Oracion Seis. There was no reason _not_ to. The boy was powerful enough to fight on par with Natsu, yet was only a child and would be underestimated very easily(though this was weak reasoning, Makarov told himself, due to the child having no other qualities of a child besides appearance. He wished that would change, for multiple reasons). He had extremely quick wits, and would be able to work well in a group or alone, not to mention had a large range with which he could take on multiple opponents. There was absolutely no sign left of his old wounds, either, and the boy seemed to be moving completely normally once more(though Makarov had seen a rather worrying scar, seem to got straight down the side of the boy's torso and through the body, which as an actual wound should have cut off both arm and leg, all parts were still mysteriously attached. When questioned, all the boy would say was that it was a birthmark, which was an obvious lie.) The boy would accept, there was no doubt to it, and really Makarov thought that he could probably live with the work for a little longer.

And such, the team was assembled as Toshiro, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. Two of which were currently either handicapped or simply out of commission as the carriage continued to roll at it's _infuriatingly_ leisure pace.

Natsu had lost it, laying on the ground in the fetal position moaning in pain and ill, uttering about the injustice of having to ride on a _carriage_ of all things, for its bumpiness and slow pace. Meanwhile, Toshiro seemed a bit more together, but nevertheless wore an extremely focused expression, eyebrows knit and focusing on the clock, not saying a word as he gripped the arm of the seat he was sitting in as if it were a lifeline as he grit his teeth. Needless to say, he refused to utter a word to anyone unless absolutely necessary, only nodding or shaking a head when asked a question.

It was only when Natsu mentioned seeing a "light" that Toshiro shook his head, promptly getting up from his seat and making stiff movements towards the door of the carriage.

"Wha- Hey! Where are you going? We still have another few hours!" Lucy said, ready to go for the boy's hand when the ice mage opened the door.

"That is _precisely_ why I am leaving. I will meet you there. Dragneel, you may accompany me with your cat if you wish." and with that the boy was out the door and gone, soon followed by a grovelling Natsu and a bemused Happy, leaving the carriage with only Erza, Gray, and Lucy.

"What on Earth are they thinking?" Erza growled, getting up to go after them before being stopped by Gray. "What?"

"Let 'em go. I know at least Toshiro knows what he's doing. Hopefully Natsu follows him." the older ice mage said, smirk playing on his expression. Although, he didn't reply to their confused looks.

* * *

"It feels so damn good to be off that thing…!" Natsu said with a large sigh in relief.

"Dragneel, I have a question for you." Toshiro said without preamble, brushing off the dust from his legs. Natsu cocked his head to show he was listening. "You're a dragon slayer. You were raised by a dragon, correct?"

The characteristically flippant attitude of the fire dragon slayer instantly faded, eyes keening. "Yeah, Igneel."

The child stared right up into the older mage's eyes, unwavering. "Do you know where he is?"

Natsu grimaced, shaking his head. "No, not at the moment. But I'm going to find him, if it's the last thing I do."

Toshiro nodded at this, eyes wistful. "I see… so he disappeared too then?"

"Yeah. July 7, 777, right?" Natsu asked, remembering the conversation he had with Gajeel about this. He could never forget the day. Toshiro nodded, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Do you have any leads?"

Natsu sighed. "You know me, Toshiro. If we had leads, we would have followed them around the world twice over."

The small boy nodded, and for a moment Natsu could clearly see the youth in his eyes, before they were quickly glossed over by indifference once again. "Have you found anything?"

At this, Toshiro shook his head. "The only thing I have left of Hyourinmaru is the sword on my back. Sometimes I feel like I can hear his voice, when I am in extreme danger or in dreams, but never anything worth looking into."

Natsu didn't have a reply to this. They had been looking for so long now, looking for leads as their parents left them without a single wod or lead. He could feel new anger begin to burn in the pit of his stomach. Anger that had not reared its head for quite a long time now. Anger at the injustice, anger at the way fate played its cards as if it had already won.

He was going to prove it wrong.

"We best get a move on. The carriage has already left our sight." Toshiro stated, moving in front of Natsu who tried to catch up only to be stopped by a hand. "Stay back for a moment, please."

Natsu huffed, but did as he was told. He knew well enough by now that Toshiro was the smart one.

He watched as the boy was enveloped by icy cold energy that began to circle around him, and continued to gape as icy wings grew on the ice mage's back, as well as a tale, and icy claws. He saw the visage of an icy dragon's head circling his dominant arm, as well as a collar of sorts around his neck. Floating behind him were three sets of four petalled flowers made of ice.

When the transformation was complete, Natsu could practically feel the elation in him, melting away from the angry pit. When Toshiro turned, his eyes seemed to somehow lose all feeling, all empathy, all senses of anything besides sheer _intent_.

He was the very embodiment of an ice dragon.

"What the hell is that?!" Natsu asked, suddenly conscious of his lack of eloquence in the presence of such regal beauty. He felt subjugated, as if his very will was being forced to bend, similar to when e had first come into contact with Igneel.

"Just another of bit of magic in my arsenal. You didn't think I was going to walk across unknown terrain, did you? Besides, between you and me, I'm trying to train this up. I have a time limit on it, and when the time runs out things get rather.. Ugly. So consider this training for me, and excuse for you to fly with your friend." Toshiro said, flapping those great wings of his, and before Natsu could blink he was in the air.

"Oi! Dragneel, what are you staring at?" Toshiro called from above, letting a slight smirk cross his features. "It's like you haven't seen a dragon before." He shot forward at astonishing speeds, causing Natsu to blink before shaking his head.

"Gah, what am I thinking?! C'Mon, Happy!" Natsu yelled, earning an 'aye sir!' from his partner before he too, took to the sky.

* * *

"But I still don't get why _I'm_ apart of this!" Lucy bemoaned, raising her hands to her head as the pressure of the mission began to weigh down on her like a thousand bricks.

"Hey, at least it's not really all that different. We're all the same group except for Toushiro, but he's been training with us long enough that he doesn't really count." Gray said, waving a hand casually as he spoke, sill looking out the window.

"That may be so, but keep in mind this is our first time meeting with delegations of other guilds. Make sure you remain cordial." Erza warned, eyes closed as if in contemplation. "Here's to hoping Natsu doesn't barge in ahead of us."

When they finally reached the meeting point, they were surprised to see Toshiro and Natsu waiting by a tree near the building. Toshiro seemed to be performing a form of meditation, while Natsu was dancing on the balls of his feet. Upon seeing the group, the latter immediately rushed towards them.

"Geeze you guys are slow! We've been here forever!" Natsu whined, walking up to the group. "Toshiro started doing some weird ritual thing and it was so quiet and boring!"

"How did you get here so fast? You were walking right?!" Lucy asked incredulously.

"I flew with Happy, duh!" the fire mage said with a grin and a thumbs up. Erza raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically smooth subtlety to Natsu's answer, looking over at Toshiro who had broken from his meditative state and was walking over to the group.

"Dragneel, what did I tell you before about calling me by my surname?" came Toshiro's voice from behind the fire mage. By this time, the marvel of how the boy walked on such silent feet had worn off and it had become yet another normalcy.

"Please, you're so uptight! What were you even doing?"

"None of your business." The small mage replied stiffly, before turning to the rest of the group. "Now that we're all here, we can proceed. We decided to wait on entering since it wasn't time yet, and it would do us good to keep up appearances in front of the other delegations. Fullbuster, that involves at least _walking in_ with your clothes present." Gray yelped and quickly fixed the 'problem.'

Erza nodded, happy that at least one of them could actually think. "I agree. Let us enter."

Leading the way through the magnificently large double doors that lead to the rendezvous point, Erza seemed to steel herself as she walked. The other four members walked directly behind her, guards similarly placed. The room I which they entered was lavish, yet silent and seemingly void of any life whatsoever despite the care that it seemed to receive.

"Man, I don't know about this place… it's kinda creeping me out." Lucy said, craning her neck to look at the extravagantly decorated entrance hall, lined with velvet and metallic ornaments.

"It's a villa specially rented by Master Bob" Erza explained. At Toshiro's questioning look, she decided to elaborate. "Master Bob is the master of Blue Pegasus, one of the alliance's guilds. He's… quite the character."

The wintry mage nodded in understanding, before stiffening, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by his comrades. Whenever he did that something was approaching, something _foreign_ (though most of the time it was harmless, the boy was unnaturally paranoid).

Sure enough, it was something that would indeed end up scarring some people.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy tail, it is a pleasure to finally meet you~" came an unnaturally silky voice from _somewhere._ Lucy began to spin, looking for the source as the room darkened, while Toshiro had crouched, gloved hand going for his blade, which in turn caused Erza to tense.

"Who's there?" she called, demanded really. "Show yourselves!"

"We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus." said the voice. "The Trimens."

A spotlight shone in the center of the hall, revealing the shadows of three figures. Erza relaxed, feeling the child behind her doing the same. Lucy, on the other hand, seemed to lose all sense of anxiety, replaced by elation.

"Those three, they're on the Sorcerer Weekly all the time! They're always topping the Hottest Men polls!" She said in awe. "This is the first time I've ever seen them…" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this, surprised that he was surprised Lucy knew this.

The first man to introduce himself had wavy light brown hair- almost blonde. His demeanor suggested womanizing charm, eyes full of knowledge to some degree, smirk ever present. He had declared himself to be "Hundred Night Hibiki." Toshiro held back a snort at this, thinking of what a cheesy name it was.

The second was clearly meant to be cute, if the slight stature and wide eyes were no indication. He had honey blonde hair and wide dark eyes that quite honestly made Toshiro somewhat uncomfortable. He was declared to be "Holy Night Eve."

The third was dark skinned, wearing a frown that was strong, but nothing on Toshiro's, who was permanent and terrifying on occasion. This man's frown seemed almost forced, eyes a bit too serious. He was "Empty Night Ren."

By this point, Toshiro had long grown bored of their introduction, and had taken to leaning his back on the far wall, hoping to go unnoticed. He had pretty much succeeded, as all the commotion seemed to carry on without him. Meanwhile, the three men had revealed themselves to indeed be womanizers, beginning to show their character archetypes in full flirtation.

It seems that Gray had taken this moment to realize he had stripped yet again, which was causing Natsu to scream at him. Lucy groaned, looking at the two goofballs. "Those three are so cool, unlike our guys… and we even have two ice mages!"

"Oh, so both of them use ice magic? But I thought that one used fire…" said Eve, the one who was currently talking to Lucy, or at least trying to. The blonde shook her head. "No, you're right! But where's… huh? Hey! Hitsugaya, why are you all the way over there? You're so tense!?" she called.

The boy in question was currently staring at the door, hand once again on the hilt of his blade. Lucy followed her gaze, to see that another figure was standing there, one even shorter than Toshiro with flaming red hair and a terrifyingly square face. He had a pronounced stubble and an air to him that made Lucy feel violated just by looking.

"Now now, gentlemen. That's enough, we are here on important business, yes?" said his sickly sweet tones, sending chills down the fairy tail members' backs. This man, according to Erza's information, was Ichiya, the supposed leader of the delegation. He surveyed the room.

"We have been expecting you and have heard quite a bit about you, Erza, Lucy, and the other two." The man said, dismissing the presence of Natsu and gray to focus his attentions on the women. "You have such wonderful parfume!"

"That is _kinda_ creepy…" Lucy muttered, shrinking away. Erza nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it and am also uncomfortable, there is no denying he is a great mage…." she mumbled, watching the man's antics. "But there is only so much I can put up with…"

Gray, who had seemed to have had enough, stepped forward. "Hey, you insufferable pervs...why don't you just hand over our ladies?"

(Natsu's muffled "coming from you that means a _lot_.." went unnoticed.)

Ichiya regarded him with little care. "Oh, sorry, men. You two can just go home."

"Tch. What the hell is Blue Pegasus pulling, sending a bunch of creeps who can't even count? We're a group of _five_ , so we would appreciate it if you stopped pretending that Toshiro is a damned _statue._ " he said, pointing at the boy who had appeared at the mention of his name, although irked at the casualness.

Ichiya seemed legitimately surprised at this, and turned to face the child. He narrowed his eyes. "He is inconsequential. Now, shoo!"

"You want to start something?" Gray said, growing annoyed very rapidly at the direct insult. "Where do you get off calling one of my _friends_ inconsequential?! I bet he could mop the floor with all four of you without breaking a sweat."

"Oooh, is this a fight?! I can get on this!" Natsu said happily, emerging from his seemingly harsh round of thinking(oh, how hard it was… an almost painful task for the fire dragon slayer.)

The expressions on the Trimen's faces darkened in conceit. "Oh, you want to try and take us on? We dare you to try," they taunted, seeming to almost physically grow in size as hey spoke, "we're pretty powerful mages, you know"

The tension was quickly severed by a very severe drop in temperature as a sword glinted in between the two delegations.

"Back off, Dragneel, Fullbuster! We cannot afford this." Toshiro demanded, not letting his glare stray from the Blue Pegasus delegation as he spoke. However, his glare hardened, as the boy let ice begin to form beneath their feet. "As for the four of _you_. Unhand our comrades, unless you would prefer to lose them as well as your hands- I promise that and more may be arranged. It will be a hassle, but I am sure you will manage." as he completed the threat, Toshiro casually began to direct his sword, eyeing Eve's hand as if in contemplation.

The Fairy Tail group didn't doubt his words, and seemingly neither did the Blue Pegasus group, as they quickly ceased all antics as Lucy and Erza returned to a safe distance. The room seemed to reset itself as Toshiro sheathed his blade, and the ice disappeared while the room returned to normal temperatures. Toshiro nodded, seeming satisfied, before delivering a swift kick, knocking the approaching Ichiya towards the door. He turned back to Erza, who looked half relieved, and half alarmed, combination he didn't think was possible. He turned to the door.

"Oops, I suppose I hit a bit harder than I expected to. I'm so used to fighting people with thick heads…"

"Hey! I heard that, brat!"

Ichiya found himself once again facing the cold, as his head was frozen by the new visitors. This included, from what Toshiro could see, a man with white hair and a confident face, a pink haired girl with full lips and large assets, and a large man who seemed to be the leader.

"Lyon?!" Gray called angrily.

"Gray?" the boy, Lyon, called back in equal irritation.

"You mean all this time you were part of a guild?!" Natsu also seemed to be in disbelief. Once again, Toshiro cocked his head, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, to no avail.

"Man, there are too many men in this room. All of you should just go home." Hibiki huffed, though edging away from Toshiro as he spoke.

"Hey, we're not all _men_ here…" said the woman, deciding to make her presence known as she offered an attack to Lucy, who identified her as Sherry.

"Please forget about my past self, for I have been reborn for the sake of love!" She declared leading Toshiro to think that the group had some sort of bad run in with the group while on a mission, not aware that their enemies were of a guild.

Chaos broke out, due to tensions running high with all the animosity from earlier building up once again. Toshiro had chosen to ignore it when Gray decided to bring him into his fight with Lyon quite literally by dragging him by the arm roughly.

"Fullbuster, what-"

"See, this kid is way stronger than you'll ever be, Lyon. Not to mention, he actually has _manners_ , unlike you." Gray bragged ( _why are manners my defining feature here?_ the boy wondered). "He could easily beat you." Toshiro huffed, making a note to tell Fullbuster to quit advertising him for fights.

"Oh? You must be delusional, Gray. Though I can always prove it, can't I?" the man said, giving Toshiro his best glare. Toshiro returned it easily, not wavering.

"Enough of this!" came a voice from the door. _So the man finally decides to speak. "_ We are here to come together as an alliance and defeat the Oracion Seis, not fight each other!"

"Jura!" Erza said. Of course she knew who she was, as did everyone in the room. Jura was one of the ten wizard saints, said to be one of the strongest mages of the time. The man had a way for letting out an aura of authority that was undisputable among the group, ashe regarded each member with equal scrutiny.

"It appears that all the members are here, besides the delegation from Cait Shelter…" Jura stated, seeming to be pondering something. Ichiya scoffed at this.

"You say delegation, but I hear they only sent one mage!"

"Only one?! They must be crazy strong then, right?!" Lucy said, terrified, Happy yelping from his spot next to the girl due to the sudden movement.

Just then, a yell was heard from the entrance, causing all head to turn.

In front of them stood a girl, most likely a year or two older than Toshiro, laying facedown on the floor. She was petite by all means, with long blue hair and a scrawny figure. She got up, dusting herself off.

"A little kid?! What the hell is Cait Shelter thinking, sending someone that young for something like this?" Sherry huffed, arms crossed in irritation.

"I don't see an issue, Fairytail sent someone younger than she is." Lyon said, staring down at Toshiro, who had narrowed his eyes at the girl as if analyzing a book. _How old does he think I am?_ The boy began to wonder. The _girl_ seemed if anything a year or two younger than _he_ was.

"That's very different, he's clearly equipped for battle situations. Look at her, Lyon!" Sherry said, continuing to protest.

"I do have to agree I'm not entirely alright with this." Hibiki said cautiously. "She seems...delicate."

The girl whimpered, dusting herself off, face completely flushed at the attention and scrutiny.

"S-Sorry I'm late… I'm Wendy, the delegate from Cait Shelter. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

* * *

~AN

Okay, so a good portion of this didn't really change from canon too much. I promise the whole story won't be like this... hopefully.

And I'm going in this with Wendy as technically 12, and Toshiro as 14(though he _looks_ 10, poor guy), in case there was confusion with people constantly culling him "younger than Wendy". The rest of the group range from 18-20, at least in looks.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: For The Sake of Our Mission**

" _It doesn't matter how small you may look. Anyone can be strong in their own aspects." -Levy McGarden_

* * *

This is long overdue….(KEY):

 _Thoughts(of the character last referred to)_

"Dialogue"

 _[Flashbacks/visions]_

 **"Magic"**

 _"Incantations"_

* * *

Wendy couldn't help but gawk at the large amount of clearly powerful figures in the room. They looked nothing like the people at Cait Shelter did, each being unique in their own sort of way. While the mages of Cait Shelter usually could all be identified even without a guildmark, what with their similar garb of the ancient native tribes, each of the mages in front of her seemed to wear their own style. On the contrary, she had no idea who belonged to which guild besides the stigmas on their bodies.

 _They all look so powerful..oh I even see Erza! And Jura.. Oh they're all so intimidating!_ The girl thought to herself before mentally sighing. _I'm not going to be any use here after all..._

Sherry scoffed, tossing the perfectly tamed hair behind her shoulder. "Honestly, if it were her and some other more powerful figure it would be fine with me. But to only send a single child, what on earth is Cait Shelter thinking?"

"She is not alone!" said yet another female voice from the doorway. In came yet another talking cat, this one prim and regal with a soft coating of snow, with a scowl permanently etched into her features. "She has me."

"Oh! Carla, you came!" Wendy said, seeming partially delighted and also somewhat disappointed that her feline friend had accompanied her. _I'm not some little kid anymore, Carla..._

"Of course. I can't have you whimpering your way through such a dangerous meeting alone." the feline huffed, as f it was the most obvious thing in the world, and for the rest of the group it seemed to be just that.

Toshiro sighed turning to the group, as they ere still in discussion about what to do with the girl. "She must have been called for a reason. I don't see the big deal, especially considering you allowed me into the alliance with ease." Wendy turned to the boy who had spoken, and was surprised that he actually looked younger than she was. Not that it made a difference, considering the lean muscle on his arms and the long sword on his back. Even he was more intimidating than she was. _But at least he's giving me a chance..._

"D-don't worry about me! I can use plenty of support and healing magic.." Wendy whimpered once more at the boy's claim, not really doing much for her case. He nodded.

"There you have it. Now, instead of arguing about this, should we not be attempting to form a plan? Or are we going to defeat the Oracion Seis though sub-civil conversation?" he challenged, eyebrow raised. When no one objected, Jura nodded, but did nothing as Ichiya excused himself to the bathroom.

The much taller man wandered over to Toshiro, who looked up at him. "You have noticed, then? The power in that girl." he questioned

"It would take a blind Dragneel not to."

Jura chuckled lightly at the boy's comment. "May I have your name, boy?"

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya, though I would appreciate it if you referred to me by surname." _Very formal, isn't he?_ Jura wondered.

"Very well, Hitsugaya."

"Also, Jura," Toshiro said casually, letting his gaze move from the group to the bathroom, where Ichiya was returning. "I suggest you stay cautious. Not everyone in this room is our ally, and with your reputation, you are a target."

Jura raised an eyebrow, but had no time to question the child further as Ichiya called for attention and began to explain the plan.

In the front of the room, one of the Blue Pegasus delegates, Hibiki Lates, put up a large screen displaying locations and names throughout the region. Ichiya made his way to the screen, and turned to face the delegation.

"Our objective is Nirvana." Ichiya said seriously. "A weapon with so much destructive power that it was deemed fit to seal away for eternity. We can assume that this is nirvana's goal, and must obtain it!" he turned to Hibiki, who nodded. The playboy moved to the front of the group, displaying a form of hologram showing six faces.

"These six are our targets. There's Cobra, who specializes in the use of poisons and snakes." he pointed to a man with brown gravity defying hair, accompanied by a large snake coiled at his arm. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this, wondering at the size of the creature.

"Then there is Racer, most likely using some sort of speed related magic." The screen switched to yet another man, this one wearing a sort of helmet. He had an unnaturally pointy nose, as well as hair that made him out to be "aerodynamic". _He will pose an issue if the come in a group._ Toshiro noted.

"There is Angel, is said to be able to see into a man's heart" He pointed to a beautiful woman dressed almost entirely in white, wearing a dark smile, but showing no hint of her powers. Toshiro had to think it would be light magic of some kind, judging from her name.

"Hoteye, who is said to be an all seeing eye, he uses some form of Earth magic." A man who looked to be made of many shapes, with red hair and a large hold on a book, though the nature of it couldn't be deciphered.

"and Midnight, who we haven't any information on." The man in this picture seemed to be sleeping, sitting on a floating carpet. Toshiro peered at the picture. _Strange choice of image... unless there's a reason behind it? Does he benefit from sleeping in some way?_

"Finally there is Brain, their leader." He pointed to a picture of middle aged man with tattooed lines on his face, which seemed familiar to Toshiro for some reason he couldn't quite place. Ichiya closed the screen. "Each of these members can obliterate a build single-handedly, so we will need to take advantage of our numbers."

"There isn't any more information on them besides this?" Lyon asked, seeming to agree with Toshiro's mental sentiments. Ichiya sighed at this.

"Unfortunately that is the case. Not many live to tell tales of their powers, I'm afraid. Hence why this group has been assembled."

"But, I'm terrible at fighting!" Lucy protested, Wendy nodding fervently in agreement.

"Worry not!" The red haired man said, turning to face the women with renewed vigor. "The plan is not fully action based. We will need to locate their headquarters. Once they are gathered back in this place, we will hit them with our secret weapon..." he pointed towards the window, where a large airship was stationed. Toshiro's eyes widened, surprised he hadn't seen it, due to its massive grandeur. It was a warship, lavishly decorated and massive in size, sporting the emblem of Blue Pegasus. _A bomber._

"Is the plan clear to all of you?" Ichiya asked, voice grave. Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

 _The plan is far too simple. All the enemy needs to do is destroy the ship and we're sunk. And if they already know of it, there's no way they won't do anything about it. Not to mention there's a chance that it wouldn't even finish the job. There are too many variables and we are solely relying on this ship…. But if I say anything, the enemy may gain more information, not to mention I would draw attention to myself…_

Natsu roared, interrupting Toshiro's thought process. "I'm gonna take all six of 'em on, just you watch me!" he yelled, rushing out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"Wait, listen to the strategy, Natsu!" Lucy yelled desperately.

"That idiot…" Gray groaned, running after him, followed by Erza. As the rest of the group filtered out, Toshiro shook his head and sighed.

"Honestly, he should try and be more _cautious_ …" He commented, emphasizing the last word while giving Jura a pointed look, trying to convey a message. Jura nodded, understanding. _The enemy is still present._

Wendy and Carla were the only ones besides Toshiro, Jura, and Ichiya who had yet to move. Toshiro walked up to Wendy, who seemed nervous at the prospect of facing the enemy.

"You shouldn't worry so much." he said, not stopping as the girl tried to keep up with his brisk pace. "You're our heal and support mage, aren't you? We cannot have you blubbering in fear when battling and in need of aid. Focus on what you can do instead of what you cannot."

The girl stopped shaking, watching as the boy seemingly disappeared, leaving her with Carla.

"He has a point, child. You need to prioritize." Carla chided. "Now, hurry up!"

* * *

Toshiro hated the fact that he was not only intelligent, but also cynical, for the sole reason that when he predicted something bad would happen, he was nearly always right. It was part of why didn't even bother looking at the sky as the bomber came crashing down, instead looking around as they were slowly surrounded. He drew his blade in apprehension.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wendy hiding behind a rock and rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to the chaos that was surely going to ensue.

 _Their combination is deadly. Racer will most likely pose an issue if his speed is anything like Jet's. That Cobra too… he will be an issue if he gets moving. Taking them on one-on-one would be ideal… that's not going to happen though. Best to take out Racer before anything else. Midnight isn't going to move. As for Brain and Hoteye, that remains to be seen._

"We already took out Jura and Ichiya, so you can give up on hiding the plan." Angel said with a grin, holding a key in her hands. _Celestial Wizard._

Toshiro groaned resisting the urge to smother his face in his hands. "I even _warned_ him…" _Best to at least fall for it for now. I highly doubt Jura would fall that easily after being warned ahead of time._

At this, the woman gave the boy a glare. "That you did…"

Suddenly, there was a sound of scuffling from the front of the group.

"Glad you saved us the trouble of looking for you!" Natsu said, charging in with Gray soon following. The Oracion Seis each made their opening moves and Toshiro cursed as he saw Cobra setting his eyes on him. _Of_ course _the poisonous one goes for me._

"Fine then." he muttered, satisfied as energy poured from him and the familiar draconic wings and tail attached to his being and he pushed off towards the sky. He felt the visage of his old caretaker encase his limbs, grateful for the feeling of companionship as he observed his surroundings, mostly for Racer. he watched Cobra's eyes follow his movements, seeming interested.

Lucy, meanwhile, was having the worst of it. She was getting beaten down by herself, for pete's sake! She couldn't tell anything that was happening around her, and it was only when she saw Toshiro transform that she realized just how much was going on around her. The lookalike of her was soon stabbed in the back by a few well placed icy shards, all of which managed to hit vitals. It was eerie, she thought, seeing her clone begin to scream and bleed profusely before dissolving back into the two twin spirits. She made a note to thank Toshiro for the save as she summoned Cancer. Racer seemed to have grown bored and was currently trading blows with Hitsugaya up in the sky, as he had been deemed the "fastest" of the group. The two were nothing but blurs in the clouds.

Erza, meanwhile, had opted to take on Cobra, but soon fell out of commission due to poison and continued battering from as many fronts as possible, with Racer and Hoteye distracting her from the snake attacking her. This had been a shock to Toshiro, mostly because he was sure that Cobra would have at least tried to make it last longer, considering her power levels. However, she now lay ont he ground writhing and hissing as poison swept through her.

The Seis were beginning to pick off people one by one.

They realized the mistake they made, and that lay in challenging all of them at the same time. Even one was enough to knock out a full guild, and as a tem they became near invincible. They were able to cover skies, ground, and all in between, and worked as a cohesive unit. This was something that the hastily assembled task force couldn't hope to chive, hence why they were soon all beaten and battered after a few minutes of confrontation.

Finally, seeing to have had enough, Brain raised a hand. "You insignificant pieces of trash should all just disappear…"

The air itself seemed to tremble under the amount of magic being exuded from the man, forces crushing enough to cause the battle members to buckle and fall to their knees. In response, Toshiro decided to release some of his own energy, seeing as he was the only one left "standing" to see the effect.

 _Focus… One bite from Cobra, you're dead. Don't let Racer get to you, stay in the air and Hoteye shouldn't be an issue, Angel should be out of commission… Now here's to hoping Midnight doesn't wake up._ He reasoned with himself, trying to calm down his raging panic and adrenaline at the realization he was the only thing preventing them from killing every mage in the area, unless Jura or Ichiya arrived.

"I am surprised you can still fly, little dragon. But do you really think to take on the six of us?" Racer taunted, long nose bouncing almost comically in front of his face.

"I was told that all costs must be spent for the mission. That is what I will do." Was all the small boy said, watching as his stormy clouds began to gather, and snow began to fall. He had already cast a few protective barriers that should at least buffer any magic that would attack his comrades, who were currently protesting to everything going on.

He flew ahead, before feeling his entire bod bounce backward as he hit some sort of soft material. _What the actual hell is going on now?_ He wondered, seeing a faint pink in front of his before some kind of dust began to fill the sky. _No, not dust,_ he realized, _sand._ He began to look around for the source, all while dodging the many other attacks coming at him, only to realize it had been coming from the one member he had forgotten, who was smiling on the ground holding a key, while a menacing scorpion-humanoid-thing continued to obscure his vision. He cursed loudly, before slamming into a large amount of soft soil, which began to envelop him at alarmingly fast rates. he could feel the soil sinking his wings from the weight. _I'm getting distracted! At this rate..._ he could feel Hoteye approaching him and froze.

"Cost, you say? Surely you realize the value of costs?" Hoteye said, eyes keening as if he were playing a game. Toshiro raised an eyebrow, stomping on the ground, immediately freezing it, before swinging out with his blade and speeding back into the sky. He felt part of his tail break off, but didn't bother worrying about it as he tried to get as far away from the ground as he could, deeming it far too dangerous.

He continued to fly, trying to regain his bearings. _I don't know how much more Angel has up her sleeve, I can't believe I forgot about her! And this damn Racer won't stop moving around..._ He stopped his train of thought as he found himself heading straight towards Cobra.

"I can hear everything, you know. I can hear your frantic breathing, and I can hear the gears in your mind trying to figure out how to escape with your life. You can't escape." Cobra said with a smirk, seeming to urge Toshiro forward.

In response, he said nothing, dodging the attack from Racer. He didn't have time to listen to his opponents attempting to play mind games.

"Right into a trap, little dude." Racer grinned, causing the white haired boy's eyes to widen as he shot upward, just barely missing the snake's fangs as he whipped his sword around, swiftly taking off it's head.

At this, Cobra seemed to grow freeze, face contorting into something between grief and horror, screaming something that was most likely the name of the pet. Toshiro sighed. It didn't particularly matter to him, he had grown used to hearing the cries of loved ones as he tore down their friends and family. The horror and shock and guilt had all worn off, and all that was left was irritation at the amount of anger this man held. He was going to make things much harder.

"Halt, Cobra."

"Shut up, Brain! Let me at this asshole son of a-!"

"We need to retreat for now."

"No! Let me-"

Toshiro raised his sword to the sky. " _ **Roar of the Ice dragon.**_ " he muttered, watching as the draconic visage of his foster father raised its head and began to roar at unimaginably loud volumes. For all Cobra's talk of being able to hear everything, it seemed to be backfiring as the man was visibly freezing from the inside out. Toshiro appeared behind the man, who was screaming in agony and cold. "Join your pet in the afterlife."

Brain retaliated before the final blow could be carried out as Hoteye swiftly destroyed the source of the noise, sparing Cobra from death, although knocking him unconscious, as parts of his arm chipped off from being turned to pure ice. At the very least e would lose use of a limb or two, possibly a few organs depending on the potency which was becoming very random as of recently.

Brain raised a hand towards the fallen companions, causing the clouds to shift towards his own control.

" _ **Dark Rondo..**_ "

" _ **Tenso Jurin!**_ " Toshiro called, watching as the clouds moved from mage to mage, magical energy colliding and buffering each other. He could feel the dark energy pulling at him, so powerful and potent that the boy found it hard to remain in reality, mind continuing to swirl into clouded ideals of life and form.

It was during this concentrated moment that he forgot entirely about Racer, who collided with him, knocking the ice mage towards the ground, only being saved by catching himself with his tail before returning to the air. He cursed as Brain prepared to complete his task, before buckling.

 _I can't...move… I used too much energy.._

* * *

Wendy was scared, terrified really, at the sight before her. The youngest member of the group had just openly admitted that he was willing to give his life for the mission, and taken on the entirety of the Oracion Seis' attention. He was managing to hold his own, taking hits like a champion and even killing the snake that had poisoned Erza. She watched as the leader began to fire an attack at the fallen members, before being stopped by Hitsugaya yet again. The two had a power struggle and she could see Racer approaching him, she wanted to yell out a warning but it was too late as the boy was knocked down, only to catch himself on his tail and keep going. He buckled, most likely from the loss of energy, causing Wendy to whimper.

 _"Focus on what you can do instead of what you cannot."_

That's what he had told her, right? She nodded. _Time to apply myself._ She stepped out from behind the rock, much to Carla's chagrin, but Wendy ignored her protests. She was not going to allow Hitsugaya to fight alone when she could do something to help, after all. She took a stance, preparing as magic circles appeared around her feet, and she knew they were connecting under the boy's feet as well, from the strange cold she felt connecting to her.

" _Ile Vernier, Ile Arms, Ile Armor,_ _**Enchant**_." she chanted focusing her energy on Hitsugaya. The spell seemed to have worked, as he seemed to blink in slight confusion, before shooting an almost unnoticeable glance at Wendy and moving back into the fight. Brain, however, seemed to have noticed and stopped his spell.

"You're Wendy… the Maiden of the Sky… to see your work in action.. Spectacular." he muttered, stopping his attack. He sent a bit of dark energy towards the girl who yelped and tried to move, but was quickly knocked out of the way and into the air. Sheopened her eyes once realizing she wasn't in danger, looking down to see an icy tail trailing behind her, and gloved hands around her waist.

"Up my speed a bit more, unless you want to get captured." he muttered to the girl, who nodded and did so. She turned and noticed for the first time that the boy was being followed around by a set of purple icy petals. She recalled there had been 3 sets, but now she could only see two petals remaining. She wondered whether or not it was some sort of timer, and began to grow apprehensive as they flew at impossible speeds, avoiding the bands of energy. The rest of the Oracion Seis had retreated already, leaving only Brian who was completely focused on trying to grab the damned _m_ _aggot_ currently carrying the key to his objective.

Meanwhile, Jura had made his way back on the scene, while Ichiya had begun to heal everyone taking the advantage of time that was being given by their ally at the moment. As soon as the pressure was off, Natsu and Gray seemed ready to head back into the fray, only to find they were being blocked off by Brain's in-progress attack.

"I swear to hell if that bastard puts one more mark on Toshiro I'm gonna kill him.." Natsu growled, attempting to break through the magic to no avail.

"Natsu, step back. I can undo this." Jura said, preparing his stance before even getting the full approval. Gray, however, was on the balls of his feet.

"Then hurry up, Jura. The kid doesn't have much time left. Probably two minutes tops." he warned, watching his almost-little-brother skillfully avoiding the probes of Brain on such elegant(if not dirty) wings, seemingly being given constant replenishment from Wendy, while Jura began to chant at an impossibly fast pace.

"Done!" Jura called, not seeming to realize he had been just a second too late.

Gray swore as blood began to fall from the sky, watched as Wendy was snatched from safety while screaming as loudly as her small lungs could manage, as Toshiro's wings fell, and he hit the ground as blood began to pour from him profusely, from the thousands of cuts on his person, just like they had the first night they had met him.

"Toshiro!" Lucy yelled in horror, running towards the boy who had seemingly ceased movement, ice breaking off of him.

"Wendy!" Carla called, flying straight passed the group, only to find that there was no trace of the Oracion Seis.

"They're gone…" Sherry said, getting up on her knees.

A group had appeared surrounding Toshiro, who began to stir. His eyes opened, and he abruptly and violently swore realizing what happened.

"What the hell are you all doing? The girl has been taken, we can't afford for them to have a hostage!" He prompted, not seeming to care about his injuries as he attempted to sit up, dirt and grime clinging to him, before letting out a cry of pain.

"That's impossible now, they're gone." Lyon said, not looking at the boy. "We have too many injured to do anything productive here, and while your efforts were commendable, they will soon recover."

"I see… so..rry.." his apology was cut off as he collapsed, blood now almost entirely covering his person.

While Ichiya began to administer his healing scents, Natsu slammed his fist on the ground. "Little brat… who does he think he is, taking on all of them at once?"

"It is commendable. Unlike all of us, he actually held his own against them for a long time, and even did a number on their forces." Jura said, arms crossed. "Had it not been for him, I would not have been able to survive Angel's attack, nor would I have had time to catch up and support you. My only regret is not being faster."

"While he may be commendable for his efforts, he still let them take Wendy." Carla huffed, staring down at the boy. "She went through the trouble of joining the fray, for this?"

"You damned cat, where do you get off saying stuff like that?! He did better than any of us could have done all for the sake of protecting her, and you have the nerve to complain?!" Natsu demanded, getting to his feet with fists clenched.

"I am simply stating facts they are." the feline said, turning away.

further into the clearing where they had set up a sort of camp, Erza wasn't doing any better, leaning against a tree and gritting her teeth in pain. With a swift motion, she grabbed Lucy' belt and quickly wrapped it around her injured arm, much to the latter's mortification.

"I can't fight in this condition… someone cut it off before the poison spreads." She ordered, biting down on a piece of cloth from her armor.

"Woah don't you think that's a bit extreme?!" Lucy protested.

"It's like Hitsugaya said… At all costs this mission must be completed." Erza said,, before biting down once more. "Someone hurry up and cut it off!"

"Don't be an idiot! There has to be another way!" Gray said, while at the same time Lyon picked up the sword. "Lyon?!"

"We've already lost one of our best fighters. We cannot afford to lose another." Lyon said, raising the sword in preparation. "If we fail this mission, then your friend's efforts will have been in vain."

"But that can't be the only way!" Lucy protested, only to receive a sharp slap from Sherry.

"Honestly, how dumb are you fairy tail punks? Your kid just put his life up for this mission, _he_ understood the consequences. Erza understands what's going to happen if that poison spreads, or do you think her arm is more important than her life?" Sherry reasoned, turning back to the woman whose breath was beginning to shallow. "Who are we to deny her wishes? That's love, after all."

"Don't you people understand? This is going to seriously affect her for the rest of her life! She's a weapon master! We need to think this through!" Gray said.

"We don't have time for that, Fullbuster. Step aside."

"Stop it, Lyon!" Gray said, stepping front of the blade and blocking it just as quickly.

Behind the argument, Erza passed out as the poison continued to spread, after which silence permeated the group as the painkilling scent continued to waft through the clearing, mainly coming from where Toshiro still lay on the ground, cuts now at the very least not bleeding. The boy began to stir, eyes opening as he sat up to lean against a tree.

"Wendy can save her." Carla declared from her perch on the tree above Erza. "We shouldn't be arguing among ourselves. We need to save Wendy."

"She can use antidote magic?" Eve said happily.

"Not just antidote magic. She can cure all sort of ailments." Carla stated matter-of-factly. "She's the Sky Dragon Slayer, she uses sky magic."

* * *

~AN

RIP Cubellios. You didn't get a chance to show yourself properly :'(

To be perfectly honest I'm not too proud of this one... probably because most of it was just fighting. I tried to balance out the power levels... but I'm no expert here so who knows? Also, I know the point of views were a bit on the weird side in the beginning, that shouldn't be a recurring thing... hopefully.

I swear some of these characters need more fight time... Wendy's actually a really useful mage, she just needs to be playing the right role(When she plays support she's invaluable). And Toshiro... well I wish he could do this in canon Bleach to be perfectly honest. He deserves a good solid kill against a good opponent, where he doesn't explode shortly after(I'm looking at you Shawlong), an the opponent doesn't recover again afterward either. Is that too much to ask for? He worked really hard, but I think his most solid victory has been against Yukio... and he really shouldn't even count.

Next chapter will be kind of plot heavy to make up for a good 80% of this one being a virtually meaningless fight. The warning has been given.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shackles of Fate, Oh So Binding**

" _There is no such thing as perfect in this world. That may sound cliche, but it's the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But what's the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I spit on perfection! If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for that person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as us, perfection only brings despair. It is our job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antinomy." Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

* * *

(KEY):

 _Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

 _[Flashbacks/visions]_

 **"Magic"**

 _"Incantations"_

* * *

"Sky magic?!"

"Dragon Slayer?!"

"No way, that kid?!"

"Geez, next thing someone's going to say Toshiro's a dragon slayer too…" Hibiki sighed, turning to the boy who was struggling to get to his feet, but looked up at the mention of his name.

"I thought that was obvious from my style of fighting?" he asked, teal eyes showing legitimate confusion.

Hibiki groaned at the implications. Toshiro walked-more like stumbled- over to Gray, eyes seeming expectant. The older ice mage nodded, producing a block of ice for the younger boy, who promptly consumed it as if it were a sweet.

"Thank you for the meal." He said, bowing. He then turned to Carla, who looked irritated. "If what you say is true, then we have very little time. I will go on ahead, since I am the fastest one here and can most likely avoid the forest in entirety. I have her scent, so I am sure I know what I am looking for."

"Woa woah woah, not so fast." Gray said, grabbing the boy's arm. "In case you didn't realize, you just _exploded_." he pointed to the dried gashed all over the child's body. "You're really going to transform again after that? I doubt you even have enough magic energy left for that."

"We cannot afford for Scarlet to perish." was all Toshiro said in reply. "Not to mention, Marvel is a skilled heal and support. If she falls to their hands, it will be problematic."

"Then the rest of us can go and look for her. You can stay back and guard the wounded." Gray said stubbornly. "I don't care if you're a workaholic. You're not fully healed, and frankly you're _walking_ like you're drunk. No way in hell you're _flying_ anywhere."

"For the record flying is much easier than walking, you needn't coddle me. Besides-"

"Oi! Don't go hogging all the fun to yourself, brat!" Natsu yelled loudly. "I'm gonna beat all of them and prove I'm stronger than you!"

"I'm not a brat, Dragneel! Get it through your thick head!"

"I'll stay back with Toshiro as well. I can support you with directions using my archive magic." Hibiki said. "Better than running around blindly."

"I'll stay back too." Lucy said, raising a hand. Toshiro looked at the volunteers and alliance members, realizing he was being ganged up on. He sighed, before finally agreeing, much to Gray's relief.

"Good. Don't worry, we'll be back with Wendy in a flash." Natsu reassured, holding out a thumbs up. The boy grimaced in reply, sitting himself back down on a tree as the rest of the alliance split up to search(Natsu and Gray) and those who tried to come back with a plan(everyone else). Jura wandered over to the recuperating mage, leaning down to speak.

"I wanted to thank you, Hitsugaya. It is thanks to your efforts there have been no casualties thus far." He said, trying to give a reassuring smile.

The white haired boy shrugged. "I am sure you would have been safe. He didn't want to risk harming Marvel, I could tell that much during the fight. And I am more than sure you would have held your own with Ichiya backing you up."

"Do not wave away your accomplishments, boy." Jura said sternly. "Look back on what you have done, look back at what you gained and what you lost. use that reflection to improve yourself further the next time you engage."

At this, the boy only nodded, offering a small thanks to the man, who nodded back before moving to continue conversing with the rest of the group. After several more minutes, they divided their forces and had left the clearing. Only Hibiki, Toshiro, and Lucy remained in an uncomfortable silence, while Hibiki typed away on his portable archive.

"Hey, Hitsugaya, you said you wanted to be called?" Hibiki asked, not turning from his work on the archive.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I'm assuming you're an Ice Dragon Slayer. But when you fought up there, you fought with a sword, summoned dragons, and even turned into one. Never in history have I seen that kind of application."

The prodigy sighed. "Well, you may want to update your archive. Hyourinmaru, the dragon who raised me, thought that balanced and well rounded skill sets were vital, and taught us to use much more than just ice magic and dragon slayer arts. He always said that it takes a dragon to defeat another dragon." He paused, before adding, "For the record, though, I did not turn _into_ a dragon. I merely gained some extra features due to the merging of ancient power."

Hibiki nodded, seeming interested as the archive behind him whirred almost as if in excitement at the new information being given to it. "So he gave you that sword?"

"It was all that was left after the disappearance, is all."

"I see…. Also, before, you said "us", did you have someone else training with you?"

"In a way. They were good friends before Hyourinmaru found me, and he trained me after Hyourinmaru disappeared. Though, he is long gone."

Lucy turned to him sharply at this. "How can you say that so easily?"

"The world is such a place that things like that become natural. He taught me that the hard way." Lucy shrunk back a bit. His tone had grown sharp and harsh, clearly indicating he didn't want to be talked to about the topic any longer.

Her mind, as inquisitive as always from reading so many novels, was an imaginative one. She always tried to think outside the box, thus making her ability to judge a person unnaturally high. However much she normally prided herself on this, she found that now she wished she could just leave the matter alone, like the boy wanted.

"H-hey, you know, you were really cool up there." Lucy tried, watching the boy's eyebrow twitch as he laid down on the ground. "I'm not kidding! When we all got beaten down, even Erza! You just stayed up in the sky and took on all of their attention, you even got rid of Cobra's snake! You protected Wendy, and when you put your life on the line for the mission… you were braver than any of us could ever have been. Not to mention I wanted to thank you! Back when I was getting beaten by Gemini, you saved me without hesitation, so thanks." _Why did you have no issue with killing someone who looked like your comrade? Why did it not even phase you? I know you care, Toshiro._

"What is the point in saying this? You're my comrade, of course I would aid you." the boy asked, still staring up at the sky, as if expecting something to appear there.

"I… the fact you're so young, yet you seem to manage the best in the battlefield.. I just thought you should know that you're not going to go unrecognized. Someone should give you praise, right? You deserve to be thanked is all."

"I see no point. When it comes down to it, I let Marvel be captured. Despite recognizing her power levels, and the nature of her supports, I let her usefulness fall to the hands of the enemy. If anything, by getting so injured I probably endangered the mission. As for you," he paused, before sighing. "I am quite sure you had the ability to get out of that even without me. I just sped things up." She sighed. _He always does that, puts so much faith that been if he hadn't been there, we would be fine. Why?_

"Hey, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, kid." Hibiki cut in. "You realize that you achieved more than most full guilds could, right? And we're gonna get Wendy back at all costs, so don't worry."

"Y-yeah! Don't belittle yourself like that!"

"It is just realism." _In what reality do you believe in?_

"But-"

"Lates, Heartfilia, While I appreciate your words, I know full well that the world is not one of fairness and praise. Please just let me recuperate." No words were said to this, his tone so stern and full of finality that neither could dare question.

 _Let someone save you, you shouldn't have to cry for help._

* * *

The hall was silent, tension filling the air as the highest ranked officials of the Gotei 13 gathered, forming the usual two rows with heads bowed. It was late at night, most of them were in rather foul moods, it was a miracle that Rangiku Matsumoto, the temporary commanding power of the tenth division, hadn't been off drinking when the meeting was called.

Rangiku had to admit that she had come a long way after her beloved captain disappeared. She had the beginnings of bankai in her grasp- though she had yet to achieve it. The paperwork was actually getting done, and she has continually grown stronger and stronger in hopes of filling his shoes. While she knew she wasn't the legitimate captain of the tenth squad, she was more than happy with the role she played. By leaving the spot vacant, Rangiku continued to gain hope. Hope that the small child she had used to shower with affection and cheer would show his face once more.

When he had been pronounced dead she had shut down entirely. She didn't even think she had anything to live for. Her loyalty lay with only two people. One being Gin Ichimaru, who had been killed in the war effort, and the other being none other than her captain, who she would have taken a knife without thought. _If only she had..._

She remembered often walking into the office with a loud and cheery grin for her captain, maybe even a hug if she caught him at the right time, but would always sober down at realizing just how empty the place was. Subconsciously, she would return to the office in the dead of night as if expecting to see him working at his desk, or sometimes passed out mid-sentence. It was on the latter occasion she would have normally have hid a small squeal, before fetching a blanket and grabbing a very small amount of the stack he had been working on to finish it, before leaving the room, sure he would feel a bit better with seeing a bit more progress than was actually made that night.

She missed being yelled at by the boy to do her work. It had been about fourteen years, after all.

Interestingly enough, the last to appear at the meeting ground was the very person who had called the meeting to session, a certain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the twelfth division, who waltzed in holding a box, leer ever-present.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, why have you called for a meeting at such an hour?" The captain-commander asked, letting the undertones of irritation slip into his voice as he spoke. "You know better than most how crucial it is for our high ranking officials to keep their energy up in these times."

"I assure you, Captain-Commander, this news may be _very_ worth your while." The scientist said, before letting his eyes survey the room. "I have a theory as to what, exactly, has become of our little tenth division captain."

At this, Rangiku felt her entire body freeze over, all traces of sleep gone from her body. _Is he serious right now?_

This statement seemed to awaken most of the other officials in the room as well, expressions varying from the occasional raised eyebrow to looks of badly contained excitement.

"How lovely to see you are all paying attention now. Let me explain." He stood up from his respectful position in front of the head captain, facing his fellow commanders. "As you all should be aware, Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu never truly disappeared. Rather, it was always faintly present, and only seven years ago did it spike to a noticeable degree. This means that he is not only alive and well, but he still has his zanpakuto. However, he always seemed to be somewhere in the dangai according to our radars, which is clearly not the case." he jabbed a hand to the box the had lain on the polished floor of the meeting hall. "In order to understand this, it would involve restructuring the entirety of our understanding of the worlds we inhabit."

"Hold on a moment there, captain." Kyouraku said, holding up a hand before a tirade could commence. "While I'm not one to question the mind of a scientist, that's a pretty bold thing to say there, don't you think? Are you suggesting that the very structure of the worlds have been viewed incorrectly? All just on one person's reiatsu being off the map?"

Kurotsuchi waved this suggestion away. "Of course not! I refuse to make such claims without proper evidence. Besides, our view is not _incorrect_ , but rather _incomplete_." the masked man snapped, before pulling out a small cube and placing it in the center of the room. From said box appeared a large holographic screen, displaying two large spheres and a blinking light blue dot far off in the blank space. He turned to give a pointed glare to (a very confused) Zaraki, before speaking. "I have prepared this monitor to simplify things for the _buffoons_ in the room who would not understand."

He let his gaze shift to the screen. "What you see here, is our current understanding of the Soul Society, The World of the Living, and Hell. While the World of the Living and Soul Society are relatively close together, separated mainly by the dangai and the space outside of it, Hell is much farther off the map in order to assure isolation. Only a select few may pass. That being said, if one looks at the image," He pointed an elongated nail to the blue pulsating dot on the map, on the opposite side of the World of the Living. "The place where Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu spikes is not any of these places, now is it? However, he still has the power of his zanpakuto, which means he cannot be in the spaces outside of the dangai, else he would have dissipated into reishi, soul completely ripped apart. This means he has to be in an area type that can allow for him to wield his reiatsu and soul as a whole."

He paused for a moment, seeing if the information had penetrated any of the _oh-so-thick_ skulls of the other captains. It was when Byakuya Kuchiki spoke up that he actually focused his attention on something.

"So, if we understand correctly, you recently pinpointed him, and believe he is in some new extension of the World of the Living? Then why did we not sense his reiatsu for so long?"

Kurotsuchi grinned at this.

"That is where we stray away from logic and delve into theory, you see. Due to the nature of his disappearance, Captain Hitsugaya most likely was shoved outside the dangai, ad while in the process of being ripped apart by wandering souls, was grounded into a new space, where in which he was, for the lack of a better word, reborn."

"Wait, I think you skipped a few steps, Kurotsuchi! You just said he wasn't outside the dangai. Why don't you explain properly for us less intellectually poised?" Captain Hirako interrupted, and Kurotsuchi was about to snap back, before receiving a look from the Head Captain that indicated that it was a necessary step. _What idiots I have to work with… every last one of them._ he thought.

The man sighed in exasperation. "Think of it like this. A soul who still has a reason to be bound to life will gain a chain of fate. Said chain will be eroded away, and if they are not appeased then the soul will begin to become a hollow. Now, Captain Hitsugaya was overcome with anger and regret when he was sent off by Aizen, who held the Hogyoku in his possession, an object meant to pass on the desires of the wielder." he felt he tension in the room rise, just from mentioning the names in question. Repressing an eye-roll, he ignored this and moved on.

"As the captain lay close to death, Aizen had the power of the Hogyoku merging with him. With the combined reiatsu of the two, it would be able to bend the very fabric of the area around them, and let him into the outer dangai. As a result, he would have been pulled apart, but his remaining reiatsu would live on and manifest itself in a reborn person. Normally, this would work as normal reincarnation, but seeing as his zanpakuto has manifested, it can mean one of two things." he held up one finger. "First, that he is in a section of the world of the living, in which case he would be drawing quite a large amount of attention. I find this unlikely." he held up a second finger, before motioning towards the holographic screen, which created a new sphere on the opposite side of the soul society, in which the blue dot continued to pulse. "Second, that he is in an entirely different dimension. One that is connected finely through one of our channels that have remained unexplored, and is filled with enough reiatsu for it to manifest properly in as great numbers as it did when he was with us. This is the theory I am working with."

This time it was Rangiku who spoke up, surprising many of the captains, due to the fact she was known to be one of the more "air-headed" embers of the commanding force. "So you're saying that the Captain was reborn in some reiatsu-rich place that nurtured his abilities? But if that's the case, will he even know what he's doing? You said only part of his soul was reincarnated."

The scientist raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "Not necessarily. You can answer this better than all of us, Lieutenant Matsumoto. During the time he was cut down, what wishes would your captain have had?"

She responded immediately. "He would regret not being able to do more for his society and for his comrades."

"Precisely. This conviction is what drove the sort of chain of fate to appear from the Hogyoku. Wherever Captain Hitsugaya is right now, his fate remains the same as the one we are acquainted with. Most likely his presence in that world will cause a repeat of his experiences in this dimension, all leading up to the point when he can right whatever regret he felt he had. That is assuming we cannot return his remaining spirit to him and effectively reincarnate him as the captain we are acquainted with." he turned to the head captain, who had been paying rapt attention the entire time. "Normally, I would say not to bother. However, should we succeed in returning his spirit to its whole self once more, we may find him to be a very useful asset to the Gotei 13. Especially if it leads us to opening up yet another world with reiatsu-rich beings. I think it is worth our attention, Captain-Commander."

The elderly man raised an eyebrow. "How confident are you in this theory, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Confident enough to guarantee this project benefiting in some way or another regardless of it being legitimate or not, commander."

There was a long silence, before the man seemed to reach a decision. "Very well, Kurotsuchi. You will be leading the effort to find this new dimension. However, remember that your first priority is being on the look out for surprise attacks! Do not let this project leave an opening for the enemy. I trust you can do this?"

At this, the man smiled in that terrifying way of his that the rest of the shinigami were much more familiar with. "Of course you can, Commander."

* * *

 _[The man grinned at him, ruffling his head of pure white hair with that large smile he knew so well. Toshiro huffed , trying to move away from the motion to no avail._

" _You should be proud of yourself, Toshiro! You already managed to learn Shakkohou!" he said happily. "I knew you would! You're my lovely little apprentice after all!"_

" _It still took me three days, Master Shiba…" the boy tried to say. "I still have a long way to go."_

" _Well of course you do!" the man said, smile still as wide as ever, obviously not deterred by the boy's pessimism. "You may be great with your innate ability, but you need variation! Why do you think I taught you a fire based attack, when you've already gained so much from your ice affinity?"_

" _So you'll keep teaching me?"_

" _Why of course I will! I promised that much to Hyourinmaru after all."_

" _...But Hyourinmaru isn't here anymore, right?"_

 _At this, the man stopped to look down at the child, who was about eight years old. He leaned down to reach eye level with the boy. He put a hand on the hilt of the sword which still seemed too large for the boy's body, even when resting on the boy's back. "A friend's promise goes far past when the friend is no longer present, Toshiro. Besides, Hyourinmaru didn't go anywhere. He's always with you, living in that sword on your back. Believe in Hyourinmaru, and perhaps you can reach even greater heights, Toshiro."_

 _The boy sted silent, taking in his words._

" _Now then, why don't we go back to the cabin? I'm sure Rangiku has plenty of good food waiting for us!"_

 _Toshiro shook his head, watching as his second father figure skipped back home like a child.]_

"Toshiro! Wake up!"

With a jolt, Toshiro found himself sitting up and reaching for his weapon, before realizing that there was no danger besides the one he offered to the poor blonde who was sitting on her rear, rubbed her forehead.

"S-Sorry, Heartfilia."

"I'm fine!" She winced. "You talk about Natsu having a thick head, but yours is pretty hard too you know…"

He huffed at this. "Shut up. Why did you wake me?"

She looked puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh right! They have Wendy! But they're going really slowly for some reason, and Erza's running out of time…"

He nodded, before turning to Hibiki, who he was surprised to see was still working. "Lates, the map?"

"Installing it now."

True to his word, Toshiro soon felt the information flooding into his mind, where each and every battle was taking place, who was where, and how to get to each location. He saw that Natsu was indeed flying with wendy, but the pace was excruciatingly slow as they were still by the base where Gray was engaged with Racer. Now that he looked at it, everyone was moving at a turtle's pace besides Racer himself. _Not so fast as the rest are slow._ he thought wryly.

Thanking Hibiki for the information, Toshiro groaned, getting into a stance.

He felt cold rush through him, and turned to the other two who nodded, and took off. He couldn't help but smirk as he passed by the multitude of bodies somewhere in the depths of the forest and knew just who was responsible, judging from the burns and sheets of ice all over the scene.

 _[They all lay on the ground, bloodied, dead, beyond comprehension. Men all wearing the same clothes, they lay on the streets in all sorts of gruesome ways. He stood above, floating in the air as he faced down a woman he couldn't recognize. She held a sword to him, and the only word he could make out was "sacrifice."_

 _She was covered in icy crystals, similar to an attack he had been trying to perfect for a while now. She didn't move any longer, but her eyes still bore a look of shock on her face, boring into his own eyes, which moved away of their own accord._

 _He could see Rangiku on the ground, wearing that strange uniform the others wore, along with Momo, who he couldn't fathom why would be in such a place. Both were unmoving.]_

 _[_ " _Surely you realize the value of costs?"]_

"OI! KID!"

 _Oh, I know that voice…_ the ice mage thought to himself as he was brought out of his inner thoughts just in time to dodge the much-closer-than-he-thought Natsu that was heading right for him.

"I'm not a kid, damn you Dragneel! Pass Marvel to me, I can go faster."

Natsu rolled his eyes, tossing the girl in question who was thankfully still passed out, before grinning. "I'll race ya to the camp then, yeah? Glad to see you're on your feet again."

Toshiro smirked, catching the girl easily. "For the record, I'm not." With that, he sped off back to the camp, followed by Natsu urging a very unhappy Happy to go faster.

* * *

~AN

...I really don't like writing Kurotsuchi. Love the character, one of my top ten actually, can't write him though.

I love Rangiku's and Toshiro's relationship. Not romantically, but just as a team where each balances the other out, where they both understand each other so profoundly well and would do so much for the sake of the other's well being. To be perfectly honest, if anyone was a sister figure for Toshiro I would point to Rangiku, not Momo(Not that I don't like Momo! But she was kind of under Aizen's foot for the most of the series...) They actually remind me a lot of me and my friend's relationship, but that's neither here nor there.

Aside from that, for those of you who didn't bother reading Kurotsuchi's walls of text or got bored of it, the gist is basically as follows:

1) When Toshiro got cut down after stabbing Hinamori, Aizen decided to do an "experiment(joke)" and exposed him to the Hogyoku's power before sending him into the outer-dangai.

2) The hogyoku manifested Toshiro's regret of not doing more for his comrades as a seal of fate, so when he was being turned into reishi, part of him was infused into a body which was born in another world, which happened to be the reishi-rich Fiore, so his powers were allowed to manifest and develop.

3) He is essentially reborn, but living a variation of the life that Toshiro once lived. His memories and knowledge are very jumbled since part of him is missing, hence the visions of times that he may not have even experienced. He's always had them, and isn't too bothered by it anymore despite wanting so desperately to know what they heck they mean.

4) Due to this string of fate, he will face the same hardships he did before, as they will recreate themselves with his new life. He will have to overcome them, unless the Gotei can recover his lost soul and get it back to him. In which case, he will return to how he once was, only living, similar to Ichigo.

5) Kurotsuchi is only interested because this is an world-changing/discovering anomaly. This is a scientist's paradise and he wants to get his hands all over it. Not to mention, if he got to use one of the otherworldly inhabitants as experiments he could learn a lot.

6) Yammamoto is more interested in the new power and information that could be brought to the Gotei. As well as defending if they are a potential threat. Because we all know how amazing the Gotei is at properly handling impending threats.

In other words, yes, this is an AU Toshiro. But Bleach characters don't like that and want to make it a canon Toshiro again... meaning plot. Also, I can almost promise you that this is NOT how the Hogyoku works, but it was an idea twirling in my head. Sorry if this bothers anyone.

Prepare for these arcs to go rather quickly. This is meant mostly to get the feel of characters.

When I have a plot actually written for this story, things will make a lot more sense…. Maybe? Hopefully? Possibly?

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Light Will Always Breed Darkness**

" _Sanity? What would I do with a useless thing like that?" - Kenpachi Zaraki_

* * *

 _Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

 _[Flashbacks/visions]_

 _ **Magic**_

" _Incantations"_

* * *

Lucy was beyond restless, as she watched Erza lay on the ground, seemingly unmoving besides the occasional twitch. Every other second was spent with her head tossed over her shoulder, as if in that moment snakes would bound out at them with their teeth bared. It was the moment Toshiro left that she realized just how unsafe the area truly felt. She hadn't realized just how comforting the small mage's powerful presence had been with so many injured.

According to Hibiki's map, battles were occurring all around them. Even Jura was having a hard time with his opponent, and Toshiro had yet to return with Wendy. Time was ticking away almost tauntingly, something she always painfully aware of in the strangely distorted silence of the clearing. She caressed the surface of Horologium's key, hoping to find some reassurance in its presence in her hand.

Hibiki's chuckle is what shocked her the most, as she jumped before looking up at the male in front of her.

"What? What is it?"

"They're on their way back. Hitsugaya sure does spur Natsu to do weird things, doesn't he?" Hibiki said. "They're going _way_ faster now. At this rate they'll be here in less than a minute."

Lucy let out a large sigh of relief. Of course Natsu would speed up after seeing Toshiro. Knowing them, the two were racing each other to get back. As much as he hated it, Lucy knew Toshiro could be every bit as childish as his age suggested, whether he realizes or not.

True to Hibiki's prediction, it was about thirty seconds later that Lucy could feel the air cool around the group, and she saw a large being fly overhead. The person stopped, letting the wings on their back crumble and disappear so he could land on the ground lightly, before quickly rolling out of the way to avoid the comet that crashed right where he would have been had he not moved. She couldn't help but chuckle, seeing Natsu writhe in the crater he created, moaning about how he had hit his head while poor Happy seemed to be completely out of commission with only the company of a lone bush.

"I win, by the way, Dragneel." Toshiro stated blandly, moving to shake an unconscious Wendy awake. Carla huffed, muttering about how childish the two were while Natsu jumped at this, all grogginess gone from his body at the notion of losing.

"No fair! Your giant tail got in my way!" He protested.

"Then you should have guided your cat better to avoid it."

"You were _aiming_ for us!"

"That is besides the point. We need to wake up Marvel."

Natsu continued to whine while Hibiki suppressed the urge to laugh out loud at their antics. The nonsensical banter had no place in such a situation of dire consequences, and yet it seemed to release a cap on all the bottled stress inside the archive mage, though that seemed to be a talent all of Fairy tail possessed, aside from select few. Lucy moved over to where Wendy lay, making a movement to push the smaller mage out of the way. "Let me do it. You might scare her, since the last she saw you were a bloody lump, no offense."

He seemed surprised at this, but nodded and backed away as Lucy began to softly beg the child to wake. Natsu seemed to grow impatient, crawling over to the blue haired dragon slayer, and put his head next to hers before pulling in a deep intake of breath.

"WENDY! WAKE UP AND SAVE ERZA!" He screamed, causing Lucy to launch backward for the second time in that hour, and for the child to wake up with a jolt, to Carla's sheer horror. She stared at Natsu for moment, before backing away and beginning to sob. _So much for being gentle._ Lucy thought sadly. _I think we might have slightly traumatized her._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry… Please… it's my fault…"

"It's quite alright, child! I'm just glad you're alright!" the white feline said hurriedly, rushing straight passed the still unconscious Happy("But my weet Carla, we should eat more fish together!" the cat moaned in his daze.) to aid her companion.

 _["I'm sorry...Shiro-chan…. I'm so confused… What do I do?" She began to sob and beg, still holding the shaking blade to his throat. "Captain Aizen…"]_

Toshiro shook his head, dismissing the strange visions that had become so terribly commonplace in his brain. He moved to the girl and lightly flicking her head. She looked up, eyes widening in realization. "You! You're alive! Thank goodness….I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Marvel. If anyone is to blame, it is me for not being strong enough. For now, focus on what you can do here." He said, at which she cocked her head in confusion before looking around, letting her eyes land on the spot where Erza lay. Recognition flashed over her eyes, seeing the purple splotches dance across the warrior's arm.

"Wendy!" Natsu called, and she turned once again. The fire mage had gone onto his knees, head pressed to the ground as a sign of respect. "Please… Erza's been poisoned! You've gotta do something! Please!"

"Wendy, if we're going to win against the Oracion Seis, we need Erza." Hibiki added, trying to push along the incentive for the whimpering child to perform her part. Lucy joined in, bowing next to Natsu.

"Please, Wendy!"

There was a moment of silence, one so unbearably thick the only ones daring to breath being the children of the group, though the blue haired seemed to almost immediately recover.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She said, fire burning in her eyes, as if her answer was the most obvious thing in the world. _Maybe for her, it was._ Toshiro thought, watching as her seemingly feline guardian narrowed her pupils in scrutiny, before offering a glare in his direction. He replied in full.

Sighs of relief rang through the clearing as the girl hastened to examine the sleeping female on the ground. The group gathered in a circle around the two, anticipation and anxiety intertwining in their faces. Toshiro couldn't help but keep looking over his shoulder. _Something's about to happen…I can feel it._

He turned to face the outer rim of the clearing, keeping himself ready for any sort of surprise attack. Lucy seemed to notice this, raising an eyebrow and beginning to finger her own keys.

Lucy was very familiar with these actions from the him. She knew that when he tensed, most of the time it was for a very good reason, at least in his eyes. For some reason, his sixth sense was his very strongest of them all, which said a lot considering his dragon senses. "Hey, Toshiro, do you think there's someone here?"

He shrugged. "Can't be sure. Something just feels off." He turned to Hibiki. "Lates. What is the situation with the surrounding battles?"

Hibiki quickly checked his archives, before beginning to report. "Racer's down, but Lyon's gone off the map. It looks like Gray and Sherry are looking for him. Jura's engaging someone… probably Hoteye judging from the excessive damage to the earth. The rest aren't anywhere on the archive, though there's a lot of power emanating from the center of the forest."

"I see…" the ice mage said, delving into deep thought. _By now that key has probably regenerated, so Angel will still prove an issue. If anyone comes here it will most likely be her or Cobra, for revenge. If that's the case then things will become very difficult, especially with Erza on the mend._

"I bet you that power is coming from _him_." Natsu rumbled, almost inaudibly, Toshiro noted, as he stared at Erza. He cocked his head in curiosity.

"Who? Did something happen, Natsu?"

Noting Wendy's slight wince, Toshiro turned to Lucy, who had voiced the question he had been thinking. He was aware that quite a lot had happened before he had been found, involving many betrayals and harsh battles that had left lasting impressions on the group for what seemed to be eternity. However, he had never delved too far into it, most likely due to the sensitivity of the topic.

* * *

"So, if I understand correctly," Toshiro said, voice by now returning to its normal monotones, "this Jellal person was someone dear to Erza, who betrayed her and the entirety of the Light Guilds, before he was defeated. However, he had a past with Marvel and so she was forced to revive him, and was expected to work for this guild despite his history of double crossing, and the were surprised when he double crossed them and left?" _Because that sounds very stupid._

Wendy, seeming to sense the distaste in his voice, grimaced as she finished the healing process. She turned to the group. "She.. should be okay now. She won't wake up for a while." her voice was hollow, Toshiro noted, at which he mentally sighed.

"Marvel, what was your past with that man?" he asked, earning another glare from Carla. She simply shook her head.

"After Grandine left me, he found me and took care of me. He always was so kind to me, and he even introduced me to Cait Shelter! He was really strong then too…" _Like Master Shiba, then…_ Toshiro thought.

He then turned to Natsu and Lucy. "Yet, you told me that he spent most of his childhood with Erza in the tower? And then spent his time infiltrating and plotting?" They nodded.

Toshiro couldn't help but groan. "You realize that makes little to no sense? How could he do all this? He would have no gain from making an effort to place himself with Marvel."

Lucy seemed to be the first to understand what the boy was trying to say. "Toshiro… do you mean that they're different people?"

The boy was about to respond when a force swept through the clearing, forcing each mage to the ground as it swept through the entirety of the forest, reminiscent of a cutting wind tearing through the very air itself. The energy was so overwhelmingly malicious, yet bright and playful, but powerful all the same. No one could deny its will as they could barely stay on their feet, most being thrust to the ground as if to submit to the will of such a force in front of them.

To be expected, Toshiro was the first to recover, using a tree as support as he tried to fight off the feeling of a million hands moving around his body, as if trying to absorb and consume his very essence, picking at the fiber of his being as if made of rubber.

"What the heck is this?" He could hear Lucy cry out from the ground on the opposite side of the clearing. "It feels so powerful!"

"Someone get to Erza! She's most susceptible to whatever this is!" Hibiki called, archive long dissipating from the power's potency. Unfortunately it was Wendy who was closest to the injured woman, and she was in no condition to move after draining so much magical energy in the healing process. Natsu continued to mouth off profanities as he made his way to his feet, before stumbling onto a tree similar to his icy comrade. The feeling was growing worse and worse, seeming to reach a new peak of strange contrast as trees began to collapse around them, breaking under the crushing pressure of the force which continued to persist and infect any living thing it could possibly pervade.

Just as quickly as it swept through, the wave was gone, leaving no trace of its existence behind, besides the release of the crushing power causing those using more force to stand(namely Natsu, Hibiki, and Lucy) to jerk upward before regaining their balance. Toshiro had been lucky, as he had focussed his balance on his legs which were planted to the ground, as well as Wendy, who had been on the ground in no position to push upward anyway. The entire clearing was filled with a disrupted silence in the form of heavy and erratic breaths all around.

"Is everyone okay?" was the first coherent thing said once the group had recovered. The group looked to the archive mage who had spoken, before nodding or grimacing.

"What was that just now?" Lucy asked, still slightly out of breath, looking around to see a large amount of dead trees piling around them. They were lucky that none had feel on them as they were incapacitated.

"A wave of powerful energy, probably a few miles away from the source judging from how long it lasted. Though that source itself…" Toshiro trailed off, jabbing a gloved finger behind him. "You might want to look over there."

They looked up, and sure enough there was a pulsating energy forming above the trees, violently shooting upwards, tentacles of black energy loping and flicking around the central beam, a mass of black and white light.

"Black and white energy…." Lucy sad in awe, staring at the sight. "Is that even possible?"

"It is." came the quick reply. "They got to it. They got to Nirvana."

All eyes were trained on Hibiki, who hadn't moved a muscle, still stiff from the earlier experience and shock. "That's the first stage of it. A pillar of black energy.."

"So someone already got to it?!" Lucy exclaimed, jerking her head back to the light. "Who was it? Us or them?"

"Or him?" Toshiro wondered quietly. "He's acting alone at the moment. It could easily be _him_."

Wendy gasped, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. She collapsed to the ground, just as a certain blue furred cat regained consciousness and let out a yelp to get out of the way in time.

"But that means…. It's my fault…" she began to sob, backing away from the clearing. "I healed him… I might not have even healed the right person… and now… if I hadn't… oh god.."

"Wendy, stop! It's not your fault, you were forced to do what you did! They would have done terrible things to you if you didn't!" Lucy tried, letting the girl sob while Happy and Carla moved to try and reassure the clearly distressed girl. Natsu's eyes were trained on Erza, who had yet to stir besides the treatment being long over with.

Toshiro sighed, fingering the hilt of his blade as he stared up at the intense light from the center of the forest. _It could have been avoided… I was in a position to stop all of this from occurring yet I didn't. If I had tried a bit harder to keep Marvel from being captured, none of this would have occurred. Or even better, taken out at least one of those Oracion Seis members…_

He looked back at the group, sighing. _If I was more powerful, I wouldn't have to hurt them...I have the power to do it, that much is beyond dispute. But all I bring about is pain. Everywhere I go, everyone I meet, they all disappear, don't they? Momo, Granny, Hyourinmaru, Master Shiba, Rangiku... I couldn't stop any of them._

He looked back to Natsu, who was still staring at Erza.

 _Natsu did it. Natsu has done it already. He is the one meant to protect the rest… But he's not at my power level yet._ He felt the grip on his hilt tighten ever so slightly. _I can make him stronger… couldn't I? It's the least I can do, since I'm not meant for the task._

He blinked, before mentally berating himself. _No, that's not right. Stop thinking nonsense! That won't get anyone anywhere._ He chided himself, releasing his blade. _Be reasonable. Keep you head, Hitsugaya. You're above this._

"Wendy please! Calm down!" Lucy begged, but the girl seemed convinced she had done a wrong and wouldn't stop apologizing. Hibiki, seeming to have had enough of this, launched an attack at the girl, effectively knocking her into the air and out of consciousness.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Natsu growled, jumping to his feet and preparing to strike back at the offender.

Lucy stepped between the two. "Hibiki, I know she was a bit excessive, but aren't you being a bit harsh?"

 _[He readied his weapon, preparing to lash out on the grinning man below him as he descended, before being met by the tearing face of his childhood friend who seemed intent to hurt him._

 _It was an instinct, as he pushed her out of the way and she fell, collapsing on the ground and losing consciousness entirely._

 _"Dear me, Captain Hitsugaya. Did you have to be so forceful with the poor girl? She's clearly hurting." the man said, grin still in place as if he didn't really care at all.]_

He shook his head. _Get out of my head until I can focus on you, damn it._

"I had no choice! I was for her own sake, please believe that." Hibiki explained hastily. "It would have been worse if she kept thinking that way… especially now."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, shaking away the tormenting hands roaming his brain. "Does this have to do with Nirvana awakening?" _Does guilt trigger its effects?_

The man nodded, but refused to say any more on the subject. He turned to the group. "What we need to do is make our way over to that source. We can't let them get to Nirvana, it could mean the end of us all." he walked over to pick up the girl, while Natsu went to retrieve Erza's limp form. Toshiro walked over to Lucy, who was kneeling on the ground, seeming shaken by the erratic changes in the situation.

[ _He was left alone, shivering in the forgotten snow, staring down at thee long katana that sat in front of him. It was all that remained._

" _Did you leave because of me?" He wondered. "Is it because I'm a jinx? That's why the townspeople never came near me. It's why Granny is gone too, just like Momo left. I must be the cause, right?"_ ]

He held out a hand to the blonde, who seemed to see something in his eyes and hesitated. As if she was afraid of something. He gave a small reassuring smile. _Then again... if all I do is hurt people who get close to me, then why bother stopping it? Seems pretty hopeless to me._

" _ **Iron Claw of the Ice Dragon**_ " He muttered, pointing towards Lucy.

The blonde let out a scream, and was almost immediately knocked out from the magical spike in power being so close to her, launching her across the clearing. This caused the rest of the group to turn their attention from the collapsed girl to the boy, who stood up to his full height, surveying his handiwork.

"Lucy!" Happy called. "T-Toshiro! Why?!"

 _What the hell_ am _I doing?_ Toshiro wondered, before feeling a great force thrusting him straight through the nearest tree. _This must be apart of Nirvana… I can't let it...huh?_

"Just what the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" Natsu growled, fists alight with flickering flames, dancing on the knuckles of closed fists. "Why did you attack Lucy?"

Before Toshiro had time to think, he felt the warmth in his mind supply an answer, tantalizing darkness continuing to creep in. "Why not?" he asked, head cocking in confusion.

"Natsu, it's probably that damned celestial spirit from earlier. Angel's probably in the area." Hibiki supplied. Toshiro wrinkled a nose at this. _Is he comparing me to that cheap parlor trick of a spirit?_

He regarded Hibiki with impassiveness. "Don't insult me, Lates. I am very much myself."

"Oi!" Natsu growled, re-attracting the white-haired boy's attention. "You better have a good explanation for hurting Lucy!"

Toshiro wanted to respond, but he could feel such a warm touch on his back. It felt so warm, like a pat on the back for his deeds. He looked passed the angry fire mage, and saw Erza beginning to stir, eyes clearly not processing the situation.

Natsu seemed to grow agitated, and charged. "You're going to pay for this!"

 _Oh? He thinks he has the power to do it?_ "Come and make me, Dragneel." he taunted back, sending another wall of ice his way.

 _I hurt them. I hurt a lot of them. It's all because I failed. You, on the other hand, Natsu, will rise to protect._ _I'll force you to._

* * *

"Captain! Something's happening on the radar!"

"Then move out of the way, fool!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi made his way to the monitor before any other words could be spoken. Sure enough, he noticed the indicators of Hitsugaya's reiatsu were pulsating aggressively. He examined map after map, sifting through signatures to make sure he was correct in his theories, before standing up and calling out "Nemu!"

Immediately, the artificial lieutenant was at his side. "Yes, Captain?"

"It is time for you to head to the outer Dangai. His reiatsu is pulsating and much more powerful than it was before. Now is the perfect opportunity to retrieve it, while it is separated. Follow the guide and be back in an hour, and do not lose the sample under any circumstances!"

She nodded, disappearing through the gate he had prepared just a day earlier. "Oh, how luck swings in our favor today…" he muttered, eyes never leaving the screen as his fingers flew across the keys.

* * *

The fight began to pick up, Hitsugaya not bothering to unsheathe his sword and opting for simple ice based attacks. Natsu dodged and kept running in for a hit, only to be knocked backward once more by yet another strange obstacle. Explosions dominated the sky, with shards of ice escaping the premise every so often. It was only during a lull that the ice mage seemed to get an idea. He thrust a hand forward, emitting more fatally sharp shards of ice, which were easily avoided by Natsu.

Toshiro smirked. "You shouldn't have done that, Dragneel."

At this, the fire mage whipped his head around, only just noticing that the shards were on a direct course to impale the unconscious blonde whose demise had been the start to everything. His eyes widened in horror as he dove down in a vain attempt to take back his action, though even he knew it was impossible. He watched as Hibiki too tried to step forward, but was too far away to do anything.

"Lucy!" Happy called, trying to hurry to save the unconscious girl. In a flash the attack was reflected by Erza, who remained steadfast as he stared at the source of the attack.

 _[He had a good hold on the man. He could feel the chain of his blade wrapping around his arm, icing over and seemingly dead. They were so close, their deadlock seemed to be decided._

 _He opened his eyes, and for a moment they looked as red as the blood he had spilt so many times as he uttered those words._

 _Toshiro recognized them, he ducked immediately, more out of habit than anything._

" _Are you sure you want to dodge that?" His tone was normal, possibly conversationally threatening- mocking. "If you do, I can't say what may happen to your unconscious friend over there."_

"HINAMORI!"

 _There was a loud clang, and he could see Rangiku in front of the girl, just barely blocking the attack from the man. ]_

"I'm sorry." He muttered, staring at the outstretched hand, partially covered in black fabric. "I failed. I'm going to hurt more people at this rate…" _I don't even know what's real and what isn't. Am I too late to stop this? Why can't I stop myself anymore?_

He could feel Nirvana washing over him, as if reassuring him with a pat on the shoulder. How much it felt like Master Shiba, he thought, as he felt warmth and relief consume him.

 _["Run, Toshiro. I'll deal with them!"]_

"I'll hurt more people… I've caused so much pain and sorrow." He muttered. _Over and over again…That's why I trained so hard, right? I'm not sure anymore..._

 _[His grandmother was still smiling through her shivers. Still bearing with the pain as she lay in the frost that was his doing.]_

He sighed, before letting out a chuckle. He could feel Nirvana watching over him, protecting him from everything, offering him peace. Everything would be okay now.

He stared at the people in front of him, he could barely see the difference between them anymore. _To hell with it all._ He decided to give his friends a big smile.

"I don't really care anymore."

* * *

~AN

Sorry it's another Bleach quote I just thought it was applicable here… oops?

Gotta appreciate Nirvana being a complete mind whip, backfiring on someone who hides the fact they struggle only to make it worse… this is mostly to highlight internal struggles.

I'm going to highlight though, this isn't self pity or modesty. He has high standards, and after the things he's gone through he feels he needs to constantly improve, whether it is to protect his comrades, or to prove wrong the ones who said he couldn't do things, or to earn respect. He's progress driven- an example being when he lost his bankai and immediately set to training up in shikai. This is combined with the persistent visions he gets at opportune moments, and ties back to the entire reason he's in the world to begin with- guilt. He isn't being humble here, Nirvana is taking advantage of his self-directed harshness to weave his thoughts into a jumbled semi-sanity. Just wanted to get that out, since I know it can seem that way to some.

Note on Hitsugaya's power level: While it is depleted severely, this is largely compensated for in the addition of magic to his arsenal, since it expands his powers vastly. Hence why Soul Society wants to "put him back together" so to speak, so he becomes a huge asset.

Also, thank you to those who reviewed so far. It's really helped me piece things together in my head, and try to work out things forgotten.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Darkness Can Co-Exist With Light**

" _The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you held on so long." -Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

"He's completely lost it…" Hibiki breathed out, watching as the child in front of him began to smile, and then laugh as well. It was the happiest he had heard the child, that was certain, bu for all the wrong reasons.

"Hibiki, what's the situation?" came the oh-so-familiar voice of authority from behind the group. He turned, to see that Erza had finally woken from the commotion. Her eyes were trained on the boy standing above on a pillar of ice, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Something's wrong with him!" Carla barked, never leaving her spot beside the unconscious Wendy. "That strange wave of energy hit, then we were about to head out to find the source when suddenly he attacks! I'm telling you that child is dangerous!"

Hibiki moved closer to the woman, who had changed to a more defensive armor at this revelation. "Someone's awakened Nirvana. Shortly after, he attacked without provocation of any time, and started going on about not caring if he hurts people around him any more." He noted, before turning to Wendy who was still unconscious. "He was really hard on himself before too. Said he still failed because Wendy was taken away."

Natsu, who had been thrown to the ground in the already-made crater, stood in front of the group, rubbing the blood from his mouth without turning to his comrades. "I'll take him on. I've been meaning to get a rematch with him anyway!"

"Natsu, wait. I have a plan-" The archive mage's words were cut short as he shot backward by a seemingly invisible force due to its sheer speed. The rest could only watch in shock and horror as a miniature serpentine dragon of ice coiled itself around the Blue Pegasus Mage with ruby eyes gleaming, its hold growing tighter and harsher until the man let out a scream accompanied by loud cracking of bone after bone, cuts digging into his skin before freezing shut almost instantly as cold began to penetrate the man's veins.

"Hibiki!" Erza called, rushing over while this process occurred, only to be flung backward by the tail of the beast. Hibiki's now limp form was attached to a tree by the dragon as if it were rope, a horribly surreal sight. She turned to the white haired prodigy, who was sheathing his sword with a shrug.

"What an idiot. He should know better than to say things like that in front of an opponent with enhanced hearing. Such a nuisance." he taunted waving a hand as if to dismiss the occurrence the echo of cracking ice nearly audible in his tone.

At this, Natsu growled. "Why you bastard…."

"Come at me, then, Dragneel!" The smaller mage continued to taunt. "I've failed already, but let's see if you can do something _different_!" He drew his sword again, grinning maliciously.

"Bring it on, midget!" Natsu yelled, jumping into the air, only to be thrust back down by an icy beam jabbing him in the gut.

"Please Natsu! He's clearly not in his right mind, he won't listen to anything you have to say!" Happy pleaded, trying to shake his seething friend into sense.

"Then I'll pound him until the damn kid comes back!" He practically yelled, turning back to his opponent, letting his legs burn alight as he prepared to launch himself into the air once again. "I'll beat him, and punch him, and smack him around until he wakes up."

Toshiro blocked the punch with his forearm, freezing the place where skin touched skin causing Natsu to hiss and move backward. Similarly, the white haired boy's hand was steaming. He glared icily at the cause, anger flashing in his eyes as he held out a arm and muttered under his breath, causing golden chains to fly at Natsu, who broke through them with ease. When he looked up, the enemy was nowhere n sight, but the dragon could tell that the other was still nearby.

Feeling cold touching his neck, Natsu turned, placing a well aimed punch at whatever was behind him, only to realize that whatever had been there had moved again, kicking him in the groin and sending him into a canopy of trees.

Taking the advantage of the offensive maneuvers, Toshiro swung his sword in an arc, encasing the entire clearing in frost before hailing to the sky, where dark clouds began to circle. He then moved it upward, causing icy pillars to rise in a circle around the whole clearing.

"Come on Dragneel, what happened to beating me senseless?" He teased, bringing the sword down once again as the now very familiar serpentine dragon followed his movements, beginning to circle around the field. He twirled a gloved finger, watching as the air seemed to flow around it moving swiftly from liquid to ice, before launching itself into the trees.

Natsu growled, melting the ice on contact before jumping straight back into the sky. "Oh you have it coming! _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

The prodigy sheathed his sword, hand coating itself in a seemingly icy armor as he went to meet the blow. The force between the two attacks meeting in the middle, allowing steam to fill the entire area with mist, sticking out starkly against the dark clouds swirling above them, threatening to storm as dragons flew about.

The fight was seeming more and more hopeless to the spectators on the ground. It was clear that Hitsugaya had far too many of his specialties covered, such as log range, close range, and multiple styles of combat. This combined with his boosted power and keen senses created a living machine set on killing everything in sight, and Natsu just kept being thrown back before coming back for more. The fire mage was durable, more durable than eve the average knucklehead, but Toshiro had already created the clearing to become his home turf the moment he had frosted it over, those strange pillars glinting as they basked in the influence of Nirvana.

Meanwhile, Erza had destroyed the dragon that had a hold on Hibiki, and was protecting the unconscious mages from attack via yet another draconic familiar that was constantly circling the field, regenerating any parts chopped off by the blademaster. She had adopted for cold resistant armor, switching to defense and back at speeds that seemed nearly impossible for any mage other than herself, meanwhile the two cats were trying their utmost to wake the unconscious bodies on the ground.

Erza mentally cursed, realizing how horrible the situation truly was when Natsu was once more thrust to the ground, a grinning Hitsugaya casually twirling around his katana by the chain. _Has he gotten stronger? I had no idea he was capable of this..._ She wondered, before turning her attention to the ground freezing over and quickly halting the process. _This thing is such a nuisance! Just like that snake Cobra had, only made into a blind follower with much more power and durability._ She continued to switch her armors rapidly, sparing only one more glance at the sky. _Hang in there, Natsu._

Natsu, on the other hand, seemed to have no inhibitions. He lit his arms alight once more. "Kid! Is that all you can do, order around some icy snake? Come at me like a man!"

The ice mage disappeared, and Natsu steeled himself before turning around to where he knew that the boy would appear, blocking the oncoming punch. However, the smaller only grinned, kneeling the larger mage in the gut, headbutting him, and then jabbing at his neck with the hilt of his blade.

"Is this all _you_ can do, _Natsu_?" Toshiro sneered. "I haven't even gone into dragon force yet! Pathetic. I thought you were going to protect everyone, huh? Why not try it?" He jumped away aiming his sword at the sky. " _ **Roar of the Ice Dragon!"**_

The serpent on the ground reared its head to the clouds, while another descended from above to take its place. With its roar finally able to be heard by the other mages, they were surprised at how realistic it sounded, a loud rumbling storm rushing through the clearing, pervading mind, muscle, and bone as cold began to wash through every mage in the area. Erza could feel her blood literally running cold, heart slowing and numbing as everything seemed to stop. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see the unconscious mages faring much better, though the slow process was clearly still in the works. She realized that the only reason she was still faring was because of her cold resistant armor, which was pulsing heat throughout her body trying its best to regulate against the intruding magic, which seemed to vibrate through the very ice pillars they had been forced to lean against for balance. She moved her hands to her ears, trying her best to muffle the sound, as plans began to rush through her mind, before a sudden wave of unimaginable heat seemed to completely silence the noise.

She felt a huge sigh of relief, watching as the twin dragons screamed in unison melted away and trees were burning in the area. _Natsu…!_

"I dare you to try that again, you bastard." Natsu growled, grinning as the heat began to show up in waves, distorting the vision in the sky as it filled with steam, and the clouds began to change and stir. "I'm all fired up!" he said, watching as the ice mage's discomfort became apparent, and took the opportunity to move in. He _was_ in his element after all, it made him feel empowered and energetic.

At this, the boy's eyebrows knit and he quickly gripped his sword and muttered something. Once again, the temperature changed plummeting harshly and returning to a frigid cold as ice and snow exploded around the area, and flecks of snow began to rain down from the clouds. When the steam cleared, Toshiro had taken to the sky on his icy wings. He narrowed his eyes at Natsu, who was hanging on a tree branch to avoid the ice shards flying at him. Those teal eyes, filled with anger.

"Don't think you have an advantage, Dragneel! The entire sky is my domain!" he called angrily. " _ **Guncho Tsurara!"**_

All the while, the rapid changes in temperature and climate in general were severely affecting the mages on the ground, serving as a wake up call for a certain blonde. Erza, who was still recovering from poison and the dragon's roar from earlier, knelt on the ground, opting to try to wake up Wendy. They needed her heal and support now more than ever, she thought, as she turned back to see those icy wings glistening from Nirvana's light.

* * *

 _[She didn't realize she had been knocked to the ground for a long while, as was so focused on comforting the small girl in front of her. She knew the girl was on the fragile side, it wasn't Wendy's fault that she was scared and confused. She must have been, with so many things happening in quick succession. Lucy was relieved when the girl offered her a smile, and nodded. It was some improvement, at least._

" _Heartilia." said a voice behind her. She turned to see none other than the other child of the group, bending over slightly to hold a hand out to her. She blinked, before realizing she was on the ground. She looked up, ready to thank the boy and take his hand, before noticing something._

 _The boy's eyes were one of his distinguishing features. Lucy knew this well. Always filled with intelligence and calmness, his eyes were pools in which one could dive in and learn. Yet she could always see a hint of pain in them, always shoved out of the way for indifference and ice. Lucy knew this was apart of his personality, he hid things well. The identifying thing from his was the fact he was so unreadable._

 _The issue presented itself that Lucy could read everything on the boy's face in that moment. She could see pain, regret, anger, and amusement. She could see something bitterly dark behind them, as she backed away slightly._

 _He blinked, before trying to offer a reassuring smile to her, which was the moment when Lucy knew that something was off._

 _He didn't smile. Not for something like this. He was too stubborn for that._

 _Her eyes widened as he saw that smile begin to move, words forming on his lips, before an astonishing cold washed over her and all she could see was darkness…]_

When she came to, she was surrounded by carnage. The ground was cold, yet the air above was cold and wet, and signs of burns all over the clearing were easily visible. Erza was hovering over her, seeming alarmed as she shook the blonde awake. Lucy shot up, remembering what had happened.

"Toshiro!"

Erza winced. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, but what happened? Where's Toshiro?"

At this the warrior shook her head. "It appears something is controlling him. They are currently airborne in battle as we speak." She pointed upward, where Lucy indeed saw Natsu jumping from tree to tree while Toshiro flew across the sky on large wings, sword drawn.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

Erza bit her lip. "Hibiki mentioned knowing something, but Hitsugaya heard him and attacked. I have yet to wake him up, but his injuries seem serious." she pointed to a spot right next to Lucy, where indeed, Hibiki lay on the ground with several cuts and bruises, breathing irregular and sharp. She turned to Carla, who was still working on waking up the unconscious healer.

"Oh my god…" Lucy gasped. "So he did all of this? Did he say why?"

"I was only partially conscious for a part of it. He only started speaking coherently after he seemed to have lost all sanity. Going on about how he doesn't care if people get hurt anymore. He seems to be trying to get Natsu to prove something to him, kept saying Natsu would rise where he failed to protect others. " she shook her head. "We were so focused on Wendy we didn't even realize that he was being taken in too."

"By what?"

"Nirvana." came a male voice from behind the two. They turned to see none other than the archive mage, turning his head, giving a sharp intake of breath as he tried to sit up, but failed.

"Hibiki! Your injuries!"

"Here! Let me help!" came a high pitched voice from behind, at which Erza sighed in relief as the the small blue haired healer rushed forward and immediately began healing.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Wendy."

"What happened? Why is it so cold…." she looked around at just how much carnage was in the area, surveying the various injuries before looking up and realizing what was going on. "Wh-What?! Why are they fighting?!"

"Toshiro attacked us…" Lucy said quietly, not looking up. "He was taken by something, and he's trying to cause as much damage as he can. Erza was pushing herself to protect us." Wendy's eyes widened, turning to Erza but never stopping her healing process.

"You can't push yourself, Erza! The poison needs to calmly exit your system! You're still weak!"

Erza chuckled. "That explains why that attack too such a toll on me. But I had no choice, Wendy. It was either I fight or he kill us all."

"K-Kill?!"

"I wish we could do something…." Lucy muttered, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"You might." he coughed out, ignoring Wendy's indignant noises to stay still and not overexert the body. "He's acting like that because of Nirvana's magic. It has the power to switch darkness and light."

"Darkness and light?!"

"Yeah. If a person is wavering between the two, the person will be switched to the opposite alignment." he said, wincing once again before continuing. "For example, Hitsugaya. He was probably blaming himself for the entire incident, thinking if he had protected Wendy from harm at all costs, then Jellal would have never been reincarnated, and Nirvana wouldn't have been unleashed. He feels he isn't adequate, and those feelings have been judged by the Nirvana. He's been taken over by it, and switched the the alignment of darkness."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked immediately, still tossing her head over her shoulder. The two dragon slayers seemed to still be focusing on the fight, Natsu taking up all the child's attention.

"He's already on the dark side. If we want him back, he will have to be brought to a wavering point again, so Nirvana will switch him back on its own. Otherwise , we may have to kill him… though I would rather leave that option for very last."

"We aren't going to kill him! He's our friend!" Lucy said almost out of instinct.

"Yeah, but if we can't revert him then he could potentially cause way more damage than the Oracion Seis could. A disorganized mind brings more senseless carnage than any sane one. So unless you want that to happen, we need to stop him somehow." he let out a long sigh as Wendy finished her treatment. "Thanks, Marvel."

"E-Erza! Please let me heal you!" she said, turning to Erza who also seemed to be in bad shape. Carla scoffed.

"She can manage, child. Erza here was doing fine, so you shouldn't use up all your magic power unnecessarily." she said. Wendy opened her mouth to object, before Erza spoke up.

"She's right, Wendy. I'll be fine, conserve your strength. You never know when he will attack us again."

She looked unconvinced, but sighed, looking up at the dark sky and shivering. Those wings which she had thought were so elegant and beautiful the first time, seemed so terrifying now. "Poor Hitsugaya…." She whispered, loud enough for Lucy and Erza to hear. "He probably didn't say a word about this…" she said, watching as Natsu was tossed upward into the air before being flung down into a tree once more with ruthless force.

 _She's right…_ Lucy thought to herself, looking up at the sky, feeling snow falling on her face as the temperature continued to drop, and her breaths became visible. _If he doesn't realize how wrong he is, he'll never come back. He's always been so kind…_

 _["What is the point in saying this? You're my comrade, of course I would aid you."]_

[" _I am quite sure you had the ability to get out of that even without me. I just sped things up."]_

 _["Lates, Heartfilia, While I appreciate your words, I know full well that the world is not one of fairness and praise."]_

Lucy nods to herself. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Happy asked in a small voice, seeming genuinely concerned. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to him. Get him back."

Erza immediately stepped forward. "That's suicidal, Lucy! His fighting style will destroy your body before you even get near him!"

"I have a plan… I think. Happy, could you get this message to Natsu?" She asked, turning to the blue feline, who moved closer to hear the blonde's words.

* * *

Natsu had to admit that this fight was getting nowhere. The kid was too persistent, and had way too much magic power to waste. He had tried to gain control again, but the air seemed to be too frigid to even properly keep a fire going long enough to emit proper heat, by which point the ice mage would personally put it out. He looked around at the icy pillars surrounding them, noticing how they began to sway now and then, still seemingly in perfect condition.

He was run ragged. He could barely stand, knowing he had already broken at least half of his bones. Whether he liked it or not, Toshiro was strong, and much stronger when Dragon Force came into the mix.

He felt himself being thrust backward into the trees that seemed to have been permanently damaged from his continually using them to break his falls, surprised when he heard a loud "ow!" from underneath him.

"H-Happy?! I'm kinda busy right now!"

The blue cat simply shook his head. "Just listen, Natsu! Lucy came up with an idea to get Toshiro back! She said she'll explain later, just do what I tell you."

"I'll take anything. Hurry up."

The cat relayed the girl's idea, at which Natsu cocked an eyebrow, before shrugging. "I don't get it but I'll do it, I guess."

He jumped back into the fray to meet his increasingly irritating opponent, watching as yet another petal crumbled away, leaving seven left.

They continued to exchange blows, atsu continuing to heat up his body as they fought, gradually so the boy didn't immediately notice. He attacked, knowing by this point what the boy would do, and let himself be thrust into the pillar right above where his friends were waiting. He could feel the ice melting behind him, and kept his body there for as long as he could.

The ice mage, however, seemed to tire of this, sheathing his sword and making strange movements with his hands, making a vertical line, and then a horizontal as designs followed his hands forming a circle. Natsu realized what the boy was doing, mentally cursing. _He knows a secret art!_

"Do your best to stop this from hitting them, Dragneel." Toshiro said, the air around him literally freezing as a hole appeared in the clouds. " _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hyouten-"**_

Natsu jumped off of the pillar, diving at the boy as he heard his friend being thrust up beside him and yell " _ **Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!**_ "

He dived straight onto the boy just in time to stop the attack, letting the both tumble in the air before jumping off each other.

Natsu panted, turning to see that it had worked, before running at the ice mage once more, grabbing the crescent shaped blade attached to his sword by a change, yanking on it and securing Toshiro in standstill. He couldn't let go of his blade, but since Natsu had more muscle than him he had to use both hands or he would lose his grip and most likely fall over, leaving himself open to the attack approaching from his side. He cursed, trying to coax Natsu off of him with magic, to no avail. "Let go, damn it!"

Due to the horribly cold atmosphere, the water sent at Toshiro almost immediately froze, allowing the celestial mage to dive across, switching to Taurus.

Lucy felt time slowing down as she approached the boy who was still in a deadlock with Natsu, but never looking away from them. She steeled herself as Taurus jumped into the air, bringing down his axe as Toshiro jumped upward and kicked backward, sending back into his gate. However, the movement combined with Natsu yanking on his chain caused him to be left unbalanced, and it was now that Lucy grabbed onto the boy, and did the first thing she could think of.

 _SMACK!_

She feels her heart racing at a mile-a-minute as she draws her hand back from his face,the small body seeming frozen in front of her, hesitating in making any other movements. She thought quickly, wrapping her arms around the boy's torso, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Get off of me!" he struggled and struggled, (He choked out words that she could vaguely make out as "Ran...ku") but his hands were now literally tied from being tangled during his move to avoid getting bludgeoned by a cow. His movements were strong, but half-hearted and weakening.

"No one blames you Toshiro. You did everything in your power, and we all hold responsibility for what happened. Not everything is about you, you hear me?" She hugged him tighter. "Just let someone carry the burden with you. We get hurt because of our own choices, you're not bad luck or anything like that. So let us in, let us help you, and let us share this battleground with you. Okay? Never once have you failed us."

He didn't move for a while, but she could feel the both of them slowly moving downward, and could feel the ice on his body crumbling away. Natsu had let go of him, but he still hadn't moved, and instead he relaxed, so did she.

When she finally pulled away, he still seemed dazed, at which Natsu decided to move in and did what he did best, sending a closed fist into his friend's jaw.

"You heard her, you little brat! Stop pitying yourself and come back to us already, or I'll punch you again!" he breathed out, trying to pretend he wasn't run ragged.

At this, the boy scoffed, turning away and crossing his arms. "I've told you many times now, Dragneel. I'm not a brat, nor am I little. And I'm in no way pitying myself."

"Right, right, Mr. Everyone-Around-Me-Gets-Hurt. You're just an idiot!" After stating this fact so plainly, the fire mage proceeded to pass out on the spot. Wendy yelped, running over to heal the poor sucker while Toshiro practically seethed.

"Why you- _Dragneel_!"

"Toshiro, are you back to yourself again?" Lucy asked tentatively. He turned to her, regarding her with a stare that she couldn't quite figure out. She saw his eyes change once again, and knew her answer before he said it. _Unreadable... just like always._

"I am. Thank to your efforts." He turned to the place where the white pillar still pulsated, black tentacles of light seeming to be beckoning to them to come forth, watching as the clouds cleared away. "That power… is quite potent." He looked around, surveying the damages that had been caused, from injuries to collateral. He turned to the group, kneeling down so his head touched the ground. "My deepest apologies for the massive damage caused here. I am fully responsible, and while I don't plead forgiveness-"

"Hey!" Lucy interrupted, hands on her hips as she leaned down. "You weren't in your right mind! Nirvana was twisting your thoughts, it wasn't really you! So don't even apologize, you're already forgiven!" He looked up, and saw the smiling faces of the rest of the group.

"We're just happy you're on our side." Hibiki said, hand on the back of his neck. "We'd all be goners if you weren't." At this Toshiro raised an eyebrow, but didn't persist.

"Toshiro, you know you don't have to protect anyone. You said it yourself, life isn't fair. It isn't your fault." Erza said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We stand here on the same battle ground. Our choices should be ours alone. Never give in to the adversity that life offers, you are better than that."

He looked down again, rising to his feet. He let out a small chuckle, and offered the smallest of smiles, one that seemed perfectly genuine.

"Fools, all of you. I should have known."

* * *

~AN

Cliche? Yes. Cheesy? Absolutely. Lesson learned? Erza has armor resistant to severe climate change, and Toshiro doesn't like being out of his element.

But when in doubt… Friendship!

…. Yeah okay fine I'll leave now.

Uhhh quick note on pairings: I honestly hadn't had any in mind for this... most of it is friendly bonds and all that stuff. It's one of those things where everything is there if you look for it. Unless the story goes in direction where a pairing becomes natural, I'll probably leave that open.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Picking Up Shattered Pieces**

" _Care too little, you lose them. Care too much, you get hurt." -Gajeel Redfox_

* * *

Time was hard to conceive with Nirvana's influence darkening the sky, its playful light the only way to know what was going on. The world seemed to be frozen, yet they knew it had at least been an hour since the battle had died down by the time all members were properly attended to. Hibiki had proven to show quick and proper thinking when transmitting a relay of the situation to the remaining alliance not included in the fight, instructing them to make getting to Nirvana priority. He had also updated the whole group on exactly how Nirvana worked, wanting to avoid the earlier situation from rising again. Even at this point, the man was still weak and cold, though this changed soon after a certain fire mage woke up literally blazing.

This brought the group to the present, in which they each were running through the forest at their highest speeds, with Toshiro in the front and Wendy and Carla in the back.

The latter group mentioned seemed to be least comfortable after the incident, Wendy more scared as opposed to Carla's pure suspicion. Though to Toshiro this was nothing new, the cat had seemed to loathe him the moment Wendy had been captured. Hibiki was also cautious, clearly trying his utmost to read each expression to make sure no one was bottling in the dangerous thoughts. The prodigy had o admit, the man had gained high respect from him for his actions. Hibiki had explained how he had been entrusted by his guild master with the knowledge of Nirvana's capabilities, but had kept them to himself knowing that it was human's nature to think about what shouldn't be thought about. However, when an issue presented itself, he took quick action and sorted things out on his own before sharing the necessary information. Even now, he was making sure he could regulate the morale of the group, and it was this that had Toshiro's utmost approval.

Meanwhile, Lucy still seemed to be rather sensitive about the event, every now and then looking around uncertainly, concerned eye pinned onto the ice mage's small back as they ran. While she exhibited no suspicion, the tentative glances were more than enough to inform him of her internal confusion.

 _["What about anger, or sadness for another person? Would that also be judged by Nirvana as wrong?" Lucy asked, eyes fleeting between the dragon slayers of the group._

 _"I don't think so. Feeling that kind of emotion for the sake of another person can go multiple ways, but it's not an evil thing. I couldn't say for sure, but I think that it safe." Hibiki said, holding a hand to his chin as he began to puzzle over the question.]_

Toshiro shook the worry from his mind, looking to Natsu who was now on his tail. Despite them being the two who had actually duked it out and fought, Natsu seemed the most comfortable in the group. When he had woken up, he had pestered Toshiro only a while longer about the incident, going on about how he had been stupid _(Coming from you I highly doubt I'm the idiot here, Dragneel._ ) to think in such a way. However, after this he had returned to almost normal, as if nothing had happened and he hadn't just depleted almost all of his magical energy in one fight.

Toshiro had to admit he felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the fire mage, noting how in any other situation he would have used magic to boost his speed so he could reach the source as quickly as he could. however, he was only healed in physical energy and stamina, but the magical power itself would either have to come from fire or time. Toshiro had considered helping the poor mage and firing a shakkahou or something similar, but had quickly decided against it when told that they would have to do their best to avoid being noticed by the enemy. A powered up Natsu would not help this cause, after all. He wished, however, he could offer this same option of extra healing to the rest of the group members who were worse for wear. There were still signs of internal damage and certainly external damage, due to Wendy's depleting energy the healing hadn't been completed in full. As a result, the entire group was, while better off than before, nowhere near perfect condition. The ones doing the best at that point were ironically the two who had been previously ill in some manner, Toshiro and Erza.

Erza had made a miraculous recovery, both physically and mentally. No sign of the poison had been found, and she seemed to be rejuvenated after the large amounts of rest allowed to them. The female warrior was yet another who had gained lots of respect from Toshiro, always looking at the more practical side of things but never letting it get to her head, staring down the harsh choices of battle without blinking.

As they ran, Toshiro let his mind wander to the strange visions he had so often. They had been with him since he was very young, ranging from horrid scenes of battle to simple things such as eating watermelon with his sister. Strange things that seemed so familiar to him, yet had no place in his brain for they had never occurred. Every now and then he would see people he knew, such as Rangiku or Momo, or even Master Shiba, but they would do strange things that had never happened. Momo would be obsessed with a man named Aizen, who he had never known existed and she _certainly_ would not have known before her untimely death. Toshiro had recalled the one time he brought it up to Hyourinmaru, at which the dragon wondered if he was looking into a past life. Toshiro remembered snorting at the notion- if he was looking at a past life, why would he have the same name? Why would they all have the same name?

From what he had seen, his visions seemed to take place in a military society. He remembered seeming to be a child genius of some sort, rising through ranks quickly until he reached captaincy. He had lived with Hinamori and Granny just like in this life, only Hinamori seemed to have lived on to join him in the ranks. There was some commotion, in which there was a murder and lots of confusion, but nothing was clear except that Toshiro himself seemed to have gotten very involved. It had been unsettling, seeing so many people that he was sure he had never met in his life, yet it felt so natural.

Now that he thought about it, he had wielded a sword of ice in that life too. _Maybe I should consult Lates about it later. He may know something._ Toshiro thought, before raising an eyebrow at the subtle changes in temperature. _It's getting colder… I wonder._

He turned back to the group. "There's a battle up ahead. Brace yourselves."

They nodded, most likely noticing the change too, and soon light began to peer out to sign la another clearing opening into an icy wonderland. Toshiro couldn't help but scowl, seeing the other two ice mages of the group seemingly working together against yet another copy of Gray. The smallest of the group turned around, asking a silent question. Erza sighed.

"I'll move on ahead." She stated, looking straight at Toshiro. "I trust you can take care of the wounded? This battle is your advantage, after all." At this, the boy nodded, before looking back to the battle.

"We will all do our best, though those two seem to be doing well." the ice mage said, and if on cue, a large mass of ice appeared on the field. "Scarlet, I urge you to keep cautious. Another of their forces may be in the area. We will join you as soon as possible."

The woman nodded at this, before switching to an armor that he assumed could only mean enhanced speed judging by the print, before dashing off, while the rest of the group retreated to a safer location. Toshiro smirked. Erza was sensible, she would be able to handle herself until they came for her, this she was sure of.

Toshiro turned to Natsu, who seemed to notice the same thing that he had. He held out a hand. "Dragneel. We may be about to engage. I'm going to give you a blast of my accessory magic for sustenance."

The pink haired boy seemed confused as to what the younger had just told him at which Toshiro rolled his eyes and gave the simple chant, " _ **Shakkahou."**_ A blast of fire escaped and headed straight for the fire mage, who understood and quickly consumed it.

"Man, Toshiro, why didn't you say that earlier?!" he said happily, before turning to the sky as Toshiro broke off a bit of the ice from a block by the tree, casually biting into as if it were a piece of fruit.

"You didn't ask." He said in his usual monotone, at which Natsu while the ice mage gave him a light glare before turning to Hibiki and Lucy. "The two of us will handle this. Most likely it will be Cobra, considering his mental state when we left off. Once he sees me he won't exit the battle until I am destroyed, which will _not_ happen. However, I am trusting you three to protect yourselves until this battle completes itself." he said, jabbing a gloved finger at the winter wonderland behind them. He had to admit, given the choice Toshiro would much rather join that cold based battle then team up with a living and very hyperactive furnace, and had he not a sense of logic and justice he probably would have left this up to Natsu. Unfortunately, he did have these things, and so his fate was sealed.

Hibiki nodded. "We'll be fine. Just do us a favor and put up a barrier before trying any sound tricks."

Toshiro smirked at this. "We'll see, Lates."

He turned to Natsu, who finally looked to be his normal self again. "Dragneel. Since this is Cobra, I plan to overwhelm him using the ice dragon's roar, since it transmits through sound. However, I'll need time to set up and you'll need to get the hell out of the sound barrier when I tell you to. Understand?"

Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why can't I just keep yelling and smacking him? Besides, your damn roar doesn't do anything to me anymore."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Your earlier fit of convulsion says otherwise. You may have high internal heat, but the cold of an ice dragon is nothing to scoff at, and too much severe change can internally destroy the body."

"I'm not gonna run out of the ring like a pansy!"

Toshio sighed at this. "Fine. Whatever. If you refuse to leave the ring, at the very least help incapacitate him, and do not, I repeat, _do not,_ let him have any indication of the barrier. Don't even _think_ about it."

Natsu huffed. "Fine, fine, I get it! Who made you in charge anyway? We beat you, last time I checked!"

"Excuse me? I don't recall-"

"Okay, we're stopping this discussion right now!" Hibiki said loudly, making his way in between the two dragon slayers. "Whatever you do, just remember to fight Cobra, not each other, okay?"

"He started it!" Natsu whined.

"I would tell you not be childish, Dragneel, but it appears it's a lost cause." Toshiro sneered. Both mages seemed to completely ignore Hibiki's mediation attempts.

"Like you can talk, pipsqueak!"

"I don't know what you mean, _Flame Brain._ "

"You know exactly what I mean ya' snowman!"

Carla scoffed as the two continued to argue. "Boys will be boys, it seems."

"And here I thought Toshiro was more mature than that…" Lucy sighed. "This could go on for ages. Natsu's too stubborn and Toshiro always has a retort." Hap nodded glumly, while Wendy was still looking towards the stretch of trees that was blocking their view of the raging battle occurring nearby.

"-ust like Gray sometimes!"

"I do not, and will never, strip in public, Dragneel."

"You took off your glove!"

"Like that counts, you imbecile!"

Lucy groaned. "Look, can't you guys settle this like normal people?" The two boys looked to the blonde, who was backed by the fervently nodding heads of the rest. They looked back to each other, and Natsu huffed.

"Fine! We'll wait up in the sky! Whoever falls first loses! And you're not allowed to use your wing power thing! Only normal powers!"

"That sounds stupid, it's like you _want_ to waste away your magic before Cobra gets here."

"But you can feed me!"

"Dumbass, that takes my own magic! And why waste that time?"

"Are you scared? Can't fly without your wings?"

"Don't try taunting me, Dragneel!"

"Then come and get me!" And with that, he set his feet alight and jumped into the air. Toshiro let out a half-scream-half-groan, smothering his face in his hands before turning to the rest of the group.

"If he falls out of the sky, don't help him." He said, before running to the nearest tree and using it to take off, vanishing from sight almost as if teleporting.

Wendy looked upward, where the two were now visible, one clearly telling off the other. "Will they really be okay?"

"They'll be okay…" Lucy sighed once again as a blubbering Happy flew off after his friend. "Whether we like it or not Toshiro's probably the strongest one in our group, Natsu up there with him. They'll be okay if they're focusing on the same thing, I think."

"What about Gray and Lyon? They seem to be having a hard time…" Wendy wondered, wincing as yet another crash was heard from the clearing. Lucy nodded.

"I'm going to join them. I need to get back at Angel, after all. And I'm the only Celestial mage here, so I'll do my best, just like the rest of them." The blonde declared, reaching for her key ring before dashing off. Hibiki chuckled slightly, turning to Wendy and Carla, who were the only ones left.

"That Fairy tail group… always charging in head first."

Wendy nodded. "They're so brave…"

"And stupid. So very stupid." Carla finished with a huff.

* * *

"Nemu! You're late!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice yelled from the front of the room, hands never ceasing their rapid typing. The monitors were alive, buzzing with activity despite the now completely subsided pulsating of the blue dot on the map.

"My apologies, sir. I have retrieved as much of Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu as possible i the span of time it was separated. I cannot be sure if there is an still missing." She handed the man the device that had been created recently, a reiatsu absorber made of a long lost zanpakuto found three years ago, made to store and keep reiatsu in whatever state it was found in until either converted or retrieved. The design had been originally conceived by a certain Kisuke Urahara, but given the opportunity Kurotsuchi was proud to have finally put it into motion.

The object was a simple ball, the size of a baseball, which pulsed a rich light blue. The scientist grinned. "Good thing I have elaborate data on the boy, then… I don't understand why they all seem to run away when I ask for this information, Nemu. That boy shunpo'ed all the way to the South Gate!"

"Perhaps it is the tone, sir?"

"Tone? Hmm, perhaps! I shall try to take a new tone of voice! Another experiment!" He declared, before turning his attention to the ball. "Now, Captain Hitsugaya, why not see whether you can be completed or not, hm?"

Unfortunately, the ball did not respond.

* * *

His ears were ringing. He could hear everything, yet he wished so badly for everything to for once just go silent. _I don't care what any of this is… I don't care about anyone, I only cared for you, Cubellios._

 _[He could hear the panic in the little kid's head as Racer closed in. Cobra had to admit he did really well, considering he seemed to be the only competent fighter in the group at the moment, but there was no way he could fight off the Oracion Seis. Cubellios had already moved, but something just seemed so off to Cobra, who still stood next to Brain._

 _Everything seemed to move in slow motion, he was scared to blink, when he saw Cubellios rise, and he heard the momentary panic in the boy's brain before everything went red, and the snake's great body went limp._

 _He wanted to scream and shout in horror, he wanted to cry and turn back time but at that moment he knew that he could not. So he settled for the next best thing. He would rip the boy to shreds.]_

Cobra had been following Jellal when he had seen the sky change. He recognized it easily, and was only more sure when he saw the ic pillars rising and felt the air chill even from so far away. He knew, he could hear it, he knew they were there. The murderer was fighting again, fighting his own comrades, how rich! The murderer would murder again.

Cobra turned, not caring anymore about Nirvana. It had been set off, there was no denying it, he didn't have any reason to be there anymore. He took off running, ready to kill, to rip, to destroy.

To murder the murderer. To rip and hack him to pieces until nothing was left.

He could feel the lacrima beginning to stir inside him.

It was some time before Cobra suddenly wished very much that he was Racer. At that moment, he wanted to run faster than any ever before. He wanted to keep going, even more so when he saw the battle end, and soon after he could hear Angel beginning her own battle against the two other ice mages. _The damned brat better not join that fight… he's_ my _prey damn it._

As he neared the location- finally, he thought, he was glad for his stamina- he could feel his thoughts washing over him as the tides of the battle nearby began to die down.

Cubellios had always been with him, had partnered with him for so long, he and Cubellios were like one entity. His everything, his happiness, it all seemed to fade as if he had lost his own soul in that very moment. He felt anger, sadness remorse, for why should Cubellios have died?

He moved from forest to carnage, a land filled with sharp stones mounting upward as if in spikes becoming the home turf for the battle son to take place. He could tell it was a ruin from the alleyways and peeking holes all over the area. Every movement in the area stilled, he felt empowered by the coverage. He knew this ground well, he knew every nook and cranny, could hear the disturbances in the wind and ground. They had no chance against him.

He moved from stone to stone, confident in his being well covered by the darkness. He was able to follow jellal in such a fashion, and he was quite sure that with the amount of noise being made in the area below the two mages in the sky that he would be able to go completely unnoticed until the time to strike was perfect.

"Dragneel, you need to calm the hell down before we draw more attention than we already have." came a low voice, crossing the boundary of impatient and irritated, melding them together into the emotion Cobra knew so well as panic.

"What's the point? He can hear us already, can't he?! I thought you wanted to fight him!" This voice was much louder than the last, completely uncaring for the location.

"I want to get this done and over with. I'm not some barbarian entirely aligned to mindless violence." The voice scoffed. Cobra felt his blood begin to boil at this. _The damned murderer thinks he isn't a glutton for death? I'll show him… just a bit farther in._

The first voice sighed in seeming defeat. Cobra could hear the murderer's id whirring, thinking of profanities, and just beyond that light wall were several plans each sorting themselves into order. "Did you finish your side of preparations?" the boy asked. Cobra scoffed He'd seen it all before.

"If you mean eating then yeah!" Dragneel said, before turning to another in the group, _one of those cats,_ Cobra thought, and seemed to be arguing with it about fish and labor.

 _Tch, they're so nonchalant. They aren't taking this seriously, huh? I'll show them._

The murderer seemed to get annoyed as well. "Dragneel, shut up already, would you?"

Cobra, finally having enough of all this, decided to just attack and shut these two up. He hopped onto the tip of a stone, and prepared an attack. "You have to be way quieter than that, but good idea, asshole."

Noticing this declaration, the murderer turned cold teal eyes to meet Cobra's. They narrowed, before waving a hand across his front before holding a hand to the sky, and then to the ground. Cobra's eyes narrowed. _Sound barrier, eh? Funny, I've only seen that too many times before._ He saw the clouds gather above, and the floor below being to freeze. Cobra moved forward, smirking when he was once again inside hearing range.

The murderer turned to the fire breather. "Stay airborne." He barked, unsheathing his blade, not leaving the tip of the stone where he balanced and began to cast spell after spell. Cobra almost laughed, hearing the annoyance in the fire breather's thoughts as he began to throw attack after attack around.

Cobra narrowed his eyes, trying to hone in on the thoughts of the murderer, which were considerably quiet compared to the fire breather's yelling. He had to admit, it was hard to focus on anything with the two of them teaming up, and harder to dodge Dragneel's constant attacks. _Cubellios, am I paying the price for not protecting you?_

He leaped out of the way of another barrage of fireballs, hiding in the mess of spiky pillars, looking up to see the murderer was only a few feet away, staring right at him.

 _Say, Cobra, you're here for revenge for your snake, are you not?_

He let his eyes widened, staring at the keen eyes that never left his as that sword kept twirling around, as if in some kind of dance, all while managing to stay on the small tip of stone. _He's completely refocusing his thoughts and letting his muscles move for him… Not orginal, but a pain to deal with._ He groaned, preparing an attack as the lacrima in his began to stir and pulse, wanting to be activated.

"Keep your eyes over here!" the firebreather yelled, at which Cobra's eyes widened as hot impact reached his gut before the pink haired nuisance flew straight back to the air.

"This is getting really old, really fast!" he growled, closing a fist as scales began to line his arm, jumping into the air. " _ **Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**_

He smirked, making contact with the boy's head. The boy shrugged it off, coming back for more and more, allowing Cobra to get more and more hits in. Finally, he landed one more shot straight into the boy's eye, sending him backward as the cat's grip on his came loose. He turned back to the murderer. The numbing of his poison should keep the boy busy while Cobra finished off the murderer, who had raised several pillars around the field in which they fought.

"Your turn, you murderer." Cobra growled, charging forward. The boy's eyes widened as his mind blasted into slight panic, jabbing a hand to the sky.

" _ **Heavenly Reign of the Ice Dragon!"**_ The murderer chanted, and Cobra watched as the pillars seemed to pulse and the temperature began to drop, as the familiar icy dragon entered from above. Soon another appeared, he twin dragons beginning to circle the field. He paid them no mind, jumping from stone to stone a he got closer and closer to the boy, who was still stationary on that stone.

"What, you think you can win with numbers?! I can hear everything you do, that includes every command you give those things!" Cobra called, dodging the dragon's attacks. The boy narrowed his eyes, before relaxing slightly. Cobra was perplexed for a moment, before feeling the sharp pain in his ears as if someone was screaming.

 _What are you guys doing?!_

" _I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to violently kill you!"_

A piercing scream of anguish resonated in the dragon slayer's ears, causing him to double over in pain. He could vaguely hear the murderer's thoughts, so calm and smooth, as if he was used to this horrible screaming. _At a time like this… well, Cobra, if you can hear me know that this is your demise. I hope you can reunite with your...friend._

Cobra's eyes widened as he tried to regain balance, he growled charging at the boy before being immediately blocked by a familiar muscled arm. He looked up to see the fire breather who had taken to the ground, grinning cockily. "Did ya miss me?"

Cora continued to fight back, doing everything in his power to get closer to the murderer who now held his sword to the sky. Cobra thought back to the boy's thoughts, as recognition passed over him and in a few flashes of thought he knew here was only one way out of hearing range, and the only way to get there was through the pink haired fire dragon. He let out a scream, charging straight towards the boy, but he was only a second too late, hand falling short as he was tackled from behind.

" _ **Roar of the Ice Dragon."**_

He knew this incantation, he knew this sensation of unbeleveable pain, he had felt it before, and in that moment Cora could feel his entire body giving up hope as he looked up into the piercing eyes of his soon to be killer. He hadn't healed from the last time this had happened, he could feel his blood running cold, his bones freezing, his muscles becoming unable to move. He felt it all, and soon this horribly cold feeling subsided into relentless pain as he felt his very nervous being ripped apart. Visions of stone and ice faded into black, and he felt himself screaming at the noise resounding in his body before everything faded into nothing, the only thing remaining being the dragon's great roar as his eardrums finally gave way.

 _Dammit… Cubellios… I'm sorry..._

* * *

AN

Poor Kurotsuchi… everyone just keeps running away from him when he tries to dissect them… :'(

Sorry Cobra's fight was so rushed… I think I used up all my battle-writing juice on Natsu vs Toshiro, and really I kinda wanted to put the guy out of his misery. Plus it was killing me re-using "the murderer" and "the boy" so many times there, but I honestly think that would be all Cobra could think of Toshiro after what happened, as well as his limited knowledge on the crew.

On another note… this arc will end at chapter 10! After which, I'm planning an interlude chapter. It will mostly contain funny scenes or interactions that may or may not have occurred on either side during the time frame of chapters 1-10(for example, Rangiku trying to run squad 10 while half-drunk, or Toshiro finding out about how sacred strawberry cake is.) If there are any suggestions/requests for scenes to be added in, let me know! And no, they do not have to make sense to the plot at all, just keep them in the time frame of chapters 1-10.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Danger Zone**

" _We are taught never to shed tears. For to shed tears means that the body has been defeated by emotion. And to us, this simple act of crying proves, without question, that the existence of emotion is nothing but a burden." - Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

Toshiro sighed as the spell completed itself, sheathing his sword before relaxing enough to hop down from his perch on the tip of the spike and land on the hard stone of the ruin. How they had even managed to get to this place was a mystery to the prodigy, all things considered. They had been searching the sky for vantage points when suddenly they ended up above the ruin, though the way back seemed to be quite literally paved for them by burnt bark. He turned back to Natsu, who seemed to be deep in thought, staring at the shattered pieces of ice on the ground, stained a light pink.

"You…" Natsu trailed off, staring at the body in front of him. "You think he deserved all of that?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Whether he deserved it or not, Dragneel, this was our task. To defeat them, to stop them, permanently. It was either this or he suffer the limbo of Nirvana, and frankly I think this is a better alternative. His comrades would not have helped him from his pain. Besides, think of how many this ma has killed, how many families he's destroyed. He needed to pay somehow. One in a rage filled battle, there aren't many options left."

"You're okay with this? Are you, Toshiro?"

"It's life, Dragneel. You probably know better than most that life is a cruel game we are playing. Pieces have to be taken off the board, else we will be ourselves. This is what had to happen."

Natsu shook his head, lifting his head to look straight at the child. "I didn't ask if it was life, Toshiro, I asked if you're okay with it."

Toshiro blinked, somewhat surprised at the earnest tones the fire mage used. He paused, before shaking his head. "I'll probably never be okay with it, Dragneel. Like I said, I don't revel in this. I do it because it's how things are." He dusted himself off lightly. "And it's Hitsugaya, I've told you that already but none of you ever listen."

"No way in hell am I using last names! You're our friend, you brat!"

"Oh, so you're back to saying 'brat' then?"

"It's the truth!"

"It's not, damn you!" the child protested, before letting out an irritated huff. "Whatever, just go find your cat so we can regroup with the rest."

"Fine, fine…" Natsu gave a little grin, turning to search for his friend who had escaped the sound barrier, before halting again. "One more thing."

"What now, Dragneel?"

"You owe me two."

"Huh?!"

"I saved you from Nirvana, and then from Cobra when you were casting. So you owe me two."

Toshiro scoffed at this. "Wrong. You owed me one when I saved you during the initial fight. So it's only one."

Natsu bristled at this. "No way, that didn't happen!"

* * *

Father off, the rest of the group were sitting in an open clearing filled with logs ad tree stumps, discussing all the events that had occurred in the last few hours.

Gray nodded to himself. "That explains what happened before. Sherry must have been taken by Nirvana when she attacked me." He said, turning to the girl who looked sheepishly at the ground, pink tresses cascading down her form. "Did any of you guys get taken?"

Hibiki grimaced. "Wendy almost, but we stopped that quickly enough… but so did Hitsugaya." it was the archive mage's turn to stare at the ground. "We couldn't stop him before it was too late."

At this, the black haired mage's entire composure dropped as he got to his feet, Lyon to startle ever-so-slightly. " _What?!_ You let him get to that point? What happened?"

Carla scoffed, muttering for the boy to calm down as Wendy picked up the story. "He attacked. He had us all completely incapacitated, and him and Natsu were fighting really hard. Then Lucy snapped him out of it!"

Gray seemed still angry, at which Hibiki sighed. "We didn't know. He just kept acting like always, and then out of nowhere he knocks Lucy unconscious. I broke a good few ribs and probably would have died by now if Wendy hadn't been there." At this, Gray let out a half yell in frustration.

"He always does that… how is he now? Where is he?"

"Him and Natsu went to take on Cobra. We're waiting for them to come back." Hibiki said.

"Why aren't we, oh I don't know, _backing them up?_ "

"Not necessary, Fullbuster. We're finished." came a monotoned voice from the side of the clearing. From a tree branch fell none other than the white haired boy himself, lightly landing on the ground before stepping aside as Natsu crashed into the ground face first where he had once stood. For Lucy and Hibiki, this felt very much like deja vu to a few hours previously. Natsu grumbled about how he would perfect his landing soon enough.

Gray got up and immediately took the smaller ice mage by the collar of his shirt. "You damned idiot, what were you thinking? You keep putting yourself in the most dangerous position as possible, it's like you wanna die or something!" The prodigy just raised an eyebrow, calm as ever.

"We had a full plan, Fullbuster. It proceeded perfectly fine and we are each in one piece."

Carla clicked a tongue at the boy. "And of the enemy? Where is he? Don't tell me you left him there to recover again."

They noticed Natsu grimaced slightly, as Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Dealt with."

"And by that you mean?" Lyon asked impatiently. Toshiro shot a glare up at the man.

"Dead, Vastia. What else would I mean?"

At this the man had no retort, and so only nodded, though the words fell heavily on the rest of the group. Toushiro had really killed someone? They couldn't believe it. Sure he was irritable and had a bad temper, and his strength was undeniable, but none of them actually thought he would go as far as to kill the opponent. He was a child!

"Are we going to gawk all day or keep moving forward? Jura and Erza are already at Nirvana, and it has started moving. We need to hurry." Lyon snapped, wandering over to Sherry, trying to get the woman to snap out of her daze.

Toshiro cocked a head at this. "Move? Has something happened?"

"Right.. You wouldn't have noticed cause of the barrier… Nirvana has moved to the second stage." Hibiki said, pointing to where the pillar of light had seemed to vanish. "If my information is right, it will have gained leg-like appendages and will set course to wherever the activator sees fit."

"Then why are we not going?! Why are we sitting around when our target has the ability to move?"

"Relax, we have teammates on board, so we can track it. We can hurry now that you two are here."

"But how are we going to get there quickly enough?" Lucy asked. "Some of you guys may be able to, but most of us have to run. We'll lose each other!"

Lyon scoffed. "Easily solved. Hitsugaya and I can conjure modes of transportation, I'm sure. Dragneel and Marvel can travel with Happy and Carla, and Hitsugaya can fly. Before you say anything, Hitsugaya," He turned to the white haired mage who was raising an irritated eyebrow at being put to tasks without his approval. "I'm sure Gray and I will be able to refuel you once we arrive at our location."

Seeming satisfied, Toshiro nodded, and with no further objections the two got to work. Toshiro unsheathed his sword, before calling down a single serpentine dragon which curled around the group almost expectantly, ruby eyes glinting. Meanwhile, Lyon had created two large eagles, which began to flap their wings before landing a good space away from the dragon, whom it seemed to be skittish with. Hibiki took the dragon before heading to the front, since he had the navigation prowess, while Lucy and Sherry took the Eagles. Meanwhile Wendy was already in the sky with Carla, and Natsu was likewise on the balls of his feet as Happy waited in the sky. Lyon created his own pair of wings(something Toshiro was surprised he hadn't seen yet all things considered.) and Gray had created a kite. Toshiro took the back of the group, great wings and tail serving as a good enough warning to any attackers that moving in would be very unwise.

"We're heading out!" Hibiki called, urging the draconic familiar forward, at which it seemed to grudgingly comply. it never liked to obey anny other living being besides its creator, after all.

Soon enough, the large seemingly mechanical weapon was in sight, and the mages were shocked to see it had indeed gained insect-like legs and was making its sluggish march to some unknown destination. Before they knew it they were flying over what seemed to be the bulk of the place, except...

"This is Nirvana?! But it's just a huge city!" Lucy said, looking around the large ruin that caused Toshiro to pale slightly.

"Dragneel, this is…"

"Why the hell are we back here again?!" Natsu exclaimed, causing Happy to flinch so hard he almost dropped the fire mage.

"What is it? You know something?" Gray asked Toshiro, who was obviously the calmer of the two.

"We were just here!" Happy said, trying to reign a struggling Natsu. Toshiro hummed in agreement.

"This place.. We were just in a similar location when we fought with Cobra. Does that mean we were in Nirvana the whole time?"

"No… the place you saw was probably the pace this city was based on.." Hibiki said, clearly deep in thought. "A replica, perhaps?"

"I don't think so.. Judging from the smell, those two were definitely here before…" Wendy piped up from the back, looking around in worry.

"That doesn't make any sense. Nirvana hit stage two _after_ those guys started fighting! This didn't even exist when they were supposedly there." Hibiki protested. "It had to be a replica."

"There has to be something we're missing. Cobra knew the place very well when we fought, and there's no way he could have known he layout of Nirvana if they only just awakened it. Perhaps it's a trap to confuse us? They had a dragon slayer, after all. They would have known they could throw us off with scent." Toshiro reasoned. "Let's keep this in the back of our minds for now. We need to see where this thing is headed, because wherever it is will be in serious danger."

They nodded, continuing their path around the ruin. Toshiro kept his eyes on the ground, despite what he had told the group. There was only one way to see if they had actually been there, and that was to see the battleground, to which they were approaching. If the certain damage was seen, then that would settle it. He continued to stare, noticing the distinct breaks in the rocks near where he had supposedly cast his magic. _Where was it now…?_

A sparkling sheen of color caught the boy's eye, a playfully glinting and just barely noticeable to any who weren't looking for it, but it was there. Small specs of the ice in a deceptively calm pink sheen, almost teasingly reflecting the images of the group in the sky. Toshiro could feel his heart pounding, trying to see past these small things to the greater picture. He searched and searched, but nowhere could he find what he was looking for. _Cobra… you were in a lot of pain, weren't you? I know you left marks… I saw them. But if they aren't there..._ The prodigy's mind began to swirl. The fact the scene wasn't complete meant that someone had to have collected the fragments and examined the original battleground, transported them here, and gotten far enough ahead to plant everything, meaning that someone with a mind for tricks had been watching them from the beginning, and had been able to do all this behind their backs with relative ease. _Unless there is a possibility of hypnosis or illusion. If that were the case then we would all have been warped and subjected at some point…_

"Oi, Toshiro." Gray said, appearing next to the prodigy. "You really shouldn't overthink this right now. Just looking at you makes my head hurt."

"All the same, there may be more to this than we thought…"

"That also may be what they wanted us to think, remember? You said that yourself."

The boy sighed, but said nothing in reply as the leader of the group began to descend. Lyon offered Toshiro the option of simply absorbing the icy creations, which he accepted easily. Toshiro smirked slightly, turning to Gray. "In comparison, your ice has no flavor, Fullbuster."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Okay, are we all situated?" Hibiki called from the front. They nodded, at which the archive mage pulled up a large map. "Okay then. I've located Jura, and he's farther in. But if we want to find out more about where this thing is headed, some of us will need to remain outside. So I suggest we split into two groups. Anyone volunteer to go in?"

Natsu immediately raised a hand, so did Gray much to the former's annoyance. Hibiki raised a eyebrow. "No one else? Fine." He pointed at Lucy, who yelped. "You have a spirit that can dig underground, right? Then you'll be able to help them maneuver around quickly should you guys need to get out quickly."He then turned to the rest, letting his gaze wander before settling on Toshiro, who mentally groaned. "Since this is where the last remaining generals are, we need someone battle prone. So you'll also go in."

Toshiro sighed. He wasn't particularly opposed to the idea, he just would have preferred to investigate the area more. Though, he supposed that Hibiki made a valid point, and none of the others seemed at all keep to go in. He sighed, before nodding. Thus the offensive group was made, while Hibiki would stay outside and search his archives for a way to stop Nirvana. This left Lyon, Sherry, and Wendy to protect the archive mage and then to set off for a counter as soon as possible. The remaining group wished them the best of luck, and Natsu took this within his stride by immediately moving into the darkened caverns before them.

Before following the rest of his group, Toshiro turned to the remaining mages. "Watch yourselves. Your perception may not be what it seems." He warned, before turning and rushing off, hoping that at least one of them would understand.

Hibiki blinked, still staring down at where the boy had been only seconds before. Wendy whimpered behind them. "Perception? Is someone hypnotizing us?"

Sherry shrugged. "Who knows… we should just try to focus on our goal for now."

"You sure? I hate to admit it, but every time the kid's radar has picked up something, it's been pretty important." Hibiki asked, turning from his now closed archive.

"While it may be important, we can't focus our time on speculation, you know. Let's just do what we're supposed to." She reasoned. "Unless we get more evidence, we aren't exactly high on time right now."

To this, there was only silence.

* * *

"I am relieved to see you all in good condition after all that occurred." The large man said, rumbling voice as reassuring as any in such a situation.

The group had been running through hallway after hallway before happening on a clearing in which they had run into Jura, who was seemingly coming from the opposite direction. He proceeded to explain that he had defeated Brain using his power as a Wizard Saint, and how Erza had gone to battle against Midnight. After a worried exchange, he had explained that it would be best not to look for her, due to the nature of the battle. Afterward, the group had quickly summarized all that had happened on their end, including the effects of Nirvana and the defeat of Racer, Angel, and Cobra. Jura had gone on to explain that in the same instance, Hot-Eye had technically come over to the light side, and had helped Jura in getting to Nirvana in the first place to rebel against his former comrades. Hence leading them t the present, in which the group had been searching the area for any clues as to stopping Nirvana from the inside.

"We should be saying that to you, considering you fought Brain. In fact, I'm surprised you're not more wounded." Toshiro said rather bluntly. "Not to doubt your skill, but he was quite an opponent, especially after fighting Hoteye single-handedly as well."

Jura nodded. "I had aid." was all he said, tone grave. Toshiro gave a skeptical look but decided not to push the topic.

The entire hall was dusty and small. Even when these narrow corridors opened into larger areas, Toshiro found himself all entirely too unhappy with the atmosphere. the air was dry, the place was cramped, and if a battle broke out he wouldn't be able to unleash any real damaging attacks without getting in the way of the other three mages who would be with him. Not to mention, he had no access to the sky in such an area as they went deeper and deeper into ruin, though he dd breath a sigh of relief when the corridors ended giving way to much larger expanses of space. The echoing of footsteps on stone was becoming maddening.

They made their way to a set of stairs, where it seemed something unique had appeared.

"Look there, the patterns on the door!" Lucy pointed, letting their attention move to a large set of doors with carved faces on it, clearly shown as art from ancient times.

Natsu immediately ran up to the door, launching a fiery kick at it with a long yell which caused Gray to scoff. "Dude, try _opening_ the door before destroying it!"

Seeming to listen to this, Natsu landed nimbly on the ground, pulling on the handles with all his strength as bright light began to seep out. Toshiro's eyes widened as he thrust out a hand in an attempt to cast a defensive barrier in time, while Jura yelled a panicked warning that it was a trap.

Toshiro, being in the back, was the only one able to watch as his own spell was completely dissolved, giving Jura enough time to dive from his spot to the one right where Natsu once stood. He felt his blood run cold as the force of the explosion thrust him into the air everything turned to white.

When consciousness returned to the group, everything had subsided. The cramped hallways had given way to a large open space of nothing but debris, the night sky shining clearly as the very steady thumps of Nirvana's movements continued to pierce their bodies. But in the center of it all stood the man whom had already done so much, arms spread and broad torso stiff. He stood there just long enough to turn, and whispered those encouraging words.

Cries of his name were heard across the newly made clearing as Toshiro rushed forward to break the man's fall, laying him onto the ground to observe the numerous burns and cuts o the front. Toshiro shook his head. "Dammit.. I should have been faster-"

"Don't go blaming yourself… boy…" the man's weak rumble of a voice interrupted his own. "I am just glad.. You are safe…" He said, and with that his consciousness slipped away, and he moved no more.

"Dammit! Old man!" Gray swore, slamming a fist onto the ground.

"Oh my god…" Lucy breathed out, hands covering her mouth in shock.

Toshiro closed his eyes before opening them once more, standing up from his spot by Jura. "He'll live. We need to continue… for his sake."

The other members of the group seemed horribly shaken, only more so when low pitched laughter began to permeate the clearing. Toshiro tensed, for a moment wondering if this was another vision, before the others began to look around the clearing for the source. He fingered the chain that attached to his blade, caressing the crescent blade in apprehension.

"How pathetic.. To think that with all of his power, Brain could only take out one of you maggots."

"It's up there!" Lucy called out pointing to a spot above the dust and debris, seemingly a cave of sorts where nothing but a small green light could be seen, eerie glow impossible to mistake. The light began to grow brighter and brighter, until a figure emerged and began its descent. The figure seemed skinny, light emitting from its top in such haunting waved Toshiro wouldn't be surprised if it was identified as a ghost or something of that nature.

What he didn't expect, was a staff with an ornately ancient skull adorned and feathers to float down until it was face to face with Natsu, only to declare it would have to destroy the remaining mages in the area.

He felt his overly-paranoid mind implode slightly at the sight as for a moment everything went blank.

"The staff is sentient." He noted blandly.

"Oh my god, it's talking!" happy yelled in horror, only to be stopped by the bemused Lucy who decided to remind the creature of his own abnormalities as a talking cat.

"That's the staff Brain had before, wasn't it?" Gray asked, eyes never leaving the staff as it continued to laugh, voice echoing throughout the clearing as its teeth clanked against the glass ball in its mouth.

"Of course, I am Klodoa! The seventh, hidden member of the Oracion Seis! I have been awakened, in order to properly destroy you insignificant-" The staff's words were never finished, due to the fact Natsu had deigned to grab it by the handle and smash the thing against the floor, demanding answers as to how to stop Nirvana from moving. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the forwardness of the attempt, but didn't let go of the crescent blade between his fingers.

Meanwhile, Lucy was still puzzling over the staff's, Klodoa's, earlier statement. "But if they are called the Oracion Seis… why are there seven members? The whole reason they're named that is because they have six members, right?"

"It should be Oracion Siete!"

"Oi, Dragneel, don't beat it too hard. We don't know if it's capable of anything… and he's not listening to me at all is he?" the prodigy groaned as Gray encouraged the fire mage onward and the staff began to strike back. Nothing about its attacks were lethal, and it wasn't too different from being chased around by an angry shopkeeper holding a broomstick, only the broomstick was carrying it self and had a temper. "This is childish…"

"Tell me about it." Lucy huffed, Happy nodding vigorously behind her.

Suddenly, it seemed to freeze, giving Lucy a long stare. The girl seemed surprised, before sighing melodramatically. "Oh, not this again!"

The child cocked a head in confusion at the sudden grief. "Again?"

"This always happens! It's the price of being too cute… I always get looked at like this!" She whined, not-so-subtly squirming as if egging the event onward. Toshiro blinked, suddenly reminded of a certain busty blonde he had known in his youth. He shrugged. _At least this one has the decency not to smother me in cleavage._

Happy turned to the fighting group and began to enthusiastically shout, pointing at the now clearly fantasizing girl. "Natsu! I think Lucy broke!"

Just as quickly as the staff had frozen, he turned back to the two male mages. "Just a child… what a shame."

Toshiro felt a bit of his retrain snap at the comment and gritted his teeth. " _Child,_ you say…" he muttered, a dark aura seeming to build around his form as Lucy spluttered incredulously next to him, Happy full of mirth on the side.

Growing impatient, Toshiro pulled on the hems of his gloves, stepping forward, dangerous aura never leaving as his tone began to drip malice. "Fullbuster! Dragneel! If this doesn't move along I'm coming over and snapping it in two, so either get it to talk or get out of the way!"

"Ohoho… the pipsqueak thinks he can take me on? Who thought a youngster like you could go against someone of such infinite wisdom as I?" Klodoa taunted. The white haired mage felt his patience wear thin at the term "pipsqueak" and suppressed a growl.

"You'll find I can do more than you think."

"Oh youth! Such a petulant soul you are!" The eerie green light of the eye sockets began to glow brighter. I'll mop the floor with you…"

The staff floated into the air, space around it buzzing with electricity as Natsu and Gray were brought to their knees, a position of complete submission. "Don't test me you -"

The staff froze in place, seeming to go into worried states of muttering and panicking. The muttering grew in volume until the staff let out a long shriek. "He's coming! The Seal, it's gone! He is coming!"

Toshiro took another step forward between Gray and Natsu, grabbing the oddly flexible staff both at the top and bottom of the handle, letting the material grow cold as he tightened his grip. "Who?" he growled.

"B-Brain…" the staff whimpered. "Brain's other personality… it was sealed away by the existence of the six generals… but they have all been defeated! The seal's been released!"

"Why was he sealed away?"

"Brain himself was always known as the front face, filled with infinite wisdom, but underneath that was the true master of the oracion seis. He only wants destruction… bloodbaths are the only ones in which he will bathe! His name is Zero.."

Toshiro let his grip grow tighter as ice crawled up the staff. "Where will he head first?"

"I-I have no reason to tell you!"

Toshiro sighed, inwardly apologizing to his comrades before growling. "You _will_ have a reason when I start snapping you into pieces like I did to Cobra, now won't you?"

Lucy let out an audible gasp at this, and could see Natsu wince out of the corner of his eye.

The staff remained silent. Toshiro let a sneer make its way to his face. "Don't act like you don't know. I saw the remains outside." It remained still for a moment, the vibrations in his hands becoming still, before a ground shaking explosion knocked all of them backward, knocking the staff from his hands as tumbled straight into Gray.

"He's here!" The staff panicked, moving as far from the debris as it could.

In the midst of the rubble, they could make out a large figure making it's appearance, soon coming into full view.

The man was similar to brain in stature, extremely broad and well built the epitome of strength and muscle. his hair was no longer kept neatly in the back, and the tattoos were log gone, replaced by messy short hair of bone white. The whites of his eyes had been replaced by a deep red, as the an in military style clothing beamed down at the damage.

"M-Master! Welcome back, Master Zero!" Klodoa called, reduced to mere whimpers and stutters at the sight of the man.

"This is the master of Oracion Seis..." Lucy said in a mixture of horror and wonder.

"My my, Klodoa, things must have gotten interesting..." the man said, voice just as brain's had once been, only dripping with a cold malice so thick it was almost tangible. "Even midnight was defeated then?" He closed a fist experimentally. "Well, that's fine. It's quite refreshing to return to this body, this power, this voice... takes me back to the good times." He let his obsidian eye wander to the remaining mages. "I'll take care of things here."

Each o the mages were now on high alert, hearts racing at the new enemy in front of them, as Zero no looked to the unconscious man near the center of the area. "Oh, that's the one who defeated brain, no? I suppose I should pay him back." he put out a hand, and in a split second Gray was there, an ice wall erected as green light poured through the crystal, blocking the devastating blow that would have tainted the unconscious ma's bones.

"You dare attack someone who can't fight back?" Gray demanded, flinching as the wall began to crack. Toshiro cursed, silently erecting an exta wall with his acessory magic to buffer the damag soon to come.

Zero cracked his knuckles, ever letting his power go as the ice wall broke, sending both gray and the unconscious Jura flying.

"Defense or not doesn't matter. As long as it has form, it can be destroyed."

Anger rising in waves, Natsu was the next to charge forth, Gray soon coming to back him up. Toshiro stood back, watching as the two were almost effortlessly tossed aside. _They're down already? Just what is he doing to them? Those two are sturdier than most seasoned fighters._ he thought, trying to keep his distance while standing in front of Lucy, who seemed to be paralyzed in utter fear and horror. She began to mutter. "Toshiro.. don't do it.."

Zero let his gaze shift to the two, and Toshiro let his body take control as he moved far awaay from Lucy to indicate who the man's new target should be. Sure enough he followed the boy's movements.

Cursing under his breath, Toshiro tried to back up as much as he could to perform his magic, cursing the utter lack of space. His magic was severely limited by the presence of his comrades and he rough terrain. He moved to the opposite side of Lucy on silent feet, before muttering " _ **Hainawa."**_ allowing a string of golden rope to make its way towards the man.

As expected, the man dodged with ease, but it gave Toshiro just enough time to freeze the entire ground around the man's feet.

He took careful steps, facing off with the power hungry man. He pulled on his sword, but in that moment the man was in his face, hand at his chest, the other firmly at his back.

"You look like you would have been some fun to destroy if you were a bit older… this tiny body's gonna break with one hit. Shame." he rumbled as Toshiro felt heat gathering in his chest as he struggled and struggled. The man was stronger than any he had ever seen before, physically, and he felt his heart racing faster and faster as the hand on his back was relaxed ever so slightly and the one on his front pressed into his chest.

Light enveloped his vision before everything faded away, his name upon terrified lips of his remaining comrades.

* * *

AN.

Expect a bit more erratic updates and whatnot… yeah that's all I got I admit I hit a block on this chapter...

Thought I should probably not ignore the fact that the fourteen ear old was the only one to kill, considering most Fairy tail enemies kinda fall and lose all their magic power rather than die. Some are more bothered than others, some for different reasons.(ex. Natsu's more worried for his friend's sanity than the enemy.) But yeah, I know it makes them seem like really big wusses but I felt that should be highlighted.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenmire


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Terrible Truth**

" _For a Fairy Tail wizard, the true sin is averting one's eyes, and no longer being able to believe in anyone."-Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

AN. And here's a really long chapter! I'll explain why at the bottom, so see you there.

For this chapter's purpose:

"Dialogue"

 _Thoughts_

" _Foreign entities in the mind."_

 _[flashback/vision]_

" _ **Magic"**_

* * *

"W-Well done, Master! You defeated all of them so easily!" Klodoa said hastily, ice finally melting off of his handle.

"But I haven't destroyed them." Zero muttered. "They still have form… They still have form." He let a strong foot land on the white haired boy's side, satisfied as audible cracks of bone were heard. "You still have form! I can still destroy you!"

"B-But Master! We will be reaching Cait Shelter soon!" Klodoa tried, hiding his whimpering as best as he could.

Zero turned to face the wretchedly pathetic thing. Now that he thought about it, Klodoa had form too.

He grinned. First it would be the maggot wizards, then Klodoa, then all of Cait Shelter, and then every other mage in a few thousand mile radius.

Hibiki groaned, hands flying across the archive seemingly of their own accord. Shortly after having sent out the offensive team, the rest of them had retreated from nirvana and met up with Ichiya, who had guided them to the pieced together remains of the Christina.

 _["We need you all in order to get this working, men." the man said gravely. "Nirvana is poised to head for Cait Shelter. If it fires, we need to be ready. Ren and Even are inside doing their part, men."]_

Ever since the, they have been doing their best to maintain as they guided Christina to Nirvana. Seemingly in the direction of Cait Shelter, the large magical device had been making very steady progress. Soon enough with their combined power they reached the location of Nirvana once again, seeing it had stopped moving entirely. Hibiki peered at the object, wondering why it had stopped. _Is it drawing power?_

There was a rumble, and the canon seemed to roar to life as energy began to spill out of it, aiming straight ahead at the small guild hall that was right ahead. Dread began to seep in as Ichiya urged the ship to move upward to get proper vantage on the object. Eve, seeming to notice this, began to prepare a counter.

As they got closer, Hibiki cursed, watching as the weapon began to charge, light growing and growing in intensity. "Eve! You ready yet?!" he called to his slim teammate, who gave a yell of confirmation. He turned to the three olding the ship together. "Ren, Lyon! Guide it to aim!" he gripped the railing tightly, preparing for the telepathic communication to soon come. _We won't let them win._

It was with this resolve in their minds that the shots were fired.

* * *

Erza had realized long ago that life wasn't fair, things weren't meant to stay peaceful, and when things could go wrong they usually would. These were facts of life she could well accept, she thought, as she stared down at the blue haired man who hadn't even known her name despite everything they had been through together. She acknowledged that this was probably for the best, because what would have happened if he had remembered? Surely, this had to be for the best, she reasoned to herself.

Though, she supposed it wasn't fair either, as she looked to the blue haired child who was so downcast at the sight of aforementioned man. He hadn't remembered either of them, and besides the self destruction magic attempted earlier he knew of no other way to stop Nirvana's relentless trudging through the Woodsea, moving ever-so-close to Cait Shelter's front door. The girl's sobs only grew greater in volume, pervading the clearing in which they sat so unsure of what to do. Carla had panicked, horror stricken face on the feline that it was, informing them that they were just about at Cait Shelter's location anyway, the three still too weak to possibly do anything more without a plan.

It was probably considered the last straw when bright, all too familiar light began to permeate the area, shining a blinding white and eerie black, so majestic and deadly as Nirvana began to charge up and the ground began to rumble in anticipation. They could practically feel the magical energy coursing through the very ground on which they stood, almost losing their balance.

"It's firing already?!" Erza muttered, mostly to herself.

"Nirvana's firing..?" Wendy sobbed out, breath hitching as the shock soaked into her young brain. Erza instantly felt horrible for the girl, realizing what was about t happen and that they couldn't stop it. She had liked Wendy. She was around the same age as Toshiro, yet clearly she had yet to be tainted by the realities of life yet, her shyness and kindness as genuine and pure as a normal child's. Not like the cold ice mage she knew, who wore such a sturdy mask of ice, through which they couldn't penetrate whether they wanted to or not. Would Wendy, too, shelter herself? Or would she break entirely?

The magic energy was pure and radiant, showering their faces as Wendy screamed to whatever heave he could find solace in for everything to stop.

Sure enough, it did.

In a moment, a beam of light showered from the sky, mercilessly attacking the leg of the large device. Erza did everything she could to maintain her balance while grabbing Wendy and hugging her into the older woman's chest as one of the legs of Nirvana crumpled, and the beam shallowly missed Cat Shelter, leaving the guild hall untouched.

They looked up as the sobs subsided into a gasp of surprise, and Erza allowed a smile to cross her face. In the sky flew Christina, the beacon of hope that it had been at the very start of this day. _They repaired it…_

Then his voice came. " _Hello? Hey! Someone.. Someone respond if you can hear me!"_

Immediately snapping back to herself, Erza responded. "Hibiki! Is that you? I'm here with Wendy."

" _My lovely Erza! I'm glad you are safe!"_ Came Ichiya's voice, sending shivers down the warrioress' spine.

"What happened? I thought Christina got shot down." Erza asked, electing to ignore the man.

" _Ah, well, Ichiya, Ren, and Eve stuck together and managed to get in a good enough condition to move. Then Ichiya got in contact with Lyon, Sherry and I and we were able to get it moving… though it's taken a huge toll on them. The magic that was used in the attack just now, that was Eve's Snow Magic."_

" _I fused my magic with the bombs and attacked with everything I had, but we only took down a leg."_ Eve's voice said, clearly tired out from the exertion. " _It's just that… sturdy…"_

" _Eve!"_ Hibiki shouted out, while Ren's vice could also be heard giving the slight boy desperate encouragement. Each of them were running out of magic, it too all they could to even keep the ship together, this much was clear.

"Thank you…" Wendy mumbled, before looking up with a tear-stained face. "Thank you, everyone."

Hibiki gave a light laugh, before sighing. " _He used too much magic. We're all running low. We won't be able to attack from here any longer, and will probably be crashing again soon. Please don't worry about us. So listen to me carefully okay? I've been digging around the archive since we started the assault, and I finally found a way to stop Nirvana entirely!"_

"What? Really?" Erza gasped out, looking to the people with her and exchanging looks.

" _You know how it's walking on six legs, right? They act like pipes, sucking up and gathering magical energy from the earth. It's part of why the thing is so big and moves so slowly."_ he explained, tone a tad more rushed than usual. Suddenly, information began to load itself into their brains, and Erza saw a map of sorts, showing six locations with numbers on them, as well as their own locations. " _There are lacrima collecting magical energy from each of these pipes in different locations. If we can destroy them all simultaneously, we can Nirvana will completely deactivate. But it has to be at the same time. If we're even a second off, the other lacrima will heal the ones that were destroyed."_

"But how?" Erza asked incredulously. "Destroying six lacrima at the same time while at different locations is near impossible!"

"I'm getting to that" Hibiki said quickly. " _Normally I would coordinate the timing myself so we have more time, but my telepathy won't last long. I'm installing it now, a timer."_ Just as he said, they felt the timer being installed in their brains, set for twenty minutes. " _I know you can do it- ngh!"_ He winced so the ship rocked. " _You can, I'm sure-"_

" _Impossible!"_ came another voice, low in pitch and filled with confident malice. Erza felt shivers run up her spine. _Who is this?!_

Wendy answered the unspoken question. "That sounds like Brain!"

"He jacked the telepathy?" Hibiki aid, voice brought to a low murmur just barely picked up by some of the members of the group.

"I am Zero, master of Oracion Seis!" the voice declared. "First of all, let me praise you, for I hadn't realized anyone could use the archive like brain could. Quite exceptional." He chuckled. "But now, I shall enlighten you to your situation. Listen well, wizards of the light!"

There was only silence, he unnerving thoughts and emotions seemingly shared in the telepathy, each wondering what was about to happen.

" _My time of destruction has begun! I have begun by destroying four of your friends. Two dragon slayers, a celestial wizard, an ice creation mage, and maybe a bit of cat too."_ Zero's voice echoed, malice dripping in his tones as the implications were realized. Wendy froze in shock. _That's the entire offensive team..._

Wendy's hands went to cover her mouth in shock. "He took them all out? Even Natsu and Hitsugaya?"

" _You said something about destroying all the lacrima at the same time, no?"_ Zero continued. " _Then you should know that I am guarding one of them!"_

" _N-no way.. Someone that strong is guarding one of them?"_ Lyon cursed, wincing as the magic use began to take a toll on him. He felt himself being thrust backward and cursed.

There was a large zap as the telepathy was completely cut off. Hibiki let out a yell of pain, before crawling back to the archive hastening to set up communication once again.

"-all would need to split up and go to different lacrima. There's a 1 in 6 chance of running into Zero, and with three of our best mages down, Erza is the only one who can actually stand a chance." Jellal reasoned. He had heard about the group from Erza, about the so called Hitsugaya who had held his own against all six generals, but even he seemed to have been defeated.

"No, that doesn't work!" Carla said, clearly distressed. "You don't even have six mages!"

The two with them looked confused, before Wendy covered her mouth in realization and bowing as low as she could. "I'm sorry! I don't have any magic… that can destroy…" She muttered. "I'm not like Hitsugaya or Natsu… I heal things…" it was then that the words truly hit the group. Hitsugaya, Natsu, and Gray were all high tier mages who had been destroyed, and Jura had been with them. Wendy hadn't the ability, and everyone on Christina was too tired out to do anything.

The two stood in shock for a moment, before nodding. "Well, we have two here. Anyone else?" Erza said, and Hibiki looked around.

Archive was no good, and he would run out soon as well, he thought as he collapsed onto the floor, panting. Lyon was down, and so was Sherry, Ren would most likely be down soon as well. Eve was also nearly out of power, and at the rate christina was going they wouldn't be able to get there in time.

Erza seemed to realized this as Christina came crashing down once more, seeming to grow desperate. "Please! Is anyone else able to go? Answer me!" She called, over and over, fists tightening.

Wendy was startled, seeing the desperation on the face of the woman, as her yells subsided. She could barely make out the mumbles that came next. "Natsu… answer me…"

"We...can hear...you." came a strangled voice. Wendy froze, thinking she had imagined it in her desperation, before hearing yet another new voice, this one just as ragged but seemingly more intact than the first.

"Destroy all six lacrima at once… right? And one faces Zero?" _That's-_

"Hitsugaya!"

"Natsu!"

"We'll.. do it." Came Gray's voice. "All four of us are up." Their voices were weak, anyone could tell from the ragged breaths and choked sounds that each was at their limit.

"Thank goodness you pulled.. Through." Hibiki panted. "I don't have much time-!" he grunted as Christina lurched downward, Ren finally falling to the floor. "The maps I sent to you… the lacrima are numbered. One of you goes to each, okay?"

Natsu answered almost instantly. "One!"

Gray interrupted by saying "Two."

"Three" Lucy breathed out. "Let's hope I didn't get Zero…"

Toshiro sighed. "...Four."

Erza let a smile cross her face. "Five" she then turned to Jellal. "And you're six."

Natsu seemed confused at this. "who's six? Who's there?"

Unfortunately, there was no reply as Christina crashed to the ground.

* * *

Toshiro turned to Natsu. "Look Dragneel, I don't think-" He paused, realizing the fire mage had already left for lacrima one. He sighed. "Damn you… I have the most power left out of you." He muttered, though it wasn't saying much. Zero had blown his side to shreds, breaking bones and burning muscle, the magic in his system almost seeming to have washed away. He was just as badly off as the ones on christina, but at least he had a plan!

"Something wrong, Toshiro?" Gray asked, panting as he forced himself up the wall.

"Best hurry up. We have sixteen minutes left to trudge our way to the lacrima." Toshiro said, icing up his pouring wounds, temporarily setting the bones. How glad he was he took so much of Master Shiba's lessons to heart. "I wish you the best of luck."

 _Damn that Dragneel… he knows exactly what's waiting at lacrima number one._

* * *

Toshiro ran as fast as his internally marred body would let him. His body was screaming in pain, pushing itself far beyond the limit as the minute marker on the imer moved to minute twelve. He was close, he knew from the map that he was far too close to give up now as he sprinted. He could have propelled himself with magic, but after hearing Hibiki's explanation, had decided to save everything he had in order to overpower the lacrima. If it was storing that much power, it would need everything he had to give.

Soon the hallways began to get smaller, until opening into a remarkably well kept room that seemed almost out of place after seeing so much stone. The entire room was made of smooth material, and in the center sa the lacrima, clean and pristine as it blinked at him innocently.

Toshiro sighed as the clock in his brain continued to tick away, reaching minute six. To be perfectly honest, it was slightly maddening, yet at the same time it seemed to be a constant reminder of the task ahead. He stretched out his limbs, feeling the breaks and bruises scream in protest.

" _How the mighty have fallen, eh, Shiro? Doing such menial tasks seems beneath you. As hard as that might be with your height."_

Toshiro froze, arms falling to his blade as he looked around. "Who are you?"

" _Don't remember? Shame.. I guess it really was random."_

The boy continued to turn, feeling unknown anger bubble inside him. "Show yourself!"

" _Tsk, tsk. So demanding, Shiro."_

He drew his blade, trying to calm his racing mind, ticking still moving on as time drew near.

" _Say, Shiro, aren't you curious about how you ended up in that ruin? It must be bugging you."_

Toshiro blinked at the change in tactic. _He's trying to distract me. Only a few minutes left._

" _But you're really not even a bit worried? What if it was someone you knew?"_

"What are you trying to imply?" Toshiro gritted out, sifting through any memory he could find to try and identify the voice, but couldn't. The voice was playful, and so familiar it seemed to be right at the edge of his memory but just out of reach.

" _Nothing all that important, or maybe it is?"_

Feeling his temper begin to sway, the prodigy decided to test out a theory. He stomped a foot on the smooth floor, ice crawling about to cover the entire room, coating every surface it could. _So not someone invisible…_ he thought examining the air as if half expecting something to float into existence.

" _Oh don't bother, I'm nowhere near ya. Just thought I'd say hi, but you really should be more careful… you have a little less than two minutes to get ready, according to that timer ya got there."_

"Get out of my head. I have enough going on here as it is." _Really, my memories, plus these visions, all this extra data from hibiki, ad now voices… it feels so cramped._

" _Aw, you're no fun, Shiro."_

"Don't call me that!" he called on reflex, but received no answer other than faint chuckling. The one minute mark arrived and Toshiro sighed, summoning most of his magic power to create the usual visage of Hyourinmaru, which wrapped itself around the now much more fragile lacrima. He began to pant, energy quickly draining. Creating the visage required lots of material, and since the room was so dry he had t use a large portion of his magic to keep it there. The dragon began to tighten its hold, and Toshiro nodded when he saw the lacrima beginning to give way, instantly dissolving the dragon into small shards. Toshiro sighed in relief that his estimate had been correct. He would have just enough energy left to destroy the lacrima in one hit, and then fly out of the area as soon as possible before collapsing.

He let power wash over him as the welcoming cold attached itself to his back, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the lacrima. He began to absorb energy from all the cie in the room, feeling the persistent ticks in his mind as it reached the final count.

10, 9, 8…

He took a breath, his mind instantly calming as his feet propped themselves upward, ready for motion.

6, 5, 4….

He allowed a single moment to wish for his comrades to complete their end of the plan.

3… 2…

He charged forth, never letting the tip of his blade sway.

1…

" _ **Ryusenka!"**_ he called, stabbing the blade into the weakened lacrima, ice exploding from the hilt as the crystal shattered, leaving only the jagged spikes behind.

For a moment, everything was still, the image of a clock flashing 00:00 in his mind before everything began to shake and crumble. Sheathing his blade, he thanked whatever figure was out there before charging out of the room into the corridors just big enough for his wings, hastening for the quickest way out of the collapsing machine. As fresh air reached him, he let out a mental sigh. _We did it._

* * *

He made a round, soon finding a clearing where he saw Erza talking to Gray. he set to landing there, before noticing a large, half naked, muscular form with wild red hair( _Is that Ichiya?! Is his the power of drugs- er..parfume?_ Toshiro thought.) charging over and smirked devilishly. He aimed his landing a the man began to spin, before casually letting his icy claws latch onto his enormous shoulders, letting his ice break off as he jumped off nimbly, using the man's head for support causing the man to fall to the ground in a dizzy stupor.

"Toshiro!" Gray called with a grin, while Erza seemed half relieved and half confused.

Toshiro nodded, before falling to his knees. The older ice mage instantly was at his side. He shook his head. "Those corridors are far too dry… I used up most of my power…"'

"Nice going, genius." Gray chided sarcastically. "I bet you calculated it so you used every last bit."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Ghastly so."

With a crash, the next to arrive was Lucy with happy and Horologium, along with Wendy, Carla and Jura. As the group me with each other giving their sighs of relief, Toshiro felt something tugging on his subconscious.

 _"Good job, Shiro-chan. I'm soooo proud of you."_

Toshiro did his best to hide his disgust. "What do you want?" He growled, voice barely above a whisper.

 _"Just thought I'd make sure ya didn't forget… ya seemed so relaxed."_

"Yes, god forbid, with something like you in my head." He snarked.

 _"So feisty…"_

"Toshiro, you okay? You look like you swallowed a worm."

"Heaven only knows how you know what that picture looks like, Fullbuster." Toshiro replied dryly, before shrugging. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Do you guys know where Natsu is? I have to thank him too!" Wendy said, smile on her face. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"The idiot went and chased after Zero, so he'll probably be a bit late."

"Wh- How are you so sure?" Lucy asked. Toshiro shrugged.

"We can smell which way he went. That's why I wanted to switch with him earlier, but we were out of time. Either way, obviously none of us faced him." He said, before tensing as something underneath the ground began to rumble. He cursed, feeling it coming closer and closer, too close for comfort. He jumped out of the way, and was glad when a moment later the ground jutted upward. He tumbled backward, hand still on the hilt of his blade as a large figure appeared from the ground.

The dust cleared, and they all breathed a sigh of relief, for there stood Hot-Eye, carryin Natsu and a blue haired man with a smile on his face. _So what Jura said was true._

"Natsu!"

"Jellal!"

"Hot-Eye!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the blue haired man who was slowly regaining consciousness. He looked up as the man began to stand, looking around. "So you're Jellal?"

Jellal looked down at the child, nodding. "I am. You're the ice dragon slayer, aren't you? Natsu mentioned you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What could my name have possibly have had to do with the battle?"

"You'd be surprised." was all the smirking man said in reply. "Though I am surprised you're okay with me."

Toshiro shrugged. "Dragneel hasn't destroyed half your body, so I am assuming you came to a truce or had some sort of redemption." he jerked a hand backwaard to the group. "Though I'm ure your business isn't with me, now is it?"

He nodded, walking over to meet the red haired woman.

The group felt like they were brething entirely new air, te wash of sweet relief hitting them hard as they broe into smiles and jokes. All the stress and wonder was gone, leaving only cngraduations and freedom in their hearts. Of course, things never lasted long.

"Ow! Men…" Ichiya yelled, seemignly pressed up against an invisible wall. Gray rolled an eye turning to Toshiro.

"Yo, I didn't think you were a prankster, Toshiro."

Raising an eyebrow at this, toshiro shook his head. He patted a hand to the air next to him, feeling the wall and pressing against it as runes began to flutter across. "I'm not. This wasn't me, Fullbuster. It's rune magic on a very advanced level."

Murmurs of confusion erupted in the clearing at this as marching began to enter their hearing. Before the group had time to blink, they were surrounded. Toshiro tensed, hand drifting to the crescent blade chained to his blade.

 _[He was weak. Weak, injured, and hungry as he hid out in the abandoned shrine. He could barely stand and yet he could hear them coming, pounding on the door and crying his name, ordering him to surrender himself._

" _Turn yourself in, Captain, we don't want to fight you."_

 _His response was simply to give an order, swinging his blade upward as forms of magic tried to bind him. They stabbed into him, they were trying to incapacitate him._

 _He wouldn't allow it.]_

The man introduced himself as the Captain of the reformed magical council, Lahar, which was he key to what was bout to happen as Toshiro looked to Jellal and Erza, who were exchanging looks with each other, before shifting to Hot-Eye, who was standing behind Jura. Sure enough, the order came.

"Turn in the man codenamed Hot-Eye."

Jura was the first to protest, running up to speak before the man himself calmed the saint. The two exchanged words, before Hot-eye handed himself in, promises from bot paties baring themselves to the open night air. Lahar nodded, before turning to jellal.

"The man who infiltrated the magic council, destroyed it from the inside, and fired the Etherion, this was all you Jellal." He turned to the group. "This man is too dangerous to let loose once more. Hand him over as well."

Jellal was the one, once again, to nod and accept, to which tohiro raised an eyebrow, running the charges through his head. _There's no way he'll be pardoned from this. Execution most likely…_

 _[They have an execution order on you! They'll kill you on sight!"_

" _Then I suppose I'll just have to not be seen."]_

" _Aww, Shiro, is this too familiar? It looks like it doesn't it?"_

"Get out of my head." Toshiro growed. "I don't need this…"

 _[Fights were breakng out everywhere, and there they stood. Him and his old friend, face to face with blades drawn. He was alone against the whole world. He would bear this all alone, he had decided that.]_

" _You remember don't you? Look, they're fighting it out with the council!_ " The voice jeered. " _Jellal over there seems to have good friends… that's a change from you time, isn't it? Look at how your life is reflected on others, is it even yours?"_

 _["Why? Why are you trying to go this alone?" The carrot top demanded. Toshiro scoffed, drawing his blade._

" _Out of my way, Kurosaki."_

" _Dammit! Why won't you rely on your friends?"]_

 _["You used to call me a friend, didn't you, Toshiro? If it weren't for the damned Central 46 wouldn't that still be the case?"]_

Toshiro shook his head, feeling his legs begin to give way. His mind was swirling, aching and screaming as his body began to scream in pain. "Stop… get out. Now…" He could only thank whatever god existed that the commotion of the fight had been enough to stop anyone from noticing his mental dilemma as his body leaned against the invisible force field before resting against the tree.

"Enough!" Erza called, voice as steady as ever as all ruckus stopped in its tracks. Toshiro felt the pangs dissipate for a moment, the voice in his head continuing to cackle. "That's far enough… I'm sorry for all the fuss."

With that, Jellal was taken, and the rest could only sit in awe at what had happened as the man turned around once more, giving a light smile to the woman. "That's right, I remember now… it was your hair color."

Then they were gone.

* * *

Erza didn't know what to think anymore, having long run out of tears. So overwhelmed with memories she had completely forgotten herself and surrendered to the past, the silent night being her only answer when she asked for answers. Now, the night had left her too, letting the sun begin to rise up in front of her. _The sunrise… scarlet in color..._

"It's beautiful, don't you think?"

Erza turned, not even bothering to hide her puffy red cheeks. She couldn't feel bothered anymore, not when this tired, too grief stricken. She nodded, scooting over to let the white haired boy sit down. "It is." He shrugged, making himself comfortable. She noticed the absence of his weapon and prominent scowl, mentally noting how much less formidable it made him seem.

"Sunsets bring back many memories for people, you know. Some kind, some less than so. The same can be said of expressions and words, every event can trigger something new or old." he continued, still staring out into the horizon. She let her gaze fall on the child, whose clothes still were ripped and torn, bandages wrapped around the tiny frame. "My sister and I used to watch them together when we couldn't stay asleep. Little dummy would always wake me up to go with her."

"You have a sister?" She asked softly. He shook his head.

"Had. She was a foster child, and we lived with my grandmother. Shame things don't always go the way they should. They both deserved much better." he turned to the woman, eyes as piercing as always. "But that's not my point here. Think of what you remember from this sun, and cherish it. You may think you have lost it, but he is still there." he stood up, brushing off the dust from his pants. "He has yet to have crossed the point of no return."

She sighed at this. "You know full well-"

"That he may be on death row? Yes. But remember that things can change. You think he's being tossed back into a dark nightmare after being rescued, and while that might be true, there is another way to think." he mused, ignoring the surprised look on the woman's face. "Sometimes that in itself is salvation."

She didn't respond to this for a few moments. "Responsibility, understanding and accepting, they're burdens. I suspect you know this better than most."

He offered a sigh in return. "Losing a loved one should not be new to you Scarlet. And when you do, remember that there are others around you who will share your pain. You will find that even if you can't let go, the burden will seem much more bearable. Besides," he turned, letting his arms fall to his sides as a small smirk crossed his features. "I feel more comfortable calling people by surname, especially for respected people such as yourself, Scarlet. How can I do that if even you can't? You should bear the name he crowned you with as a lasting remembrance."

Erza watched as the child left with those parting words. She felt a smile creep onto her face. She didn't know how or why, but somehow those words from that person seemed to make it all the more valid.

* * *

The sun had already rose up on a new day when the group came to Cait Shelter, whose mages held open arms and smiles of worship and reverence to their saviors. The people of Cait Shelter were all clearly branded, so it seemed, from their similar clothing styles and earthy tones as typical males wore cloaks and women shawls. They each gave rounds of applause, food was prepared for all as injuries were dressed and clothed.

They elected to spend a few days at the guild as the recovered their energy and physical injuries. Wendy had managed to fully heal almost everyone save Toshiro, who had suffered serious internal injury and and being exposed to much cold really didn't help. Ice only went so far in magical replenishment, but his physical body was ready to collapse.

It was the afternoon of the third day when the entire alliance had gathered in front of the guild, along with the entirety of Cait Shelter. The guild master was a small man of frail structure. He wore a large headdress of feathers and had most of his head covered with a beard as white as Toshiro's hair. The tattoos and ringlets adorning him were so customary to the tribal peoples, establishing himself as the leader of the group as he stood so poised and calm in front of those much younger than he.

"Delegates of Fairy tail, Blue Pegasus, lamia Scale, as well as our dear Wendy and Carla." The small guild master addressed. "You have done well in collaborating to stop Nirvana as well as the Oracion Seis. I, as a representative of the local League of Guilds, Rabaul, say a job well done." he bowed slightly, the rest following in suit. "Thank you."

Their sincerity, as to be expected, was responded to with jovial cheer as Ichiya began what would turn into one of the more embarrassing things Toshiro had seen in life(and he had lived with master Shiba and Rangiku Matsumoto, which said something). He rolled his eyes at the carefree excitement shown by the alliance, with notable exceptions such as all of lamia scale and Erza, before the mood fell somber again.

"Everyone, I am sorry for hiding the truth about our past as the Nirvit." Rabaul said, bowing his head once more.

Natsu scoffed. "We really don't mind, you know."

Wendy nodded. "I don't either, Master. Is everything alright?"

Instead of replying, Rabaul simply looked on to the stunned group in front of him. "Everyone, please listen to what I must say…"

And they did. They listened as he recounted the story from 400 years before that time, when rabaul himself created nirvana in order to stop the war that had been raging on, by swapping darkness with light. The ruins where so much had occurred, it was the land in which the Nirvit people lived, However, due to the need for equilibrium, Nirvana backfired on the Nirvit, enshrouding them in the darkness that had been taken from so many others across the globe. They listened in shock and horror as the man told of how the had murdered each other until he was the only one left, now existing in a spectral form self-sentenced to solitude to watch over Nirvana until his sins could be destroyed. He closed his eyes, smiling at the group in front of him.

"But now, my role has been fulfilled…" he stated wryly.

He explained that he had lived alone, the last survivor of a forgotten tribe, and was content with this before a boy came to him bearing a small girl who wanted to be in a Magical Guild. He wanted to do something for the girl, and so he created just what the girl wanted, a guild full of people so she wouldn't be alone any longer. Apparitions with personalities were hard to make, it almost seemed impossible until the man had given Wendy a fond look, motioning to the people behind her.

"However, it seems there's no longer a need. You have friends, Wendy. Real friends, who will support you every step of the way."

And they began to disappear. They dissolved one by one, Wendy shouting their names one after another, tears once again sprouting in her eyes as she ran forward, as if seeking to hold one hand and kept them from leaving her. She watched as the elderly master in front of her gave a smile, whispering his last words before fading as well.

"Look here, your future… it's only just begun."

In that second, the only one left was Wendy, collapsed on the ground with her face in her hands as she screamed and cried, the guild mark on her hand dissolving into nothing and leaving her arm bare.

Finally, Erza stepped forward, placing a soft hand on the girl's shaking shoulders. "Let the pain of losing a loved one be shared… let them be buried in the arms of the friends around you. You have many now, just like your master said, see?" She looked back at the group who gave affirmatives to this. "Come. Join Fairy Tail, we can share your burden."

There was a silence in which nothing was said, nothing moved, and no one breathed. The only change as the shaky nod from the crying girl, and the small smile from the white haired mage as he let the woman's words sink in. He sighed. _Cherish what you have, Scarlet. You never know when you'll lose it all._

With heavy hearts, the delegations from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale both departed, solemn goodbyes and promises to meet again on their tongues. Wendy had stayed with the Fairy tail delegation, arm still clutching the now unbranded shoulder hours after the incident. The group had elected to stay in an inn by the docks where they would be heading off in the morning, far away from Cait Shelter for Wendy' sake.

Toshiro had managed to get a room for himself due to his intense injuries and the other boy's lack of control for fights. While this normally would have been fine for the boy, he would surely be yelled at if he moved too much, and frankly the women in these guilds were each their own degree of terrifying.

Even a grief stricken Wendy.

Toshiro sighed, letting every event that had occurred in the last few days wash over him. Despite the solemn ending to their mission, Cait Shelter's history was finally made clear. Wendy was slowly recovering with the happiness and general nonsensical activities that came from the Fairy tail group almost periodically, especially while in the euphoria of victory. They had completed their task, Natsu had giddily related everything that had happened in his own special way of his. Toshiro had smirked, telling the boy it was about time he started using Dragon Force properly, prompt beginning another good round of back and forth, which Toshiro was surprised to say he enjoyed. It provided a sense of relief, if not an outlet for whatever he may have been thinking at the time.

The invading voice from before hadn't made an appearance, and Toshiro had been blissfully without strange invading memories as well. It was eerily silent in his mind, the icy plain seemingly completely baron. The window was open now, door shut firmly with the moon's light bathing the boy who now lay on his back in bed under soft covers.

He frowned when something in the back of his mind seemed to want to make itself known. He heard what seemed to be large doors creaking open, so faint for a moment he wondered if someone had walked in on him in a meditative state, before realizing that wasn't possible. He shook this off, but paused when voices began to mutter, whispering strange words of anxiety and confusion, or perhaps even awe. He groaned to himself, trying to focus on the mutterings in the back of his mind which slowly got louder ad louder.

" _Did they really find it?_

" _Seems too good to be true."_

" _So soon? It's been a week since he came out with the theory."_

" _That Kurotsuchi…. Who knows?"_

 _What.. what is this?_ Toshiro thought, feeling dizziness begin to invade his mind as the whispers in his ind increased and decreased in volume. _Who are these people?_

" _It's changing.. I wonder.."_

" _Wish Matsumoto would get here already…"_

At hearing this name, Toshiro felt his interest pike. _Matsumoto? That couldn't be… no, don't jump to conclusions. There are many Matsumoto's in the world, surely._

" _-that really Hitsugaya's? It's so welcoming…and he was so.. not."_

 _My name? What is this? Can anyone hear me?_ Toshiro wondered, thinking back to the voice from back in the lacrima chamber. But these people seemed unable to hear him, or register his cognizance to their words.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved by this or not.

" _Warm… well he was still a child.."_

" _Is. Not was."_

" _Ah! There's Ran now. Hopefully we can get this started now.."_

 _Ran… Matsumoto… no way. She's gone, disappeared so long ago…_ Toshiro thought. Rangiku Matsumoto had disappeared during the attack that had taken Master Shiba's life. He had assumed she was dead too, but if these people knew her…

He heard the faint sound of something smashing into the ground. He jumped, looking to the door to his room before remembering that this was all in his head. He calmed his racing heart as he let the scene in his mind take over, coming in and out of focus, only mix of voices and sound, as an authoritative voice seemed to say something he missed.

" _-port… Kurotsuchi."_ There was silence, and then a voice that send near painful chills down Toshiro's spine filled his mind, a voice filled with a playful malice, yet seemed so cheerful.

" _Well, as you can all see, we have managed to obtain the remaining portion of Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu."_

Toshiro winced as incredulous whispers broke out, his own thoughts spinning. _More of this captain nonsense… what's reiatsu anyway?_

" _Like I was saying… it recently spiked, allowing the power to separate from the powerless souls surrounding. After comparing this to the massive amounts of data I have on the boy, we have determined that this is enough to restore about 94% of his soul."_ the voice declared, only resulting in more confusion.

" _Well, that's definitely his…_ " came another voice, this one seemingly more laid back, but still gravely serious. "How are you keeping it? You're sure it won't dissolve into reishi?"

" _I have found a means to contain it, after consultation with Urahara Kisuke."_ was all the former voice said, disgust tracing his voice. " _He has been… surprisingly helpful since Hitsugaya was, for a lack of a better word.. Killed."_

Shock filled Toshiro's body at this. _Killed?! I was killed? Then why.. Unless… no.._

" _Er… Captain Kurotsuchi…"_ came a sickly voice from a bit farther off. It was much quieter and more pleasant to listen to than the man who had been dubbed "Kurotsuchi'. " _Is it just me, or is the reiatsu reacting to us?"_

Murmurs filled the room as Toshiro felt his heart speed up. _What is going on? Nothing make sense…_

He felt something poking at him, something depraved and deformed, like a bony finger poking into his very essence. He felt his magical energy spike in irritation at the invasion. _What is he doing to me?! My visions have never been like this…_

" _Hmm… perhaps it is…"_ Kurotsuchi mumbled. " _Say, if you can hear me, please raise your reiatsu._ "

Toshiro halted for a moment,debating whether or not to listen to the man, before sighing. These people seemed to know him, and seemed to hold the answers he needed. He had no choice but to contact them if he wanted any release from this torturous invasion. He gathered his magical power, hoping that it would suffice as the reiatsu that the man had mentioned.

He seemed to be correct, when the man chuckled. " _To make sure, please lower it once more."_

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro complied.

The room buzzed, when suddenly a woman's voice broke through. " _Captain! You can hear us?!"_

Toshiro felt his heart stop for a moment. He knew that voice, he knew it _so_ well. "Rangiku…" he breathed out.

" _I can sense his shock.. He seems to recognize you, Matsumoto."_ The laid back man commented.

 _So they can somehow read my emotions… but not my thoughts. Useful._

He heard the woman in question, Rangiku, he reminded himself almost giddily, breathing rapidly, seeming to be half laughing and half crying judging from the noises she made. He let a tint of warmth run through his body, hoping it would ease the woman.

" _So you really can hear us... most likely due to the high amount of reiatsu in the room. It must have been enough to resonate with him and connect…"_ Kurotsuchi reasoned, and Toshiro felt the strange sensation return. He scoffed to himself, flaring his magical energy in hope of kicking the man out. It seemed to work.

A few chuckles came from the group as the man hissed. The laid back man spoke up again. " _That's Hitsugaya alright… spunky as always."_

* * *

The group quickly established a system. Raising energy would signal a confirmation, lowering would be a negation. He would return to neutral once an answer was acknowledged. Emotions would be interpreted as they come.

Rangiku had finally gotten off the floor. She had collapsed in sheer happiness, tears flowing as she let out half-sobs and half-laughs, an exasperated warmth coming from the small ball of reiatsu which was connecting them to their small comrade.

They began by going around the room introducing people to the boy. He was told to confirm if he recognized voices, even if he didn't have names for them yet. It was found that the boy recognized Ukitake, Matsumoto, Kuchiki, Unohana, and Yammamoto, but only Matsumoto by name.

A question-and-answer session began soon after the shock and relief had worn off of the room. It started out very simple as the tried to grasp this new method of "communication." It was a shame the boy couldn't ask any questions himself, his reiatsu was practically burning with confusion and curiosity.

"Do you know about the Gotei 13?" Kyouraku, who had taken over the questioning for the sake of the boy's comfort. The pressure lowered.

"Do you know about shinigami?" It lowered again, confusion continuing to grow.

"Do you know about Soul Society?" It lowered.

Kyouraku raised an eyebrow, looking around the room. Hirako mouthed "Ask about his zanpakuto and reiatsu levels."

"Do you have your zanpakuto?" He asked, at which no answer came, rather a wave curiosity instead. He sighed. "A long katana. Yours was almost as long as you were tall, it had a four pointed star as a guard." A pang of recognition, and a rise in pressure.

Kyouraku thought on this for a moment, before saying cautiously, "can you control ice? Does it have anything to do with a dragon?" Another rise, accompanied by a hint of panicked suspicion. Sensing this, Kyouraku turned to Kurotsuchi, who looked to be very interested, putting notes into a device at high speeds. "Hey, I think we should really explain to the kid what our thoughts on this are. If the theory's correct, then this sounds really bad for him." He said, feeling the reiatsu rise in agreement.

"Can't it wait?" Soifon protested. "We need his information, and considering it's the middle of the night I'd rather get that first. You can fill him in without all of us in meeting, can't you?"

"It is true the connection may weaken if there are less of us around, but as long as the pressure levels stay high enough, we should be fine." Kurotsuchi mused. "Let us finish interrogation."

Kyouraku sighed once again. "Did you hear all that, kid?" A slight irk of irritation almost made Kyouraku burst into laughter, thinking of how the boy used to snap at the address. "You willing to answer a few more questions before we explain everything?" He frowned slightly when there was no answer.

"You need proof." Matsumoto spoke up, finally calmed down. "He's suspicious about our motives, since we know so much about him and he knows so little about us. He doesn't know if we'll hold up on our end of the bargain." Trust Matsumoto to understand Hitsugaya better than anyone in the room. Kouraku turned to the ball, which remained still.

"Sounds likely… well, captain, how about this?" Kyouraku said, tapping the ball lightly, letting his own reiatsu hover there. "You feel that? That's me. I can't get out of here now unless you're satisfied." he said, a slight smirk on his face. It wasn't true, of course, he could easily break off of this, but if it would quell the boy's worries then that was fine. He would feel the connection, and that was what counted.

Finally, the ball rose in pressure, much to their relief.

"Okay. Now, is power like yours common? Power over elements or other things?" The pressure rose immensely, most likely the boy's attempt at saying it was extremely common.

"Does everyone there use weapons?" the pressure lowered.

Kurotsuchi, seeming to grow impatient, stepped forward, much to everyone's unease. "Are you fourteen years old?" he asked, ees narrow. The pressure rose. "Do you have memories that aren't yours?" This got some surprised looks, even more so than the confirmation was given. Kurotsuchi nodded. "Do you remember your birth?" the pressure lowered. He stepped back.

"I am going to try a locate a breach to enter through. In the meantime, we will see if there are any better ways of contacting Hitsugaya. I the mean time, I highly suggest he be brought to each meeting from now on, to see if anything jogs his memory. It ill make our lives much easier if he could help from his side." The mad scientist decreed. Yammamoto nodded, before slamming the cane down to signal an announcement.

"Very well. The interrogation shall be cut short for will assign three captains along with Rangiku Matsumoto and Shunsui Kyouraku to stay back to explain the situation to Captain Hitsugaya. Any volunteers?"

Kuchiki, Ukitake, and Unohana raised their hands and stayed back as the unnamed officers were dismissed back to the warmth of their beds. Kurotsuchi had also elected to stay behind as to make sure his precious work was not destroyed.

"Alright, kid, this is gonna take a while…" Kyouraku sighed.

The ball remained neutral, and he could almost envision the hard teal eyes looking up at him expectantly.

* * *

Toshiro had not gotten any sleep that night. After being briefed by Kyouraku, he had let the voices give their farewells and everything had faded away. He had taken down the barriers on his room, letting his mind spin in the now eerie silence with the absence of voices in his mind. He had let himself sit there for a bit, just absorbing what he had been told.

He had been a soul reaper, a shinigami, a death god. He had been a captain, a leader in the society. He had been killed and sent to another world, partially ripped apart with fragmented knowledge set to redo the fate that he had sealed in a time of weakness.

He buried his face in his hands, letting everything wash over him. _Who even am I? Has that come into question too? Who am I, why am I here, what am I… I suppose I'll have to wait for an answer…_

He groaned, curling into the blanket of his bed. Maybe he would ask Hibiki at some point… though he supposed they had already left by now. He would have to come on his own time.

Morning came quickly, the sun's rays teasing his sleepless eyes. He had a headache.

Quickly changing into his usual clothes(they had been prepared and remade by the members of Cait shelter before their.. demise.) he was surprised at the ease at which his gloved slid onto his fingers. The material was different, though he wasn't too shocked. Hey allowed for more movement and less friction from his sword, for which he was grateful after the one time he had bled from too much training. He shrugged it off, trudging to the front gates where Erza, Lucy, and Wendy were already waiting.

"Trust Toshiro to be the first one of the guys to get out of bed." Lucy said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "When will you learn, it's Hitsugaya." he snapped half-heartedly. After being called by his first name so much in battle, it was more of a reflex than anything else. He wondered now, if the reflex came from being addressed so formally as a captain.

Lucy pouted, continuing to whine at the snap. "But you're our friend! You didn't before!"

"D-Did you get a good rest, Hitsugaya?" Wendy asked tentatively. "You look very tired."

He shrugged. "With a bit of trouble. I was doing some meditation and lost track of time." She nodded at this, before letting her gaze brighten at something behind him. He turned to see Natsu and Gray walking out of the inn, packed and ready.

"Well, it seems we're all ready to head out. You have everything you need?" Erza said, at their nod she turned wistfully to her own monstrous packing. "I hope I didn't leave anything behind…"

"You probably didn't." Toshiro deadpanned, watching in apprehension as the group filed into the boat. He leaned to Natsu, who was standing next to Wendy now. "Oi, Dragneel, you want to fly again?"

Erza, seemingly hearing this, came over and dragged the two by the ear. "You _will_ got on this boat without complaints, _understood?_ "

"Yes ma'am." came the instant reply, one nervous and one deadpan. Wendy giggled sheepishly from behind them.

"Yo Toshiro, did you get any sleep? You look like a panda." Gray teased, nudging the boy on the shoulder with his elbow.

"Shut up."

* * *

~AN

Oh look. She found out.

Oh look. So did he.

(The kids in these things can't catch a break.)

(neither can Erza)

And that's it for the Oracion Seis arc! Ending off with a much-longer-than-should-be chapter(Seriously... I was thinking around 6k but then another 3k words decided to just make themselves known)… I really considered dividing this but 10 is such a nice number, and also I'm probably not going to update for around a week for personal reasons. So… think of this as a "please forgive me" offering? maybe?

Next will be an interlude chapter… not much plot there. In exchange for that, the next actual chapter will come out in somewhat quick succession of the interlude. So there's that.

I know that this is rather fast, and the grammar isn't perfect, but all the same, please let me know what you thought of this! Just so I get an idea of what to do to make the next section better.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to the people who have been following this so far!

-jenumire


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.5: Interlude**

" _I'M NOT AN ELEMENTARY STUDENT!"- Toshiro Hitsugaya_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: These are essentially random scenes that bounced into my head during the writing of the main story. This is not meant to be taken seriously and is merely for context or laughs. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **1a. "What can you do?"**_

"Okay, so how much can you do with you ice in the first place?" Hitsugaya asked, sitting down in a crossed legged position in front of the other ice mage of Fairy Tail. They were alone in the large clearing outside the guild, having intended to train together to enhance each other's magic.

Gray shrugged. "Well, I can pretty much create anything want, as long as it isn't animate and I have the right amount of magic to do it."

The child leaned back, cocking a head in curiosity. "Is there any reason you cannot animate things?"

Gray shrugged. "I It takes way more magic power for me to animate, but beyond that I'm not too sure myself. There's a guy I used to train with, he's the opposite. Can only make animate things from ice, but it takes way too much energy for him to do inanimate things- though he'll just say it's preference."

The boy thought on this for a while. "Yet you still learned under the same teacher?"

He nodded.

"And she taught you that it is a good idea to strip in battle?"

Another nod.

"And that's why you don't have pants on at the moment?"

He nodded, before tensing ad looking down in slow motion. The man let out a girlish yelp and quickly grabbed his pants and put the back on. Toshiro, unfazed, simply shrugged.

"Hmm. I guess you and I are similar then. Originally I could only do inanimate things. The only animate things I can create are dragons, and that came only after I mastered Dragon Force. Though it all comes under the same spell, rather than individual maker magics."

Gray jumped on this sentence, thinking of how Natsu had entered Dragon force and what a power it had been. " _You_ attained Dragon Force?"

The child nodded, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes. I mastered it some time ago."

Gray shook his head in awe. "How? I thought you could only access it wit mass amounts of Ethernano."

"It's a way to cut across the process. I have a remnant of my foster caretaker with me, the ancient magic is what guides me, and gives me the strength. It's a way of thinking he is watching over me, though I suppose if I didn't have my sword I would lose the ability." He shrugged, looking down at the weapon on his legs. "Without Hyourinmaru I wouldn't be here."

Gray grinned playfully. "You really sure you wanna tell me that?"

The boy scoffed. "As if you could even _touch_ my blade, Fullbuster."

"Well, if you're so cocky, why not show me this dragon force of yours? I bet I've faced worse."

Toshiro gave him an incredulous look as the older ice mage stood up, completely serious. "You expect me to unleash something like that for no good reason?"

"I thought you wanted to train?"

He scoffed again. "Then you better hope you can keep up, Fullbuster. Your loss is my gain."

It was later said by Gray that while he had ended up whimpering on the ground like a child, he didn't regret it in the least. They had been training to enhance Toshiro's magical time limit ever since.

* * *

 _ **1b. Strange Visitors at Night**_

Gray sighed, leaning back in his bed, thinking about the day's events. He was still beyond sore, that much was clear. He was tired and ragged, perfectly ready to fall asleep when he heard light tapping at his window. He intended to ignore it before it grew more and more rapid, and which he turned to see it wasn't Natsu, but rather Toshiro at the window.

Opening the window quickly, he let the tiny mage into the room.

"Oi, Toshiro, what-"

The small mage quickly shushed him, moving to crawl into his closet, before peeking out with one cold cerulean eye.

"Don't say my name. Dragneel will hear."

Gray moved to shut the window, turning to the white haired child who fit so perfectly in his hardly comfortable closet. "Why're you hiding from Natsu?"

Toshiro winced. "He found out where I sleep, I've had to change places every night now, and he wants to fight or train every time he finds me. He told me if he catches me then he would fight me." the boy sighed. "This is the only place I can be safe, since you are of my element our scents are similar, and I can disguise my magic."

Gray gawked at the supposedly fearless ice dragon slayer in front of him. "You're really desperate, aren't you?"

Toshiro sighed, shutting the closet door but letting his muffled voice float through. "I hate the heat."

"Aren't you doing heat training with him?"

"I hate the heat."

"But-"

"I. Hate. The. Heat."

"Okay…. You sure you're okay here though?"

The eye peeks out again, glaring almost accusingly. "Ice mages stick together, no? Did you not say that when we first met?"

Gray laughed, looking down at his 'little brother' who was making himself comfy in the closet. "I guess I did."

* * *

 _ **2\. Strawberry Surprise**_

"Ah, Erza! Nice to see you, you're one of my best customers! What can i do for you today?" said the shopkeeper, smiling at the red haired warrioress.

The shop was small, dedicated to sweets and treats. It was quaint and homey, but they made good business. However, his best customers always seemed to come from the very guild they idolize so much in this town. Mainl the woman now smiling as she pointed to the strawberry cakes.

"Oh i just wanted some of the strawberry cakes. We recently recruited a new member to the guild. I want to greet him properly."

"Of course! How many?"

"Hmmm… 40 will do."

"40?! My, Erza, don't you think that's a bit much for the guild?"

The woman nodded smiling and pushing a hand to her cheek with a smile. "Oh no, only one is for the newbie. The rest are for me." She said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. In hindsight, the shopkeeper should have been used to it after seeing just how fond the woman was of the cakes, and sheepishly boxed them.

He was sold out by the time she left, but it was okay because the amount of jewel he received made up for it.

"Scarlet, dare I ask what all that is?" Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow. He had just come back from a walk around the town and run into the woman who was carting around a large pile of light colored boxes.

She turned back to him, a glint in her eyes that made him apprehensive. "It's a special treat. You'll see later."

And see he did, when the woman entered the office an hour later and held out one of the boxes. "Welcome to the guild, Hitsugaya."

The boy blinked, pen still in hand as he had just finished signing off on a bill. He then looked at the box, and then back at Erza. "You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense! I do this for every new addition, I got myself some as well, don't worry."

With this, she left, smile still firmly on her face. Once the door shut, Toshiro thought back to the mountain of boxes. He paled. _Surely, those aren't all for her…_ he sighed, looking back at the cake. He knew better than to question, he learned first hand that women were strange.

As Toshiro took a curious bite of the cake, he suddenly felt as a shiver go down his spine. Somehow, this felt incredibly inhumane, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

...

Somewhere in Karakura, Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

 _ **3\. The Tone Matters!**_

" _Good thing I have elaborate data on the boy, then… I don't understand why they all seem to run away when I ask for this information, Nemu. That boy shunpo'ed all the way into the Rukongai!"_

" _Perhaps it is the tone, sir?"_

" _Tone? Hmm, perhaps! I shall try to take a new tone of voice! Another experiment!" He declared._

 **The following are the results from the social experiment conducted by Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri on the subject of voice tone. Notes taken by 3rd seat Akon:**

 **Trial 1: Demanding tones**

 **Model: Hitsugaya Toshiro**

 **Target: Abarai Renji**

"And what, exactly, do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my office, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Kuchiki asked, not looking up from the paper he was working on. Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes.

"I need your lieutenant." He said, eyeing the red haired man whose eyes had gone to about twice their usual size. "I am testing a new form of transportation and he happens to be one of the more durable soldiers."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kuchiki replied, flipping a page. "Is there no one else you can bother? Say one of our seated members?"

"Abarai is the only one with the credentials. I'll be using him for a few hours."

Kuchiki sighed as Abarai began to tremble. He held up a form, which happened to be a report on the information regarding the new dimension gate. "I'd rather have my lieutenant in a single piece, Kurotsuchi."

"It ill be perfectly safe and wholesome. Kuchiki, do you intend to get in the way of the research?" Kurotsuchi restored, feeling his control slipping slightly. Kuchiki looked to the shaking Abarai.

"Abarai, do try not to die in the trial. You have paperwork to do still."

Renji yelped at the meaning of those words, shunpo'ing out the window almost immediately. Kuchiki raised an eyebrow before shrugging as Kurotsuchi ordered Nemu to go after the red haired man.

 **Failure. Attempt on less informed divisions in the future, try isolating the target.**

...

 **Trial 2: Kind Tones**

 **Model: Unohana Retsu**

 **Target: Yamada Hanataro**

"C-Captain Kurotschi! What brings you to the fourth?" Yamada said, voice a bit higher in pitch and louder in volume than the norm. Kurotsuchi smiled, and the boy trembled.

"Hello, _Hanataro_. Would you be so kind as to help me with a trial I am working on in the lab? It won't take very long." he said, thinking of Unohana's smile as he spoke.

The boy seemed to shake even more, frantically looking around for an escape. "I-I would love to but Iactuallyhavetoseeapatienthe'stryigtoleavetheuildingi'msorry!" he said, darting straight passed the captain. He passed by Isane Kotetsu, who greeted the changing Nemu before along at the sight of the still-smiling captain and turning 180 degrees.

 **Seemingly high potential for success. Expand on this.**

...

 **Trial 3: Casual Tones**

 **Model: Kyouraku Shunsui**

 **Target: Hisagi Shuuhei**

Hisagi had his eyebrows raised in surprise when the twelfth division captain entered the ninth's office. "Sir, did you need something filled out?"

"Oh, _Shuuhei,_ no need for that _nonsense!_ " Kurotsuchi said, waving a hand and forcing his voice to lighten. "I simply wanted a favor from you."

The lieutenant hesitantly put the pen down. "With… what exactly. Must be something if you're in such a.. Good mood."

"Oh yes! You see I am very close to perfecting a special transportation device. I was wondering if you would like to help me out?"

The man paled, before stepping backward letting recognition cross his features. "Oh, uh… I would love to but you see I'm er… hungover at the moment! You probably won't get proper results. Maybe some other time when I'm not super busy…."

"Oh i'm sure I could cure those symptoms easily." The captain said.

"No, really sir. Captain Unohana always advises to let it take a natural course. You can take it up with her if you want."

Now, of course, Kurotsuchi would never dare do this. He was no idiot, nor was he suicidal.

 **Failure. Try again at a later date.**

...

 **Trial 4: Provocative Tones**

 **Model: Kenpachi Zaraki**

 **Target: Kenpachi Zaraki**

"Where is your captain?" Kurotsuchi asked, offering a harsh glare to one of the unseated officers.

"H-He's training in the courtyard! Please let me go!"

Kurotsuchi nodded, signalling for Nemu to drop the man and make his way to the courtyard. When he got there he had to try his hardest to hide his disgust, watching the brainless violence going on in front of him. He swallowed down this disgust and flared his reiatsu to alert the man to his presence. The fighting stopped, and the man groaned.

"Oi, The hell do you want clown-face? I'm in the middle of training!"

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. "I need a subject for one of my transportation trials. You're the only one idiotic enough to go for it."

"The hell are you saying? Why would I go for some stupid trial like that?"

Kurotsuchi sneered. "Because I thought you to be someone who didn't back down from challenges, if nothing else. Don't tell me you're a coward as well as a barbarian fool?"

"Oi, I don't know what your sayin' but I ain't some pansy! I'll show you, where's the trial at?! I'll beat it no problem!"

Kurotsuchi positively beamed as the man charged off to the twelfth division, Yachiru cheering him on the whole time.

 **Success. Save for 11th division only.**

TBC...

* * *

 _ **4\. The Fate of The Third Seat**_

Rangiku Matsumoto was not working.

This surprise no one of course, especially to their poor now-third seat Kokichiro Takezoe who was now realizing just how much his captain went through with his lieutenant. The woman was remarkable when it came to time, he had noticed. While she never missed a captain meeting anymore and was always at the lieutenant meetings, she still managed to spend time drinking, partying, and generally _not doing her job_.

He remembered now rather fondly the times when the tenth division had been known for this. The almost comical relationship between their not at all childish captain despite being a child prodigy and their ever so childish lieutenant despite her mature assets- the two's antics were enough to wake up the whole barracks and cause bouts of chill that made being an unseated member advantageous due to being so far away from the higher ranks. He remembered when the woman would skip out of the office with a grin and without fail they would hear the furious shout of "Matsumoto!" from their captain who would always be just a tad sleep deprived and aggressively cranky.

They were convinced that if the boy slept more, are more, and did less work he would have been a very pleasant child. Alas it was never meant to be.

Takezoe remembered his first day as a squad ten member, back when the boy was a third seat. The had disguised himself and infiltrated the drills for laughs, and he had been the unfortunate partner to the captain. He remembered just how shocked he had been when the boy had revealed himself and he had never been more amazed. He watched through everything and when the boy became captain, he was actually proud. It had taken a while, it always did with new recruits, but if ny member of squad 10 were asked, they would gladly follow the small captain to his grave.

They were horribly struck when he had been declared as dead. Even more so when he was not replaced.

Takezoe as well as many members took this as a sign that perhaps he wasn't dead after all, they still clung to that hope that their child captain hadn't seen the worst.

Rangiku was found asleep after another night of drinking herself way in the office, Takezoe stared at the increasing amounts of unfinished work with exasperation as he sat himself down and began, taking a moment to look at the picture framed on the side wall.

There were four. One was a standard picture of the entire division, with Rangiku and the captain in the front, each wearing smiles of pure joy or smirks of assurance. The second, was a more personal photo of former captain shiba, the then third seat Hitsugaya, and lieutenant Matsumoto. Shiba had his arms draped around the two of them, the smaller seeming a bit frazzled. The third was a picture of a group of lieutenants seemingly at a drinking party, while the fourth depicted a then mentally sane Momo Hinamori hugging captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto close to her, the former's face frozen in surprise while the latter was of pride.

He was always one to feel the happiness that came from watching the higher ups acting like normal people, rather than the ruthless killing machines society had turned them into.

He turned to the bill in his hand. Property damage, most likely from the eleventh squad. Matsumoto jerked awake yelling about some poor traumatized bartender.

It was times like this he vowed never to get promoted.

* * *

 _ **5\. Perfect Disguise**_

"I refuse."

"But Toshiro-"

"It's Hitsugaya to you!"

"-you're the perfect person! All for us are well known and Lucy didn't do it right!"

"I am not a child!"

"Come on, we need this!"

Toshiro growled. The group of five had been on a job, they were supposed to capture a well known thief that had been causing havoc on the local food stands, however it seemed he often ran from confrontation when things looked dangerous or suspicious. Lucy had attempted to "seduce" the man which had resulted in utter rejection and subsequent loss of the target. In their stalking("Reconnaissance! We are scoping out our battlefield." Erza protested.) they had found out the man had a soft spot for children in need, hence their current argument.

The plan was all but foolproof, but unfortunately Toshiro happened to have pride and refused to play the part of a helpless and terrified child trying to avoid the scary pink haired bully. He said it was demeaning, and they could see why, but they needed this!

"What if we give you candy-"

"Finish that sentence and I end you, cat." the boy positively glowered, at which Happy yelped and flew away as fast as possible.

"We'll give you a larger share of the reward money?" Gray tried. "I'll give you a place to stay!"

"I don't need either." _Because YOU keep giving me paperwork._ He added mentally.

"I'll fight you!"

"We already are doing that, Dragneel."

Erza sighed, stepping forward. "I'll take care of the paperwork for a week." It was this that let the boy pause. They sat in silence, hoping that this had done the trick. Finally the boy let out a loud frustrated groan.

"Fine! Just because this is our best bet of getting the mission over with."

Lucy cheered. "Yay! You're awesome, Hitusgaya!"

…

Toshiro felt his pride being chipped away as he ran. He felt far too light without his sword on his back, dressed in ragged clothes as he ran from the "threat" that chased him. He knew where the thief was, he was raiding an alley today, so this is where toshiro ran before deciding he was close enough to attract attention. He turned, letting out a gasp and slamming himself against a stone wall as Natsu approached.

"There you are, you brat! You thought you could hide from me?!" Natsu yelled(not really, but his voice carried. He had a loud voice after all.) as he towered over Toshiro who let out a whimper. He raised his hand in front of his ace and slid to the ground, cowering in "fear" of the "predator". "Say somethin' kid!"

"I-I'm sorry! P-please don't hurt me!" Toshiro forced out, trying not to choke in disgust at his high pitches and stutters.

Natsu, who was clearly enjoying himself to the fullest, slammed his fist into his palm. "We'll see about tht, brat."

A man- their target- approached Natsu from behind, launching a kick at the fire mage who easily blocked. Almost in the blink of an eye, the man was knocked out, at which he turned back to oshiro who had stood up and dusted himself off. He grinned at the glowing silverette, who simply walked up to him until their bodies almost touched. He pulled an arm back, delivering a sharp punch to the jaw before walking away.

"You owe me, Dragneel."

* * *

 _ **6\. Elusive Ichiya**_

At the Cait Shelter Guild Hall, spirits were high as drinks were passed and storied told. The Trimens were back to their womanizing antics, fights had ensued, but on the side stood Toshiro leaning on a wall absentmindedly rubbing his newly changed bandages, courtesy of Ichiya and his painkilling turned to look down(how good that felt, to look down at someone…) at the man who was sipping a glass of wine.

"Ichiya, you were missing for most of the assault before entering Nirvana. What happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The red haired man froze in his sip, stiffly turning to the white haired boy whose teal eyes were boring straight into him. "I-I was valiantly fending off the enemy!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I saw you alone in a clearing while I was picking up Marel from Dragneel."

"Yes, well, at that time I was looking for Hibiki to repair Christina!" he said, sweat beginning to form on the back of his neck, wine forgotten. The boy remained skeptical.

"You're roped on a stick." This statement caused shivers to run down the man's spine. He felt that his pride was slowly melting away.

"I-It was a hard battle. But in the end I came out on top! Short of losing my life I fought to the end."

"You were _hopping_."

"Yes well, the bonds on me were very tight…."

The child's lip curled up ever so slightly, causing the man to only grow more nervous. He was too perceptive… At this rate...

The child leaned back against the wall. "I do wonder how you managed to get out of those tight bonds… Not to mention all those odd burns…"

"H-Hitsugaya…."

The child turned, offering a smirk that made the man want to run and hide in a closet. "I won't tell anyone, just yet. You healed me after all. However…" He leaned down and whispered to the man. "I would suggest staying in line when matters concern the women in my guild. Please keep this in mind."

He retreated, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your help, Ichiya." he said, before walking over to engage in conversation with a bored looking Lyon Vastia, leaving a stunned Ichiya frozen in place.

He hadn't realized that children were quite so terrifying.

* * *

 _ **7\. Too Cool**_

Lucy watched as the two white haired mage's spoke to each other both with equally neutral expressions. It seemed surreal to her, as well as the other mages sitting at the table with her.

"Toshiro looks like a younger version of Lyon, doesn't he?" She said, turning to ray who looked miffed at the thought.

"Yeah. I'm trying to fix that."

"I think it's a good thing, really." Sherry stated, waving off the dark haired mage's annoyance. "That child is too quiet. He came up behind me, and for a moment I really thought it was Lyon before realizing how much shorter he was."

"True… they both have white air in that weird style not to mention that stern expression and attitude. They use similar magic too, with Lyon using dynamic ice make magic…" Eve added. "I was pretty surprised at how similar the magic was. Same with you, Gray."

Gray nodded. "I'm glad for that at least. The kid uses up so much magic power he keeps asking me for food. At least this way there's someone else to mooch off of." he said, before frowning. "He said my ice was tasteless! The nerve…"

Eve chuckled lightly. "Yes, he did say that. He even though that my snow magic tasted better than yours!"

"What?! Dammit I swear…"

"You know, now that I think about it it's pretty weird." Lucy piped in. "Having four mages with ice and snow magic. It seems kinda uneven."

"Tell me about it!" Natsu called, overhearing this part of the discussion and walking over. "That brat's luck he was so much food. I need more fire! Where are _my_ people?" he whined.

…

In the first division barracks, the Captain Commander felt his zanpakuto spirit churning inside him. The dragon curling and giving a perplexing growl before falling back asleep. The man raised a silvery brow before sighing and taking another sip of his tea.

Dragons were strange. He did somewhat miss having someone else to relate with.

* * *

 _ **8\. It's A Matter of Pride, Dammit!**_

Gajeel sighed, taking a place besides Toshiro. "You don't have a cat either, kid?"

"Not a kid." was the immediate snap in reply.

The iron dragon slayer gave a large shrug. "To me you are."

The child glared, piercing teal eyes looking up at the older mage in annoyance. "You sound like Dragneel."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I shudder at the thought. But you're missing my point." he pointed to the floor below them. Toshiro still didn't quite like the fact that they were both on the S class floor despite not belonging there, but had long stopped caring after seeing that most of the jobs he wanted usually came from there. "We're dragon slayers too, right? First generation, the real deal. So why the hell don't we get cats to follow us around?"

"Why on Earth would you want that? They seem like a pain."

"Wha- think about it! It's as if we aren't validated!" Gajeel protested in a low hiss. "You've seen the vendor stands right? You know they have figurines of us?"

"Unfortunately."

"They put stands on those figurines! In case we get cats! They get it!" The much more physically built man picked up the child by the shirt, much to the latter's mortification. "Come with me! We'll prove them wrong. It's about pride, damn it!"

"This is nonsense- **Gajeel Redfox put me down this instant!** "

TBC...

* * *

AN

These are basically things that ran through my head when writing the legitimate chapters or perhaps a deleted scene-characters being in character or not is a completely different matter entirely. Chapter 11 should be up in the hour!

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Time After**

" _Moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It just means you have to accept what's happened and continue living." - Erza Scarlet_

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto let out a small sigh as she made her steady way towards the first division. While she had long adjusted to the gruesome task of having dealing with the responsibilities of two leading positions, and while she did get help from at least three of the captain class, she never could quite shake the difference in atmosphere as one went from a Lieutenant meeting to a Captain's one.

The Lieutenants of the Gotei were like one big friend circle. Close people who could laugh and joke, share stories of their superiors, and count on their fellows for aid whenever required. Their meetings consisted of a nice mix of smiles and seriousness, nonsensical to practical, especially with the diverse crowd that had the lead. It made sense, they supposed. A large portion of the lieutenants were involved in things besides their jobs, in which they often interacted on a personal level. Things such as drinking parties, the Shinigami Women's and Men's Associations(and their distinct rivalry) as well as the press all acted under majorly lieutenants with the occasional captain joining in for the heck of it. Perhaps it came from their all being generally young in physical appearance(with the exception of Chojiro Sasakibe. Though they try not to mention that.) They each had personal bonds and comfort, their own personality, something which Matsumoto realized was such a stark change from the average Captain's meeting.

The Captains, in contrast to their subordinates, were very secluded. Each did whatever they please individually, trying to stay out of the other's business, though there were notable exceptions such as Shunsui Kyouraku and Juushiro Ukitake who were as close as they come. Each was so enshrouded in that clouding sense of responsibility just as much as their body was covered by the billowing white Haori on which their squad's emblem stood at the back. They seemed so much older in comparison, serious, and even those who remained jovial had a certain air to them that screamed "nurturing superior" rather than "good friend." Walking into the Captain's meeting hall was to walk through large doors of duty, becoming enveloped in sheer power from all sides and realizing how formidable everyone in the room truly were formal, each in perfect rows with heads down and faces solemn, no words were said as they waited for the Head Captain to appear in all his glory to go on and on for hours about policy, responsibility, training, and other such things for hours on end. The most active things got there was the periodic squabble usually started by Mayuri Kurotsuchi or Kenpachi Zaraki, which would turn into a mumbled rush of opinions to be silenced by a loud thump of wood on floor. Rangiku had realized just how oppressing it seemed for her own captain when she walked in for the first time, and still felt uncomfortable sticking out so much in her own haori-less fashion.

It sometimes felt as if they were sizing her up for battle.

Though, she supposed they had become the only thing she looked forward to in the last month. The now weekly communications with her little captain were the very thing that kept her working hard, excitement and relief filling every pore of her body. It was considered classified information for the time being- only available to the captain class plus Rangiku- and so this was the only time she felt she could let her solace become apparent. It was for this reason now that she made her usual entrance into the First Division with high spirits(as high as they could be. Being the fun loving person she was, meetings were utterly boring and dry.) and took her usual spot by Kyouraku. The meeting droned on as usual, Yammamoto going on about attacks and policy, most had zones out until the part they were actually interested in which came close to the end, an hour into the meeting.

"Kurotsuchi, your report?" the man said, watching as the scientist took his now very familiar spot in the center of the hall.

"I have found an entrance to one of the new dimensions." He stated, causing mutters and conversation to erupt almost immediately.

"Already?"

"Seems too good to be true..."

"Impressive, I have to say."

"It's been a little over a month, and you've already found an entrance? This seems very convenient." Soi Fon said, voice cutting through the conversation as all turned to hear the answer, eyes keening in a sharp glare at the scientist. As the head of the spy division, none were too surprised at the comment, but Kurotsuchi simply leered.

"This entrance has always been close to discovery, just a smidgen out of our reach, and now the gap has been closed with our increased focus on efforts to do so. All we needed was the right probes in the right places with the right amount of power. A simple task for those with the right mind to do so. However, this dimension we have found doesn't seem to be the one we have been looking for, according to the borderlines we have been given by the captain."

Kensei's eyes furrowed at this, arms crossed in front of his chest. "So we're not even in the right dimension? I don't see why this would help us if it isn't even the one we're seeking."

"If you would _let me finish speaking_ , you would know it is possible for us to connect from this dimension into the one where the captain resides. The one we are about to enter is much more like the world of the living, you see. However, to do proper reconnaissance… I'm afraid it will require a living being. They don't have nearly as much reishi, there is a high probability we will not be visible to the residents." Kurotsuchi said, giving a pointed glare to the group indicating what he was suggesting. "Gigais would be far too risky."

Ukitake let a stern look cross his face at the implication. "Please don't tell me that you're suggesting getting _him_ involved?"

The scientist gave a cruel grin. "I am. I have contacted Kisuke Urahara to make the proper preparations. We will send the Substitute Soul Reaper along with one of our own to ensure the job gets done."

"I don't know about this. He doesn't even know what's going on yet, and hasn't cooperated with us for quite some time." Shinji added, cocking a head to the side as he spoke.

There was an irritated "tut" at this. "Then he will have to find out, won't he? According to our source, these people have high fighting prowess. He is the only human on our side who can effectively get to where he needs to without being a nuisance."

"We will need to send someone with him. I don't trust him to go alone." Captain Kuchiki said blandly. "Preferably someone who already has the full knowledge of the situation." In other words, one of the officials in the room currently.

"I agree with him." Kyouraku added. "It'll be a pain, but we need to send someone from here. We have a bridge set up, so we should be able to come and go at a reasonable time in case of an attack. But we need a volunteer…" he said, trailing off to look around the room. Soi Fon, Unohana, and Kurotsuchi were all out of the question as they had their own separate division to attend to. Zaraki wouldn't be wise due to his most likely not paying any attention and having reckless tendencies. Ukitake would also be a bad move due to his sickness growing worse as of late.

Zaraki stepped forward. "I'll do it! If there are powerhouses there then that means I can fight 'em, eh?"

"No, you'll make things worse." Kuchiki said immediately.

"That's a load of garbage! I can't miss out on this!"

Yammamoto let the thud of his cane on the floor be heard. "Captain Zaraki. As the head of the main combat division, you will be required to keep your ground in Soul Society. No further arguments."

Despite this, it still took a large rise in reiatsu for the ma to back down, grumbling about old men and lost opportunities.

There was silence in the room as the problem at hand made itself clear. Finally, she spoke.

"Let me go!" Rangiku Matsumoto said, stepping forward ever so slightly to make herself known. It was no surprise she would volunteer, in fact, some were surprised how long it took for the woman to speak. It was a widely known fact how she doted on her captain. All the same, it posed an issue.

"Is that really a good idea? If you leave squad ten will be leaderless." Mugurama said, arms still crossed.

"It'll manage fine under the third seat. He's more than capable." she turned to the head captain. "Head captain, please! I know the most about captain, and am the most familiar with his reiatsu. I won't rest until he is found, and the only other capable of this is Lieutenant Hinamori who's...well..." She trailed off. Momo Hinamori had been seemingly permanently affected by the events of the war effort. Once recovering from her comatose state, her mind had deteriorated at the shock of everything that had happened, only being added to when informed of the tenth division captain's declared death. Her mental state had been considered less than stable, and had been banned from any duties beyond paperwork.

The other commanders pondered this.

"She has a point…"

"But again, what about the tenth? I don't know if keeping it running with a third seat will work. Especially if we're attacked."

"Can she handle it?"

Yammamoto thought on this, before making a decision and speaking. "That will be handled. Lieutenant Matsumoto, you will be allowed to company Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki to the new dimension, only once the passage to and fro are secured."

The woman gaped for a moment, surprised at the ease in which the man had agreed, before kneeling. "Thank you, Head Captain."

Kurotsuchi seemed miffed by the choice, but said nothing as he continued. "Very well. The rift will be secure in three days time at the very latest. I have prepared a device for communication altered to adapt for whatever environment you encounter in the new dimension. However, we should leave the gathered reiatsu in Soul Society so it doesn't get contaminated and we do not lose communications should something go awry."

Yammamoto nodded. "We will inform Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki of the situation. Him and Lieutenant Matsumoto will leave in three days time. Is this all, Kurotsuchi?"

The scientist nodded, stepping back into his position. The meeting went on a few minutes longer as a brief announcement on conduct for subordinates was made before dismissing. The captains left the room in a controlled hurry, each simply using shunpo to make their quick retreat to their designated barracks.

As they walked out, Kyouraku made a point to move next to the scientist. "I didn't think you would spend so much time collaborating, Kurotsuchi. Especially with Urahara of all people."

The man gave him a look suggesting he had said something ignorant in the other's eyes. "I am a scientist. And in such a project which I have instigated it will take very great minds to complete the task. Knowledge is power, you see, and as much as I hate to admit it, there are things that it takes cooperation from both ends to accomplish."

The eighth division commander raised an eyebrow. "Madmen think alike, eh?"

The madman in question positively beamed. "The best researchers are madmen. It's madmen who think in ways that the sane have forgotten, you see."

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was brimming with raucous laughter and music, challenges, fights, cheers, and song all in equal measure with the delegation having returned from their mission with victory on their tongues and company in their hands.

They had arrived after a long boat ride of pleasantries, stories of battles and exchanges entertaining the group the entire way.

(It should be noted that two members were conspicuously absent, one curled up in the fetal position on the floor with a loud whine, the other having locked himself away in a cabin room which had ended up thoroughly frozen through by the time the destination was reached.)

When the group had arrived back in the welcoming town of Magonlia, the first stop had been the guild hall filled with friends awaiting their return. Their entrance had been dramatic to say the least, with Natsu kicking the door open with a loud yell of "Yo! Guess who's back?!" which seemed to set up the mood for the rest of the night. The mood was merry as the group was ushered into the center of the commotion, question after question asked and story after story told.

Wendy, who had been beyond nervous ever since leaving the boat and entering Magnolia, had been greeted with avid praise. It only made sense, with her kind and innocent attitude combined with her announcement of being the guild's fourth dragon slayer, which was most certainly a record. Similar to her first appearance back when the alliance first got together, she had been showered with questions and cheers, which the girl had vowed to live up to.

As a result, she had gone to the mission board the very next day, setting the pace for the goings-on of the next month. After being warned by a smiling Mira that it would be better for the girl to travel with a more experienced guild member to get into the swing of things, she had set out to find a job and a partner. At first, she had simply tagged along with Natsu and his escapades.

(He had apparently found a dragon. It turned out to be a ruse, but quite entertaining for those who caught on and watched those who didn't.)

There was a time when she had even accompanied Freed Justine on a mission to assist at a theater, though it had eventually ended in caustic disaster courtesy of a certain Team Natsu. Eventually, however, she had taken back to accompanying Toshiro who had been doing job after job in quick succession, usually taking him to the very borders of Fiore when he wasn't training on the outskirts of town or doing paperwork. No one was quite sure _why_ he worked so hard, but had long grown used to it.

They had fallen into a steady pattern, one that could easily be predicted and accepted by the guild that enjoyed ruckus. Every other day came with something strange, and the abnormal had long become the expected- it was peaceful in its own right.

Toshiro, meanwhile, had been in contact with the Shinigami once a week. Their science division's captain, Kurotsuchi, had wanted to figure out the boundaries of the land he inhabited, and so Toshiro and been taking job after job as long as the extended to the very boundaries of Fiore. The jobs were usually horribly easy, and he could usually finish the within the week, especially when Wendy Marvel had decided to start accompanying him. In exchange for this labor, he continued to learn more about the way the Shinigami operate, absorbing all the information given regarding the structures of Rukongai, the Academy, and the Gotei 13 itself. It turned out that Toshiro's accessory magic was actually very similar to what they called Kido.

Connection and communication had been difficult, what with being limited to yes and no answers, though the one-sided information dump had been yet another nuisance to the prodigy's brain. Going along with Kurotsuchi's theory, it seemed that while he had fully intact memories of the life he had lived in Fiore, Toshiro's soul- the soul of their 10th division captain- also had memories that were surfacing in his brain. However, since the soul is not full, these memories were fragmented and came only when something of a similar nature served as a catalyst. Toshiro had accepted this theory, as it explained his knowledge and interaction with people he had never known even existed.

Toshiro didn't quite know what to think. Of course, he being the supposed reincarnation of a captain, he was told of the situation regarding the war and the many attacks. He knew that if the Gotei succeeded in "putting him back together" as they had eloquently put it, he would be taken from the life he was currently living, put back to work as a captain, and thrust into the war as an enhanced weapon. Not to mention, he had the distinct feeling he remembered being deathly terrified of Kurotsuchi, who would surely want to examine him. He was confused, not sure what he wanted or what he would want when he got his memories and power back.

 _Power_. Toshiro thought he had enough for his liking, but all the same he found himself spending more and more time in the caverns on the outskirts of town. He wanted to rid himself of the time limit that persisted in his final form. He wanted to be rid of it, but perhaps that was exactly why he couldn't be free of it.

And so his time was divided into thirds. A third spent on missions, another on training, and the last on the guild's paperwork. Yes, he still had to deal with the property damages among other things that had circulated from the guilds antics. Toshiro sighed, sitting at the now far-too-familiar desk while staring wistfully at the stacks. It had been just over a month since the Shinigami had communicated with him, and he felt as if no progress had been made in his mental state besides the notable absence of the mocking voice he had yet to understand.

He picked up a paper, raising an eyebrow at the bill that was looking up at him. Property damage, as always. He was in for a long night.

* * *

The next morning Toshiro found himself in a rather uncomfortable position on the office desk, woken by the sound of a very similar alarm. His mind went on full alert, as he stood up and rushed out of the room weapon in hand, ready to head over to his station next to the North gate, preparing to muster the rest of the squ-

No. There was no station to go to, only the door. No one to muster besides himself.

"Oh, Toshiro, welcome to the world of the living!" Macao said jovially, seeming not to care too much about the alarms and the recorded voices saying something that sounded like "Gildarts Shift."

Relaxing at the state of the guild and gathering that there was no threat, the boy put down his sword hand and quirked an eyebrow. "Why, pray tell, are alarms going off as if there is some sort of mass danger?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking, there is." Mira said with a giggle from the bar. At Toshiro's questioning gaze she continued. "As I was just telling the others, Gildarts has a tendency to destroy everything he touches. If he isn't careful he could destroy random pieces of property, so we had to redesign the town so that when he came into it he wouldn't touch anything and could walk into the guild without destroying things."

Toshiro rolled his eyes at this. "He can't control his power." he recalled Gildarts from sets of papers he had seen. The man had apparently taken on a prestigious quest and wasn't supposed to return for a long while, so why was he back?

"But it's so amazing, don't you think?" Wendy asked, hands clasped together and eyes lit up in joy. Honestly, despite being older than Toshiro, she was much more like her age.

Carla sighed. "Amazing indeed. Amazingly _stupid._ "

Just then, the door creaked open, revealing a somewhat haggard man with brown hair and a pronounced stubblee, most of his body covered in a cloak. Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the movements. _Injured, probably severely considering the cloak. Judging from the eyes, he's seen some kind of fresh new hell._

Mira rushed forward to greet the man who was "Gildarts."

"Excuse me, miss, I'm looking for the Fairy Tail guild?" he asked, as if he didn't notice the giant sign outside the guild hall or something.

"Yes that's right here! Don't you remember? I'm Mirajane!" she said, smile still firmly in place, not at all bothered by the man's utter lack of awareness to his surroundings.

He cocked his head at this, muttering something before seeing to have a complete attitude change fawning over the girl and beginning to jovially joke with his peers, effectively hiding his haggardly worn appearance. Of course, Natsu tried to attack him, with inevitably terrible results.

Natsu whimpered, before turning to Toshiro, and grinning wickedly. "Gildarts! You know who you should fight? Toshiro!" he said, running straight at the white haired boy whose eyes widened and he quickly moved as far as he possibly could from the fire dragon slayer, saying something about how people kept pitting him against others without his consent and it _wasn't_ appreciated.

"Who? That midget? I can't fight him, his sword is longer than his body!" Gildarts protested, causing Toshiro to twitch slightly and appear behind the man, allowing the temperature in the room to plummet.

"Clive, I know you have been absent due to your mission and consequently are not aware of the new events revolving around the guild, but I will tell you now that I will not stand for being treated as a child."

The man grinned in a feral manner, turning and throwing a punch at the boy, causing protest from all spectators. Toshiro, however, simply blocked the punch with the sheath of his blade. Gildarts laughed, drawing back.

"I like you! What's your name kid? You a re-equipper or something?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ice Dragon Slayer." He replied, grimacing as a wave of memory threatened to wash over him.

 _[Toshiro sat in his room, which had been completely void of sound besides the scratching of a pen on paper. He had only a very small amount of forms to do, all of which could be filled out within an hour with leisure. As a ninth seat, he really didn't have much of anything to do besides fill out the basic entry forms for the division. He had no reason to go outside, not to those damned glares. Those people who hated him for his age, his appearance, his power, his intelligence, his existence in general. Those who were upset at his immediate high placing after only a year of study at the six year academy experience. The insults, the mutters, the torments, he could deal with it, sure, but if Toshiro could help it he would avoid it._

 _These were the thoughts and memories that dwindled in his mind riddled with stones as the pen continued to scratch on the paper, filling out line after line of useless information._

 _It was only because of the acute silence that his pensive thoughts did not fully distract him when he heard the booming "Gooooood Morniniiiing!" as someone approaching him at high speeds, causing Toshiro to roll to the side and grab his weapon in one fell swoop, landing on his feet, crouched and ready to unsheathe as he stared at his foe._

 _Just a moment later he heard a large thud, and watched a rather large body hit the desk head first and winced in sympathy._

" _Well I'm glad your reflexes are as good as they say…." he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head with a pout, readjusting his white haori as sheer horror began to settle on Toshiro as he realized who the man was. He hastily relaxed his stance and took to a respectful bow._

" _C-Captain Shiba! I'm so sorry!"_

" _Wh- Relax, kid! I'm not a fan of formalities here." He said waving a hand in dismissal. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up, being the oh-so-special case you are. I haven't seen you out much."_

" _I have work to do, Captain."_

" _That's no reason not to enjoy the lovely weather!"_

 _Toshiro shook his head. "With all due respect, Captain, I do very poorly in the heat. Not to mention it would not serve much of anything as I am far from well liked here."_

 _The man seemed to sober a bit at this as he looked at the child in question, as if appraising him. He nodded, muttering "makes sense" before raising his voice and his attitude once more._

" _You've only been here for a week, Toshiro. I'm sure that once you prove yourself you'll be fine. This isn't the academy." the man said, serious for a moment before seeming to lose it all over again. He put his hands on the boy's cheeks, grinning. "Besides, you're just so cute and tiny! They have to love you, they just have to!"_

 _Just then there was a frantic knock on the door, at which Toshiro took the opportunity to escape his captain and call for the person to enter._

 _In the doorway turned out to be the Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto, who was panting in tire as she looked sternly at her captain._

" _Captain! I've been looking everywhere for you, what are you doing?"_

" _I'm just saying hello to our new recruit! Come and say hi!"_

 _She looked at Toshiro and blinked in surprise. Of course she would easily recognize Toshiro as he would recognize her. She was the one who had picked Toshiro off the side of the road and brought her into the Seireitei, after all. She smiled slightly._

" _Nice to nice to meet you! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, your lieutenant."_

 _Toshiro nodded, returning a light smile in turn. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. A pleasure to meet you."_

 _The captain straightened to his full height, pointing a thumb at his chest. "And I'm your captain, Isshin Shiba! Though you should already know that, shouldn't you?"]_

"Hey, kid? You listening?" a hand waving in front of his eyes was the wake up call Toshiro received as he was removed from his palace of supposed memories he had never known. Recently, new visions and events had been popping up in his brain, most likely due to his new knowledge of his supposed home world. _Nice to know Master Shiba was like that in my old life too._ He thought wryly, before looking up at a confused Gildarts and shaking his head.

"My apologies."

"Man, Toshiro, go get some sleep, you crazy night owl!" Jet called, only half genuinely. "That paperwork can wait an hour or two!"

Gildarts cocked a head. "Paperwork?"

"Little Shiro here has been doing all the paperwork for the guild! He's very efficient." Makarov said proudly, hands on his waist as he spoke.

"Don't call me that!" Toshiro snapped, looking at the much smaller man in irritation, causing raucous laughter in the guild.

* * *

Gildarts didn't know what to make of what had occurred. Although he had put near minimum power into his punch, judging by stature the brat should have been knocked back like a rag doll, yet the boy stood firmly refusing, blocking the blow with expert swiftness, yet also making sure that it didn't cut. His words were delivered with confidence and composure, completely the opposite of what a child should be.

The again, he was a dragon slayer, but Gildarts had begun to doubt what that even meant anymore. _That kind of monster… these brats can't even begin to imagine._

"Gildarts! You wanted to see me, right?" came that fiery voice Gildarts knew so well. Of course, he ad heard the voice back when it had retained innocence and passion, watched it grow. He knew it so well, he couldn't bare to tell him what he knew he had to.

He sighed, grinning in his usual goofy manner as he looked upon his little boy, who had matured into hopefully something more.

How he missed home.

* * *

"I wasn't aware that there was such a thing as feline drama in a literal sense." Toshiro muttered, watching as Happy trembled holding out a fish to a clearly disinterested Carla.

"Tell me about it." Lucy scoffed. "Though Carla _has_ been a bit more stoic than usual."

"You think so?" the white haired boy said, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps she is simply maturing."

"Hey hey hey, I don't think that comment should come from _you_ of all people!" Lucy said, seeming incredulous, ignoring the "and what's that supposed to mean?" that came right after.

"Whatever. I'm going out to train." the ice mage huffed, picking up his sword and pulling the chain over his head.

Lucy gave an apprehensive smile. "Hey are you sure you're okay? You've been training a lot." At this, however, the boy simply nodded.

"I'm fine, Heartfilia. I don't want to get rusty, now do I?"

"But you've been going on so many missions…"

He shrugged, walking to the exit of the guild, thinking back to what Kyouraku had told him. _If my fate is going to intertwine with them, then I have to be ready. I'm not going to let these people suffer on account of what burdens I have to overcome. I've already made that mistake at least once._

He sighed, feeling drops of rain hit his face as he made the leisure walk to the caverns of the mountain. He had all night, now that the papers were done.

Meanwhile, the guild had delved into the very depths of mundane as rain pattered against the windows. Many looked wistfully at the windows, trying their utmost to find entertainment in them only to find gray clouds and nothing more.

"Man, is the kid training again? The sky got bad real fast." Macao said, walking into the guild hall soaking wet, wringing out his coat as he spoke.

"But he trains out in the caves and just left. There's no way he got there already, as fast as he is." Lucy said, sighing. 'He doesn't make rain."

The mood in the guild was subdued at best. The weather in and of itself served to push down high spirits, and time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. Even the occasional argument wasn't enough to ease the sheer boredom permeating the hall. Only such tn things as the expected bout between Gray and Natsu while Juvia watched in awe, or Elfman reprimanding Jet and Droy for screwing up their most recent job and endangering Levy, were able to bring any semblance of the ruckus that would normally have ensued.

Wendy was still missing, Mira and Elfman had just left, and Toshiro had been mad enough to try and train in this weather, but only few were actually concerned for the last of these individuals. Wendy was a different story, her absence only allowing worry t reach the unbelievably bored mages.

As light enveloped their vision, all seemed to freeze. To any who were still awake, everything had just as quickly become nothing, just like a messed up dream.

* * *

AN

And I'm back in action!

Just going to point out right now, this is NOT going to become a story in which the entire Bleach cast invades and all that. The only bleach characters coming in are Toshiro, Ichigo, and Rangiku. The rest of them are AU versions of themselves and are only mentioned. And the two newcomers are going to find that searching through a whole dimension for a midget snowman is harder than they thought it would be.

For timeline sake, as of the last line in this chapter, Ichigo and Rangiku are already in the new dimension, and have been for a week. It's been a about a month and a half since the theory was put out.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Edolas**

" _The time known as "LIFE", cannot be rewound." - Ultear Milkovitch_

* * *

Everything was gone. Building, store, path, any sign of life had been ripped from the world in a bright light, and now nothing remained but a desert of pure white sand and dreamlike bubbles of magic still traced in the air. No one was left save for her and Carla, everything was gone.

Hopeless. She felt hopeless as she sat there crying her eyes out. People always left her, didn't they? Grandine had left, Jellal had left, Cait Shelter was gone, and now so was Fairy tail. She gasped for air on her choking sobs, clutching her shoulder where the Fairy Tail emblem still sat proudly, muttering nonsensical things to herself as she at right where there should have been a guild with smiling faces and a warm fire. Where she was supposed to be welcome happily there was nothing, everything was gone and she had been left behind yet again.

"What is this, huh?" She whimpered letting her hands move from her shoulder to her head. "Is there some sort of the law in the world saying I can't have a family?"

Because that was exactly what they were. A family filled with all types. Whether they be cold and undistracted or grinning and carefree, each had an unrivaled amount of care for the rest and power that made others quiver in fear. They smiled, cried, and hurt for each other, that was what she admired in them, yet there she was. All these amazing people gone, all that was left was her…

She felt pitiful, crumpled on the ground crying her eyes out in the middle of the barren surrealism that was _nothing_. After a few minutes however she felt herself calm down and the tears fade. She sat there panting and trying to recollect herself and turned to Carla. Any other would have thought that Carla was in the wrong for doing nothing as Wendy cried, but she was used to things like this. She knew the best course of action was to let the girl get her pain out before stepping in.

"Carla…" Wendy said, not sure where to go from there as she wiped her face. The cat shook her head, seeming to be in thought before something moved nearby. She turned, all instincts telling her something dangerous was about to appear. After so many consecutive missions with him, she near instinctively turned to warn Toshiro who was nowhere to be found. She felt her racing heart sink as the thing beneath the sand continued to move and crawled backward. "What is that…"

Then, despite any beliefs she had of abandonment, there appeared the tuft of pink hair and that oblivious expression that had pissed off half the guild once, but now only filled the girl with such unparalleled happiness and relief she had no choice but to act. She stared, before yelling his name and jumping on the boy who yelped and raised his arms in the air before hesitantly patting the girl's back and looking around.

"Wendy, the hell happened? I saw this weird flash of light, then everything was gone! Where's the town? Where's the _guild?_ "

She pulled back, shaking her head. "Oh, Natsu it's terrible! The guild, it's gone! There was a hoe in the sky, and then all this light! I saw Mystogan and he said that there was a portal that went to another world and the hole in the sky opened! The whole guild got sucked into it and wants to use it for magic power! I think we're the only ones who made it Natsu!"

Natsu blinked, before moving towards the girl and poking her head. "Wendy I think you hit your head or something. You're losing your marbles."

"I'm fine!" She protested loudly.

"Seriously, look around you, do you really think she would make this up?" Carla said with a scoff. "The only reason you two were left behind is because you were dragon slayers. Otherwise it would have been the same for you." She shook her head. "Not that I really care. All that matters is that _you're_ alive, Wendy."

At this Natsu flared. "Where the hell do you get off sayin' that?! You seriously don't care what happened to the guild how dare you?!" he froze, jerking a head to Wendy. "Wait, you mean your story was true?!"

At Wendy's nod, he began to panic and call out for the guild. Of course no one answered and Carla simply rolled her eyes. "You won't find anyone, we just established oure the last ones left. They were taken by the anima- they don't exist any longer. They belong to Edolas, the other world beyond the clouds."

"Look I don't know what gibberish you're spouting but you better damn well tell me where our friends are!" Natsu shouted, seeming read to beat it out of the cat before being held back by Wendy.

"Natsu please!" She begged, turning back to Carla. "Carla, how do you know this stuff?"

It was at this point Happy decided to make his appearance, bursting from the ground all screams and panic before being stopped by the somber mood.

"I know all of this because I happen to be from Edolas. As is the tom cat." Carla declared, shooting a glance at Happy. "As much as I hate to say it, we are responsible for what has transpired here."

Wendy was in shock, frozen in shock as her mind began to work out the meaning of the words her best friend had spoken. Natsu was behind her, seemingly about to boil over in rage and impatience.

"On Edolas, resources such as magic power are limited. Recently they started running low on said resources, and thus came the invention of the Anima Plan." the cat explained. "It was devised six years, implementing the spell Anima- a form of hyperspace magic that created the hole in the sky you saw just now. Unfortunately, someone seemed to be closing off said Anima so they never go the results they wanted." She stopped, turning to Wendy. "This one was too powerful to defend against, however. Thus the guild was absorbed along with the whole town."

"But.. why would they choose Fairy tail?" Wendy asked, voice still slightly shaking.

"Isn't it obvious?" came a monotone voice, from behind the group. "If they need magical power, then they probably went for us because of our reputation for hosting powerful mages."

Behind them stood none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya, equipped in his usual clothing and with his sword slung on his back. Wendy gave a large smile.

"Hitusgaya, you're alive!"

He rolled his eyes half heatedly. "Clearly. Is anyone else around?"

She shook a head. "They got taken away…"

"We thought you did too! What took you so damn long?" Natsu demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at the boy. "And how did you know about the plan? Don't tell me you're from another world too!"

Toshiro looked taken aback for a moment, eyes widening for a fraction of a second before reverting to their passive state. "Idiot, it's not that hard to hear your obnoxious voices from a mile away, maybe three with dragon hearing. And it's not that hard to figure out, just listen to what the cat is telling you." He scolded. "And as for my late appearance, I'll have you know I had to run here from the mountain.

"So you weren't even in the storm?" Happy asked.

He shook his head. "I saw the Anima open up and next thing I know everything is dissolving. I tried to get here as fast as I could but for some reason my magic wouldn't hold up. I'm assuming it has to do with the magical energy being absorbed into the Anima." he turned to Carla. "As much as I would love to celebrate this reunion, I believe there's more to this than has been said."

Carla nodded, giving a irritated look at the boy. She had never really like him, his attitude was bad enough but Wendy respected him for some strange reason, despite how dangerous he was. Carla was convinced he would lead the girl to more and more danger, though she never listened to this.

"It's true. You should know the real reason why we are here." Carla started evenly. "Happy and I, I mean."

"Real reason? How could there be a real reason?" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the side. "I hatched you from an egg Carla! How could you have any other reason if you weren't born yet?"

"It was implanted in our brains before birth. We should know everything about the task given to us before we are even born, that is how it is, or how it should be…." her head jerked to a trembling Happy, voice gradually gaining more venom until it was now dripping. "Happy over here doesn't seem to know anything. _Why is that_?"

No one noticed Toshiro's eyes keening in anger for a split second, focussing on the pitiful cat who mumbled about not knowing anything and just being himself. Carla continued to rant, interrogating almost rhetorically, and it was made abundantly clear why she had always turned him away. She thought him naive.

Toshiro, finally having enough, stepped forward. "You can discuss this later. For all we know the spell malfunctioned, or perhaps it isn't what it seems. Memory implantation is beyond anyone, especially in a world where hyperspace magic is plausible. Whether his memories are jumbled or not doesn't matter. What we need to do right now is figure out how to get into Edolas."

"T-Toshiro…." Happy mumbled sadly, Carla merely glaring before nodding in acceptance.

"He's right!" Natsu said, pounding a fist into his palm. "If our friends are there then we need to save them!"

"Hold on a moment!" Carla protested. "While they might be there, it's only a possibility. And if you find them there is no guarantee you can save them… I don't even know if you can return here from Edolas."

"Who cares?" Natsu said easily. "All our friends are up there. What's the point of coming back? Other than finding Igneel…"

Wendy nodded. "I agree completely!"

They turned to Toshiro who remained silent. He seemed completely lost in thought when Natsu leaned down to face the boy and yelled. "Oi! Toshiro!"

His eyes widened and the boy jumped back, instantly crouching to grab his weapon before realizing where he was. He blinked, before relaxing and bowing his head slightly. "My apologies. I agree as well."

"Are you..sure?" Wendy asked. He nodded.

"Very well then. I suppose I can take you, I have an obligation as a member of Fairy Tail after all. But I will have to set up a few ground rules." She crossed her arms sternly. "First. By going to Edolas, I am effectively abandoning my mission, and therefore cannot be seen. We will have to go in disguise."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "None of us have even been to Edolas before. No one is there to recognize us besides those on our side."

Carla sighed. "That may be true but in case you haven't noticed, all three of you have abnormal appearances. Pink, White, nor Blue hair are common in Edolas, I can promise you that." Toshiro looked ready to reply before nodding in understanding. "Second. None of you can ask me about my mission. I cannot say. Tom cat, you cannot ask me either. You will have to remember on your own." Happy nodded at this, stomach growling for at least the third time since the discussion had begun. "Thirdly. I don't remember the layout of Edolas. We will have to search on our own."

They nodded at this in understanding. She closed her eyes as if bracing herself. "Finally, if either Happy or I do anything that indicates a betrayal, kill us." She stated plainly.

Two of them were shocked, the other simply nodding in understanding.

"What? How can you say that!" Wendy blurted.

"I won't do anything like that…" Happy said quietly.

"Happy's my friend dammit!"

Toshiro however, simply asked a question. "Are you prepared for that?"

Carla locked eyes with the boy. This was exactly why she didn't like him. He was too accepting of these things that should be disturbing, someone Wendy shouldn't learn from Carla thought. But in that instance she was grateful as she nodded and the boy backed off with a shrug.

"Now then." Carla said, letting her wings appear on her back. "He-cat, grab Hitsugaya and Natsu."

"Both of them?!"

"Don't worry Happy!" Natsu said with a grin as Toshiro paled, not doing much good for his already pale complexion. "The kid weighs practically nothing!" He poked the boy's stomach and the child made a disgruntled noise. "You need to eat more, Toshiro!"

"I-It's Hitsugaya!"

"We're going to fly there. When we approach the Anima, you will need to use all your magic power to break through. Understand?"

Thy nodded, and the plan was in action almost immediately. Natsu had closed a firm grip on Toshiro's torso, muttering something about him being "bony as hell" but Toshiro decided against saying anything. He wouldn't put it past Natsu to drop him.

They continued to ascend, velocity increasing and increasing until they could practically feel the skin on their faces beginning to push backward. Magic energy began to envelop them until finally he seemed to break some sort of barrier through the clouds, their speed slowed to a slow drift as they took in the new scenery before them.

the y were in the seemingly encompassing sky with no bottom. The world around them tinted in golden brown earthy tones and a surrealism that made everything seem like a dream. Clouds floated around in all directions, islands floating around each with their own form of greenery and life.

Toshiro was the first to snap out of the trance. "Put us down somewhere. I don't want to know what happens if your magic runs out- i'd rather not fall endlessly."

"A bit late for that…" happy muttered, wings disappearing in a white cloud. For a moment they stood still in the air, just long enough for Toshiro to choke back a wear that would have made Carla very angry, before they began to fall and fall once again. Unfortunately or fortunately for Toshiro, he was still in Natsu's death grip and thus the fire dragon slayer curled inward, almost entirely shielding him from the impact they made into a patch of strongly colored spores Natsu groaned, loosening his grip on the child to run his back.

"Dammit, what happened?"

"Magic is limited here." Carla said. "We cannot use our magic freely any longer."

"This blows… well let's get going!"

* * *

"Natsu are you sure this is the right way?" Wendy asked tentatively. Toshiro rolled his eyes from behind her.

"No. There's no way, not with the messed up scents everywhere."

She blinked, licking her finger experimentally. "You're right… the air tastes strange…"

"Ooh, will the fire taste different too?"

Happy's stomach chose this time to growl, the at in question pronouncing his hunger to the world, Wendy idly wondering if they should have packed snacks(From where?" Toshiro scoffed. "We were in a barren wasteland, unless sand is your guilty pleasure.") as they ventured the through the forest.

"We're going to need disguises." Carla said. Toshiro still thought the idea of it was a bit off but decided to go with it, looking down at his attire. He remembered the snippets of memory from his supposed previous life and sighed before entering a thicket of bushes. He went with something simple, using tiny bits of magic from his sword to moisten the dirt on the ground and effectively turning his hair into a passable light brown, though he couldn't seem to push it any farther down than it already was, so he settled with the usual look. He took off his thin black scarf, wrapping it up his arm to effectively hide his guild mark, before staring at his long sword in exasperation.

"What to do with you…" he wondered aloud, thinking of the Captain Commander's cane. He nodded, grabbing a few vines and wrapping them up the sheath until it looked like a passable cane. Though he supposed it wouldn't function well, considering as much as he didn't like the thought the blade happened to be his height.

He returned to the clearing and almost felt ashamed.

Natsu stood proudly, covered in leaves serving as a form of bulky armor, while Wendy seemed to have made a dress from far-too-large flowers. Carla and Happy were similarly covered, and all in all it drew even more attention than their original outfits.

"You looks stupid." Toshiro said bluntly.

"So what? It gets the job done!" Natsu whined. "But how did you do that in so little time? You do this often or something?"

Toshiro smirked. "On occasion."

"I do have to say, you look the most normal out of all of us…" Carla said, before sighing. "But no matter. We are covered and that is what matters. Let us move on!"

"If someone comes by, you three better go sit in some bush." Toshiro growled.

Of course he was ignored, and when a man did come into view seemingly fishing in a floating river, they did the opposite.

Yes. A floating river. Toshiro questioned the logic of it but shrugged it off thinking of all the other nonsense he had been through. If he could grow wings and a tail, why couldn't a river fly too? Rivers had rights too.

"Oh, he's fishing…" Happy whined, stomach growing again. "Fish…" Toshiro groaned, slipping away after Natsu, who was walking up to the man. He held out an arm front of the fire mage, shaking a head.

"Leave it to me. You hardly look human at the moment."

And he did, walking up to the man minding his own business and grimacing at what he was about to do. _I'll never hear the end of it._ He made his way behind the man, giving a mental pep-talk to himself before tapping his shoulder lightly. He startled, whirling around to look at the boy.

"Who-Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to frighten you.." Toshiro said, trailing off while putting on his best attempt at nervousness and confusion.

"What's a kid like you doing out here?" the man asked, eyebrow raised. Toshiro irked, using every ounce of self control he had not to snap. He buckled slightly, looking down and averting his eyes, voice tentative.

"I don't really know… I got lost you see. I've been here for a week, and I saw you fishing and I thought… well… um…" the man's eyes softened, and Toshiro felt disgust well in him. _I'm not a child, damn you!_

"You want something to eat, don't you?" Toshiro nodded. "Here, I've got some snacks you can ration for now. I'd love to help you but I can't go too far or my wife'll have my head." he gathered a few things and bagged them, handing them to a supposedly awe struck Toshiro who eyed it carefully before taking it quickly, as if the man would snatch it away. He still didn't look up, he couldn't let the man see his eyes after all. "Where do you live?"

Toshiro shook his head. _Best to get a place where there are people who actually know things…_ he thought. "I remember being in a city… there were lots of houses and people…"

"Hmm.. the only place I can think of right now is a ways outside the forest! You're on the opposite end."

He mentally cursed their luck. "I am? Isn't there a quick way?"

"Afraid not… but if you go in the opposite direction straight you may be able to get transport."

Toshiro bowed dramatically. "Thank you so much sir! I'm in your debt."

The man laughed. "It's all right, kiddo. Good luck finding your way around, that food should last you another week if you ration!"

Toshiro waved goodbye, and as soon as he was out of sight ran back to where the others were watching in glee. Natsu was bubbling in mirth beside a grinning Wendy. He tossed the bag to them, turning to the fire mage. "Dragneel, our conversation about owing each other after our fight with Cobra? You owe me three for just now, that was demeaning in all accounts."

The mirth was quickly erased by indignation. "What?! Why only me? And why three?!"

Toshiro held up a partially gloved finger. "One, for getting you food." A second finger. "Two, for getting information about where to go next, that you would have not." A third finger. "And third, for saving you from being beaten down by a cat." he finished, glaring down at Carla, who huffed but didn't object. "Only you because Marvel hasn't been complaining at all since we got here, Carla is actually being useful, and your cat is considered an extension. Your debts are also your partner's."

Natsu spluttered at this, while Wendy giggled before turning to face Toshiro. "Thank you, Hitsugaya!"

"This is such favoritism!" Natsu blurted, Happy nodding fervently behind him. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

Carla huffed. "Did you get any information?"

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest. "The closest city is on the opposite end of this forest, and then some. We're a long way away from anything."

"What about Fairy tail? Where are our friends?" Natsu demanded.

"We can't ask directly, idiot. What part of _covert_ don't you get? Once we get into a town we can do some legitimate reconnaissance."

* * *

"Toshiro you could have at least brought some fish…" Happy moaned, stomach far too loud now for anyone's comfort. They were crossing a bridge over a river, it was natural the cat was tempted but in all honesty it was annoying everyone.

As if on cue, a creature poked its head out of the water. It seemed to be a fish, watching them with expectant eyes.

"Well, Happy it looks like we're in luck!" Natsu said easily. He gave a look at the fish, who seemed to take this as a challenge and reared it's form out of the water. But…

"It's huge!" Wendy said, shielding herself from the spray of water., ignoring Happy's exclamation of how delicious it looked.

"Heck yeah it is! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, getting into a stance.

"Dragneel we don't have time for this-" Toshiro was interrupted from his warning when the older mage jumped into the air to launch a fire attack, only to come short. He punched straight into flexible skin before being shoved away and thrown into the lake. "That idiot!"

The fish turned to the rest of the group, signalling it was about time to run.

And run they did, happy and Carla latching onto their owners with Toshiro in the front and to the side. Behind them was the very definition of commotion, blast after blast leaving nothing but sheer carnage and debris in its wake. The roots of the creature resonating in the empty forest.

"You know all this mess and explosion is going to get a lot of unwanted attention!" Wendy warned, tossing her head back to see if the creature was still on their tail, as if the noises weren't enough.

"Tell that to the giant catfish!"

"Both of you keep running! I'll take care of this!" Toshiro called, wheeling around using his momentum to face the rapidly approaching creature.

"How?!" Carla demanded, the two stopping in their tracks.

"Just get to the cliff!"

They nodded, and soon they were out of sight, a "be careful!" on the kinder mage's lips.

Toshiro sighed, unsheathing his sword in a split second. "Come at me you damned eyesore." he offered the challenge as the creature skidded to a stop and turned the other way. He blinked. "Or run. That works too." He continued to chase and guide the fish until it got so scared it just tossed itself off the cliff where everyone was waiting and flopped back into the river. Everything was normal once more, except for the fact the only one who remained even slightly in disguise was Toshiro, through his hair had returned to its regular white when the dirt had been washed away during the skirmish.

Happy's stomach continued to growl, and Toshiro felt yet another smidgen of his sanity chip off.

"And we have no idea where we are anymore." Carla groaned. "We lost our disguises, so no more commotion you hear me?" She pointed at Natsu who looked shocked.

"You mean this is my fault?"

Toshiro brushed himself off. "Quite. Now let's get going rather than stand here and wait for the kingdom to come investigate."

* * *

"Life can be strange sometimes, you know?" Happy said, clearly trying to cheer up Natsu. Toshiro rolled his eyes, though it went unnoticed in the back of the group as he fiddled with the hilt of his blade.

The idea of other worlds seemed to be a common one. He thought back to the Soul Society, they had wanted him to keep expanding the horizons so they could map the new world, he knew in his mind that the only way for them to find him would have been for him to stay put, but damn him and his obligations. He could only hope that by some miracle of chance he had landed himself in the next-door world that they had apparently gained access to, though with no magic in the area he wouldn't be able to communicate. They may be able to speak to him, but he couldn't gather magic power from anywhere to respond.

Supposedly they had sent a couple of soldiers to meet up with him, and supposedly they had come through this neighboring world, but Toshiro couldn't be sure. Apparently there were many dimensions, he could only hope some miracle of luck had landed him in the right place.

But did he even want that? He had been wondering this for a while. Supposedly he was a child prodigy of unfathomable potential for power, one of the thirteen strongest individuals in his world and considered to be on a godlike status compared to his subordinates. He was a commander of many duties and responsibilities, and had already been drenched in the blood of his enemies countless times. He had lived a life that some would call hell, yet he remembers only bits and pieces of it. If they found him, would he even be suitable to the task? He isn't the same commander they know. He isn't complete, his memories are jumbled. Would he even be able to perform to their standards?

He thought of Rangiku, who was not his Rangiku it seemed. Apparently he had a close relationship to her, could he ever be that person to her again? He knew he was different, that something was just so unfathomably not what it should be, tthough he supposed it came from being around Fairy Tail. While he was innately Captain Hitsugaya, he felt that it just didn't meld to him.

Then again, how would he feel when his memories were given back was another matter entirely.

He didn't want any more of this. His mind had been loaded from the start. He had his own horrible memories, combined with the gruesome visions of messed up experience combined with surreal emotion whether it be happiness or fury. The mocking voice in his head that would torment him at night even when it wasn't actually present, the new information coming in waves. Suddenly he was informed, taking action. His days were filled with training, work, and isolation. He knew somewhere deep inside he was being eaten away, mind deteriorating, but there wasn't too much he could do.

If what they had said about his fate being projected on the people around him, then if he wanted his comrades to be safe from harm he needed to be far away from them. That, or get strong enough to protect them.

He was shaken from his revery by someone calling his name.

He looked up, seeing once again Natsu was in his face. "Oi, what do you think?"

"I think I appreciate personal space, Dragneel."

The boy pouted, moving away and leaving the matter alone. They continued to speak and Toshiro realized he had been so out of it that they had run into a pair of travellers and scared them away without him even noticing. _I have to focus on my surroundings. This is becoming pitiful._

"Was I making that scary a face?"

"They thought you were gonna _eat_ them!"

Happy's stomach growled. "I'm not _that_ hungry…."

It was this point when Natsu accidentally stepped on a mushroom causing all of the mushrooms in the area to swell. Toshiro, who had to misfortune to have been in between two of these mushrooms, swore and shoved himself out just in time to land on all fours, before being flung into the air once more almost comically. They bounced from one mushroom to the next, each impact soft and slightly more horrifying than the last before it all stopped and they were falling straight towards a hole on top of a house of sorts. Seeing this opportunity Toshiro tried to reach out, catching himself on the edge of said hole so he dangled there before hopping down to the floor next to the crumpled mess of mage and cat.

Groans and whines filled the room where they had crashed, and it was Toshiro's bland comment that eventually alerted them to their senses.

"How fortunate that we crash land straight into an abandoned house don't you think?" He said, tone dripping sarcasm. "We should change. At least we wont stick out like sore thumbs." They nodded, Toshiro and Natsu taking the main room while Wendy went into a secluded corner and hoped for the best, though she had faith that the two boys wouldn't peek. Toshiro just generally didn't do things like that, and Natsu had _some_ respect in that regard.

Natsu had donned a brown hood and blue long sleeved shirt not unlike the look of the travelers they had passed earlier. Wendy had put her hair in pigtails and changed into a red shirt and black skirt with black and white designs, while Toshiro had donned a sleeveless light blue shirt reaching about mid-thigh, with a brown belt in the middle, as well as baggy black pants tucking into his usually boots. He hadn't bothered to cover his head, since it made itself known anyway in all its spiky glory. Eve the cats had changed clothing, Happy wearing a ridiculous cape and helmet and Carla a form of seemingly formal dance garb(in very tiny proportions, why these people had such things no one really knew.).

Natsu began to splutter, pressing himself against the window.

"What is it?" Toshiro pressed, tightening the scarf around his arm before looking to see what was so interesting.

"F-Fairy Tail! It's right there!"

A moment of silence.

"There is no way in hell we literally just fell in front of the one group we're looking for in a brand new dimension." Toshiro said, blunt as ever.

"Stop being so negative!" Wendy chided, running past him to follow Natsu who had already left to the building, if it could be called that. The buildings exterior reminded the group a bit of a beanstalk gone wrong, with the Fairy Tail emblem on the top strewn onto a deceptively sturdy vine.

Thinking back to Toshiro's experience with otherworldly copies of people, he tried again. "Guys this place is really different, let's think about-"

Of course he was ignored as they entered with ease.

Sure enough, the hall was very different. The mood was much more subdued, and everything from color scheme to structure screamed "alternate." It was warmly lit, and very familiar figures were walking around casually as if nothing was different. _For them it probably isn't._ He reminded himself.

He moved to a corner of the room and observed. He noticed what looked to be Gray wearing enough layers to be mistaken for a bolder, following around a much more independant and assured Juvia. Jet and Droy seemed to be reprimanding a scrawn white haired boy for screwing up a mission, and to the boys horror he heard them refer to said boy as "Elfman."

He noticed an older version of Wendy over by the bar, and for a moment he wondered if he would be older in this universe too. _I don't want to think of what my opposite would be like…_

He looked over to the group and choked back a snicker at the situation natsu and wendy had found themselves in. They had hid under the table as if that would do anything, and sure enough a girl with blonde hair in black and white body hugging clothes was crouching down to look at them with the meanest look in her eyes that he could imagine on said girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking around our guild, huh?" She said, voice much lower and gruffer than it should have been.

"L-Lucy!"

Toshiro hid his smirk behind his hands, having an idea of how this would go down.

* * *

AN

Lesson learned: Natsu will cause chaos wherever he goes whether he knows it or not, and they have way too much luck on their side.

Also poor Toshiro is reaching a mental breaking point. I mean seriously, having that much going on at once and also acting like nothing's wrong does a lot to a kid.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: A Dysfunctional Mirror**

" _Remember this well, there are two types of fights. As we have to put our lives in battle, we must be able to distinguish between the two. The fight to protect life, and the fight to protect pride." - Ukitake Juushiro_

* * *

Toshiro sighed, examining the room around them from the shadowed corner. The only people near him were the enthusiastic couple of Alzack and Bisca, so he was quite safe. Unfortunately, Natsu and Wendy had elected to simply hide under a table, hence the situation they found themselves in now with people crowding them in confusion.

"So, the hell are you doing?!" Lucy demanded, leaning in closer to the now clearly uncomfortable fire mage. "Hm? Natsu?"

He gulped, and Toshiro tensed along with him in anticipation for a coming fight before remembering. This world was something of a dysfunctional mirror world, wit altered copies of the same people. She thought he was _their_ Natsu. They had not been discovered by the enemy, and he did not have to instigate a new winter and effectively draw out the entirety of the kingdom's armies.

His thoughts were confirmed when the girl relaxed, tackling the pink haired slayer in a tight hug that made shivers go down his spine, her entire body pressing against the male's as he spluttered for air. he couldn't help but shudder, remembering a certain female who used to do this on a daily basis...

 _["Oh Shiro, we were so worried about you~!" came the usual sing song voice the moment he walked into the doorway._

 _He had been out training and had lost himself in it. He had finally achieved Dragon Force after so many months of slaving over his drills and magic training, and had been so lost in the elation he felt that by the time he finished training it was close to midnight. How could he not be?_

 _At first, he had been alarmed at what had occurred, he almost couldn't believe it(because really, how is one supposed to react to growing wings, a tail, icy claws and feet, as well as a dragon encasing his entire sword hand?) but had instantly felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had done it, he had achieved the very thing that legends had told of, the thing Hyourinmaru had told him about so many times in his training and Master Shiba even more so, and while incomplete Toshiro could easily feel the great power coursing through him. That day, he had let loose whatever power he could, and flew around the skies before letting the power wear off(rather, he broke it off. His body was not ready to handle what came next, as proven by the power quite literally oozing from him in the form of fresh wounds.)_

 _Toshiro found out then and there how much he enjoyed flying, there was not getting around that. He loved the feeling of the air on his face and the freedom of being at speeds that could take a person anywhere, all on his own volition. His wings gave him to power to move as he pleased, it felt like an extension of his own being- as if he had merged with his inner dragon. He was a Dragon Slayer- it was the first time he felt he could live up to the title- and it gave the boy nothing short of ecstasy to have finally seen the fruit of his work display itself in such a radiant beauty that emanated power straight from his soul. The draconic visage guiding his sword only gave him more confidence, as if his guardian had never left at all but was right there, in his hands and supporting him. It was this rush of feeling and experimentation which had carried the boy into the dead of night, by which point he had finally calmed down his adrenaline and healed his wounds with pride heavy in his heart._

 _Normally this would be completely fine, he could simply go to his room and sleep it off and worry about reporting in the morning, but unfortunately he happened to share his home with two obsessive worriers. Consequently, the lights had all been on and a bowl of fresh(and questionably edible) curry had been wrapped for him upon arrival, along with the eager arms of his busty best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto._

 _So there he stood, too tired to possibly fight against the strong embrace of the tall woman, face firmly planted into her bosom. As used to this treatment as he was, he still struggled as he soon realized he needed air and harshly tapped the woman on the arm to indicate this. She nodded and pulled away, keeping her hands firmly on the boy's shoulders._

" _Oh, by the way…" She trailed off, moving slightly to the side and instantly Toshiro was on alert. For good reason, as a foot came flying straight at him from above, and he rolled out of the way on pure instinct, crouching on the floor before standing once again. in front of him stood none other than their alleged "Master," crumbled on the floor and letting out a moan, before stiffly regaining his normal stance as if nothing had occurred._

" _Hello, Master…"_

" _Don't you 'hello Master' me!" Master Shiba scolded. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?! My darling Lil'Shiro came home so late and said nothing about it- it's midnight, young man! What's a man to do, we thought something happened to you! What if there were wolves, or squirrels, or lions or cats or flying chimpanzees_ what if you got robbed? _What if you got eaten alive by the wingfish, we never would have_ known _! Toshiro Hitsugaya how do you explain your actions?! I'll have you know the two of us have been worried sick about you and now you're_ food is cold!"

 _Toshiro blinked at the rant, counting off how many of the scenarios listed were even remotely possible before sighing. "Sorry Master… but you see, I finally reached the point you were telling me about earlier today and I suppose I got carried away."_

 _They blinked in shock, and then they were all over him again._

" _You got Dragon Force already?!" Rangiku said with a grin. "You're so young too! I'm so happy Shiro!" She squealed, skipping over to the kitchen to heat up the "dinner" while Shiba was still in shock. Then he too cracked a grin that seemed to stretch across his face from ear to ear._

" _I'm so proud of you my apprentice- no I shouldn't say that… MY SON! You make Master Shiba proud you rascal! My little genius!"_

" _This calls for sake!"]_

Toshiro didn't realize he had let a small smile cross his face as he watched Natsu be attacked by Lucy, instantly reining himself in. _Get out of the clouds, you're surrounded right now._ He chided himself lightly.

"Man Jet and Droy really need to lay off Elfman for a bit. They may be second and third strongest in the guild but they shouldn't put down the ones weaker than them." a man who looked like Wakaba said casually to Macao. They didn't seem to different, if not a bit more put together than the wrecks the were at home.

"Really, they should be more like Mr. Naps-A-Lot. Speaking of which, have you seen the dude?" Macao replied. Wakaba shrugged at this.

"He was taking a nap, what else? He'll probably wake up what with all this nonsense though."

There was another crash as Gray continued to chase after Juvia, sweaters and all his glory, while the woman tried her best to move away towards the corner-where-no-one-went( _no one_ disrupted Alzack and Bisca... it was a fact) only to find it occupied.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked, raising an eyebrow to the child who hadn't seemed to have moved a muscle since he arrived.

Toshiro shrugged. "I'm with them." He said, thrusting his head to the commotion. The woman nodded in understanding, before moving closer to examine the boy's face.

"You look familiar." She stated.

"So do you, along with everyone here. Though I suppose we haven't met, technically speaking." He replied, tone just as bland as it always was.

"Juvia! Who are you talking to, my love?" Gray rolled over(quite literally, he looked like a snowball.) full of enthusiasm.

Juvia visibly twitched at this. "You might want to join the crowd. Natsu tends to blubber when people go missing… not that he doesn't usually." She walked away, leaving Toshiro confused, but nodding and edging closer to the group. He walked up to Natsu who was hiding under the table again after seeming to have been chased around the guild by the blonde menace that was apparently Lucy Heartfilia's counterpart.

"You know if this didn't work the first time it won't work the second."

In response, Natsu's eyes widened and he dragged the boy under the table as well, muttering complete nonsense in which he could vaguely make out the words "taking you down with me".

Toshiro rolled his eyes hearing Lucy approaching the area, calling Natsu's name out in a singsong tone, one the child imagined could become very annoying after a while. He tensed, before turning to Natsu and keeping direct eye contact so the boy wouldn't notice as he grabbed the muscular arm and shoved him out from under the table into the open.

The fire mage gave a half-scream-half-whimper as he rolled out into the open and Toshiro crawled out dusting off his hands. "Be a man." he scolded.

"Cruel, heartless, _icy brat_!"

"Don't be childish, Dragneel."

Just then, a voice was heard from the back of the hall, reaching the boy's extra sensitive ears with clarity.

"Hey, Toshiro! That kid kinda looks like you, doesn't he?" Jet asked, looking over to a white haired man at the bar, who turned around at the prompting. He had almost the same hairstyle as Toshiro if not a bit more ragged, teal eyes keener, but that wasn't what Toshiro was surprised by. The man was tall and fit, wearing a white trench coat of sorts with black pants and the same style boots that Toshiro himself wore, only larger. He had his legs crossed, a bottle of what looked to be whiskey in hand.

In short, much _older_.

"Eh?" the man asked, letting his gaze fall to the white haired boy. His eyes widened slightly, before he putting on a mischief-screaming grin and hopped off the seat and walked over to the group. He kneeled down to get at face level with the white haired mage, who didn't waver but only stared back, hiding the shock that was setting his mind ablaze. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." was all the boy replied with.

"Well, pretty close!" the boy laughed. "Toshiro Hinamori. Good to meet ya, little me." he said, patting Hitsugaya on the head, the latter irking at this, but more in shock at the name. Hinamori looked to Natsu and Wendy who were giving him odd looks. "What, that is what this is, right? Some "I'm from another world and am your counterpart" stuff? Would explain the mini Wendy and the ballsy Natsu." he scoffed lightly. "Our Natsu would be crumpled in the fetal position screaming apologies by now."

"Toshiro, you realize not everyone is a genius? Explain!" Lucy demanded, seeming ready to pull the boy into a headlock. Hinamori raised his hands in mock surrender.

"So _sorry,_ my bad! All I'm saying is that these guys are obviously too similar to members of our guild that it can't be a coincidence, and while I'm not one for believing in other worldly stuff, it would explain why there's some new giant lacrima in the damned sky practically screaming 'I have magic power!'- or are we not supposed to know about that?" He turned to Hitsugaya. "Hey, little me- you wanna explain before I make a fool of myself? I might be breaking the fourth wall or something, not too sure."

Hitsugaya blinked at the casualness of his counterpart, not quite sure exactly what he was even talking about anymore with the last bit, before quickly recovering and nodding.

"It's as he says. We are from the Fairy Tail guild, in seemingly another dimension. However, our magic is innate and this can be easily fueled on via lacrima crystallization and absorption, so we are currently trying to evade your world's government, much like you. They had used a plan to absorb magic from our world because of this, and as a result all of our comrades were taken and converted into lacrima, though we were spared due to the nature of our abilities. I would provide an example for proof, but I am afraid it may draw attention that I am sure you do not want." he then went on the explain the likely scenario, about how the government seems to want to store mass power and details of the theories. By the time he had finished and people only looked slightly confused he added, "In order to confirm any of this, we would need to infiltrate your capital. Most of what I have just explained is mere speculation and deduction, after all. And _quickly_ , we need this done before they can be absorbed in which case they may disappear entirely."

"I don't know. All this other world business is a lot to swallow, all this other world stuff…" Droy said, arms crossed. "Then again, I wouldn't put it passed the kingdom to do something like that."

Jet nodded from beside him. "It's true. Everyone guild mage knows Faust is power hungry."

Hinamori grinned proudly at his little counterpart before looking to the guild. "So? That enough, or are you gonna risk calling Knightwalker just so they can prove their identities?"

Nab, a man who Toshiro didn't even recognize aside from his constant presence by the request board despite his utter lack of a track record in completing missions, scoffed while holding a mission request in his hand. "Toshiro seems to believe you, and he's usually about six steps ahead of everyone else so I don't see why not." To this there were mutters of agreement from around the guild, including Natsu's mutter of "bet my counterpart's better" which went unheard by all except the Earthland mages with their enhanced hearing.

"Um… who's… who's Knightwalker?" Wendy asked, still hiding under the table.

"Dunno what you call her in your world.. Here she's Erza Knightwalker- AKA Fairy Hunter. Can you guess what she's been doing?"

There was a collective gasp in realization. "You mean.. In this world.."

"Our enemy is Erza?!" Natsu finished.

"Why yes she is. Her and one of the other army generals have personal vendettas against us, you see. They've already killed plenty of us." Hinamori said, gesturing to the people in the room. "We're all that's left."

"But why?" Wendy asked. "Why is the kingdom after Fairy tail?"

The older Wendy scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? They've hunted down all the other guilds, we're the last one left."

Suddenly it was as if the entire ground was shaking as vibrations and roars could be heard not too far away.

Hinamori cursed under his breath before turning to Mira. "Mira, I ask once again, what is the point of someone being on guard duty if they can't get back in time for us to guard? We're gonna leave him behind at this rate."

"But Toshiro-"

He held up a hand. "No buts, that guy just became fodder, and the door is now locked. From now on send one of the higher ups for this stuff. Everyone prepare for a transmission!" he yelled the last bit, and everyone immediately listened to him. Toshiro was surprised at the abrupt change in attitude, but smiled when he heard Natsu next to him muttering about how that was very obviously Toshiro. Of course, what else would he expect from himself?

It was then he felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him and buckled spots of white beginning to dance in his vision. "Shit… Dragneel, this is a vehicle!" The pink haired boy was already curled on the ground by the time the warning came, and Toshiro felt his control faltering as his head began to pulse to the beats of his racing heart. _This is new… what is this?!_

He crumpled straight into a pair of arms and vaguely recognized white cuffs. It felt strange being held securely by his own counterpart but at that point he was too overcome with sickness to care as everything dissolved for a moment, pressure seemingly cutting off all possibility of breath before everything became normal once more

The motion sickness was gone, leaving behind only the debris of strewn cups and wood chips as everything became still and dust permeated the air.

"Everyone okay?" Hinamori called from behind Hitsugaya, at which there were several murmurs of affirmation(or sarcastic denial). Hitsugaya squirmed slightly, and Hinamori seemed to get the idea as he released the child who got up and turned offering a mumble of thanks. The rest of the guild began to regain their sense of surroundings, brushing themselves off and beginning to clean up.

"What was that?" Happy moaned from his spot on the ground.

"A transmission circle." Levy explained from her spot by the device on the wall. "We use this to transport to a different location when we get tracked down by the kingdom."

"It's one of the reasons we lasted so long." The older Wendy added. "Though it takes up a lot of magic and we may not have a lot more times to do it."

"You mean you guys have just been running away?" Natsu said, stunned, before letting his anger flare. "Why don't you fight back? The Fairy Tail I know isn't this cowardly!"

"We don't have a damn choice!" Lucy practically yelled back. "You think we want to run? Without magic, the only person here with a chance of taking them on is Toshiro and maybe Jet and Droy. While it may be new to you guys, we want to live! We're already on a suicide mission just by existing, that's how the Kingdom sees it!"

"So you just run and run? What happens when you can't run anymore, huh? Don't you have any pride? Don't you have any _shame_?" Natsu fired back, coming face to face with the blonde.

" _Pride_? Look, kid, I don't know how else to say this. The kingdom took everything from us! There's no _pride_ about it other than the _pride_ of still being alive and kicking."

"If you have that pride for living, then you should do something about it so you can get it back, not run away like pansies!" Natsu was shaking by this point, and Toshiro looked on with outwardly passive eyes.

"Dragneel, calm down-"

"I'm not going to calm down!" Natsu interrupted, wheeling on the boy. "Back when we fought the Oracion Seis, you risked your life for the sake of our friends _and_ your pride! We all did! That's what Fairy Tail is about!" he turned back to the rest of the guild. "But these guys… they're nothing like that… just a bunch of cowards." he continued to shake, before simply cursing and turning to the door. "Wendy, Carla, Happy, Toshiro, let's get to the Royal City and find our friends."

With these leveled words, he exited the hall. Wendy followed after, along with the two cats. Toshiro looked back at the sunned guild, locking eyes with his older counterpart who nodded and motioned for him to go. The child nodded, brusquely making his exit as well and letting the doors shut behind him without another glance backward. He looked to Natsu, who was still clearly angry judging from the clenched fists.

"It should be about five days there, though we can probably cut it if we're efficient. Let's get going." he said, taking the lead as they left the guild behind.

...

Meanwhile, said guild was still in shock at what had just occurred, Lucy still freshly fuming and trembling in rage. "What right does that asshole have to go saying stuff like that? He has no idea, he's just some damned _imposter!_ That fairy tail's gone, dammit, we don't have a choice! We have to live, we have to! Its our friends, what… damn…"

Toshiro sighed, turning to the guild. "Well? What do you guys think? You finally gonna listen to me after some outsiders yelled at you? We have two more transmissions left."

Juvia clicked her tongue. "You realize, Toshiro, that you're the only one who would actually live to tell about a fight with the kingdom? Lucy has a point. Besides," she jerked a hand toward the back wall. "Those guys are on a suicide mission already- they wanted to save their friends? They're already converted, all that remains is being absorbed and no one knows how to reverse it."

Toshiro scoffed. "You talk of suicide missions, but we have two chances left. If what you say is true, we're gonna die anyway. Why not go out while helping out some sorry kids who just lost their entire friend circle in the span of a minute and risked coming to a brand new world in a vain attempt to save them? If you ask me, they're more admirable than we are."

"You too, Toshiro?" Lucy breathed out, hurt lacing her words. "You think what we're doing is cowardly? I don't know about you," her voice became stronger. "But I want to live! I won't have my future robbed from me!

"Listen to yourself!" Toshiro yelled back. "What future? We _have_ no damned future, Lucy! Two chances, then we're dead!" Lucy looked ready to cut in, but he continued. "No, none of you will go down in a fight until i've been destroyed, hear me? But that's okay, because if we're going to die, don't you want to live out a life that _matters_? Or do you wanna go out running like damned rats? This is shameful!"

"We have no chance, Tosh-"

"Who _cares_ if we have a chance? We _lost_ our chance, Ashley! But those Earthland kids? They have it, they have the heart and courage to do what we didn't. They have a chance! They can end this for us, so why not help them out?" he turned back to the guild. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to die like a rat! I'm going to go out and help those kids climb up the ladder! They deserve it more than we do, clearly."

To this no one spoke, Lucy letting out a frustrated scream and crumpling to the ground, shaking. Toshiro shook his head. "I'm going to go sleep a bit. Think about it carefully."

Once he had left the room sayed in silence as the girl shook on the ground. Finally, Lucy growled and stood up. "Tch. He says all that, but still sulks about that friend in the army. Think about it? Yeah I will." She let out a huff. "What a load of crap."

And she too, stormed to her quarters.

* * *

"Damn, I was so close…"

The red haired general of the Second Magic War Division slammed her fist onto the back of her steed, staring at the ground where bubbles and pools of magic energy still remained. Had she been even a millisecond faster, she could have flattened them and finished this nuisance of a job. She wanted to rip her hair out, this had been happening time and time again, each time she could only get a guard or two but never anyone truly important. She was nicknamed the "Fairy Hunter" but what kind of hunter was she that didn't get her prey?

"Now now, Knightwalker. That was your fault for being loud and you know it." came a teasing voice from behind her. The man was tall and lean, sporting long black hair tied into a bun, some messy long strands sitting on the right of his face, thin strands of pure white sticking clearly in the black. This was the general of the Third Magic War Division, codenamed Hughes, but...

"Be quiet, _Sojiro_. You know full well that if these bastard ingrates have any talent it's running away, nothing more. They'll run out of power soon and then we'll have them." she snapped, running a hand through her flowing red hair in exasperation, hopping down to survey the damage that was far too familiar for her liking.

"Hey, hey, watch the names. I told you already, call me _Hughes_. I gave up that name when I gave up my past." Hughes said. "But just remember, Hinamori's mine. You can have all the others, but I want to cut his throat personally."

The woman gave him a look. "I wouldn't forget, Sojiro. However, I refuse to call you by that name unless necessary. The fact that you prioritize that mage tells me enough, along with your choice to add that coloring to your hair. You haven't given up your past just yet. I will call you who you are, rather than engage in your denial."

The man sneered. "How like you."

"Of course."

He looked down at the pool. "Shame though. They keep using up magic in such excess, and it's all so pointless. They're going to get hunted down away, they are only prolonging the inevitable and wasting away our resources as they go. This is why I hate dark guilds- they're a nuisance and don't know when to drop dead."

Erza nodded. "It's true. A shame too, they have many capable fighters."

He scoffed. "Many? There's maybe _three_ if you're generous. Come on, let's report back. No need to get Lily at our throats- man Sugarboy won't let us hear the end of this."

They both got back on the steed, making their way to the royal city at speeds some would consider impossible, but for them only seemed proper for one of their status.

* * *

A loud growl of frustration rang throughout the forest pathways.

"Dammit, I thought that mad scientist was supposed to be _good_ at this stuff! I can't get a sensible reading on here period!" An orange haired male groaned, holding the device above his head as if it had done him a personal wrong in life.

"Which one?" Rangiku asked playfully.

"I don't know! They're both insane." he snapped. "How hard must it be to find an angry ice midget with white hair? You would think that for once it would make things easier but _no_. You know half of the people we've run into here are jerks who don't even know what their government is even looking at? I ran into a group yesterday who didn't even know getting magic storage was a plan in process."

"You'd be surprised how negligent the public can be about their country, you know. We should know that pretty well." the blonde woman chided, before yanking the device from Ichigo's hand. "Let me try that."

"Speaking of which, word is that they stole the magic from another dimension with a lot of magic power to spare." Ichigo said, mood changing as he looked around the empty forest absent mindedly. "They're unveiling a piece of the lacrima over at the royal city. What do you think?"

"We have to check it out, of course!" She said, hands on her hips, completely forgetting about the device. "That world is probably where Captain is! We need to figure out how to get there!"

"But the device says he's here in _this_ world…. I'm so confused, dammit. Why must the Soul Tracker be dead?"

"You know, I think that there might have been an instruction manual on this thing." Matsumoto muttered. "Did it get mixed up with the paperwork?" Ichigo froze at this, remembering very well the grumblings of a small captain about Rangiku's refusal to do paperwork which had apparently only very slightly improved. _It's gone. We're doomed._ He declared mentally.

As they reached the edge of the island they were currently exploring Ichigo groaned, voice dissolving into incoherent curses. "How far is it again?"

"Well last I checked it would take about two weeks on foot…"

"Two weeks? How did we get so far away?!"

Rangiku out a hand to her chin. "I wonder. Hey, Ichigo?" She said suddenly, demeanor changing. He backed away slightly as they walked.

"What?"

"Do you think the Captain may be here? I mean... If they got power from that other world and he was from there… do you think he might be in the lacrima?"

He turned around the face the invisible woman. "What? But if he's in the lacrima then he'll be absorbed in another few days!" He turned again and began to power walk. "How can we reverse it? We need to reverse that spell!"

Rangiku sighed, using shunpo to get catch up with the man. "I'll try and listen around- so let's race!" In a moment, she was gone leaving the carrot to dumbfounded. She was taking full advantage of not being in a gigai, and relishing in the fact the boy did not have this luxury. He growled.

" _RANGIKU!"_

* * *

AN

Ichigo and Rangiku are obviously great partners for a covert assignment **cough*orangehair*cough*boobs*cough**

I honestly considered making Edolas Hitsugaya be an enemy. Someone who was kind of a jerk and enjoyed the pain of others. He would have been like a lieutenant for Erza, but then I thought that this would be a little nicer because that way story changes a bit- plus we've already crossed that bridge, no need to go back and do it again.

I'll probably start referring to Earthland Toshiro as Hitsugaya and Edolas Toshiro as Hinamori. Not consistent, but for the sake of clarity. It's weird, I admit, to put Toshiro Hinamori's character type in and then say "Hinamori" because all I think of is Momo(who is absolutely nothing like that), but please do bear with me.

Also, as much as I enjoyed Hughes in the Edolas arc, I felt he was the only one with whom it would be passable to do what I'm doing… sorry if that's a disappointment!

 **Finally: In some of the chapters to come(not necessarily the next, but soon enough. For those who remember the Edolas Arc you can guess what I'm planning), the descriptions of certain violence/gore elements may be a bit on the graphic side. I personally don't think that it will be enough to warrant a rating change, but if anyone thinks it does at ANY POINT, please let me know.**

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Around the World**

" _Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death. Just think about the future." - Gray Fullbuster_

* * *

"Natsu, there is no point in this. Stop terrorizing the thing." Toshiro scolded blandly, no particularly interested in what was happening.

It was far too hot out for anyone's liking, heat nearly visible in waves against the barren sands and empty grounds. The occasional plant proved he area to not be what it seemed, but it was still hot enough for the mage's clothes to stick to their bodies, thoroughly wet and dirt filled. Toshiro seemed to be doing the worst due to his icy affinity, with Natsu being on over the moon and full of energy. While the former trudged onward, picking at his light blue shirt which was sticking to his body, the latter was happily chasing after a frog-like creature while laughing almost sadistically.

Despite the unfavorable weather conditions, the group was making good progress. The rations that had been provided by Toshiro's farce from earlier were well packed and well preserved in the Wendy's custody. They had managed to half the time the journey would normally take mostly by running away from monsters or taking "shortcuts", all of which pointed to the group having almost pathetically good luck. In this time Natsu had managed to calm down from his rage at the guild, keeping his focus trained on the road ahead in most situations.

Then there were times like this, when one would wonder how urgent their mission really was.

The group felt a sense of deja vu, as within the blink of an eye the seemingly small and harmless frog blew up in size until it was dozens of times taller than the mage's- eyes screaming revenge. Toshiro couldn't help but think of the irony. A cornered animal has no choice but to bite, after all.

Natsu yelped, falling near comically as he exclaimed to the air "What the heck, that thing just got a huge growth spurt!" he suddenly paused, turning to Toshiro who had yet to move from his spot on the side of the group. "Hey, Tosh, you think if you eat one of these things you'll get taller?"

The smaller mage felt a vein pop in his head as he growled from the back of his throat. The monster let out a bellow and began to charge, at which the pink haired slayer immediately took his stance as if ready to fight back. Toshiro, immediately seeing the direction this was going in, decided to take action.

"Dragneel, get back! You can't use magic!" Toshiro yelled, stepping forth with a frost covered blade unsheathed.

"Toshiro?! You can use magic?!"

Choosing to ignore the buffoon and focus on the enemy, the boy jumped towards the beast delivering a sure slash to the belly, suppressing a gasp as the blade made contact and frost appeared, but didn't cut. He bounced backward, backflipping in the air in a desperate attempt to right himself. He wasn't used to being flung in such a fashion without his tail for support. He landed, feeling a shock run up his leg. _I can't cut it?_

He let out a loud curse that he knew Carla would never let him live for if Wendy had heard, and was ready to attempt another strike before noticing the blotch of black in the air descending on the creature. He watched as a glowing whip launched itself at the creature, instantly sign to do large amounts of damage and causing the thing to flee in some direction until it was only a speck in the barren plain.

Hopping to the ground, the figure revealed itself to be none other than Lucy Ashley, holding a whip in one hand and looking back where the creature had fled. Toshiro found himself inwardly surprised, considering she was the one who was most opposed to them the day before.

"It's Scary Lucy!" Happy said, arms in the air as if completely forgetting the previous day's events to be enshrouded with relief.

"Quit calling me that, it's rude!" Lucy demanded, glaring at the cat.

"Why are you here?" Natsu challenged, glaring daggers at the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Don't go thinking I was worried. I just realized that I don't want to sit back and let the kingdom do what it wants anymore." She muttered, voice quivering ever so slightly. Natsu however, simply grinned fondly.

"That sounds like the Lucy I know."

Toshiro, who still felt the effects of the landing earlier, returned to the group with a grimace, turning to the girl who was now slightly flushed.

"I didn't think you would bother, Ashley."

The girl shivered. "Don't call me that! Call me Lucy! You're so formal, especially compared to that lump over there." She jabbed a finger behind her to where a figure in white which was making its leisurely way towards them.

"I'm wounded by your harsh words, Lu!" the white haired man said, voice full of mock sarcasm as he held a hand to his heart. "You know, you don't get the title of strongest in Fairy tail by being a _lump_!"

Lucy rolled her yes at this. "Please. After all your talk you're taking your sweet time? Surprised you didn't sleep in."

"Hey! A good amount of sleep is good for growth! Besides, no point in rushing out our energy and then being a liability later, right?" he said, waving a hand dismissively, turning to his much smaller counterpart and ignoring Lucy's eyes keening. "As for you," he leaned down to reach eye level with the child. "I don't recommend using that sword again. It may have magic in it but it still feeds on surroundings, and frankly your output is pitiful and not worth the attention."

"Wait, I'm lost. How did you use magic?! Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu butted in.

Toshiro shrugged. "My katana is imbued with ancient magic, remember? I can use a small portion to initiate a spell and then use material from this world, but as you saw, it's nowhere near as effective with magic power being so finite."

This all naturally seemed to go over the fire mage's head, save for the general jist which seemed to irritate him. "That could have been useful against the catfish, you jerk!"

"You didn't give me a chance. You just went and punched it, what was I supposed to do? It's your fault for being a reckless idiot."

A fist slammed against a palm. "Oooh, you take that back right now you ice midget!"

Eyes rolled. "Like you can make me, Dragneel."

"Oh yeah?! Fight me right here and now you-"

The tallest mage of the group finally sighed and stepped in between the two parties, a hand on each shoulder. "Okay, break it up you two. Royal City first, kill each other later, got it?"

"He started it."

"I'm not doing this again Dragneel."

Lucy let out a frustrated yell, stomping over to Natsu and preparing her "torture techniques" to which both Toshiros sighed in sync. The smaller looked up at the taller. "Do all the monsters here have that kind of skin?"

Hinamori shrugged. "Nope. Pretty sure you couldn't cut cause you had to get past the mucus- which you froze off. If you cut that exact same place again it would have gone through, though that would be a real hassle to clean up." Hitsugaya nodded in understanding, watching as Lucy seemed to finally satisfy herself with her abuse of the pink haired mage, dusting off her hands before placing them on her hips.

"Anyway, we need to get you guys some magic weaponry. You really shouldn't be travelling without it." She declared. "So, we'll need to take a stop in Luen."

Wendy gave an infectiously bright smile at this. "I'm s glad we have someone who actually knows their way around! We got lost so many times…"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "How did you locate us anyway? We're far off the desired trail."

Lucy smirked. "You guys left a lot of carnage behind."

The thought chilled the boy to the bone.

With the help of the two much natives to Edolas, they reached the town of Luen within the hour. It had turned out that the group had been going in almost the right direction, in that if they went straight they would have just barely missed the town under the cover of vast greenery. Hitsugaya had been skeptical about this, since they had been travelling in an unforgiving plain all of the time beforehand.

Of course in response to this Hinamori had merely told the boy he was over exaggerating and pointed to a clump of greens barely in sight and entirely out of place. It was at this point the boy gave up trying to reason out the climate of the world.

Luen was as typical as a town could get, with people of typical clothing style and typical nature of gossip and clamor. Lucy lead the way, explaining the logistics of magical weaponry and how they are banned from the public in rather hushed tones that would normally have looked incredibly suspicious if it weren't for the fact every other group seemed to have similar mannerisms. It was as if they were afraid of something, and voicing their opinions seemed to be a folly.

"But what if you've always had magic?" Wendy finally asked, at which Lucy looked at the as if they were ghosts.

"If you have magic it gets taken away. I just told you that." She said, blinking owlishly. Hinamori chuckled.

"I think they mean that they have innate magic. Other dimension, remember?" He said looking down to Hitsugaya who nodded.

"Our magic is stored in a magic core, which is a source of power inside our very bodies. It's not objectified as it is for you." He explained.

Lucy nodded, seeming to understand. "No wonder you guys provide so much magical power for the kingdom, if your magic is so direct…" She then turned to Natsu and Wendy. "Say, why is he the one who's the smartest in the group anyway? He looks half your age, Natsu. She turned back to Hinamori, ignoring Hitsugaya's tensing at the jab towards his stature. "And he's your counterpart, so theoretically shouldn't he be really dumb or something?"

Hinamori gave a mock pout, putting a hand on his heart. "How cruel of you, Lu! Not all counterparts are black and white, you know! Apologize to the kid!" He put a hand on the fuming child's head, only to be shoved off as the boy jumped a good few feet away from the group.

"I'm _not a child_! It would do you all well to remember that!"

Lucy scoffed into her shoulder. "He's even super stuck up. Seems like an opposite to me…"

Soon enough the group reached their supposed destination, though the foreigners were beginning to have their doubts. The door was battered beyond recognition, scratched and planks sloppily hammered on it and practically screaming "shady" to any passer by. Lucy seemed not to have any issues however, and simply walked straight through the veil beyond the door shortly followed by Natsu and Wendy along with the two Toshiros.

Inside the shop was just as questionable. It was dark, with dust practically visible in the cramped space with barely any light and many tables. The shop was about the size of a walk in closet, mostly due to the large amount of dusty old shelves piled with items with sloppily written price labels. It wasn't common for a member to have unfortunately placed weight on a creaky plank of wood as they approached the small desk housing the cash register, and beyond that the stout shopkeeper.

Lucy greeted the man as Wendy and Natsu began to search the sop for their desired magical properties. Soon, Wendy had found a cylindrical contraption that could be opened at certain amounts to emit air magic. Despite the boy's warning it may not be very effective, the girl was insistent on getting it for the fact it was "cute" and "tiny." Natsu had found a flamethrower infused with a lacrima, and was happily wondering if he could get a good output from it, all while the shopkeeper continued to talk up his products.

"You really should try getting something…" Hinamori said looking down at his counterpart. "I know your sword is pretty special, but it may be worth getting something with a less incriminating power output."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I would, but I haven't any money on me. It would be a pointless add on to the prices, and that man looks shady enough to rip us off."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow. "I'll see about that." He sauntered up to the man, who was currently doing his best to sell off items to the other two mages. "Yo, Gerry, you remember me?"

"A-Ah! Yes, Toshiro, right? How could I forget? Are you with these folks?"

"Yeah, actually. Tryin' to show my little bro the good places." he said, gesturing to a miffed-at-being-called-a-child Hitsugaya. "Look, his friends are about to travel a pretty long way… surely you wouldn't mind shaving off a good few jewel would ya?"

"Wait, Toshiro, you know this dude?!"

"Well of course I do! Helped him out of a tight spot when he almost got caught by the army, don't ya remember? The were ready to kill you on sight."

"It's true… but Toshiro, I don't know about that discount… these are expensive and pretty rare."

"But they're also pretty cheap, quality wise…" Hinamori frowned. "My little bro here had to fight off a bunch of scary monsters cause these two didn't have weapons! Are you really going to make him go through that again?"

"B-but you'll be with him, won't you? With your strength-"

"Look, I'm not asking for you to give them for free." Hinamori added. "I just want a reasonable price. We'll leave here and act like we have no idea where these things came from- all will be swell, and you'll get good business. How does that sound?" He turned back to the entrance before looking the shopkeeper in the eye once again. "I mean, you never know if something might slip when I go meet up with my good old buddy up at the royal city."

The shopkeeper tensed, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only because it's the two of you helping. I hope you three do well out there."

The older boy gave a cheshire like grin. "Thanks, pops! So, how much will it be?"

* * *

"Hah! I was writing a novel?! That's too funny!" Lucy barked, holding her stomach as she listened to the foreigners telling about the people from their version of Fairy Tail. Hinamori ad to admit, the girl looked like she was finally enjoying herself a bit more, he knew she had only done this with their Natsu, Natsu Dragion. He thought about the night before, when the fight had occurred.

 _[The room was dark and barren. Toshiro had just woken from a somewhat pleasant slumber._

 _Sleep ws to him what drugs were to others. A method in which he could drown out any and every worry, forgetting about his surroundings and the reality of their worlds state. Sleep was good for growth, yes, but sleep was also good for maintenance. Without his sleep, he would have gone insane so long ago, as he chooses to believe. The darkness was his friend, always by his side and protecting him as he indulged in the pleasures of rest._

 _He knew that his little speech earlier would not be ignored, he was surprised he hadn't been kicked out already now that he thought about it. Then again, the only reason they kept him around was because he was strong. Dragneel went on about unity and friendship, camaraderie and courage, but it was clear even the Fairy tail ride itself had become an altered version to what they knew so well._

 _This Fairy Tail would never have a happy ending. There was no moral, there was no purpose. It was just their feeble attempts at trying to remain in the world they thought they had a right to enjoy._

 _There were three knocks and a mumbled affirmation to enter, and light began to spill into the room, warmth filling it along with the smell of meat and beer. In the doorway stood a bloge girl in a black and white body hugging piece, but missing her usual shoulder guard and arm accessories. Her hair was down, eyes unnaturally soft as she wandered into the room, looking the man up and down._

 _He raised a pale eyebrow. "Calmed down, have you?"_

 _She nodded. "I have."_

 _He sighed, sitting up and tugging at the white collar of his night shirt. "And?"_

" _We leave first thing tomorrow morning. If you're late I'll leave without you." She stated blandly. "The idiots don't even have proper weaponry, besides the white haired kid, and don't even think it's magical. They need people who know the land."_

 _He smirked. "So you are worried…"_

" _I'm not! I'm not worried about them!" She protested. "I just want to do something for the next generation is all."_

 _The smirk softened into a smile. "Well, good for you then, Lu."_

 _She nodded. "What the kingdom is doing is wrong. They're sacrificing lives for their own power, and Faust is too selfish to even share it. I can't sit back and let that happen." She looked up again, eyes fierce. "I learned that from the earthland kids, not from you, okay?"_

 _He shrugged and the smirk returned again. "Sure, sure, Lu. Now go back to sleep. Anger's no good for the complexion."_

 _She scoffed, leaving the room and slamming the door.]_

"Ooh, what about Gray? Tell me about your Gray!" she giggled.

Hitsugaya deadpanned, sitting with perfect posture as he said in a monotone voice, "He's a stripper."

Once again, the girl was on the floor laughing as Hinamori cautious asked for an explanation, at which the boy shrugged. "For some reason his training engineered him into thinking that stripping was a normal thing to do. He unconsciously does so and won't notice until notified, even if he had somehow become stark naked. Hence, a stripper."

"Still don't get was Juvia sees in him." Natsu scoffed. "Prick."

"You mean in your world juvia is head over heels for a stripper version of Gray? That sounds so…" Lucy continued to gush and laugh, completely forgetting the worries of the moment as they got lost in conversation, though Hinamori was more occupied with examining his counterpart.

While not being blatantly obvious, they both understood they were sizing each other up, observing their mannerisms and habits while easily maintaining the conversation- an easier feat for the smaller, who could easily get away with being quiet provided he made a comment here and there.

Hinamori saw it from the moment he had looked into the boy's eyes. He had seen the past turmoils, the wisdom beyond his age, the sadness, and beyond all, confusion, all behind such a rigidly indifferent mask of swirling emotion. The boy as serious, stubbornly polite, yet seemed hell bent on doing what was necessary in his mind, and from their conversations Hinamori could tell the boy was normally never one to hesitate or waver. Hence why he was so interested in what seems to be causing the boy to delve so deep into his thoughts so often.

He couldn't miss it. Perhaps others could, but there was no way he could possibly miss the boy's falling into daydream. Something was causing the bo to think and think, gears constantly working in his brain without pause, and Hinamori was certain it was something important that his companions knew nothing about. He was certain it had something to do with his mental state, judging from the panic that had resulted during transmission. The boy had crumpled to the floor and partially he acknowledged it was motion sickness, but he didn't miss the boy's subconscious gesture to grab his head from pain, or the panicked confusion that had crossed his features for a matter of seconds.

He inwardly chuckled to himself, wondering when his big brother complex had returned from so long ago.

Every now and then the two offered glances in each other's direction, but otherwise kept their analysis' to themselves, though HInamori was more that certain the boy had found out quite a bit about him already. The boy's eyebrows suddenly furrowed, at which the man instantly nudged him with his elbow, offering a questioning look.

Hitsugaya frowned. "Soldiers, approaching from the South." he muttered, just loud enough to let the group hear and no one further.

"There! Block the exits!" came a commanding voice from the entrance to the outdoor cafe where they were sitting. The group stood up, shock rising in the spectators around them as tables flipped over. "Theyre Fairy tail mages, don't underestimate them!"

Hinamori sighed. "Shame. Sometimes you forget that you're on the wanted posters…" he muttered, before letting his voice get louder. "And here I was trying to enjoy a nice meal too! You guys are pretty rude, you know."

He felt Hitsugaya smacking his upper arm and smirked, leaning down. The boy leaned into his ear.

"How sturdy is their armor? Can I cut it?" Hinamori let his smirk turn into a cheshire like grin, pulling out a small cylinder from his pocket and pressing one of the three buttons on it. Instantly, metal ejected from the top, reaching out to form a long katana similar to the boy's.

"You'll find thy have a lot of good chinks in their armor." he said, straightening and offering a taunting hand to the now nervous soldiers. He wasn't surprised, he was well known as a huge danger to any he fought against, even more so since _Hughes_ had claimed rights to killing him. However, he was disappointed as the chance to fight was taken away by the yelling pyromaniac, who had brought out his flamethrower and used up all of its power in a single shot.

In response, the soldiers put up their usual magic shields, while the two white haired mages yelled "Idiot!" in complete synchronization. "Lu, take care of them, we'll fend them off!" Hinamori said, charging into the fray with his smaller counterpart. He took pride in realizing the boy was extremely well versed with a blade, and seemed to know exactly how to incapacitate the enemy without murdering them outright- not that it was a problem, just a hassle to deal with.

Meanwhile, in the back, Wendy had begun to frantically fiddle with her own magical device, having forgotten how to open it. Hinamori allowed himself to get distracted ever so slightly as he took in his ally's situation, before pressing a button on the hilt of his blade and allowing it to turn into a chain with a crescent shaped blade at the end. He stepped back and began to spin it around in complicated patterns, guiding the soldiers far away from him and straight into his comrade, who took no time in slashing open their legs or destroying their equipment.

He felt a just beginning to gather beneath their feet and muttered a low curse- one that didn't go unheard by the smaller mage who swung his weapon around to get rid of any oncoming soldiers before retreating towards the group.

It turned out they were just in time to be carried into the air by far too much power coming out of a single object, yet again.

Somehow, they had managed to make their way into yet another abandoned hut and barricaded themselves from sight. They had left a large amount of carnage in their wake, and how they had managed to get into the hut in the first place was beyond their full understanding.

"We are very lucky, it seems." Toshiro commented wryly.

"I hate the magic system in this world." Natsu pouted. "I didn't even get to fight anybody!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "There's no way we can get out of town like this… we may have to brute force it…"

"There they are!" came a muffled voice, seemingly from outside. "Fairy Tail mages!"

Hinamori cused. "Already? How are they tracking us?"

"No! Let go of me!"

He turned around at the voice, instantly recognizing it. However, when he looked around, he realized that the girl in question was still fidgeting with the door and was in no way in trouble. He blinked, watching as the foreigners moved toward the door and peeked through. He peered above their heads, immediately understanding.

The soldiers were all ganging up and handcuffing a blonde girl with a curvaceous body and large assets. The girl was struggling and yelling, though he immediately recognized her as the most likely counterpart to their own Lucy Ashley.

He was proven correct when natsu let the girl's name pass his lips rather loudly, making a move to try and help her and completely forgetting about hiding. Hinamori grinned, recognizing the proactive nature that the boy had prided himself in.

They arrived just in time for the girl to yell out " _ **Open Gate of the Scorpion!**_ "

A rush of sand and wind blew everything backward away from the girl, an incredible force that Hinamori had never seen before in his life. In the midst stood a strange being, seemingly a humanoid scorpion, who was conversing casually with the girl, who nodded and ran towards Natsu and Wendy for happy Reunion.

 _So this is Earthland magic..._

* * *

Lucy blinked, watching the backs of the new comrades she was with. There were Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and happy in the front, seemingly joking about the misadventures they had throughout Edolas. Next to her in the back was her own counterpart, who had her arms crossed and seemed to be regarding her with scrutiny out of her peripheral vision. Then there was the real shocker, which had been Toshiro and his own counterpart, who she had to admit was one of the most handsome people she had ever seen. The man seemed to act like an older brother, the two making subdued conversation as only Toshiro would, and for the girl it was even more of a surprise than seeing her own self.

For some reason she had been expecting a bratty child who liked spinning tops.

Ashley smirked, nudging the girl in the side. "You've been ogling him."

She felt her face heat up at the blunt accusation. "I'm not! It's just weird…"

"Yeah yeah, say it all you want. You can't stop watching his backside and feel guilty cause youre friend with his kid version! You _tramp_." She teased. It was sad how quickly Lucy had gotten used to the girl's odd if not out of line sense of humor, then again it was either her or the occasionally dark quips from the child in question. "It is weird though. Seeing Tosh there as a moody ten year old. What's up with him anyway?"

Lucy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He's so private…"

Ashley nodded. "Well, I suppose they're pretty alike in a way. Tosh is outgoing and casual, but at the same time it took us forever to learn anything about him at all. He's a heartless bastard, a snarky genius, but also the kind of guy you go out drinking with, ya'know?"

"God knows if Toshiro got drunk he would only get crankier…." Lucy sighed.

Another nudge to the side. "It'll work out. The kid's probably go some baggage he's hiding in the depths of his head. Ya gotta reach in there and drag it out, let him know he can't take it all on himself. He seems kinda lonely."

"Trust me, every time we try it just doesn't work. He's alway busying himself with things…"

"Hey." She stopped, looking the girl straight in the eye. "I learned this from your natsu over there. Just cause it seems hopeless doesn't mean you should give up. The kid needs people to be there for him, he's gonna explode one day otherwise."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah…"

They settled themselves in a hut in the next town over, quickly beginning to make themselves comfortable via showers and food(finally, as it seemed the group had all gone _very_ hungry.) Lucy came to realize that her counterpart seemed to care very little for privacy, seeing no harm whatsoever in showing off their body to the male of the room. Toshiro had the grace to look away patiently, while his older seemed to regard the situation with boredom. _Natsu,_ on the other hand, saw fit to indulge himself in strange fantasies about mirror acts and impersonations- not at all sleazy, but even stranger because of it. After a round of discussion, Ashley decided to cut off her hair, much to Lucy's shock.

"But don't you want to keep you hair?"

Ashley simply shrugged. "Never really cared much about it." Her expression darkened a fraction, "you forget about little things like appearance in times like these. Every day is just wondering if we'll live tomorrow."

To this there was silence. Lucy had been brought up to speed on the entire situation, yet the truth of the meaning in it had not really sunk in until then. These people had seen their own version of hell, and had mentalities that reminded her quite a bit of Toshiro's.

That is to say, something concerning in terms of self preservation.

Hinamori was the one to break the silence. "Hey, don't go darkening the good spirits. We're fighting, and worst case scenario we die for a good cause. For now, we need to calm down and regroup. We need to get to the Royal City ASAP, so we leave tomorrow morning first thing. I heard through the grapevine that they're planning to unveil some of the lacrima there in two days, so that gives us all of tomorrow to get there and tomorrow night to plan an attack."

"While I agree with you, the Royal City is a four day journey on foot. How will we make it in one day?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I think I have a solution for that." Ashley said, giving Hinamori a look which was easily reciprocated.

…

 _Hey Lucy,_

 _I'm addressing this to you since you technically have the most power in the group at the moment. Lu and I are in the Royal City, we'll be waiting for you at the nearest inn. Super dingy, probably smells of your grandma's socks, you can't miss it. We left early for some recon, but if you go out of town and a bit East, we have a ride waiting for ya._

 _Good luck,_

 _Toshiro_

Lucy didn't even need the surname to know which toshiro had written the note, and raised a thin brow. They were currently all walking in the specified direction in the letter, Natsu moaning about how early it was ("it's near nood, Dragneel!" a cranky-at-being-woken-up hitsugaya scolded.) all the while.

They heard a loud amount of screeching coming from behind them as a blur of red filled their vision. The thing spun around a few times before coming to a final stop directly in front of them. Lucy looked to her comrades to see two of them looking a bit paler than they ought to at the sight.

It was a normal looking car, despite the flame patterns painted on the side. A windw rolled down, and immediately Lucy felt her heart sink, recognizing the tuft of pink hair.

"Oh." she said aloud, despite herself.

He raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Call me Natsu Dragion. I'm your ride."

Toshiro was the first to protest, with a very simple yet very final "no."

Ignoring the boy, Dragion pressed a button on the dashboard, causing the doors of the car to open on their own accord. "Get in."

Lucy sighed, and with the help of the cats and Wendy dragged the two resisting dragon slayers into the vehicle, shutting the door just as the driver slammed the accelerator and began to drive at incredible speeds.

"Natsu?" Lucy said. The boy nodded, eyeing her before raising an eyebrow, barely visible under the goggles.

"He wasn't kidding' you guys look the same."

"He?"

"Toshiro, he was the one who told me to get you guys- gave me a rundown of what happened. Lucy wanted me to take you to the Royal city for some reason, so that's where you're going. They should be waiting at the in for you guys."

"I'm surprised. We were told you were quite the coward." Hitsugaya said flatly, causing Wendy to make a noise of indignation.

Dragion shrugged. "Meh, depends." The car skidded to a halt. "This is as far as I'll go. I need enough fuel to get to the guild."

Toshiro and Natsu immediately obliged. Wendy thanked the driver with a big grin, as did Lucy, but Natsu seemed to not be done with the boy. He dragged the driver out of the car by the collar.

"Hey! I still gotta ask you something!" He practically yelled in his counterpart's face. "How do you not get motion sick- what the hell?"

Interrupting himself mid sentence, drag eel wasn't sure what to make of the scene in front of him. The originally cool headed driver had been reduced to a sobbing mess of apologies and begging, whimpering out attempts at explanation while in the fetal position.

"I-I'm sorry! They say I'm a different person behind the wheel! I really don't know about the motion sickness thing, really!"

Natsu stood awestruck at his counterpart. "You mean…my counterpart is a total wimp?!"

Dragion continued to apologize profusely. Lucy, feeling bad for the boy, tried to comfort him, but this seemed to only cause him to become more anxious and move away. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Say, if Ashley and Hinamori had ways to reach the city on their own to wait for us, what was the point of you taking us? It seems counterproductive."

He turned to Toshiro, seeming to have only just realized he was there. "I took them earlier… Since my car isn't big enough and Toshiro wanted to get something done in the city…"

The chill nodded, while Carla said "well then we better get a move on! We cannot dawdle any longer."

"Wait!" Dragion called. "I… are you guys really planning to go against the kingdom?"

They nodded, casing the boy to push himself from the ground so he was sitting on his legs. "Let me tell you this. I know Toshiro will tell you otherwise, but it's probably better you just give up on your friends. They're already turned into lacrima, and the kingdom has too much power. If you pose a threat, they might even try to get more power from your friends. And Toshiro has a history of doing things individually, he won't be there the whole time… Lucy won't say it but she'just as worried. That's why I'm going to tell you again to give up."

There was silence, in which once again Lucy felt the despair in the Edolas mage's words, haunted by the oppression the kingdom had caused. Natsu walked up to his counterpart, getting on his level.

"It doesn't matter if the kingdom is powerful, we'll beat them and get our friends back. Even if we have to topple the king in the process."

There it was, the fire in his eyes that had been so inspiring to the girl when she had first joined. She felt pride swelling in her body as Natsu turned, leading the way towards the city waving a goodbye to his counterpart who was back on the ground, stunned.

…

They reached the closest inn, which was bustling and crowded with people. Bottles clanking and smells of food assaulted their senses as the group searched the area for their comrades. Soon they spotted Lucy Ashley in the back, under a brown hood similar to Natsu's. She passed some money to Wendy.

"You and The other kid go get a room for us. You're the only ones who can pass for non fairy tail mages. If they ask, you're a brother and a sister who came a long way to get food for your parents from Luen. Use last names." The blonde instructed. They nodded, small figures worming(subtle shoving in one case) their way through the the crowd.

"Where's the big Toshiro?" Happy asked.

Ashley shrugged. "He went to listen around. He'll be back at night."

When the duo returned, Wendy was sheepishly holding a keycard and Toshiro looks to be fuming- she resolved to ask Wendy later, when the boy wasn't present.

The room was 17F, a comfortable place with a single window and two separate rooms, as well as a table and couches. The walls were a pleasant tan, though the room did seem to be laced with a thin layer of dust. It was surprisingly good quality for the price, Lucy noted. She vaguely wondered if her friend's very dark aura had something to do with their luxury.

The day passed into night, in which Natsu, Lucy, Ashley, and Wendy talked of their adventures and encounters. Carla was drawing some sort of map and didn't want to be disturbed, and Happy was happily munching on his seventh fish. Toshiro had retreated to a private room to have some sleep- though Lucy knew he was meditating after walking in on him without any sort of reaction.

By the time the clock struck eight, Hitsugaya had made his moody emergence from the depths of his mind and had taken to milling around the kitchen- muttering about how he refused to eat the "greasy shit that comes from a hardly sanitary kitchen and a less than friendly cook." When asked about his hidden ability to cook, he simply waved it off by saying that his guardians had a either wanted him to learn to take care of himself, was an ice dragon who could only produce ice for food, or a woman whose foods were more than likely lethal.

Another reason she worried for him.

Hinamori sauntered into the room, happily commenting on the good smells before taking off his coat and hanging it on the door. He stretched out his arms and wandered into the nearest room, tossing off his shirt before he even reached the door and crashed on the bed with an audible _flump_. He soon made his way back into the room to be assaulted by Ashley, who berated him for stripping in front of a child and proceeding to perform various "torture techniques."

Lucy sighed happily at how homey it felt, as if they were a family. There was something extremely close about the way they stayed, something she had never experience at home in the manor.

Once they were all sitting at the table with fresh food served, the group silently tucked in. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just a large amount of curry and bread, but Lcy had to admit it tasted good. He had even found some bits of fish for the felines of the group, and when they were all suitably full(AKA, only natsu was still eating) Hinamori decided to begin his report.

"So, the lacrima is being displayed tomorrow in the plaza. It's supposed to be a huge affair."

Lucy gave a flat look. "We knew that."

He shrugged. "Had to start somewhere. Bear with me." he said, leaning back as Wendy went around collecting empty dishes for washing, giving her best attempt at a glare in Hitsugaya's direction as he looked ready to do it himself. "It's not the full thing- it's been broken off of that huge lacrima in the sky. Compared to the main one it's pretty tiny, probably holding one or two of your friends at most."

"But the lacrima is mostly just solid energy, no? Even if this lacrima were destroyed, would their power not be incomplete? Or perhaps mixed into each others? It seems dangerous to return any of them t normal unless it's all done at once." Hitsugaya mused. "If only there was a way to get up there."

"Shouldn't be too big an issue. Magic clumps, it doesn't spread too far from where it truly belongs, it tried its best to get back to its own type. Even if they were ripped into two different worlds, theoretically it should find a way to put itself back together without its host even knowing it." Hinamori explained.

"How do you know all this?" Lucy asked. "You guys don't even have innate magic here."

He shrugged. "I read. If you look in the right places, everything is there. You just have to have the mind to read between the lines."

Ashley scoffed. "Don't get ideas. He's just weird."

"I prefer the term intelligent."

"I prefer the term narcissist."

"Yeah right, you know that's not it."

"It totally is!"

Hitsugaya coughed pointedly into his fist, and the squabble immediately cut off. "Are you sure of this? You theorize it's inevitable? We cannot risk damaging them." Hinamori nodded, delving into an explanation of theory after theory, bouncing thoughts with Hitsugaya with ease as the two entered their own little philosophical world. She didn't even recognize their words anymore, which said something considering she like to think she was very literate herself. She fell into a daze, easily being shocked straight out of it by Natsu's yelling.

"SHUT UP AND SPEAK ENGLISH ALREADY!" he bellowed, causing the two to jump in sync, before mumbling an apology and finishing whatever thoughts they had.

Hitsugaya, who seemed relieved, nodded. "In that case, we'll need to find a way to reconvert the lacrima. You didn't happen to hear that, did you?"

Hinamori shook his head. "Not a clue. No one except the very top officials care about reconverting. They want the power, not the people."

"If only top officials know, the we'll need to get into the castle and find out." Wendy said, having returned from the kitchen.

Carla, who had been quiet for hours now, finally spoke up. "If we need to go to the castle, then I believe this will be of use." She declared, picking up the map she had been pouring over and spreading it on the table. It showed corridor after corridor expanding and twisting, a red line seeming to show a specific path. "This has a secret passage to the castle."

Lucy gawked at the cat. "How did you manage to get that?!"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Hinamori said, eyes keening- almost accusatory, but not quite there. "I've been through the castle plenty of times, but that's never shown up."

The white furred cat sighed. "It's hard to explain. As I spend more time in Edolas, more information comes back to me. The map just appeared in my mind, but i am more than sure it is accurate."

Hitsugaya scowled. "Seems too convenient. If you ask me, I'm considering that promise you had us make back before we came here."

Carla tensed for a moment, paws clenching as Wendy immediately stepped forward. "H-Hitsugaya! Thaw as out of line! She's just trying to help!"

"You would seriously consider that?" Natsu growled out, Happy's stomach growling loudly.

"I don't care about her intentions. Whether she's deceiving us or not, this is far too convenient." he boy said. Lucy felt lost, not understanding why they were so worked up.

"Wait, what's this about?" She asked tentatively.

"It's about this being suspicious. We cannot rely on this when it's so convenient." the boy stated. "We've been far too lucky in this world, landing in the right places, meeting the right people, this isn't right. Something is going on, and I am beginning to think that it has something to do with you." he said to the cat, voice completely void of empathy. "You go on and on about a mission, and how every exceed has been given it. I think that it's all a trap, and that is why Happy has no recollection of such a thing. I think you are being played."

"You don't know that, it's all speculation! There's no reason to kill her for it!" Wendy fired back, stepping front of her friend with her arms spread. Lucy gasped.

"Kill?!"

"She was ready to die, that's how sure she was that she's on our side! She doesn't have any intention of deceiving us, otherwise she wouldn't have said it!" Wendy continued.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Don't be naive. She could easily be using it as a bluff. Even if she didn't have the intention on hurting any of us, it doesn't change the fact she may unknowingly be helping the enemy."

"Carla's our friend!" Wendy protested.

Harsh teal eyes met fierce brown, unwavering. Lucy felt her bones chill at the very sight, it was as if he had completely reverted from all kindness that they had coaxed from him. "She's your friend. That's why she said that if there was any sign of betrayal, we should eliminate them. She doesn't want to hurt you, would you truly let that last wish be in vain?"

The girl's eyes began to well up with tears as her fists clenched. "How can you say that? How can you not consider her…"

"Feelings? I just did, in case you didn't realize. We are getting off topic." He looked to Carla, who was still stalk still. "What do you think of this?"

The cat looked down at the map she had been pouring over for hours. Lucy felt bad for the cat, seeing her hard work be written off so easily. She looked to the child to say something, only to be met with a glare that froze her in her spot, like a deer in the headlights.

"Child, calm down." the cat instructed, much to the group's awe. Carla met the boy's eyes. "I understand your concern, but this is all that we have at the moment. If it turns out to be a trap, my life will be in our hands."

The boy scoffed. "Rather than do that, why not share whatever else is in your head? You said the information has been arriving rather constantly, so you know more than just this map. Don't tell me you'll just die if something happens, help us prevent it."

Lucy felt the sigh of relief that seemed to lessen the tense air in the room. The sense of mercy seemed to have returned to the boy's eyes, and while Happy and Wendy were still shaking, the danger seemed to have passed.

Carla spilled everything she knew, and the group began to theorize and plan. They decided to leave sometime after midnight, which was fast approaching, however they were shocked when Hinamori offered his portion of the plan.

"I'm not going in with you guys." He declared. The group's protests were quickly silenced. "It's for contingency. Say something goes wrong, we need someone on the outside who can come get you guys. I have connections, and I'll be able to keep informed at all times. This way, if something goes wrong, you'll know someone is coming for you."

Carla looked down, seeming nervous. Wendy placed delicate hand on the cat's back comfortingly. Hitsugaya nodded in approval.

"Good luck." He stood up. "We shouldn't waste any more time. We will leave within the hour, everyone make sure you are prepared." he said, turning to the boy's room to grab his weapon." Hinamori stopped the group before the rest could disperse.

"Just so you guys know, Lu isn't gonna be available either, she's planning on trying to get the guild's help." Hinamori warned, voice grave. "From here on out you'll be on your own, at least until the rest of the pieces fall into place."

...

"I find it very ironic that the fire mage is the only one who cannot light a fire." Carla muttered dryly. "Even more so that the ice mage is the only one who succeeded."

"Shut up! Why would I need to light a pathetic match when I can make fire whenever I want! It's pointless!"

"It's okay, Natsu, I'm sure you'll get it soon!" Wendy said, trying to reassure the clearly upset boy. "But it's really creepy down here… Carla, are you sure this is the right way?"

The white feline, who was leading the way with Happy and his anxious stomach grumbling at her side, nodded. "Of course I am. The map is clear as day." Despite this, she turned back to give a look at Toshiro, who seemed to be suppressing an irritated sigh.

"If you are quite done, would you all kindly be quiet? People can hear us from a few miles off, and that's without the cavern echoing out voices. At this rate we may have already been found out." Toshiro scolded in a low hiss from next to Lucy in the back. The two had been decreed the only ones in shape for fighting, and so had been kept in the back in case of an issue.

"Please don't say stuff like that, Toshiro…" Lucy pleaded. "What if you jinx it?"

This was proven true once again as smoke clouded their vision and their hands were thrust behind their backs and stuck together by a strange material. In a single moment they were surrounded, and approaching them was the one person they had been hoping they never had to run into.

Erza Knightwalker.

The woman was a stark look alike to their Natsu, with a hard expression and dark armor, red hair tied neatly behind her to flow as she walked. She regarded the group with disgust, motioning for the soldiers to collect their new prisoners. They provided resistance, of course, but to no avail. The last thing Lucy saw as she was knocked unconscious, was Erza kneeling to thank Happy and Carla for their cooperation.

 _Ah_ , she thought. _That's what I forgot._

She had forgotten that however cynical and paranoid he might be, when Toshiro had a bad feeling about something, he was _always_ right on the money.

* * *

AN

Bit of a longer chapter, to make up for the late update(and my lack of inspiration... It's really a huge connecting chapter to be honest, I couldn't find a good stopping point). Sorry, I've been getting swamped with work lately… updates may(will) be erratic in the future.

It's also a bit rushed... if there are a few more errors than usual I'm sorry.

In reply to _KasaiKisu_ 's review: I thought about that at first too, but the way things are set up in the story, basically every world has copies of others. For example, there's a Soul Society Rangiku, an Earthland Rangiku, and technically there should also be an Edolas Rangiku wandering around (World of the Living doesn't count in this, since it's "connected" to Soul Society which serves as its afterlife.) Edo-Toshiro is technically speaking the counterpart to Soul Society Toshiro(hence why he's older, but nowhere near the same age), while Soul Society Toshiro was reincarnated into what SHOULD have been Earthland Toshiro. I'm not sure if that made any sense…. .'

It sounded better in my head, I swear.

Uhh… I feel like I'm forgetting something… oh well.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 : Resilient One May Be, Yet Radiant He Shall Be**

" _Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path." -_ Juushiro Ukitake

* * *

When she woke, at first she had to think that she was blindfolded. It seemed almost too dark to see anything, though she quickly realized it was because the material on her face was not cloth, but the harsh cold of the stony floor indenting her skin. Stone surrounded the rather completely, every slight shift in clothing seeming to amplified in the complete silence.

Wendy whimpered, sitting up and looking around hastily. "Lucy, Happy, Carla!"

"They aren't here." came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Toshiro leaning against a stone wall, not really looking at anything beyond the gray bars that were so tiny it seemed impossible to see much out of the little squares. Though the scratches and blood marks showed that it certainly had been attempted. "Lucy is elsewhere, the Exceeds presumably so as well."

"How long have we been here?"

He shrugged, jabbing a finger at Natsu, who was still unconscious on the ground. "A few hours. The dumbass over there tried to break the bars and knocked himself out."

As if being beckoned to consciousness by the insult, Natsu shot up from his spread eagle position on the ground, Lucy's name on his tongue. He looked around viciously, clenching his fists before standing up to be greeted by chuckles from somewhere on the outside. They were separated and brief, mocking tones begging to be recognized when the source began to speak.

"Well look here, they're all awake!" came a male voice from beyond the door was low, teasing in its words as a cape was barely made out though the small squares. Just as quickly as it came, the tone darkened a slight bit. "Took you long enough. Geez, your friends woke up ages ago, though the girl went straight back to sleep… maybe next time we can shock her out of that."

Wendy turned to the door where the man stood- back facing them. "Where are they?"

From what fraction of the man they could see behind the square holes, the man looked important as he leaned against the wall, wearing a thin coat and guards with long black hair tied up in a bun, white hair spiraling in between. Fabric shifted and Wendy could just imagine the man shrugging, with arms still crossed.

"The girl? She's in a separate cell. Not really gonna be useful in any way so… maybe executed? The Exceeds probably went back home, since their mission finished."

"Why you- if you hurt Lucy I'll incinerate every last one of you!" Natsu growled, hands pressed against the door of the cell.

The man raised a hand in mock surrender. "Ooh, so scary! Are all you Earthlanders this violent?"

"But Carla abandoned her mission! She didn't complete anything!" Wendy said, leaning forward on her hands.

"Oh?" the man asked, teasing tone still present. it was as if he was playing a game. "Do you even know what the mission was? She completed it like a true professional you know."

Wendy froze, head slowly turning to Toshiro, whose back was to the wall of the cell, simply glaring at nothing in particular. "You don't mean…" _he was right the whole time?_

"Come on, surely you've realized?" he said, lightly chuckling as part of his coat was seen through the bars- he still wasn't facing them. "Their mission was to eradicate their assigned dragon slayer. Every single one. Though, that changed when we created the Anima, and we decided it would be better if you were captured instead. She brought you straight to us."

Wendy stood in shock, thinking of the argument that had occurred not only a few hours ago. Toshiro had been right, he had said it was too good to be true and that it was a trap, he had been right. All along, when they had yelled at him for being heartless, he had been right.

The man continued to talk. "All we need from you is your dragon slayer energy." he finally turned around to reveal mirth filled violet eyes- they reminded Wendy of the gemstone quality that Toshiro had in the way they shined to show intent- killing or otherwise.

...

He peeked into the cell, observing the captives. It was only when he saw a tuft of familiar soft white hair that his expression changed from amused to suppressed anger.

"Kid! The white haired one, what's your name?"

The boy looked up, and he felt his anger bubbling as he saw the piercing emerald eyes. What kind of cruel trick ws the world playing on him? Bringing a kid looking like _that_ to his door?

"I don't see why you need to know." the boy spat out, at which he growled. The voice was the same too, same as so many years ago when they had first met...

"It's Toshiro, isn't it? What's your last name? Is it Hinamori? Or perhaps, _Hitsugaya?_ "

Recognition flashed in the boy's eyes and the general grinned. "It is, isn't it? You're Earthland's Toshiro, aren't you? A little kid!" he let out a barking laugh. "You look just like he did when _we_ were kids."

The boy's response were wide eyes, before he doubled over and began to grimace and wince. He was panting as he crumpled to the ground, and the general guessed that his head was pulsing from the jerking of said body part while his comrades watched in confusion and horror.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Natsu demanded. "Open the door so I can kill you!"

Hughes simply chuckled. "Oh I'll open the door alright. Oi! Guards!" a man on the side moved over cautiously. "Get the white haired midget out from there. I wanna deal with him personally- if Faust asks I'm weighing him down before the absorption, he's a fighter."

"B-But sir-"

"Remember your status, and remember mine. Who's above who?"

The guard gulped. "You are above me, General Hughes."

Hughes nodded. "Good boy. Now, get him out. And don't let the pink one out, he bites like a dog." _Reeks like one too. When was the last time he bathed?_

A large amount of scuffling, pleading, and yelling later, Toshiro was outside the cage with a bleeding forehead, still panting heavily from the episode. The pink haired one was unconscious on the floor,and the guard was scarred for life. Wide emerald eyes looked up at Hughes, and he had to stop his mouth from twisting into a disgusted grimace. Those eye held remorse, pain, anger, and confusion, just like they had so long ago.

 _["K-Kusaka... why are you doing this?]_

 _["I can't let you escape!"]_

 _["Kusaka.. Sojiro, please stop..."]_

He sneered. "Don't give me that look as if i'll cave. I can't seem to track down Hinamori, so I'll satisfy myself with beating the crap out of that delicate little body of yours that tricked me into thinking you were harmless." he growled, and the eyes glared back as he hefted the all-too-light body upward and walked away.

* * *

"So this… is the.. Royal City…" Ichigo panted, doubling over and grabbing his knees as he gasped at the front entrance to the destination. Curse his human body and it's limitations.

It's not that he wasn't fit to work, but compared to his body's prime at fifteen it was a drop. Urahara had ever-so-morbidly suggested that they permanently knock the man's soul out of his body and replace it with a gigai while he still could, and Ichigo admitted he had been tempted to. However, he wanted to try and regain some normalcy in his life, live it out properly. He didn't want to throw away his friends and family simply because of age.

Did he regret his becoming a shinigami? Not one bit. He was able to save his family, and so many others as well. However, he couldn't deny that there were times when he had looked back and wondered if he could possibly recover any semblance of normalcy or peace from his life. Hell, at the time, months had passed and by the end he never knew if he would have to see the next day. They talked of future plans, but nothing was ever certain, because who was to say they would live when their foe seemed to calculate every move they made? This wasn't to say, he had been promised a high ranking position in the Gotei when his time came, and he knew this would continue for as long as he lived.

As a teenager, it was a miracle he had made it though the situation with his sanity, which was part of the reason he had respected the young captain he was currently hunting down. He looked to be about ten years old, and in shinigami standards he was a toddler, and yet he had heard from Rangiku all about how the boy had suffered the realities of life since he was born. Ichigo could relate, from the standpoint of ostracization due to different appearance or bullying- though not to such a level as the young prodigy. The child had climbed the ranks without pause or care, he was so driven to control himself, to become better, to protect.

Then there was the Kusaka incident.

The incident that had cemented Ichigo's determination to save the child from himself- his big brother instincts having played a major role in this. The kid couldn't be left alone else he would continue to bottle everything in and reject the world, and that's why Ichigo had decided to never leave him alone. The boy had worked so hard to achieve his goals, to become captain at such a young age and be so driven, and yet…

He still remembered clearly when the boy had been cut down right in front of his eyes, all signs of a future destroyed. Now here he was, revisiting old memories in a posh city in another dimension, hoping to atone for his failure to protect the little brother he said he would save.

He sighed, knowing Rangiku would find him when she was ready with her information, and decided to wander around and get some recon done himself.

Wandering into a pub would have normally been his first idea, especially since he was currently too hungry and exhausted to do anything, and luckily there was one right by the entrance and he had some money on hand. He entered the place, t was dingy and warm- fires cracked on the walls, and it was filled with conversation in hushed tones or loud barks. At the bar stood a man cleaning glasses with sour look on his face.

Ordering a cheap meal and a large mug of drink, Ichigo sat down in the corner and listened.

 _"-revealing the lacrima today. In the middle of the square!"_

 _"To think that we'll have unlimited magic for the next ten years…"_

 _"Such A fuss, heard that Gajeel went and picked a fight today. Wonder what's up, he never does that."_

 _"No way, really?_

 _"Yeah, apparently he had these huge piercings all over his face too. Insane!"_

 _"He's always causing trouble, that damned journalist always poking his head around town."_

 _"You should be careful, there's a lot of suspicious figures about."_

 _"You tell me! I saw a man with white hair, looked like that wanted man from the dark guilds!"_

 _"White? My dear, stay away! For all we know it's that damned fairy tail group getting ready to oppose the government."_

 _"Why would they? Going against Faust… the king is so generous."_

 _"Did you hear about Morgan? Apparently she was seen sleeping with…"_

 _"Magic power… all in that giant lacrima? I can't believe it."_

 _"Yeah, seems too good to be true."_

Ichigo stood up, having practically inhaled his meal and left the pub. _White hair? It's a long shot, but worth looking… and this Gajeel person may be worth looking for too._

* * *

The first thing Wendy noticed when she awoke was that she was no longer on the floor. No, she was now spread against a large stone, chained and suspended limply with no way of getting out. She turned to see that next to her one of the stones was empty, while on the other side was a bound Natsu who had yet to wake. _What's going on? Why are we here? Are we going to get tortured?!_

She thought back to the fight when Toshiro was taken. How before that he had begun to writhe in agony, from her medical experience she knew perfectly well there was a head issue, and how he had been unable to clearly see anything when they had scuffled. She wondered if he was holding up, but the hope was diminished when the door slammed open revealing the dark haired man from before, casually slinging a bundle of cloth over his shoulder. He gave a wink to Wendy, who was tense as he flipped a few switches on the clean slate next to her and then hoisted up the bag. Underneath it, Wendy saw red, and watched in horror as a bloody something emerged from the bag and was hoisted on the rock.

With a jolt of shock she realized. Toshiro Hitsugaya, small form mangled, cut, and bruised all over and bleeding from almost everywhere. Blood trickled from his forehead, arms, legs, stomach, everywhere, pure white hair stained crimson and pale skin purple and bruised, swollen and inflamed. Despite herself she let out a whimper at the sight, unable to look away as her head turned slowly to the man who fastened the chains on fragile burned arms oozing pus, the body hissing in pain as his weight pushed into the wound. The general's face was passive as he stood back and surveyed his work. He nodded, flicking the boy's forehead before waving at the terrified girl and leaving the room as if nothing had happened.

Wendy was panting now, eyes glued to the form in front of her as the boy's head hung heavily on his neck. He turned to her, eyes lidded and seemed to look her up and down.

"At least.. They did't..ture ou two…"

"H-Hitsugaya.."

It was now that Natsu woke up and instantly tried to move, only to fail due to the heavy shackles. He looked himself up and down, before turning to see the other two, primarily Wendy.

"Wendy, what's going on? What are you looking at?" he craned his neck, and then he saw.

He felt anger like no other roaring inside him.

"Toshiro…" He gritted out, the boy's half lidded eyes showing he was listening. "What the hell did they do to you?"

The boy shook his head. "Obvious…" he breathed out, coughing out a bit of blood. " 'll be. Fine…"

Natsu, of course, wouldn't have this.

"Hey! Whoever did this come on out! Is this what you do? Torture kids and lock people up! Bring out your leader and let us go so I can kill him!" he yelled. "You hear me?! I'll burn you all to ashes!"

The doors opened again, revealing a warty toad of a man with slouched feature and a pointed nose. His grin seemed permanent, leer etched on his features as he carried a device with a cord wrapped around it.

"I see you are all awake, then?" he said, eyebrow raised. "Good. And I see Hughes went ahead and had some fun, did he?" he cackled. "Doesn't matter, as long as the kid is alive. It may make this easier, actually." he walked up to Toshiro. "Okay, child? Don't die. That's an order."

In response, the child coughed blood in the man's face, and Natsu felt a surge of pride swell in his chest.

"Insolent little brats never learn, eh? Well, I'll get this done then. We'll need that delicious power you dragon slayers hold in your bodies…" he began to hook up cords to the rocks and hackles, before moving to the middle and grinning.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

* * *

Toshiro Hinamori sighed, power walking through the town in search of the journalist. "How hard could it possibly be to find the guy who's the talk of the town? I don't have time for this…"

It was that morning he had found out his group had been captured, and he had been searching ever since, though the man simply didn't seem to want to be found. He scoured the city as quickly and discreetly as he could. He was mostly worried for his counterpart.

It wasn't a bias, he was sure. Rather, it was the fact that the general known as Hughes had a history and a grudge against Hinamori, and would surely take the opportunity to let it all out on the child counterpart who looked exactly like the older had when everything had gone wrong. It was too good an opportunity for someone in his mind set. The boy wouldn't be killed, he knew that much, rather tortured to death's door and left there.

No, he wouldn't stand for that. If anyone should hurt, it should be Hinamori, not his child counterpart who already had enough to worry about.

Finally, _Finally_ , he spotted a small group of people in a nearby alleyway. One was wearing a cloak, the second looked to be in his late twenties with bright orange hair, and finally there stood the journalist, who was pointing to something in his notebook. He made his way to the group, and Gajeel seemed to finally notice him and waved.

...

Ichigo had to admit, there were some things even in his far from normal life that just seemed a bit hard to swallow.

One of these thing was the idea of parallel world copies of people, with near polar roles in society. The prime example of this being the two people standing in front of him- both by the same of Gajeel. One was what looked to be a respectable young journalist with keen eyes and a calm smile, while the other had a feral scowl and muscled face hidden by a hood, under which he could see a multitude of piercings. While the hooded figure's voice was gruff and blunt, the former's were articulate and well put together, and yet they seemed to work well together.

They had also accepted his dilemma with unnatural ease- he acknowledged. He had run into the pair, and had asked about the rumors regarding both the white haired man and the lacrima in the plaza. He had described Hitsugaya in detail, though the journalist seemed to only shrug. It was at this point the cloaked figure had mentioned that they were on a tight schedule, and need to reconvert the lacrima that Ichigo had decided to team up with the two as they had the same objective.

Ichigo was needless to say, very proud of his friend making skills which hadn't blunted over the years of age. The group of three had come up with plan after plan, trying their hardest to work around every group of soldiers and get as much information as they could- in which Ichigo was the most helpful as he wasn't anyone well known and naturally blended into conversation. He had come into contact with Rangiku-god knows what she had been doing with her advantage of invisibility- who had delivered the news that apparently the key to destroying the lacrima was to use something called Dragon Slayer magic, some form of power from a place called Earthland where Redfox and his friends seemed to originate. He had fervently thanked the woman who grinned cheekily, before reporting back to the group.

This brought them to the present, where they had been pooling information and working on a subtle way to destroy the lacrima when the journalist seemed to notice something that distracted him.

"Hey, nice to see you in person rather than hear all the rumors you caused in town." Gajeel said, looking at something behind the substitute, who turned to find the one thing he had never actually thought he would live to see..

Down the alleyway was a jogging man- _man_ , he told himself, not child- wearing a white coat and black pants with boots. He was tall and lean, with slightly rugged hair of pure white and keened eyes of piercing teal. It was far too familiar, but no, Ichigo told himself. They _knew_ what Toshiro looked like. The child was still a child, he _knew_ this! They were looking for a fourteen year old, not a man in his early twenties!

The man stopped in front of the group, glaring at Gajeel who was still smiling, while Redfox looked just as weirded out at Ichigo did for some reason.

The man scoffed. "You knew I was hunting you down, jerk." he accused, voice just the same as what Ichigo was imagining- only a bit deeper.

"What if I didn't? I have been very occupied, you know." Gajeel said playfully. "My, I've been so rude. Here, why don't I introduce you to my friend, you two?"

Ichigo didn't even bother to move as the man's eyes landed on his- their eyes were on the same level now, if anything he might have been a tad taller than the carrot top- they still held the same piercing look, as if penetrating your soul and sifting through the contents.

"This is Gajeel Redfox, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. They want to destroy that lacrima in the plaza, you see. You two, this is my good friend Toshiro Hinamori." Gajeel said, pointing at the cloaked foreigner, and then to Ichigo before gesturing to the man whose name had caught even more attention and confusion.

"T-Toshiro?!"

Hinamori raised a brow. "You know me?"

Ichigo's mind, which was still whirling as he sifted through the nonsensical thoughts. "I- wait, do I? Uh.. Dammit I'm confused… Your last name's Hinamori?" he practically spluttered, cursing himself and his lack of an ability to eloquently form sentences due to shock.

Hinamori nodded, observing the two before nodding. "You two must be foreigners...other dimension?"

Redfox's eyes narrowed at this. "You've met up with the others?"

Hinamori nodded. "As it happens, I have. That brings me to the reason I've been scouring this godforsaken city for _you_." he pointed a long finger at the journalist, who smiled innocently. "Two things need to happen and in quick succession. That lacrima needs to disappear, and cause a huge commotion. We need to invade the castle and rescue some hostages."

Gajeel raised a brow. "Hostages? What exactly have you been up to?"

The white haired man rolled his eyes in a very familiar manner to Ichigo. "Plenty." he said, tone dripping sarcasm.

Gajeel sighed. "You're in luck, Tosh." Ichigo snorted at the name. He would have to try that some time, depending on how strong Toshiro was when they found him. "We found a way to do it."

Hinamori blinked owlishly. "Y-you did?"

He jabbed a finger towards his counterpart. "He's got Dragon Slaying Magic. It has the power to reconvert the lacrima. We were working on a way to be covert, but if a commotion is what you need then I suppose we can rethink."

Hinamori paused for a moment. "So dragon slaying magic is the key.. How did he retain it?"

"These." The counterpart said gruffly, holding up a vial of green pills. "Got them from the guy who sent me up here. They restore the magic core or something."

A grin that screamed horrible times coming made its way onto the far too familiar face- Ichigo had to remind himself that the soul tracker was not responding to this man, and that they were not missing something crucial. "Perfect. So if we reconvert the lacrima in the plaza, we can give those to whoever pops out and they can help storm the castle. We'll need good manpower, and apparently they have a strong bond. We can guarantee their help." He turned to Ichigo. "Speaking of which can you fight?" He nearly snorted at this, nodding calmly.

"Good. Here's the plan."

* * *

The plan was straightforward. Gajeel would find out the soldier's positions and guide Redfox to his location. Redfox would destroy the lacrima, at which point Hinamori would step in and kidnap whoever came out, give them a run down of the situation and feed them the pills. The three would form an assault team and storm the castle via the entrance Ichigo will have cleared for them ahead of time. Ichigo would keep the opening clear while they went in, grabbed the hostages, and left. Meanwhile, the games would be stationed on the outskirts of town ready to bring them to the fairy tail guild, where they would regroup.

Ichigo proved to be the most interesting person in Toshiro's eyes. His reacting when Toshiro had made his appearance suggested that he ad some kind of relation to his little counterpart though due to the rush it had never been expanded upon and most likely wouldn't be. Judging by stature and mannerism, Hinamori was fairly certain the man was someone who had seen war before, and had fought plenty of times in his life- he had the same haunted look in his eyes that his young counterpart had.

He could tell there was more to ichigo than his casual attitude, just like there was much more to Toshiro despite his. The sign of experience and thought, Ichigo while not a genius was most certainly not stupid. He could see the gears turning and the way the man adopted to the plan with ease. The man, while reckless and hot headed, was most certainly not an idiot. This begged the question of what his relation was to Hitsugaya, since he didn't seem to know redfox, who was without doubt from Toshiro's world. Redfox also hadn't seemed to like Ichigo, offering the carrot top nothing but glares the whole while.

He pressed the middle button on his weapon, causing the chain and blade to eject as he watched the riot beginning to ensue as light blinded the plaza.

Kurosaki was an enigma that would be puzzled out ater. For now, he would settle with causing just enough exploitable chaos to save his comrades from this mess that was not only avoidable, but horribly repetitive.

When he made it to the plaza, the center housed only two people, who were looking around in confusion while Redfox spoke to them quickly, grinning as he jabbed a finger toward the crowd. He raised a hand, and toshiro took the cue to dart forward, wrapping the chain around the two foreigners as if he were fishing, before pulling the out of the plaza through alley after alley until they were only a few turns from the castle property. He vaguely noticed that the two were viciously struggling and blinked, before nodding and releasing them from the chain.

The man, seemingly Earthland's version of Gray Scrooge, coughed and stood to his feet with a glare. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, getting into a combative stance.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You can't use your magic here, and I promise that you can't beat me in hand to hand, let alone when i'm armed. Don't bother fighting me, I'm on your side."

"How can we be so sure?" The Erza look-a-like said, eyes keening in suspicion. "Tell us who you are, where we are, and what the situation is."

"My my, so demanding." he whined sarcastically. "No wonder you're _her_ counterpart."

Erza scowled, clenching a armored fist at him.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, completely sure of his safety. "My name's Toshiro Hinamori. I'm this world's version of the kid you know as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Similarly, you both have such counterparts. You were taken from your home world and converted into crystallized magical energy known as a lacrima, which our kingdom was planning to use to restore their currently finite and low supply of magic energy. Your friends being the dumbasses they are, decided to save you and infiltrated the castle. As a result, they ended up getting captured and are possibly being tortured. I'm on my way to save them, and I'll need your help."

"Why should we believe you?" Erza asked, at which the man shrugged.

"You could always not. Your friends may die though- they're gonna be converted into energy and essentially disappear forever otherwise." They winced at this. "You're lucky Redfox had dragon slaying power otherwise you two would have met the same fate."

Gray rolled an eye. "So you're supposed to the a parallel version of Toshiro?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yep. That's me. So, are you going to storm a castle with me or not?"

Erza stepped forward, eyes boring straight into the man's, neither wavering in the slightest- she was truly the spitting image of Knightwalker. She nodded, stepping backward.

"You mentioned us not being able to use magic."

Toshiro grinned. "That's what I like to see. Fine." he pulled out the vial of green pills. "This world has finite magic resource, you can't use it freely even if it's innate. The most we have are items with lacrima inside them to power them, and even they feed off of the world's magic power. So, in order to unlock your innate magical cores, these pills will be necessary. Once you take them your mgic should work just fine."

"Where did you get them?"

"Redfox said he got them from a guy named Mystogan, apparently you know him. Also, what should I be calling you guys? I happen to know both of your counterparts and don't need the confusion."

They introduced themselves as Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. After a few more minutes of convincing, the two took the pill and tested out their power. Toshiro was shocked when gray created a small dagger from ice, and Erza literally changed her equipment right in front of him. It was shocking to say the least, ti was what people would often deem as true magic from fairy tales.

He filled them in on the rest of the plan, informing them about random complications they may face as they made their way to the secret entrance to the castle. The two turned out to be well acquainted with the hostages in question, and provided much information about how they would fare in such situations. He found that the two were both sharp, Erza more than gray, and seemed to genuinely are deeply for their friends.

He poked his head around, looking for the shock of bright orange that acted as a traffic cone for them. He saw that Ichigo had well carried out his duty, leaning in the nearest alley in the shadows next to a completely empty entrance to the castle. He nodded to Toshiro who gave a thumbs up before motioning for the other two to follow his lead. Just as quickly as they left hiding they were inside the castle and running through hall after hall. Toshiro had switched to hsi katana, easily maneuvering from corridor to corridor in search of the imprisonment chambers. A commotion was seemingly already amiss, soldiers rushing from area to area talking of cats and blondes, while thuds and crashes could be heard from all sides. Yells and commands were common and the offensive group was mostly guided based on the source of commotion.

Rapid footsteps filled the stone hallways as Hinamori turned back to his two partners. "Remember. If you see any of the generals, keep running and leave it to me. I'll catch up, finding and securing your friends is top priority. Fighting and thwarting comes after."

They nodded, having accepted that the man would be the leader of their expedition. They tured through hall after hall, mostly intending to stay away from where the commotion went before suddenly he stopped in place, ear twitching.

" _ahhhh!"_

" _Stop! … Leave her alone!"_

A gasp from behind him caused Hinamori to turn to his partner's, Gray skidding to a halt. "That was Natsu." he said simply. "And the scream was definitely Wendy's."

"Can you tell which direction?" Toshiro asked, craning his neck in an attempt to locate the source through the echoing halls.

"West." Erza said almost immediately. He looked to her oddly, before nodding and taking off again. He knew exactly how to get through the castle, after all. They got closer and closer, and the haunting screams continued to get louder and louder.

" _Gaah! Please… stop it!"_

" _You bastard…!"_

Corner after corner was winded, and soon they reached the location they had sought.

" _I'll burn every single one of you to the ground! Let us go before I make you!"_

They were getting closer to the activity in the castle. Soldier's footsteps could be heard, as well as the sound of battle from below. The screams and pleading only growing louder and louder a they continued to make their way around- they were so close, only a little longer.

" _Stop, please! You'll kill him!"_

"What the hell are they doing to them?" Gray panted as they made another turn. "This sounds like…" he trailed off into a curse as yet another scream and out, seemingly from a young male. The commotion was getting closer, footsteps mingling with footsteps, they were beyond the reach a confrontation at this rate but it was inevitable. Toshiro only hoped they would avoid it long enough to get where they needed to go. They turned again, and he vaguely saw a body rushing towards him.

" _Natsu!"_

He slammed into a soft something, toppling the other person over as he rolled off and stood on his feet again with ease. He reached for his weapon before calming as e recognized the person in front of him.

"Lucy?" Erza said, cocking a head.

"Ahh! It's the real Erza!" Happy exclaimed, raising his arms up dramatically before turning to gray. "And Gray! And big Toshiro!"

His antics went ignored at this point.

"Erza… Erza! You're Erza! Erza Scarlet!" Lucy said, repeating the name over and over before looking behind her shoulder as if in worry. Toshiro noticed that she had been bound by the strange magic sailing substances, and glared pointedly at it, before looking to the two exceeds.

"Were you being chased?"

Lucy was the one to reply. "Yeah. We just barely got away from Knightwalker! The soldiers are everywhere, and I heard Natsu screaming… but wait! How are you guys here?" She asked, aiming her question to the two Earthland wizards behind the white haired man.

"We can explain that later!" Erza said curtly. "Right now, our objective is to retrieve atsu, Wendy, and Toshiro and return them to safety. We will continue our movements once regrouped."

Hinamori looked to Carla, who seemed somewhat upset. They shared a look, hers apologetic while his questioning- no words were said.

"Lucy, you didn't find them anywhere on your way here?" Gray asked, at which the blonde nodded. "Okay, then we have less ground to cover. Let's-"

" _GAAH!"_

"Shit, we're running low on time." Hinamori growled, gripping his weapon and taking off towards the screams, which were connecting and growing louder in quick succession. Sobs and pleads were heard through thin walls, Hinamori was feeling the intense fury as he continued to get closer but couldn't find a single door.

Just as he thought this he turned a corner and found a large expanse of doors in a room, branching off of identical looking hallways.

"Start checking these. We're close enough that they're probably close by. Oh, Lucy," he turned to the blonde, who cocked her head in confusion. He took her arms and held them outward, telling her to keep still. He switched to his dagger, swiftly cutting the bonds and freezing them until they broke off her arms completely and left her skin completely undamaged. "You should be able to use magic again."

She gawked for a moment, before thanking him and rushing off to search. Door after door was searched, each producing disappointing results and an age group. The sounds had completely ceased, and they weren' sure if they were happy about it.

Finally, Gray opened a well ornamented door and peeked in, calling to the group to come after him.

Hinamori was the first to reach, letting out a loud swear at the sight of two of their targets lying against a seemingly ritual prepared rock, completely unconscious. Both Wendy and Natsu looked near unharmed, but hinamori wasn't one to miss the marks on their skin from shackles, or the indents from gripping skin.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Lucy called, running up to the group and grabbing on to Wendy's small body while Gray looked around the room in confusion.

"Where's Tosh..i...ro…." Gray trailed off as his vision moved to a form crumpled on the ground next to Wendy. It was mangled, skin purple and bruised beyond recognition, red cuts decorating the once pale skin as blood oozed freely from the tiny frame and stained pure white hair. He was curled in a limp ball, just barely breathing.

Hinamori once again let out as many different swears as he knew in every language he could think of, rushing to the boy and placing a ginger hand on the brittle skin. He looked around to see a bloody canvas bag strewn in a small lump on the side of the room, and ran to grab it and wrap it around the child. He turned to the group. Gray and Lucy and Natsu by the arms, Wendy was resting on Erza's back while the woman held Hitsugaya's blade. Hinamori sighed hoisting the light body onto his shoulder. "We're leaving _now_. Bust your way through if necessary, get to the outskirts. The Gajeel's should be waiting, we can feed them later."

The nodded, and made their slow way outside the castle where they met up with the exceeds, who helped a great deal by carrying Natsu and Wendy. Hinamori, however, refused to let Hitsugaya be flown in his condition and simply ran ahead. Thankfully Ichigo seemed to have gone according to the plan, clearing the entrance and then making himself and his companion scarce- they couldn't afford to be found out anymore. He turned to Gray. "Fullbuster, get my back! I'll lead the way, Scarlet, operate as you see fit!"

They immediately listened, not even bothering to look to the sky where their friends were already close to the edge of town. He went through alley after alley, and for a moment he wondered if Ichigo was alright before dismissing the thought. He would be fine, right now all that mattered was their safety.

The sky as nothing short of chaos. A swarm of exceeds that had been chasing Happy and Carla were trapped in an orb of magical energy which was beginning to solidify, people were all coming out of their houses and clogging up the streets, much to the man's annoyance. _He's turning them into lacrima? He's suicidal!_

They reached the outskirts, where the Gajeel's were indeed still waiting. Hinamori passed off his tiny counterpart to Redfox, who took only a second to peek inside before growling and taking off. Within minutes they reached the guild location in the middle of the forest, Hinamori slamming the door open without any form of preamble. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be ready and in place as planned, so Mira was already upon the group ready for healing. Wendy and Natsu were laid on cafe tables hastily, being fawned over by their feline companions while Hitsugaya was taken into a dark room for emergency healing.

Hinamori paused in his work, doubling over and grabbing his knees as he panted heavily. "Holy shit…"

"The commotion in the city should be enough to stop the kingdom from tracing us. Just in case, we should have guards." Erza suggested, her tone earning herself horrified looks and whispers amongst the guild. "I will go first."

Hinamori let out another large breath. "Knock yourself out… but if you die then that's your problem."

She smirked. "Of course."

An hour passed and things became much calmer. The situation became apparent in the guild as the newcomers made themselves at home. Natsu and Wendy finally woke up and were provided large amounts of food and drink. Redfox offered them the pills, at which the two hesitantly accepted and Natsu promptly decided to let out a loud belch of flame which Gray had to get rid of with an eye roll and a chide.

Mira finally rejoined the group, a tentative smile on her lips. "I did what I could… he's not in fatal danger anymore."

Wendy stood up instantly. "Please let me help! I have healing magic!"

"Child, restrain yourself!" Carla scolded. "You only just recovered!"

"But Carla! He's in a lot of pain!" Wendy said, before turning and simply walking into the room without any further argument. The cat huffed loudly.

"I knew they were bad influence on her." she muttered, before turning to gray. "Gray, put your shirt back on!"

"Wha- when did that happen?!"

Hinamori blinked owlishly. "The kid wasn't joking. An unintentional stripper… wow."

He looked at their own Gray Scrooge, who was shivering just from looking at the man, and rolled his eyes. Things were changing, and whether for good or bad remained to be seen.

* * *

AN

I don't know _what on Earth_ gave me the idea that "Scrooge" was the surname translation I wanted to go with when I could have gone with "Surge".

I know the lack of realization that Redfox and Ichigo both are looking for the same kid seems a bit too convenient, but meh. I try to excuse it by saying Gajeel tends to keep to himself. Being an older dragon slayer, he is inherently protective of those younger than him, and he sees no reason to let Ichigo know about Toshiro. Especially considering when they had first found him he had been attacked by a suspicious group of people, and Ichigo is a trained fighter. As for Ichigo, he's firmly believed that Toshiro is trapped in the lacrima, and since he never expressly stated this belief it was never contradicted. Basically, communication is horrible when you have stubborn people and suspicion.

Also, yes, Ichigo missed the Toshiro he was looking for by barely anything because distractions. Frustrating, but it'll pass.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Held On Tight, Time to Let Go**

" _It's easier to crush a dream than realize one. Forming a bond is infinitely more difficult than breaking one."- Gin Ichimaru_

* * *

By the time things had calmed to a definition of normalcy(read: lunacy) the sun had long set. The guild was filled with a slight buzz as the foreign mages continued to cause a riot in the form of sub-civil conversation, argument, and the general chaos bringing which seemed to be their specialty- especially with the recovery of their magical abilities. Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats while their counterparts tried to put off any damage- the dynamic seemed astronomically out of place. Meanwhile the Lucys were watching the chaos from afar and critiquing every movement made, while Wendy sat at a table with Lisanna and her own counterpart and seemed to be the only one willing to speak normally.

Finally, after many hours of treatment and rest, the door in the back of the guild opened to reveal a bored and sleepy looking Toshiro Hitsugaya, whose very existence seemed to grab the attention of the foreigners.

He was wearing his old attire, having forgone the sticky, ripped, and blood covered blue piece in favor of his old white shirt and black pants. However, his scarf still remained wrapped around his upper arm to hide his guild mark, and his hands were once again gloved. No sign of his earlier injuries remained except for a set of bandages on his torso, and he looked to be in rather good condition if not completely out of the loop.

Natsu, who had been head to head with Gray, promptly turned around with the child's name in his lips, not caring that he had slammed his head straight into the ice mage's. The two ended up bickering once again while Heartfilia and Ashley made their way to the very confused boy.

"Glad to see you're awake." Ashley said, clamping a hand on the tiny shoulder- much to his irritation.

"How long have I been out? What have I missed?" He asked, not bothering with preamble.

"That depends how much you remember." Ashley replied, while her counterpart waved Wendy over. The blue haired girl was over within the minute, the cats at her ankles. She looked down slightly to Toshiro(it was eerie, how small he was and how easily he could take out anyone who came too close.) with hopeful eyes.

He shrugged. "I remember that Hughes speaking of vengeful promises while waving around an iron… Then being chained to something and seeing those two tied up. The man came in and said some things, started sucking out all out magic energy… there wasn't anything of real substance after that." This was Hitsugaya speech for " _I remember being yelled at and tortured, then being tied up and drained, and everything from the on was pain and screaming."_

Wendy nodded. "That man tortured you within an inch of your life! And you had the nerve to say that at least we were alright…" She whimpered. "Then that creepy man drained our dragon slayer magic and left! But then Lucy and Toshiro came with Erza and Gray and they saved us, and they brought us back to the guild to heal us, they planned the whole thing out!"

"Where did Scarlet and Fullbuster come into this?"

Happy jumped up from Wendy's shoulder. "Gajeel turned the lacrima backward in the plaza with Dragon Slayer magic!"

Carla nodded in approval at the wards, arms crossed. "Apparently that is the key to reconverting the lacrima here, since Dragon magic is so much more forceful than regular magic."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at this. "So only Gajeel has this ability now? You just said we were drained of magical ability."

"Oh right! You didn't take the pill yet!" Wendy said, digging into her pocket and pulling out the green vial of pills. "Gajeel got these from Mystogan, they restore magical power! Isn't it great?" Toshiro sighed. What he had gotten out of this was that Gajeel Redfox was the only competent person in Fairy Tail.

"I'm glad the enemy didn't know if it." Toshiro commented, taking the pill and fingering it in his hand before ingesting it in a swift motion. He extended a hand, clenching and unclenching his fist as icy mist seeped through his gloved fingers. "If we kept getting power back they would probably use us as renewable resources. Now, where are Hinamori and Scarlet?"

"They're out on guard. They should be coming back soon though." Lucy said, jabbing a finger to the entrance while her counterpart looked at something over her shoulder.

The white haired mage nodded, looking around at the group before being assaulted by loud voices once again. "Oi, Toshiro! Nice to see you up on your feet!" Gray called, sauntering over followed by Natsu, who practically barreled over to the group in a much less graceful fashion.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you two actually stayed put like you were told."

Gray only shivered at this. "Not even _Natsu_ is stupid enough to go out there when those two are outside…" _Ah._ Toshiro thought. _That makes sense. They aren't guarding from the outside but rather the_ in _side, then._ "Besides, we all needed time to regroup. Apparently Hinamori has a pretty solid plan in mind- co-conspirators are littered all over the damned country."

Ashley shrugged at this. "He's a popular guy and managed to be involved in almost everything rebellious around here. He's been planning a revolution of sorts for a pretty long time, not that any of us ever helped out until recently. He was always right under the kingdom's nose, just off the radar. It's pretty terrifying, actually."

Hitsugaya nodded. He expected no less from the man, and swelled with pride to be able to call that his counterpart.

They continued to make casual banter, by which one meant Gray trying to be a civil human being, Natsu trying to get a fight going, Hitsugaya making sarcastically snide remarks, and Wendy trying to mend the entire situation to absolutely no effect whatsoever. Carla was perched on the girl's head, Happy trailing at her heels while the Lucys seemed occupied with their own conversation. On the side of the room lurked a very grumpy and pensive Gajeel, as typical as can be with his hood up and a scowl etched into his features. The group seemed completely in their own world, one which would occasionally be brought out of by the Edolas members of the guild who would either get in on the fight or try to quell it- or simply hide under the table in fear. It was another half an hour before the doors opened once more to reveal two of the most powerful mages at the group's disposal- Toshiro Hinamori and Erza Scarlet.

Scarlet seemed calm, if not a tad stern as she looked over to Natsu and Gray, while Hinamori looked to be stifling a yawn as he gave a catlike stretch. "I could _so_ go for a whiskey…" He groaned, earning a disapproving glance from the armor clad woman. "What? Don't go judging, drinking is a remedy."

Choosing to ignore the man, she turned to Hitsugaya with a small smile. "Ah, Hitsugaya. Good to see you up and walking. How are you feeling?"

The child nodded. "Better, thanks to the stamina recovery from Marvel."

The girl took this moment to blush into her shirt muttering something about it being no problem, earning a stern chide from her feline companion.

Hinamori groaned loudly, having grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bar and sat in the center of the room, yelling as loudly as he could, "Yo! I need all the foreigners, Lu, and Wendy to come over here!"

The foreigners all obliged with ease. Soon the group had formed a semicircle around Hinamori, who sighed in preparation to deliver his pan to the team.

"Okay, let me start with simple instructions. What we need is to get that giant lacrima crystal to be destroyed, and the only way to do it is with Dragon slayer magic, yeah? So we need about two of you-" he motioned to the four slayers, "to go up and take care of that. I say two because I can promise you it's being guarded. The other two will work with us on the next task."

"I'm going- my magic is best for breaking shit." Gajeel declared- as blunt as his element suggested.

"I will go as well. I have a large range which can be used if during a battle." Hitsugaya added.

"Okay, cool. That's you two. Now, Natsu, you have more firepower-pardon the pun." Hinamori said, holding back a snicker at his joke. "I need you to partner with me and some other conspirators for the second task- we're storming the castle. Meanwhile, Wendy- the little one- you need to go with the Exceeds up to Extalia. The king is hunting them down for magic power, he won't stop with just that one lacrima in the city. Don't look at me like that. I told you I'll elaborate!" He turned to the older Wendy. "And You, you mind meeting up with the guys back in the city? They should be at the usual place."

The girl gave him a slight eye roll before nodding. "Sure, vivid hair right?"

He nodded, and she gracefully turned on her heel, almost gliding out of the guild on swift feet. He hair passed by in the air, giving the illusion of a tempest having left the hall. In that moment, Hitsugaya could clearly see a resemblance to the girl's childish counterpart, once she matured.

Hinamori huffed. "And they tell me _I_ need sleep. She needs to rest a bit."

"Continue, Hinamori." Erza pressed. Over the course of the night it had been made clear that the red haired woman was the only one besides Hitsugaya who could act as a check to Hinamori's strange whims, to which some weren't sure if they should be relieved or worried. The Edolas group was still wary of her, understandably so considering who her counterpart was, but they had warmed up when she had sent hours on end faithfully guarding the guild without dying.

Not dying while on guard was good guarding, they thought.

"Yeah yeah, and I thought Lil' Tosh was uptight..." the man hissed in pain as a small hand smacked his head rather loudly.

" _Never call me that again_ , Hinamori." Said child snapped, ice crawling at his feet as the entire room seemed to grow stiflingly tense.

"See?" The man whined, completely oblivious to the atmosphere change as he rubbed his head, "all so tense…" He took a swig of his drink. "Like a I was saying though. As you might have seen…or not, actually… Faust has put a plan into place to convert Exceeds into lacrima, similar to what they did to your friends. Exceeds themselves are creatures full of magic, so it's only natural for someone like him to want more. There are two ways of getting magic energy into lacrima state- one being anima, the other being excessive magic force."

"But I thought the kingdom worshipped the Exceeds as gods! Weren't they afraid of them?" Wendy said, unconsciously clutching Carla closer to her chest.

"It's _because_ they're so scared and desperate that it happened, Wen." Hinamori drawled. "Faust is drunk on power, he won't ever have enough. The exceeds were renown as all powerful being that can predict who lives and dies- they have high magical power in them despite being smaller feline creatures- no offense." he interrupted himself to look at the two exceeds in the room, both of whom seemed not to care. "My point is Faust is something akin to a cornered animal. He's doing this because he's scared of the exceeds overwhelming power and he wants more- from his point of view it seemed the only course of action to take. Hence the conversion from earlier today."

"That's so horrible, though!"

"Hinamori, you said that the power isn't usable. It needs excessive magic force to convert lacrima. Elaborate." HItsugaya said, trying to move the conversation along as pesky whispers began to creep in the back of his mind.

 _Any idea… hear...anymore?_

He recognized the voice as belonging to one of the captains, though it had been a long time since he had heard it.

"Right well, since the anima isn't an option as it's hyperspace magic and only works interdimensionally, that leaves excessive force. Now imagine if you were Faust. You just got your hands on a ton of magic energy from another world, but there is rebellion somewhere near you and it has the power to reconvert the lacrima, not to mention the feared exceeds are coming in for an invasion on the city. This would mean that he is in danger, and he needs the power that is about to be taken away. He would want all of the power to become permanent in one fell swoop…"

"So he's planning to have the main lacrima collide into Extalia?"

Hinamori nodded to his counterpart. "At least that's my guess. We won't know until Wendy comes back with the info we need."

 _...nly been… days… n't worry, kid's fine..._

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that old bastard is planning to crash our friends into Extalia?!" Natsu yelled, fists clenching in anger as he stood from his seat at the bar. "Why the hell are we sitting around?!"

"Calm down, fireball." Hinamori chided. "Faust most likely won't do it for a bit. In order to do anything of the sort he would need to be very careful in prep. He won't do it until tomorrow at least- we'll know for sure when we get the info."

"A lot seems to hinge on this information…" Gray mused. "Is it reliable enough to base our whole plan off of? Seems kinda sketchy."

Hinamori waved a hand dismissively. "Oh he's great. All sorts of in the know- even more than Gajeel." He praised, before freezing. "Well, that's a lie, but it's different."

Hitsugaya twitched, trying to ignore the worried whispers in the back of his mind.

 _...rely on him… rosaki will get…done._

* * *

While the abruptness of the commotion had long died, the aftermath was still complete. Gossip in the atmosphere, whispers of twisted accounts, worried glances over shoulders all pointed to the tense air that surrounded the once frivolous Royal City. Everywhere Ichigo went he was followed by the worried stares and whispers of the afternoon's events.

In the plaza where the lacrima piece once stood now sat another such item, a large cat shaped crystal seeming to almost tease the residents of the city. The exceeds, who had once been feared and revered, reduced to a mocking crystal in a permanent grin, sitting harmlessly in the center of everything containing the power of an entire legion of exceeds. It's constant watch over the town as probably hat spooked people the most.

Things had been much less complicated than Ichigo had expected. He would have thought he made more of an impression, but it seemed he could walk around the town and go back to his room at the inn without any incidence whatsoever. He was sure that people would have made sure to note his appearance after having single-handedly _halved_ the guard regiment for his _warm up_ exercise, but nothing had occurred. If anything, he was welcomed back by a concerned bartender who had wondered if he had gotten caught in the unruly commotion.

These people truly were bad at running government.

Rangiku had happily said as much after reappearing from her excursion deep into enemy lines. With her presence being a complete unknown in the castle, she had managed to enter meeting after meeting and poke into cell after cell. She stated that she was positive some form of torture had been going on, but by the time she had made her way through the commotion the prisoners were long gone. Ichigo had nodded and explained the entirety of what had happened on his end, to which she could only giggle and comment that he truly had a knack for causing indisputable chaos wherever he went. To this of course he had spluttered that he had gotten better, but of course this didn't really help his case in the long run.

According to the woman, the king was indeed slightly mad. Driven drunk by power and hunger for control, he had always had the plan to gain magical energy from Exceeds. He had apparently staged the torture to drain Dragon Slaying energy from the captives, using its explosive power to hit the island adjacent to the Exceed capital, Extalia. By doing so, the lacrima that was currently living on said island would be used as a bomb to destroy Extalia, and as a result both would be broken and magic energy would be taken from the combined impact of the two powers. However, they had to precisely aim the cannon, as if they accidentally hit the lacrima they would end up reconverting the lacrima into the original people who had been converted- which could spell chaos for them all.

Unfortunately, they had already collected all the energy they needed, and had scheduled the canon fueling for the afternoon of the next day in an attempt to ensure calculations and charge everything up. It was also said that the army generals had been split between patrolling the town for mages and protecting the lacrima from invaders, but they didn't know who.

Rangiku had done well, though Ichigo really hadn't expected any less. She was a lieutenant, and had been for a long time. Despite her antics he knew she was someone who would get any job done when necessary, and was loyal to her captain no matter where it took her. She could almost always be found at the boy's side before the incident, and from what he had heard she had even taken on most of the enemies in order to make way for his battle.

Yes, there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that she was supposed to be extremely capable, but...

"Ichigo! Ichigo, look, can you believe it?" the woman continued to tug on his arm and pointed at the shelves of the bar they were currently stationed at. They were supposed to be waiting for contact from the Fairy Tail guild to pool information and eventually meet up with them at the guild itself, but Ichigo personally found the atmosphere of the place to be stifling at best, dimly lit and filled with chatter. Rangiku, however, seemed completely fine- though part of the comfort probably lay in the fact she had finally gotten her hands on some new clothes which she deemed comfortable, and Ichigo deemed "please stop Rangiku I think you need a larger size your chest doesn't fit the top" though of course he hadn't dared to voice this opinion. "This bar has sake! Can you imagine that?!"

Ichigo followed the woman's finger, eyebrow raised skeptically. "I...er… don't think that's the same Rangiku..."

She simply shook her head, before letting her icy blue irises light up and an idea take form. "Ichigo, we should go drinking together! You're old enough now and we never see you anymore!"

"I don't _like_ drinking."

She pouted, muttering something about his always being so grumpy. "It's _fine_ , you won't have too much! If Renji can do it you can too!"

Another eye-roll. "Renji is Renji. Your point is invalid."

"But he started drinking way earlier! Don't you want to at least try?"

Ichigo sighed. "I have tried. I tried as soon as I got to be of age, but I guess it's just not really my thing." he explained. It was true, he had gone out with Keigo and Mizuiro as soon as he could, but he had stopped after a single glass. "Why _do_ you guys drink so much anyway? Toshiro always complains about drinking parties."

Rangiku only smiled fondly. "We have them often, it's a good getaway! We have to let loose sometimes you know. Life isn't all about paperwork and training, I hoped he would realize that..."

"But was it really okay to do that when there was a war going on?" he asked carefully, watching as the woman's grin and playful tune sobered into something much older. Smooth features usually lined with a smile now holding a wry smile, slender fingers tracing light circles on the wooden surface of the bar counter with eyes a widow to a storm of remorse and reflection. It was a look he had only ever seen once before, during the Kusaka incident.

It was something the lieutenant and her captain had in common, Ichigo noticed. The near perfect facade of a lack of care, whether harsh or frivolous, yet in times of hardship they crumbled away to show the true interior-once again, a shining example was the Kusaka incident. They both suffered, but often leaned on each other, and that was what made them so close. Rangiku stayed silent for a bit, before sighing.

"It's _because_ of the war that we party more and drink more than normal." She stated. "Drinking parties are celebration- morale boosters if you will. When there is peace, we celebrate for the year we got to hold on to. When there is war, we drink to forget that there might not be another day for us to do the same. We have a lot of fun so we can remember ourselves, to keeps us sane, you see."

"I never thought of it like that…" Ichigo mused, voice quiet.

She chuckled. "Why do you think Captain Kyouraku drinks so much? He's seen more war than a good half of the commanders. All of squad eleven too, to commemorate their victories to survive another day for another fight. As soldiers, we drink to a future that we won for ourselves."

"I've never felt like that before…" Ichigo said carefully, though this seemed to flip a switch for the woman as the facade once again appeared. She was smiling, patting his head.

"Of course, silly! You only recently started in the shinigami affair! We'll get you to join us, just you wait! To commemorate finding captain- we'll celebrate his recollected years too! Maybe he'll join us too!"

At this Ichigo blanched. "There is no way he can drink." Not a single chance. Not Toshiro, the hardass ice captain who seemed to repulse the very idea of fun and nonchalance. Not the famed child prodigy whose only drug seemed to be anger and paperwork. Rangiku pouted.

"He has before though..."

Ichigo immediately shook this off. "Bull. He may be a hundred years old but he was physically eight years old last I saw him. He doesn't drink without serious repercussions."

Rangku shook her head vigorously. "Wrong! Don't tell anyone but he got super drunk one night after Aizen's defection. You wouldn't believe it but he's quite the drunk… you interested?" At the end she cocked her head, leaning closer to the male who moved back ever so slightly. He was not afraid of her monstrous breasts. He was _not._ Really.

"Yeah right. I bet he just gets crankier than usual."

She smirked, but didn't reply as another woman walked up to them. She had tresses of dark blue hair and keen eyes of chocolate brown, and seemed to know exactly what she was looking for as she made eye contact with Ichigo.

"Phase two, then?" She asked playfully to the carrot top, who only rolled his eyes and took one last hearty chug from his glass.

"Sure."

* * *

The night grew older almost within the blink of an eye. The main offensive group had continued to discuss the finer aspects of the plans and theories(though in the latter portion it seemed only Hinamori, Scarlet, and Hitsugaya were at all in the loop) until finally Natsu had stood up and declared that he no longer cared as long as his friends were safe and he got to punch Faust in the face with an iron fist. This exclamation had been all it took to end the conference for the night until Wendy returned, and the group had separated. Erza had gone on watch once again with Gajeel at the heel, while Wendy, Natsu, and Gray joined the Lucys in a large scale debate on the ethics of chasing toads around the desert.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya, who was growing more and more annoyed with each little whisper in his mind, retired to his and his counterpart's quarters. He began to suspect that the voices had returned along with the return of his magical power( _reiatsu. It's called reiatsu, apparently._ He told himself.) and knew that along with the close vicinity of magical power would come the voices once more.

It seemed he truly would have to rely on whoever was trying to contact him if he wanted more information at the moment, but where was that supposed to come from? They had entire dimensions to explore, and frankly Hitsugaya didn't even know if he would want to return when he was found. Why would he sacrifice his relatively stable life for one full of war and command?

His head began to throb, memories upon memories beginning to pile upon each other. He thought back to his memories of Sojiro, and his memories of Hughes. How starkly different they seemed.

While his fragmented memories featured a smiling face filled with tears, violet eyes filled with anger and remorse, hate coughing what could have been a peaceful gem, the memories that served as his stark reality came from an angry Hughes screaming profanities and swears. He remembered every cut on his flesh, every sack, every burn- the burning had been the worst. Slow, hot, and tortuously gradual, he truly owed Marvel for his lack of scarring.

He already had one nasty scar to deal with- though he supposed if he gained more at least he would know where they came from. Because really, there is no such thing as a birthmark that cuts a torso in half.

The door opened with a slight creak, and a large shadow filled the peeking gleam of the doorway before disappearing- revealing none other than a frowning Hinamori with a tray in his hand with several cups- six, to be exact. His eyes held no mischief as he locked the door and placed the tray by the bed where Hitsugaya lay. Turning on a lamp almost whimsically, he wordlessly made himself comfortable on a chair next to the bed, and to any onlooker it would almost look like a worried brother looking after his bedridden sibling.

"Something's eating you alive." He stated rather blandly, eyes unreadable. Not indifferent, yet not overly concerned either. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"The same holds true for all."

"While that may be so, it's quite obvious that you've got some baggage that you're slugging around."

He didn't say anything to this. Of course, he had expected the older man to have read him- especially after their silently analytical bouts during the day. Hinamori sighed.

"You need to let this stuff out somewhere, kid. Carry it all around and next thing you know you'll explode. So let's just talk a bit, kay?"

To this the child just shrugged. He had to admit he was curious about his counterpart. He was similar to how Matsumoto and Master Shiba had been- outwardly frivolous and inwardly wiser than most. The man too seemed to have some internal conflict, and understood the harsh realities of the world and its inhabitants on a much more profound level than his peers. Hitsugaya would be lying if he said he wasn't interested- though he knew he had no business in prying.

Then again, people always had a habit of worming into _his_ business.

"So, Hitsugaya. How different are things for you? I'm assuming things are different, considering that you still have that name." he older boy asked, holding out a cup of tea to the boy. He didn't want to risk anything else, just yet.

"Differently how?" the boy asked, still wary.

"Well," Hinamori began. "I was left alone and abandoned after my parents died. I was found by Momo Hinamori and her grandmother, who took me in when no one else would even approach me. That's back when I looked like you. I stayed with them… but me and Momo had magic." He scoffed slightly. "That general, Hughes? His real name is Sojiro- Sojiro Kusaka. He was my best friend back in those days, but his dream had always been to serve the government for the sake of the land. So, our paths forked, next thing I know he's personally been assigned to pick us off. I was forced to join Fairy Tail after watching Momo get slaughtered right in front of me, along with Gran and everyone else in the village- by none other than the dude who used to stick by my side every waking moment. So, I carry her name in memory of what I lost, though Sojiro still likes pressing my buttons even though technically we're not his prey."

Hitsugaya froze at the revelation of Hughes' identity. He knew the name well, and all he could think of where he flashes of smiles, and that Kurosaki boy screaming his name.

Hinamori sighed, before turning to the boy who was sitting on his bed leaned on his elbows. "I have a feeling you've had it a bit worse, considering your personality difference."

Toshiro nodded, solemnly. "I was similar… though I suppose it's the difference in magic power that caused our paths to differ." He said, and then before he could stop himself, he explained.

"I was abandoned and taken in by Momo and Granny, like you. We both had magic, though mine has always been very different… more powerful- to put it simply." He said, lips twisting into disgust at the word. "I couldn't control it, I had ice, and it was so cold _all the time_. I didn't realize the danger, I ignored it even when it was right under my nose as Granny got thinner and thinner. Momo, she had fire magic, she went to join a magical guild so that we could get some money- we were pretty poor you see."

He paused, looking up from his hands to observe his counterpart, whose eyes once again held no judgement. No concern, no pity, and somehow they seemed so _inviting._ Thought of turning back from his explanation had long left him.

"Shortly after Momo left Granny died. Apparently her warm magic was all that was keeping Granny alive all that time." He felt his voice hitch as he continued speaking, disregarding any chance for turning back. "Already the village hated me, considered me to be a freak and a curse upon their skin. Momo turned on me too- disowning me after what I had done, and I was left with nothing. I resorted to stealing until Hyourinmaru found me, and challenged me to face him."

 _["You who trespass upon my domain and wear your sin upon your breast, you will prove yourself worthy of my calling!"_

 _Small hands trembled at this. "W-Worthy? How should I do that?"_

 _The ice shifted- a ruby gleam reflecting off its sheen. "Youngling, what is it you seek?"]_

"I told him I didn't care- that my worth didn't mean a damn to the world- I didn't see any worth in my lack of control over myself, but he showed me another path."

 _["I want to… I want to have control. I want to correct the fault that killed her."_

 _The maw seemed to twist, it could almost be mistaken for a grin._

" _Then prove your resolve to me, young one."]_

"I trained with him for a few years, until during 777 he disappeared leaving only the katana behind."

Hinamori was still listening as Toshiro spilled his story, seeing the inner child that had been locked away for so long finally dropping his mask as memories resurfaced, ones he hadn't touched in years.

"Master Shiba, a friend who visited Hyourinmaru a lot, he took me under his wings, said he promised Hyourinmru he would in case anything happened. He trained me, as well as a woman named Rangiku Matsumoto. We were like a family- a dysfunctional, but still happy family. But then, a group of men with white masks came and attacked- we still have no idea who they were. Apparently they wanted to recruit me for my power, but Master Shiba wouldn't let them- saying they were bad people who would just use me as a lab rat." The boy looked down, and Hinamori was shocked to see a line of liquid trail down the boy's cheek as he spoke, and the older man decided to reach a hand onto the child's leg in a form of reassurance. "He sacrificed himself to give me and Rangiku time to get out of there. Rangiku hid me somewhere out of the way and then she disappeared too before I could even _say anything_. She knocked me out, and when I woke up I was alone again… next thing I know I'm back to wandering and poaching. The men kept following me around until I was found by Natsu and his friends." the boy shook his head, clutching his head as if in pain. Almost immediately, Hinamori's grip tightened.

"What is it?"

"Hinamori, I'm confused. I don't know what to think… my mind is so _cramped_. What I told you, that's what I've _lived_ , what I've _known._ But apparently it's so much more complicated than that…I feel like I might be going mad..."

Toshiro felt like gasping for air as every emotion he had felt from birth seemed to spill out of him. He explained to the older version of himself about the visions, the dreams, the invading voice in his head. He told the man about the Shinigami, about their theory and his apparent role in their lives- in _destroying_ their lives by placing them in his fate. He told him about his string of fate that was hurting the people around him over and over again. Finally, he told Hinamori about the Shinigami's plans, and how he wondered what would happen to him when they came to fruition.

Eventually, after an hour of this had passed, Hitsugaya stopped, finally realizing that tears had begun to line his cheeks and looked away.

"My apologies."

Hinamori said nothing, only moved closer to his childlike counterpart and offered him his glass of whisky. The boy responded only by inching closer, all sense of pride abandoned as he looked at his counterpart with desperate eyes, trying to smooth it over and salvage whatever was left of his icy mask, which had long melted into tears.

"There's no shame in needing a vent. Besides, you're _me_. I have a right to know about me." he said seriously. "You've been through all that mental hardship, and yet you still put on that indifferent face. You're not broken, you're not _going_ to break either. After all, Hyourinmaru is right there, isn't he?" he said, pointing to the boy's sword, which lay innocently on the far wall of the room. "He left that for you, so he could stay by your side since you were so young when he left. You should try _talking_ to him. I would offer talking to this world's Hyourinmaru…. But he's off the radar. He was a pretty cool dude, pardon the pun. Man, imagine if I told him his counterpart was a full blown _dragon_." he shook his head with a small grin.

"He always said he was looking for a place to call home, you know what I told him?" He pointed at the child's heart. "I told him that his home is where he is treasured. And that he would always find a home with me. In a way, I was right, wasn't I?"

He readjusted himself on his chair, allowing the child to lean against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. He remembered how he would do this for Momo before she died, it seemed to be just as effective here, he thought, as the child's breathing began to ease. "Besides, you said they're trying to complete you right? Those memories will make a lot more sense when they find you. And what they do with you after that will have to be your choice and yours alone. Military organization or not, remember to keep your identity."

He thought back to the orange haired man named Ichigo Kurosaki, the man's eyes when he had heard Hinamori's name, he knew that he was most likely one of the people looking to take his little counterpart back home. "Besides, you may find they're a bit more caring than they let on."

Hitsugaya nodded, not even bothering to hide his tears anymore. He had no more reason to, he reasoned, shamelessly curling into his older versions chest, taking a small sip of the whisky before shaking his head as if in rejection of the drink. "Matsumoto always hid those in my room…"

Hinamori chuckled. "Did she? So she's not the polar opposite of ours then. Did she always try to drag you on shopping sprees?"

Hitsugaya nodded, scoffing lightly, still nuzzled in his older self's embrace. "Master Shiba wasn't any better. Always going on about his sweets… they didn't even taste that good."

"Ooh, so you _are_ a bit of a rascal under that professionalism, huh?" the older boy teased, knowingly.

"Shut up…"

"Oi! Don't be rude! Respect your elders, anyone taught you that?"

"My elders included Matsumoto, Master Shiba, and Dragneel."

"...fine."

"Hinamori?" the child mumbled, voice gaining some it' previous firmness. "May I ask a favor of you?"

The older boy simply stared, before nodding. "All ears, kiddo."

...

Gray shook his head, turning away from the door at which he had been sitting out of for an hour now. He had heard everything, and quite frankly, wished he hadn't. He felt like he was intruding, but Hitsugaya's story was so interesting he couldn't bring himself you leave.

The boy had been going through mental torture, having gone through so much in his past. Gray was confused, especially in regard to the supposed extra dimension filled with death gods, especially hearing Toshiro was one of them, and gray could only imagine the turmoil and confusion the child prodigy was going through. To hear the normally calm and composed Hitsugaya in near hysterics, being comforted just like a child who had just lost a loved one, by being told how they would always be with them, and talking about the ones who still exist.

He had bottled up every ounce of pain in his body, thing to keep himself guarded from everything, refused to let anyone in. it explained why he never felt he was good enough, always trying to get stronger and stronger, as if that would help anything. Why he was so willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of a mission, or the people around him. Everything made sense. Such terrible, cryptic sense.

Gray sighed. "You're an idiot, Toshiro."

"An idiot he may be, but he's not gonna change." came a voice, causing Gray to jump backward in shock.

In front of him stood Toshiro Hinamori, who had his arms crossed and wore a soft smirk. "Did I scare ya?" Gray scoffed at this. "Well, that's a shame. While I like eavesdroppers as much as the next guy, I'll let you off with both your ears on your head, since the kid's going to need someone who cares about him to be around. Just don't go telling everyone, he's a private little guy. Take care of him, won't you?"

He walked past the ebony haired mage, already knowing the reply. Gray could see Hitsugaya in the next room resting in the bed that normally seemed to go unused.

"You don't need to tell me that."

* * *

AN.

I didn't realize just how emotional/reflective this chapter was… oops.

Kinda sad that while writing this I had a moment where I thought "Ashley" was an OC. _I have never even_ made _an OC._ Nope. I just can't remember my own naming schemes... ugh. Damn this parallel universe arc.

Some will say Hitsugaya is far too soft in this. However, this is what made sense to me, since in this he's _actually_ fourteen. Having so much going on in his mind is just too much, especially with everything going on. He knows the life he has, but the soul inside him remembers other things that seem very incomplete. It would have driven a lot of people to utter madness- it goes to show his mental fortitude.

Also, I just want to take a second to thank all of you who follow/favorite/review/even just read the story. It's your support that gives me the inspiration to keep writing and trying to improve.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Exceeding Expectations with Dust of Diamond**

" _Even if no one in the world believes you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance." - Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

Super long one this time- sorry I'm late!

* * *

The next morning seemed far more sluggish than it should have. It was the day of action, and almost everyone was up bright and early ready for action at a moment's notice. Tensions were high, fighters were antsy and ready to move at any slight indication. All except for the foreigner's more potent members, that is.

Gray Fullbuster sat at the bar, mind still whirling at the absence of their main leader in the affair along with his little counterpart. While it was very much expected for the older to sleep as long as possible (though to his credit, he always allotted for time to get ready for missions. He was always perfectly on time, but never a second early either) the other was known for waking up before dawn and sometimes not sleep at all, especially when he could be training or doing other _productive_ things.

The again, the night may have very well been a bit more taxing than normal for the boy.

 _[The night had grown weary from the foreign ruckus that seemed to be a constant side effect of the foreigners. Only lit by the fires and torches, providing just as much light as the dingy artificial lights aided by minimal magic energy._

 _Gray had too grown weary eventually- the night turning old and cranky as he wandered through the halls hoping for some peace and quiet. However, he was slightly miffed he could never find it no matter how hard he looked. To add insult to injury, there seemed to a constant murmur, just low enough for him to think he had imagined it, but just loud enough for him to be sure it was getting closer._

" _-ut it simply." said one voice, as Gray drew closer and realized the source of the murmurs had been a door that was just barely ajar. Gray scoffed, ready to move on before hearing the voice again- this time slightly worried in an uncharacteristic fashion for the owner. "Couldn't control it. I had ice, all the time. I didn't realize the danger, I ignored it even when it was right under my nose as Granny got thinner and thinner. Momo, she had fire magic, she went to join a magical guild so that we could get some money- we were pretty poor you see."_

 _The man suppressed a sound of surprise as he found himself listening more intently._ Is this his past? Why does he sound so messed up?

 _Now, Gray was not a nosey person by nature. Most of his mind would have normally sorted this into the "none of my business" section, and this was something he was ready to put in there, but the tone stopped him. The voice that seemed somehow more childish than ever before, as if reaching out for something. He felt as if he could hear the cracking of glaciers with every sentence uttered as the story grew more and more hopeless- Gray recalled very well the pain of losing mentors in a similar way. He knew the pain of realizing that they had stopped their breathing in order to continue his._

 _He could practically picture the screens in front of him as Hitsugaya continued to relate his plights to the not-so-mysterious confidant, wincing at the matter of fact way that now grave voice brought them back to the present. Gray sighed ready to move, before the boy continued to speak- somehow he just couldn't bring his feet to walk away anymore- it was as if they were frozen to the ground._

 _He continued to speak, and Gray felt his calm beginning to shift. The boy was talking, speaking of things that had been disturbing him since back during the Oracion Seis attack, mental issues that had been probing him for so spoke of mixed memories, confused voices, otherworldly communication- information was coming into the ebony haired mage's head in drones as the heavy chains of confusion fell leaving him only with the horrible weight of realization._

 _They had been oblivious, or rather they hadn't looked hard enough. They all knew he was overly stressed, that something was wrong, but never could they have imagined anything on such a scale._

 _It only got worse._

" _It's my fault, Hinamori." Hitsugaya breathed out. "It is my fate interfering with theirs- and it's going to destroy their lives- possibly kill them. Hinamori, I was a_ military commander _. They said i died in a_ war _. The last thing those fools need is a war to rip them apart- all their ideas of love and friendship."_

 _And from there it continued, and by the end of that hour Gray felt much more acquainted with death than ever before. The two in the room finally settled down, Hinamori offered some words of reassurance, but by this point Gray was overcome with a protective rage simmering in his chest.]_

While certainly not impossible and much more likely given their current situation, the notion of there being another world where death gods exist was hard to swallow. Let alone the idea that Toshiro was a military commander of their army. Had it been any other gray would think they were delusions- but they knew Toshiro was set on reality.

 _Partly_ Gray reminded himself. The boy had gone on to explain the shackles of fate, talking of how his old militaristic life would destroy the guild, and lead to his death soon after. He said that it was his fault alone.

Gray mentally groaned, taking a drink from his glass. _Toshiro's our friend, why would he keep this from us?_ He shook his head. _No, that's obvious. The kid doesn't want to be pitied and felt guilty, so he's going to solve it on his own._ And he was making good progress, gray had to admit. The boy had single-handedly reached almost all of Fiore's borders, all while upping his training considerably and researching otherworldly affairs in as much detail as he could in his free time. Every action made sense, but _Damn it, kid, you don't need to go this alone!_

"You seem bothered." said a low voice, red hair coming into his startled vision. He shrugged to the woman, a mental smirk forming as he saw that she had found herself some strawberry cake even in this messed up world.

"Well everyone's at least a _bit_ on edge. The idea of waiting around like this is pretty grating- surprised Natsu hasn't charged off already." he said dryly.

She nodded. "It doesn't help that our leader seems to be missing."

"Missing? He's probably sleeping in or something."

She shook her head. "The only one still resting is Hitsugaya. It appears the torture had a bit more of an effect on him than originally thought."

Gray grimaced, the memory of the boy's condition the previous day still fresh in his mind- though he now realized there was much more to it than the outside appearance. "You think he'll be able to fight today?"

"He will fight whether he is ready or not. Despite his words, he is well aware how important he is to the mission."

Gray nodded, but said nothing more. Erza seemed content with this, immersing herself in her cake as the door opened to reveal none other than the topic of their conversation.

Already in his battle gear with hardened irises, Hitsugaya didn't show any signs of having just woken up besides the slightly ruffled pure white hair that was already known to be spiky and gravity defying beyond logic.

Not that he could talk.

The child almost seemed to glide to the bar counter, harsh eyes locking with Gray's obsidian. "Any news?" Always to the point, no preamble, no small talk. This was normal and expected, but somehow this made Gray all the angrier. How could he switch from a breakdown like that to pretending nothing ever happened? _What an idiot. He should know that we'll face whatever hell comes to us for our friends- we've done worse._

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid." Erza said, spring a second before returning to her treat.

He rolled his eyes. "And Hinamori?"

"He wasn't with you?" Gray asked, to which he only received an irritated shake 'no'.

As he made his way to speak with other people, he suddenly stumbled, repressing a small hiss in pain which automatically called attention. Gray was up and at the boy's side in less than a second. "What happened?"

Piercing eyes locked onto his once again, wide and almost alarmed before smoothing over again. He straightened, shaking his head. "It's fine."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You're not healed."

He turned to offer a glare. "I am _fine._ " He clipped, brusquely turning around and making his way to the side of the room, intending to speak with Gajeel about the task at hand.

Erza turned to Gray, raising a brow. He shrugged- simply saying "probably a headache or something."

 _["Just don't go telling everyone, he's a private little guy. Take care of him, won't you?"]_

He had vowed to do just that- he would reach the boy no matter how long it took.

Minutes stretched as tension screamed to be addressed- completely cut off when Hinamori did appear again in the front doors to the guild. He sauntered to the bar with a small "yo" and make his way to the bar, reaching up for the drinks.

"You ought not to drink so early in the morning." Erza warned.

"Who said I was drinking?"

Hinamori shuffled around, turning back with an empty whiskey bottle. Gray blinked, realizing it was the one from the previous night. Hinamori gave him a pointed look, waving it around idly. He placed it on the table in front of Gray, taking out his cylindrical weapon.

Pressing the second button it turned into a chain with a crescent blade at the end, he wrapped it around the bottle and tighten-the bottle responded, cracking but not breaking. He then let it go entirely, cutting the glass itself with his blade so they could see the inside.

It was completely iced over. He held up one of these shards.

"Faust is mad." He said simply. "He's mad and he's barely keeping himself together because internally who knows what the hell is going on. He's gonna crack today- we're going to expose him."

None of them spoke, until Gray asked "What was the point of that?"

"Vows." He said, gathering the remaining pieces. "A resolution to succeed. For us, its Faust. For you it's your friends."

Erza smiled at this. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We ought to try it."

Gray gulped, worried for the future of the rest of the bottles on the shelf.

The door slammed open once again, this time gathering the attention of the whole hall which had ceased action. In strode Wendy, having returned from her meeting as long hair moved behind her in a steady cascade. The attack for immediately gathered around her at a table- and soon she had their full attention.

Wendy sighed, arranging the items in her hands. "It's like we guessed. They want to use the lacrima as a bomb fueled by dragon energy- it's scheduled for launch in 4 hours." she said, proceeding to relate as many details about the castle and their enemies as possible, including the general's shifts for protection, areas where armies patrol, rooms of the castle, and the general blueprint for how the device works. She handed the device instructions and map to Hinamori, before turning to Hitsugaya and Gajeel. "The lacrima is guarded by two generals at a time. They're very... Enthusiastic."

Of course, neither mage seemed at all bothered by this, the only indication of having even heard her being the small nod of affirmation.

Behind them, there was the sound of a fist hitting a palm. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's go!"

And with that, all tension seemed to break- replaced by a sudden stress as everything moved into gear. Gajeel was already at the door, calling to his partner for the mission.

"Oi, kid, get over here so we can go!"

To this the boy irked. "First of all, It's Hitsugaya, not _Kid_. Second- How exactly are we getting up there?"

Gajeel grinned at this. "The cat's gonna take us up." He jabbed a finger to a blubbering Happy, who seemed to be muttering about Gajeel being much heavier than Lucy- much to the woman's chagrin.

"Oh buck up, Tom Cat." Carla chided. "I cannot go since I am accompanying Wendy to Extalia."

To this she only received a whine about how Wendy was lighter than Lucy, at which the blonde seemed to grow angrier and offer a "listen you!" in the cat's direction.

"Don't worry Happy! Toshiro's probably going to balance out the weight! He's super light!" Natsu reassured, to which Gray rolled his eyes.

"That's not how weight works, Natsu." he muttered, before turning to Hitsugaya. "Speaking of which, when we get back we're going to sit you down and make you eat. Natsu told me he could feel your ribs."

The child prodigy offered a smirk to this. "You have fun trying. I am fine, I see no reason for such measures, especially when you're - admittedly tasteless- ice keeps me going."

"B-But that offers only energy!" Wendy protested. "You do need food, especially after the huge healing process yesterday!"

The child shrugged, ready to say more when a large hand with an iron grip grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards the entrance. To groggy from the last night of rest and sudden awakening, he just let himself be dragged off by his mission partner. "You guys talk about this another time, will ya? We have things to do."

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, grabbing Happy and leaving the guild.

He immediately let go of the child, who quirked an eyebrow. "Know that in any other situation you would not have been allowed to do that."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Right. Whatever you say, Kid."

"It's _Hitsugaya_! You're worse than Dragneel…"

"Oi, Happy! Get us up there!" Gajeel barked, completely ignoring the prodigy's words and causing another round of whimpering as Happy took hold of the man's shirt while the man took the child by the torso. He hissed lightly, causing the man to look at him strangely- he shook his head.

"Some internal wounds are still being healed. If you could adjust your grip slightly it will make this much more bearable a journey for the both of us." Which was Hitsugaya speech for " _Move your damned giant hands or suffer the consequences I set forth"_ as far as Gajeel was concerned.

The language was a strange one.

And so, he moved his hands slightly upward as Happy moaned, raising them into the air. _They weren't kidding though,_ He thought as he looked down to the child. _I can feel his entire skeleton if I wanted._ It was a split second he wondered if the boy could even fight, but that was quickly dismissed. Just because he was groggy in the morning didn't mean anything- the kid was probably more suited to fight than most of the guild- his physique hadn't stopped him before. Gajeel didn't particularly care, per say, but it seemed his instinct wouldn't allow him to leave it alone.

After all, dragons are meant to care for their young.

"Redfox."

"Yeah?"

"How do you fare in Winter?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, but gave his best shrug in the current situation. "M'fine. Depends how cold you're goin."

"Assume anything short of absolute zero."

To this the man winced slightly. "Yeah, well, don't go that low. We're still human you know."

The boy gave an out of character chuckle. "Of course I won't go that low unless needed- it takes quite a bit of energy to do so."

The metal master frowned. "Then why the hell-"

"Precaution, Redfox. Anything can happen on the battlefield."

Gajeel scoffed, muttering about strange children and earning a jab it the chest from a bony elbow, in turn causing Happy to launch into a series of whines about heaviness. The rest of the trip amounted to insults, banter, and subtle threats to certain feline appendages from irritated mages.

When they reached the island, Gajeel felt a light tap on his arm, at which he looked down at the boy.

"Redfox. Drop me here so I can put up a barrier- it should at least serve as a buffer should the attack team fail."

"Don't die down there, kid."

The boy only scoffed but said nothing as the man loosened his grip before letting go entirely. He watched as the child fell to the ground, landing lightly with a hand and knee on the ground. It was only seconds later he saw magic circles appearing around the island as barriers began to erect themselves. He looked up to Happy, who continued moving forward. "Yo, drop me on the opposite end of this island."

Happy complied with a simple "aye", and within the next three minutes he was on the ground in front of the lacrima. He flexed an arm, rolling his shoulders as he got ready to charge up his magic "Let's get this done."

Just then, he heard a resounding crash from the opposite side of the lacrima, and something appeared in his peripheral vision.

* * *

The attack team comprised of Hinamori, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Ashley, who had left to meet up with the informants soon after Gajeel had dragged his task partner away. After being transported back into the royal city by Natsu Dragion and his far-too-fast car, they had made their way to the neared inn they could find- a dingy old place different from the one they had stayed in the time before.

It was filled with dusty crevices and hooded figures, whispering and gossip following the newcomers with every step they took up the stairs. Thankfully, the group had prepared and at least had the foresight to hide their more distinctive features, using things such as hoods or radical outfit changes.

They soon reached the inn room 15B, at which point Hinamori lifted a hand from under his cloak and wrapped on the creaky wood- which looked ready to give away at the sudden attention it was receiving. There was a rather hurried shout of "it's open!" from somewhere inside, which prompted the ma to enter and allow his group to follow.

The room itself was as dingy as the rest of the inn, though if maintained has the potential to be a very nice place. It was complete with a small kitchen, a bed, and a few comfortable chairs around a table. They were greeted with the smell of meat cooking, prompting the group to look around to the kitchen from which a man appeared. Tall, lanky, and sporting a simple white T shirt and loose pants, he looked to clearly have been the one doing the cooking and was not prepared at all for guests. Chocolate brown orbs looked at the group, before eyeing Toshiro and seeming to understand.

"You brought a lot of people with you."

Toshiro shrugged. "The more the merrier, eh?"

Natsu, not at all concerned by the surprise written on the man's face, seemed to have only just realized a certain fact about the man.

"Woah, you have orange hair!" Natsu practically yelled, pointing to the carrot top in question- because yes, he did have orange hair that spiked at the top and had grown slightly ragged over the years. However, he was still lucid enough to take offense, apparently.

"You go a problem with that- pinkie?" he gritted out, eye twitching.

"Oi, oi! Who you callin' pinkie?"

"You, you brat!"

"What's all the ruckus?" came a female voice from the kitchen, she peered into the living room and grinned. "Oooh! Visitors!"

"Who are you?" Gray asked, eyebrow raised as the woman sauntered behind Ichigo before blinking in confusion- icy blue eyes radiating their intent.

"You can see me?"

To this, Erza was the one to reply. "Why shouldn't we?"

Ashley, confused as ever, tried following their gaze to find nothing. "The hell are you guys talking about?"

"Y-Yeah! Toshiro, are you sure these guys are okay?" The man spluttered, trying to use his eyes to tell them to can it. The woman gave a catlike grin.

"Oh, I'm his guardian spirit!" She cooed. "Poor Ichi gets _so embarrassed_ about still needing one, so please don't mention it, kay?" She put a finger to her mouth, winking flirtatiously.

 _Ichi_ 's face seemed to irk for a moment, before gritting out "Let's move on."

Hinamori, not one to miss such things, simply raised an eyebrow. Rangiku squealed lightly. "Oooh, is this the counterpart? He's handsome~ you weren't kidding about the similarities!" _Ichi_ forced his face to remain neutral, eye twitching. Rangiku seemed to be enjoying this thoroughly.

Toshiro, clearly not satisfied, decided to move the subject along to more pressing matters. "Anyway, Ichigo, meet Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Natsu was one of the hostages we rescued the other day, Erza and Gray are the two that came out of the plaza lacrima. Guys, this is Ichigo, he's the one who did most of the grunt work for the rescue mission- took out a solid half of the royal guard on the way. He's the informant I was telling you about last night."

Gray blinked in understanding. Somehow everything made a lot of sense in the source of all that information, he thought, staring at the smiling woman behind him.

"Oh, so now clearing half of the castle guard is just grunt work…" Ichigo mumbled irritably. "I see how it is, Toshiro."

"Ichigo, I need you to tell me everything about the castle as quickly as you can- you know we have no time for this."

The man nodded, and the foreigners noticed the blonde beauty leaning down and reciting said information, Ichigo nodded ever so slightly.

"Only Sugarboy and Knightwalker are there, but all the enemies are milling around. Control center…" he rattled off locations, pointing to places on the map and tracing route after route.

Gray paled at a certain realization, however. If only Sugarboy and Knightwalker were in the castle, Pantherlily and Hughes had to be at the lacrima.

Hughes, the one who tortured Hitsugaya to near death.

Hinamori seemed to be just as worried, but was much better at hiding it as within ten minutes everything was settled. Ichigo switched into more battle supportive clothing before grabbing what seemed to be a longsword similar to Toshiro's, slinging it on his back in a pure black sheath with red ribbon.

They set out immediately, Ichigo and Hinamori in the lead with Natsu and Erza behind them. Gray took the back in case of an ambush, with the two Lucys in front of him, Ashley ahead of Heartfilia. They winded through alley after alley, soon coming upon the secret entrance that had been discovered previously by Carla.

They ran in easily, knocking out the occasional guard before moving on in proper formation as they winded through hall after hall with seemingly no resistance. Footsteps echoed through the hallways, but no one said a word so focused on their task.

Ichigo raised a hand, signaling them to stop.

"He's somewhere nearby, we need that key."

The key in question was something that had been told about in the morning's briefing. A key that was required to launch the Dragon canon, kept safeguarded by one of the castle occupying generals, in this case either Sugarboy- Captain of the Fourth magic army unit, or Knightwalker of the Second.

And so, from there on only four of the group remained. Hinamori stayed behind with Heartfilia, Ashley, and gray, while Ichigo led Natsu and Erza to find Knightwalker. The latter group made a turn and ran ahead while the former looked around. Hinamori nodded to gray who nodded back.

"It's four on one, but don't go easy. He could very well kick our asses." He jabbed a finger at the door. "If he has the key, get it and run. Two of us will cover while two of you run like hell to the control room." He then turned so hi back faced the apprehensive group. "If he doesn't, incapacitate him by any means necessary."

He let the connotation of this statement hang in the air, before flinging open the door and sauntering in- much to the rest's utter horror.

Perhaps eccentricity was just a trait that every Toshiro possessed.

The door in front of them opened into what gray would classify as every child's nightmare, a large amusement park filled with rides, roller coasters, mazes, and arcade booths. It was a festival of color and light, eerie music playing from an unknown source and reverberating throughout the room in an off tune melody.

Gray stood in shock as Lucy said aloud, "there's an actual amusement park here?!" She began to mutter about whacky castles under her breath.

Hinamori, completely unperturbed by the strangeness, simply cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo! Sourboy! I know you can hear me!"

"Are you crazy?!" Gray said, almost instinctively going to a fighting stance as he spoke.

A flamboyant whine came from one of the rides-specifically the carousel.

"Hinamori, you know full well what my name is."

Hinamori shrugged. "Well you're not sweet, your magic leaves me with a sour taste in my mouth, and you're less mature than a fourteen-year-old. So, Sourboy."

"I think your baseline for fourteen year olds should be adjusted…" Gray said, thinking of Toshiro and how much of a not-child he was.

"So insolent…" Sugarboy said. "I suppose I'll just have to get rid of you… for the sake of unlimited magic power."

Hinamori grinned, ignoring Lucy's whimpers of terror from behind him.

"Come at me, then."

...

"So what do you do as a guardian spirit anyway?" Natsu asked the buxom woman who was skipping happily as they ran along.

The woman giggled. "Oh, I just help him out a little! He's so reckless, if I'm not around he would have been arrested already!"

"Hey! That is so not true!" Ichigo protested. "I totally could manage alone- I did for fourteen damn years!"

She pouted. "Aww, but you missed me right? You wanted to come see me? You said it yourself!"

He groaned. "I wanted to visit _everyone_ , which is _including_ you."

"See! I was right!"

Erza looked back. "Why can't the others see you?"

The woman hummed in thought. "Maybe because you have innate power?"

Erza raised a brow, never stopping her movements as they made a turn. "Can you fight? You have a weapon."

The woman shrugged. "Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?!" Natsu asked incredulously, "you either can or can't!"

The woman shrugged as Ichigo grew more impatient.

"Will you guys just shut up? We need to find Knightwalker, we have a two hours left."

Natsu grunted. "If we don't make it, they'll pick up our slack."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Make a right"

They did so as Erza elaborated. "We have two comrades currently on the island trying to reconvert the lacrima. If we fail, then we will simply go to their aid."

Ichigo shook his head before skidding to a halt. Erza managed to stop but Natsu ended up falling on his face with a 'thud'.

"Hey! What'd you go stoppin for...?" He whined, before looking ahead to see the way completely barred by a wall of soldiers, a small path created through which came the very woman they were looking for.

"Oh? Is this the Earthland version of me?" She sneered, eyes trained on scarlet. "I was told by a certain blonde maggot that you are quite different from me."

Scarlet simply raised a brow, but said nothing in favor of looking to Natsu, who within the span of a few seconds was at the woman's front with a fist clenched.

"Give us the key to the canon!" He demanded. Knightwalker blocked instinctively, throwing him to the side as the soldiers readied their blades.

"Ran." Ichigo muttered, to which the woman nodded, letting her weapon be drawn and disintegrate.

In a split second, the entire legion was down, each with a small cry as their armor broke from the inside, lesions smearing their clothing- they were still alive, but certainly out if commission.

"What the-" Knightwalker didn't have time as Natsu came back at her.

Ichigo called from his spot by scarlet, "You've got no backup and its three on one. If you have they key, I suggest you cough it up."

Knightwalker scuffed, blocking another raging attack from natsu with her own weapon, hastily drawn. "As if I would hand over something that previous to the likes of you. It'll be over my dead body."

By This time, Scarlet had drawn her own set of equipment, and was soon followed by Ichigo as the light of flame brightened the halls in which they fought.

Natsu was relentless as ever, the woman just as happy to oblige.

"Give us the key!" He yelled.

"I refuse!"

"Then I'll get it from you with force!"

...

Gray stood, panting as Sugarboy lay on the ground unconscious. He looked to the key in his hands, false, made of ice since the real one had been destroyed in the battle.

Hinamori came to his side with an unconscious Heartfilia on his back, metal keys clanking at her hip. "God that goo was disgusting, I'm never doing that again." He vowed, flicking the bone white baton sharply.

"Hurry up! We need to meet with the others." Ashley demanded, waving a hand at the group before haphazardly looking at gray. "Gray, put some pants on. Perv."

"Hey! I can't help it!"

"That's even worse!"

"Alright kids, calm down-"

" **shut up!"**

Hinamori held up a hand in mock surrender, muttering something about ungrateful people before ashley put a hand on her hip. "You contacted them?"

He nodded. "Yeah…. they're a bit busy."

"Busy?! We have less than two hours left!"

"Yeah...? They'll meet us at the control room."

"You don't sound sure."

"Sure, sure."

…

"What's the point of this?" One guard asked, fingering the hilt of an overly long spear as long as he was tall. "The armor is heavy and stifling, and we lost half the guard troops. The generals don't need our permission to enter, so why are we even here?"

The left guard shrugged. "I dunno, man. Maybe just to look professional?"

"But we stand out like a sore thumb! I heard the rebels are ruthless, if they're dumb enough to go in there what chance do we have against them?"

"Just go with it dude, unlimited magic power!"

"I guess…"

The sound of echoing footsteps reached a maddeningly quick pace- to which their slumped forms stiffened to attention.

Making a turn into sight came Erza Knightwalker, dragging along several bodies- assumingly of rebels with hair of white, black, pink, and orange.

She brusquely walked past guards without any sign acknowledgement, scanner easily letting her pass through. Once she was out of sight, the two let out a sigh of relief.

…

"I've brought them, sir."

King Faust of Edolas looked down upon his most loyal general as she dragged along about four grown men behind her- she appeared nearly unscathed. Perhaps he had overestimated them? He raised a brow as his eyes landed on a mop of white hair of purest snow.

"Toshiro Hinamori… the roots of the entire rebel operation." he muttered, though the man merely stirred. "Finally. You've been so elusive around my castle."

Knightwalker tossed the man in front of her, he looked up to face him. "Nice to see the man who's tearing the country apart, I'm honored."

"As expected of the resistance. You understand nothing." he turned to Knightwalker. "What of the hey? Where is Sugarboy?"

She scowled. "Destroyed, defeated. But," she dropped the ebony haired one, who groaned as she kicked him into consciousness. "This one can recreate it."

"Oh? Let me see."

She kicked the man again. "You heard him." she grabbed the pink haired one, holding a weapon to his throat as the orange one fell unceremoniously to the ground with a _flump_.

The man ot to his feet, looking nervously to his comrade before nodding. " ** _Ice Make: Key._** " He chanted, and in his hands appeared a perfect replica of what they desired.

Faust grinned, a grin so feral his face seemed to contort into another person. It was dark, unforgiving.

"Go on, rebel mage. Launch the canon."

Immediately, a man in the side protested. "But sir- it's not due for another two-"

"Oh, it's alright. If it's ready, then why not?"

"S-sir, Commanders Pantherlily and Hughes are still up there!"

The king raised a brow, then scoffed. "Pantherlily will be a good source of power- he us still an Exceed. As for Hughes…" the man grinned once again. "The pest needs to die at some point, always going on about pointless things. He's more functional this way." He turned to the man, who was gripping the key like a lifeline. "Go on, Earthlander."

The man paused, then moved forward and jabbed the key into the hole.

It all seemed to happen in an instant as Gray frantically tried to redirect the canon, Erza let go of her captors and all four men spring to their feet. The whole of the soldiers guarding fell to the ground, and Faust was in shock.

The woman took the king by his robe, thrusting her weapon to his throat instead as the rest flanked her.

"Hurry up, Gray!"

"Working on it!"

"Knightwalker! What is the meaning of this?!" Faust choked out, watching as Ichigo sauntered over, blade drawn.

"My name isn't Knightwalker." She muttered. "I am Erza Scarlet! Of Earthland Fairy Tail!"

Gray turned to Hinamori, who had taken to the dashboard instead. "Passcode? Hm." He began to let his hands fly across the board, until a loud boom brought dust from the ceiling.

Erza Knightwalker was upon them in a moment, hair now in a choppy bob and blade flying as she met Hinamori in battle.

"Damn you, Hinamori!"

"Get off me!"

To this she only growled, pressing a button behind him to reset the canon's aim. He turned back for a split second, but that was all she needed as she jabbed his hip into the lever- the canon set to launch within the minute.

He shoved her off and she jumped back, landing on her feet to meet Scarlet who had handed the king.

"Knightwalker!" He said fondly.

" _Scarlet_!" Knightwalker growled, paying no mind to the long red tresses on the ground beneath her. She lunged out to strike, only to be blocked by Ichigo, his spirit at his back.

"We'll hold her off! Get going!" Ichigo called, to which the group complied quickly.

"What?!" Natsu said, incredulous.

"Go! It fired, your friends are all up there! Do something! We'll handle this."

Hinamori made eye contact, teal and brown seeming to reach an understanding.

"Be careful." He said, and they were out the door.

Once they were gone, Ichigo turned to Knightwalker, nodding to Rangiku as he did so. The girl grinned, letting her zanpakuto disintegrate into ash once more, aiming for the soldiers around them.

"Why do you bother, maggot? They're not your affiliation." She asked. He scowled.

"Someone who we care about is up there- we're gonna protect him."

She scoffed. "We? There is only you."

He chuckled, but said nothing.

"Do not fret, King Faust." She said loudly, readying her weapon. "I will be done with this delusional maggot soon enough."

"Woman, realize you're toying with the toes of life and death themselves…" Ichigo growled, letting the ash take time to situate before making his move.

" ** _Bankai._** "

* * *

Clangs of metal resounded throughout the battle area, one side offensive, the other defensively trying to achieve his goal.

The captain of the first magic army unit, Pantherlily, was ruthless for his kingdom. He was fiercely loyal, and fought for his king with a sword the size if an island. His animal like body muscular, moves swift and graceful from years of practice.

Gajeel wasn't doing well, he realized. The temperature was plummeting, just as the boy had warned, but this wasn't the issue.

Another clang reached his ears, the two met in a power struggle until the force used them away again, each time less than the previous. On his weapon of iron came scratches and dents, partly crumbling. He should have been expecting this, for metal became brittle in such climates. while they could withstand normal levels of cold, a dragon's winter could harm a dragon's metal.

Frankly, Gajeel was tired, but this was nothing for him- he could do much worse. And if he wanted to make this leader his cat, he would need to teach him who was boss.

He grinned, feeling the awaiting Extalia at his back, still they had not moved an inch.

"What? Was yesterday not enough pain for you? Back for more?" "Hughes" taunted, not letting the baton in his hand miss a beat, launching attack after attack in the form if fire, rock, or the wind itself. He had made his elemental control very clear in his first few minutes of battle.

Hitsugaya grunted, dodging another attack and ignoring the screaming pain in his side-the internal wound that just wouldn't heal. Ever since the fight had begun, the pain had skyrocketed, he was _sure_ that the man in front of him was the reason.

 _["That general, Hughes? His real name is Sojiro- Sojiro Kusaka. He was my best friend back in those days, but his dream had always been to serve the government for the sake of the land. So, our paths forked, next thing I know he's personally been assigned to pick us off."]_

He looked at Kusaka, wearing a menacing grin with eyes alight in excitement. He had relished in Toshiro's pain, wanted nothing more than for him to scream and plead.

(Naturally, he had done neither.)

Kusaka was someone Toshiro "remembered" with vague certainty. He had glimpses of what seemed to be a brighter time, in which the light was bright and there were smiles shared. He remembered playful spars, study sessions, doing everything together- even in these dreamlike visions he spoke of wanting to serve the people.

He remembered being surrounded by blank faces, staring into Kusaka's anguish and horror filled eyes of violet, hair with no white in it seemingly to slump across his face- the men chanting to fight, to be worthy.

He remembered facing off against him again, a smiling man of orange hair right beside him. He remembered running his friend through the chest.

 _It's not the same man_ , he reminded himself as he launched a save of ice at his opponent. _It's his counterpart_.

"Man, what a power output!" Kusaka said mockingly. "Imagine if we had that kind of power. Oh wait," he glanced at the lacrima behind him. "It's coming."

" ** _Heavenly Reign of the Ice Dragon"_** Toshiro muttered, letting the ice dragon emerge from his weapon, menacing in a feral roar as it launched itself at the lacrima.

"oh no you don't!" Kusaka growled, letting his baton move to the dragon, pushing it into a different direction and letting it burst into small shards- of which promptly launched straight back at him.

It was a constant control of power, in which Toshiro would launch something, Kusaka would deflect it, Toshiro would regain control in some creative way, and this would keep going until the matter itself dissipated. There was no progress on either end.

"You earthlings really don't get it, do you?" Kusaka continued. "You already have all the power you want! You never needed to feel the yearning for more!" He let the ground give way under the child's feet, not that anything came of it as he simply jumped to avoid the fall. "Innate power- it refills too! You don't get how much we need this!"

"So much so you're willing to sacrifice multitudes of lives?" Toshiro bit back.

"It's all for the sake of the kingdom, you know." He said. "It's for the greater good, Faust is kind like that. He's going to let magic reign down again, and all the people who are suffering from poverty or starvation will be okay. Everything will right itself."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, sending another volley of projectiles at the lacrima- hoping numbers would be effective only to find the man having used a hardened barrier to block them entirely. "Stop trying already! I can control things down to the molecule, you don't have a snowman's chance in hell!"

 _Ironic phrasing_ , Toshiro thought- letting the ground beneath him cover in a sheet of ice. In response, he let the ground move upward until the ice cracked, though Toshiro didn't miss the ring as his projectiles fell to the ground. _He can only control one substance at a time?_

"Your king only cares to have power for himself. The people will not be saved, he doesn't care for any of you." He said, conjuring three dragons as opposed the earlier one- hey were stopped in a similar fashion- though the man seemed to be more concentrated.

"Of course you would say that- you know nothing! I wouldn't become the weapon of a liar."

"And yet," Toshiro replied. "You killed your very townsfolk ad destroyed your family ties for said liar."

This seemed to hit a nerve. "And how the hell would you know about that?"

The child sighed, righting his position and getting into stance. "Are you joking, _Kusaka_? I am the counterpart to the man who knew you best." to this the man said nothing, face contorting into a snarl.

"Are _you_ joking? Don't get involved in things you don't understand, kid." he said. "You may look like he did, but you don't know the half of it. If I didn't do that then it would have been way worse for them- I gave them mercy!"

Toshiro sighed, letting the power wash around him in a wave- swirling as temperature plummeted. "No more jokes, Kusaka. I haven't the time for your misguided theories."

Inside his soul, he felt a dragon roaring in approval- the welcoming wings forming as ice crawled up his arms. He exuded power, a blast of icy energy launching itself at the man who hastily blocked, only to wince in pain at the amount of force knocking into the barrier.

"What the hell?! What are you?"

A tail launched itself at the man's side and added a clean hit Toshiro took no time in launching energy towards the lacrima. To his dismay, the barrier was still up.

"Pay attention to your back, dragon." Kusaka growled, recovering from the shock within the span of milliseconds as his baton pointed at the boy's side- causing a burst of pain to rise- Toshiro stumbled, but moved away quickly. He noticed that the man's foot was tapping slightly, a rhythm clear as he prepared another attack.

Toshiro refused to sit and wait, however, as the clouds swirled according to his command. He was on the balls of his feet, ready to move at any indication of something wrong. He charged, ice swirling around the blade pointed at the man

 _If I can time it right, Hyouten Hyakkaso should do substantial damage. I need to refocus his attention._ He heard a clang, not too surprised that the baton doubled as a blade to block his blade. _He's stopped defending himself in favor of keeping the barrier…_

"You're pretty strong for a little guy, aren't you…" he growled out- earning a swift kick to the gut from booted foot- followed by a long tail extending in an attempt to bypass the barrier. However, the man seemed to elect for keeping the barrier up and taking the hit. _This is ridiculous!_

"You honestly think I care if I live?" Kusaka taunted. "The king has promised that the kingdom will be safe, that there will be compromised as long as I remain loyal. I'll die for this cause!"

"You will never achieve what you hope for! He isn't looking for compromise." Toshiro tried to explain before feeling an intense pull on his side.

"Don't talk bad about King Faust! He gave me everything!"

 _["Captain Aizen… I'm sure he's just being brainwashed… he didn't mean to…"]_

Toshiro cursed as the pain doubled- coursing into his head and neck.

 _Not now!_

" _And why not, Lil' Shiro?"_

The ice master felt his blood run cold- only hastily blocking a punch from Kusaka.

 _Get out of my head. Now._

" _Don't see why I should... only just got back. Speaking of which, you should watch yours…"_

Toshiro jumped backward, launching a sheet of ice at Kusaka and managing to tear through some skin, though not before feeling his own side being torn open by a blade.

He winced as yet another petal shattered.

" _Hey, this guy is weak! Why haven't you killed him yet?"_

 _I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you._

" _How cruel… not to mention boring. These lame wizards ain't softening you, are they?"_

 _Of course not!_

Toshiro panted, holding his now openly bleeding side and allowing the wound to close with icy sheets.

"Now I get it!" Kusaka said with a grin. "Those petals- it's a timer." He said. "You get weaker with every loss- you'll completely put out when they all fade away. You started with twelve." he pointed to the petal, just as one of them crumbled away. "You're at six."

To this, the boy said nothing- letting ice form around him as he renewed his wings- clouds darkening.

"No hard feelings- kid." Kusaka continued. "To be honest, my beef is with Hinamori. You were a good fight, and good fun to break. But I can't fail the kingdom- this is for the sake of everyone in need."

Toshiro stood his ground still panting as yet another petal disappeared. "I'm not going to let this cont-" his declaration was cut off as his heart seemed to stop beating entirely.

"AGH!" He let out a draw out scream in pain as the barriers began to crumble. His heart had ceased functioning, melding into the pulsating vibration of sheer pain and force spreading throughout his body. He had long fallen to his knees as his opponent looked around in confusion, placing his baton to his face.

"What is this? Oi! Lily! What the hell!" a pause. "What do you mean they fired it?! Does that guy want to kill us?!" A pause, and then a curse. "So that's why the kid's convulsing… damn it that's gotta hurt."

"I don't understand! Didn't he say- No! N, there's no... " The man stopped his protests, watching Toshiro stumbling to get to his feet, only to be thrown to the ground again as another petal broke. "What did he say?" there was a pause. "And you never- no I don't care! What the hell are you saying? Lily-"

The ground beneath them rumbled as the island gained momentum, a red force surrounding everything and anything it could touch as the screams subsided and the boy panted, coughing up at least half of his blood supply. Trembling, he rose to his feet, wings of ice regenerating as the creature in his mind egged him on.

"Hey, don't' try anything, kid!" Kusaka called, having seemed to have finished his conversation. He looked shaken, but his eyes were filled with anger beyond anything the boy had only ever seen once before- and that as in Natsu Dragneel. "You just got slammed with a crazy amount of dragon force, you're lucky you're not dead."

"Just like you, Kusaka, I have a mission to complete…" Toshiro muttered, "I intend to do what I came to."

He laughed. "Mission? _Mission_?" he scoffed, smothering his face in bloody hands. "Damn it all, I should've known." He stopped his foot from moving, letting the barrier fall along with it. "He really never cared about that, huh? I should have seen the signs."

" _I don't know if he's adaptable or uncommitted."_

 _Good thing no one asked._

"A false sense of justice can make a man blind." the boy said with a hint of bitterness.

"Even so, I don't recommend trying to turn your friends back. There's no way to stop this thing now, all that'll come of it is that they'll be lucid and have a false sense of hope as they die." the man shook his head. "That liar played us all."

"...Who said that was what I meant?" Toshiro asked, relishing in the look of surprise on the captain's face.

The boy took to the sky. "You can't feel the buffer? My comrades seem to have their own ideas about this movement."

Kusaka balked at this. "Listen to me! It's impossible, we're all going to die, and the magic power's going to reign over the kingdom! No amount of force can stop it, let alone _human_ force!"

"They're idiots. They will get themselves killed, but for some reason they have a good amount of luck on their side." He smirked lightly. "You never know with them, they seem to grow stronger in the face of adversity, doesn't that sound familiar?"

" _I knew it. You're growing soft. How annoying."_

 _You're much more involved in my issues than I remember you being._

" _Someone has to make sure you don't go dying before you fulfill your goal."_

 _Oh? And what is this goal?_

" _Like I can tell you."_

Kusaka growled- completely oblivious to the inner turmoil of the child. "Toshiro…" the he nodded to himself. "I'll try and pull it back from here, erect some barriers for me if you can, yeah? I can make some ice for ya to power up." He raised an eyebrow at the man's words. Kusaka sighed, jabbing a hand toward the lacrima, beyond which they were sure they would find

The boy nodded, but hissed as a burning sensation seemed to sting into his very being the moment he attempted to erect the barrier. _Damn, the dragon energy is disintegrating the walls before I can even put them up…_

Kusaka grimaced. "On second thought, don't." he turned to the lacrima, before backing away to the ground. He began to move his baton, ice flowing out of it before turning once again, flicking it to the side. He began to tap his foot, seemingly completely in concentration. Hitsugaya could feel the tug under his feet, however slight. "Go! Your wings won't last long; they need your force on the push side."

The boy nodded, taking a moment to consume the ice he had been given, feeling the relief as the burning sensation and vibration subsided, and two petals regenerated behind his back. He took to the air, turning to the man who had closed his eyes as he kept his concentration on the pull of magic.

He pushed off, before spotting something coming towards him- a figure in white seeming to be carried by a flying cat.

"Yo! Kid!"

"Hinamori!"

He surveyed the child as he came closer. "Man, this is your power? This looks awesome!" He examined the petals behind him. "no wonder it had a price to it…"

The man looked down at the ground where the captain was still in motion. He grinned. "He had the same idea as I did. Never thought the matching batons would come in handy." He said, holding up his cylindrical device that he knew could switch between weapon types, although instead of a sword or chain it was a simply baton, almost the same in design as Kusaka's except white in color. "'M glad you got through to him."

"I didn't he just realized that the government isn't planning to protect anybody."

Hinamori nodded, holding out a clenched fist to the boy. "I better go give the dude a hand then, eh? I guess you're on your way to others?" Hitsugaya nodded. "You be careful. We could hear your screams from a mile away, literally. I'm assuming the barrier idea backfired?"

He shrugged, pressing his own clenched fist to the man's- an odd action that he found strangely comforting- if not completely pointless. "We knew that would happen, didn't expect quite the level of backlash though. I'll be fine." They nodded to each other before flying in opposite directions.

Hinamori dropped to the ground after telling the Exceed that he had done enough and that he could go plopped next to his childhood friend who let an eye open before nearly ceasing his actions before catching himself. "T-Toshiro."

"I heard you finally came round."

"Faust doesn't care about us. All he wants is power, even if he has to sacrifice countless lives to do it- granny and Momo included. You know what he told Lily?" he scoffed. "He told him that I was to die no matter what- he had no intentions for helping the townsfolk and didn't want me bugging him for rights. Lily never lies. I didn't realize... I never realize until it's too late. Even last time, I didn't realize until he was in front of me and they told us to kill each other. I didn't realize…"

Hinamori nodded. "But in the end you did. Now you're on your way to atoning."

"You can't forgive me for this. Don't you _dare_."

"And I have no intention to, but we can still move on, yeah? Let's continue through this together, like the old days." he said, tapping his own foot as the baton began to move along with the first. Black and white in complete sync, icy flakes of magic in complete harmony with each other. "Worst case scenario, we all die for a good cause, don't you think, Hughes?"

Kusaka shook his head. "Don't call me that. It's _Sojiro_. Like old times."

They closed their eyes, immersing themselves it the task at hand- Hinamori only leaving only a single phrase in the air.

"Sure, Sojiro."

* * *

Gray was confused to say the least when the amount of force they were managing seemed to lessen a bit more, a light blue glow seeing through the deep red that seemed to surround them.

Despite being surrounded by comrades; his muscles were screaming. The burden had lessened considerably, but it was still so excruciating he was surprised he had yet to be crushed down to the bone. His adrenaline had been on high ever since he had heard the piercing scream that he knew well to have been Toshiro Hitsugaya's. It had resonated throughout the sky as they made their way to the island in a rush, though they had enough time to hear something shatter, and watch the island be engulfed in red light as it sped forward towards the unassuming city of Extalia.

He turned to Natsu, who was still looking straight ahead. "Just a bit more... I know it…" the fire mage muttered, his whole body seeming to flex as he put more force onto the giant mass. He wasn't at all surprised, this was Fairy Tail nature, and Natsu was the very embodiment of Fairy Tail morals. Never give up, never give in, because nothing is impossible.

No one knows if fairies have tails, but it's part of the adventure to find out.

A loud roar resonated through the air amidst the yells and groans, and gray looked up in time to see a large icy dragon dive down and straight into the rock, disintegrating as it provided a temporary rest period in which the burden seemed to lessen greatly. He watched it crumble against the rock, before being replaced by a body encased in ice, wings extending from their curled position to reveal the white haired prodigy himself, icy appendages lodged into the rock as he too, joined the group pushing forward.

"Toshiro!"

"Fullbuster, I see you amassed quite the following…"

"Yeah, guess more people were on our side than we thought." he replied with a smirk. "You okay?"

He grimaced, but nodded. "Fine. We can discuss this later, though. Right now, we ought to devote ourselves to the task at hand."

Gray managed a nod at this.

Somehow the sight of the magnificent wings of ice were enough to empower many of the exceeds- to them all they saw was a majestic dragon which had taken to their side- it's great wings as menacing as its roar. While Natsu was the personification of a dragon's instinct, beside him was the beautiful terror that existed in intimidating icy wings tinted by the red glow of draconic power. No one noticed the dwindling petals of deep purple beginning to fade- too set were they on their goal.

Their thoughts and desires had all collided- because the truth was all lives were in tow here. Of mages, of exceeds, of the indicators and the followers, and tight at the front of it all was Natsu Dragneel, who talked about miracles and duties, about lives and miracles- he preached as the spokesman of his own strangely assembled army: an army of the wronged, of the victims, of the ones who wished to fight.

And so they pushed and pushed, until their muscles screamed in defiance and the rock seemed to give way.

It stopped moving, and light began to fill their sights.

Soon all Gray could see was ice, enveloped in a small ball created by the prodigy's wings.

When the wings around them uncurled, they looked on to see the lacrima had completely vanished.

"Where is it? What happened?"

He could hear Lucy from behind them "oh my god… does this mean... But what happened to our friends?"

"They will be safe now."

"M-Mystogan?!"

"It took me awhile, but i managed to find a proper vestige for the Anima spell. When they pass through they should revert once more- they are out of harm's way."

"It's the prince! he's returned!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Didn't he disappear?"

"Yes, I have returned as the prince from my mission. It has been long, citizens." Mystogan said, holding a fist to his heart- clearly swallowing his belief He wore his usual cloak, billowing as some sort of savior from the sky looking down upon them, though this isn't the only ethereal thing nearby.

There was relief, happiness, a sense of true victory and happiness from the foreigners at the realization they had accomplished their task. They had done what they needed to, their friends were safe, and it had come from collaboration on all sides.

Yet, in a blindingly beautiful flash of light, it came crashing down- lacrima after lacrima falling to the ground as exceeds screamed in terror.

" **You have some nerve calling yourself the prince of Edolas, When I never even considered you my son!"**

"That's the king!"

"But from where?"

" **You disappear for seven years, and suddenly come back as if nothing happened? Honestly, do you think I didn't realize you were the one sealing the animals in Earthland? You're a traitor! And for that you must be punished!"**

"Your plan failed, please surrender peacefully." Mystogan tried, to which there was only laughter.

" **Who said anything about having a reason to _fight_?"** he asked, voice smoothing over as faint roaring could be heard from snapped to attention.

"It's below us! Prepare yourself, it's something strong!"

He ground began to shake and pulse with green light. The ground cracking as dust filled the air. Toshiro landed on the empty island next to Hinamori and Kusaka, letting his taxed dragon force crumble away. He would need to conserve his strength, after all.

A large mass of metal rose from the ground as the laughter continued to sound. " **You see... this isn't a _fight_. This is an extermination of all who would oppose their king!** "

"Is that an egg?" Hinamori said, peering down before looking to Kusaka seemed frozen in shock. "You know what that is?"

"If that's what I think it is... We're pretty screwed."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Well what do you think it is?" He asked, watching as limbs began to extend from the egg, forming a head, neck, and maw Legs too took form as the creature began to shoot beams of silvery white light into the sky, converting anything it came into contact with into lacrima of its beams came the aid of the troops, all hunting for exceeds to convert and rebels to kill. Kusaka sighed, as if this was a confirmation of his thoughts.

"Dorma Anem… or as some call it, the Dragon Knight."

* * *

AN.

Pardon the puns.

Okay so I _really_ thought I would divide this, but I figured it would only complicate things so here have a huge chapter!

I really like to think that Matsumoto would do her best to troll as many people as possible when given liberty to.

Also, fun warning, I'm planning on trying something different next chapter! No idea how it'll turn out… or if any of you will think it's okay, but it's been in my head for a while and I just can't _not_ have it there.

I am so tired... I'll probably be re-editing a lot of these chapters once the story is complete. I'll restrain myself... hopefully.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Stay On Your Feet**

" _The fact I'm standing right here, means that I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of my guild. I don't need your pity." - Wendy Marvel_

* * *

Ichigo sighed, sheathing his blade and turning to the door, panting slightly. The woman although tenacious hadn't turned out to be all that strong- _then again not many people seemed all that strong after Aizen_ , he conceded. Considering how long it had been since he had a real fight that wasn't just small-fry hollows, he could contentedly say it was a work out. _Oh shit,_ he thought dryly, _I'm turning into Kenpachi._

(Which in hindsight was a terrifying thought. He remembered how horrifyingly ragged the man had looked when he first saw him after the seventeen-month gap, and heard the rumors of his annihilating his enemy within a good minute when they had separated _._ )

There had been collateral damage, and lots of it. Stone and dust littered the ground, gashes in debris the main proof of the battle that had occurred, point made all the clearer by the many limp bodies with suspicious cuts lining the room.

Rangiku whistled in appreciation of the damage in front of them, sheathing her blade in the hilt at her hip. "Do you think we were overkill?" she wondered, voice conversational.

Ichigo shrugged. "They sacrifice lives for their own gain. They had it coming."

She frowned. "Maybe so, but I highly doubt all of them actually agree or even know about that- they're too scared or too blind."

Ichigo looked the woman straight in the eyes and knew she spoke from experience. He had never been a simple foot soldier; he had immediately jumped to the front lines. He was used to being an important figure, someone who was kept in the know, but to the average shinigami the inner workings of soul society were deceptively simple. All the same…

"Mindless soldiers will probably be better off knocked out then involved here, anyway." Ichigo said gravely, looking around the room. "They'll just be sacrificed if not."

She shook her head, watching the young boy's back leaving the room, sword strapped behind broad shoulders. _He grew up too fast_ …

She still remembered when he was little more than a reckless teen with a lot of power storming the Seireitei without a plan or an idea about war- only a mission. Most of that had never changed, but the mellowness of loss struck deep in them all, and she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he continued his normal life and not gotten involved.

He had been the enigma of their lives through the last fifteen years, and he seemed so accustomed to everything. Very similarly to a certain captain, bearing everything with eyes set on the future.

It was this thought that made her never regret following him.

* * *

Gray cursed, watching as Exceed after Exceed fell to the ground after emitting pathetic shrieks and mewls. Everything had devolved into chaos as soldier after soldier appeared armed with lacrima converting devices. Their victory had been sweet, but the battle wasn't over yet.

"What the hell is that thing?"

He jumped and nearly fell off the legion, turning to see none other than Ichigo and the woman looking down from a perch at the edge. Lucy, clearly shocked just as bad as Gray had been, shrieked quite audibly.

"How did you get here?!"

Ichigo shrugged. "A jump or two. What the hell's going on? And where's Toshiro?"

Gray raised a brow, "which one?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, before Gray realized his mistake. Ichigo had yet to meet the child prodigy, so he _had_ to have been talking about Hinamori. "Oh, Hinamori. He's over on the island with Hughes, the guy joined our side."

Ichigo turned to the woman behind him, who looked serious, as if asking for guidance. He turned back. "Who's the other one?" He asked evenly.

"You'll see him soon enough; the little brat isn't very hard to miss. He's from our guild back in Earthland." Gray explained, pausing at the strange tone of voice. "He's basically a really grumpy and uptight version of Hinamori, if you knock off two or three feet. If you go to the front lines he'll usually be there use he's a damn hothead."

"You sure that's not just because he's stupidly strong?" Lucy said, remembering the vicious battle between him and Natsu during the Oracion Seis raid.

He scoffed. "Keyword _stupidly_. For a child genius he has the weirdest logic sometimes- working is training and resting is slacking he says."

Ichigo didn't even bother hiding the small grin on his face at the way these two talked about his charge- though this didn't go unnoticed by Gray who looked at him oddly. "What's with you guys?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm sure he's fine, then. I'll have to meet the kid sometime, surprised I haven't already." he said, before turning back to the commotion ad jabbing a hand at the Dorma Anem. "And you never answered me. What the hell is that thing?"

"It's horrible!" Happy said rather loudly- deciding to make his presence known to the man and waving his small paws around in panic. "We stopped the lacrima, and then Mystogan showed up, and the that huge giant robot dragon thing came from the ground and started turning the Exceeds into kitty lacrimas!"

Ichigo glared flatly at the cat as if expecting him to suddenly turn into a three headed dog. "That tells me nothing."

A blinding white light began to grow larger, heading straight for the legion at which Gray to spring into action- only he wasn't fast enough it seemed.

Ichigo had moved into action immediately, holding his large sword up in front of him in defense.

The white light grew larger and he adjusted his feet accordingly- only squinting slightly. Gray gaped as he saw the supposed civilian blocking the whole of the attack with his blade while the woman stared by his back. _There's no way he blocked the whole of that attack…_ Gray thought, but the proof stood in front of him as the orange haired man stood his ground, doing just that.

Now that he thought about it, Knightwalker was nowhere to be seen and the carrot top didn't seem to have a single scratch on him. He remembered how formidable the woman had been as Erza Scarlet's foe, and began to wonder who _exactly_ the strange man was, not to mention-

The creature they were riding rocked harshly, it took all the groups strength to remain where they stood as they were almost tossed off.

"Damned smartass is aiming for the legion!" Gray said, mostly to himself.

"But what do we do?" Lucy wondered, pulling at her keys. "Maybe Horologi- AH!" the legion lurched once more. Ichigo turned to the Dorma Anem, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

" **Yes... Yes! You should all just die on the ground just like that… it's where you maggots belong!** " the king declared manically, turning the giant weapon onto the next creature, the one where Gray had been standing with a few other comrades. The group knew instantly; this blow was going to be much harder to block than the last.

All the same, Ichigo still stood at his place as if nothing was different, only adjusting his blade once again and muttering in thought

"That's the king's voice… he's controlling it? Why isn't anyone attacking?" he asked, voice growing a bit more rushed and loud as the charge began to grow larger.

"None of our attacks work on it." Gray explained quickly. "We've tried, but it just absorbs everything and we get recoil. Not to mention the legions are getting slower from the lack of power."

Ichigo took a deep breath, turning to the spirit. "Rangiku, take care of the small fries." he said, and almost immediately the woman nodded, seeming to vanish into thin air as his order. He took a breath in bracing as he faced the Anem once more, and Gray stepped forward.

"Here, I can buffer it a bit with an ice wall. Not as good as Toshiro's barriers but it'll lessen the power on you when it hits." Ichigo seemed ready to protest, but then thought better of it and nodded.

"Don't get hurt- they might need you later." to this Gray only nodded with a smirk.

"Trust me, this hunk of junk won't take me down."

They got ready, bracing themselves for the onslaught of damage they were about to take, but just as the spell was ready, a different light enshrouded the blast.

A large blast exploded, making perfect contact with the neck of the creature causing it to falter and buckle. Just as it was falling, it was hit from below and took even more damage. _Damage_ , something was doing _damage_!

"I thought you said none of the attacks work on that thing!" Ichigo called over the clamor of explosion below. The dragon was on its knees, struggling to regain control.

" **What is this?! Why is the Dorma Anem taking damage?!** "

Gray watched on, shock turning to glee as he saw the entire leg freeze over, as well as the gaps that allowed the thing to move properly. Ice began to fill every nook and cranny, effectively freezing the thing in its attempts at movement, if only temporarily.

" **It's ... frozen? What is this?** "

A figure emerged in the sky, seemingly in preparation for an attack- she was immediately recognized by her comrades. " ** _Sky Dragon's Roar!_** "

Another blast of magical energy hit the Anem as the other child of the guild landed on the ground in front of their new foe.

Ichigo peered down, and was able to see four figures, one being Natsu, one being he Earthland Gajeel, and two children, a girl with blue hair and a boy with white. But of course, he knew that frame, and of course Rangiku knew it too well to not notice. He looked back at her, and but she seemed far too focused on the ground, where the group seemed to be bantering, before turning to their enemy.

Toshiro unsheathed his weapon, before raising his voice for his comrades to hear. "Fullbuster, protect the remainder of the exceed population. We will handle this."

"You got it!" Gray called back almost immediately, pride beginning to swell.

"You think the four of them will be enough?" Lucy wondered, staring down at the upcoming battle. The woman, dubbed Rangiku seemed to suppress a snort at this. _She probably already knows… a guardian spirit could do that stuff, right?_ Gray chuckled.

"Don't be stupid." He chided, holding a hand to the kneeling girl. "The thing's called a dragon, so who better to fight it then those who were trained to? Dragon slayer isn't just some fancy title, you know."

...

"Ah hell, why do I have to work with _you_ again?!" Natsu whined, looking at Gajeel as if the iron dragon slayer had personally insulted his very being.

"Shut up, Salamander." Gajeel growled, staring ahead.

"Both of you shut up and focus on the task at hand." Toshiro ordered, keeping his blade drawn and letting ice wrap around his limbs as armor. "Marvel, you focus mainly on support. Redfox, Dragneel, keep a constant flank."

The three nodded, not even bothering to question the boy in the center, who had already unleashed his dragon into the battlefield from the darkened skies. Natsu and Gajeel were already charging with their magic pulsating with raw power.

A sword slammed into the ground as the two men charged, ice filling the air and earth. Wendy began to chant behind him.

" _Ille Vernir_ : **_Enchant_**!"

The three main attackers were awed at the lightness of their bodies, spheres of power surrounding them as they took to the sky and began to fly. Only their youngest had ever been subject to the support mage's casting, and even the wintry boy was surprised at the power increase. She had been training, it seemed.

And so, as if on invisible wings, they soared with invisible talons bared. Dents ad clangs rang throughout the arena, though to their distaste it seemed that the damage was far from satisfactory- however their faithful caster seemed a step ahead of them.

" _Ille Arms: **Enchant!**_ "

It was an immediate effect, they observed, as Toshiro felt his already immense magic power beginning to pulsate in the form of a now very much tangible icy sphere surrounding his person. From both of his flanks he heard mutters of shock and awe at the new power in their hands, though he took no time to listen. By the time the two had spoken those words the prodigy had landed several attacks on the now very much battered surface of the very sorry excuse of a dragon with satisfaction at the king's shocked cries of confusion.

It was disappointing, really. To those who could do harm, the man was seemingly no match.

 _There has to be more to this._ He thought to himself, bracing for another attack, ice following his every move. _It wouldn't be so frightfully legendary otherwise._

Finally, the king seemed to realize that the cause of the strange boosts in power were coming from the blue haired girl, who was already on the move having enchanted herself. Toshiro nodded, but all the same moved to deflect the blasts- they were charmed to follow her, and he was quite sure she was not aware.

He could hear the girl from behind him giving a whine. "I could have dealt with it."

He just rolled his eyes. "Watch your step, Marvel. We need your support if he does anything _strange._ " he ordered, before jumping straight back into the fray. Sure enough, he was soon proven correct.

" **Enough!"** the king yelled, and Toshiro felt his comfort plummet. How he _hated_ being correct about these things. " **You foolish Earthland maggots will regret forcing my hand!"**

The three were thrusted backwards in separate directions as the Dorma Anem let out a roar and a torrent of power. The air seemed to grow heavier and heavier, crushing the shoulders of the ever so small fighters next to a giant. Black energy seemed to seep from the very earth, gathering inside the machine while the mages regrouped.

"It's gathering power!" Wendy warned, looking to her allies as if searching for orders.

Toshiro immediately took analysis of the situation- makeshift plan in mind. "Everyone spread out and surround it. Do not cluster, and do it before the power disables our movement entirely."

"The kid's right, I can feel the pressure growing by the second." Gajeel growled. "We gotta move."

"Dammit you royal bastard!" Natsu yelled. "What are you doing now?!"

" **I will dispose of you of your meddlesome will to fight! Fall to your knees before the power of the Dorma Anem!** **_Black, Heaven!_** "

The group spread out immediately, and thankfully just in time before they were thrust to their knees by the sheer pressure of the magical power in the air. The feeling was similar to when they had succumbed to Nirvana, Toshiro thought as he pushed himself off the ground and let his screaming muscles get used to the sensation- easily done by emitting some of his own power.

Natsu too had sprung to his feet, and had immediately declared that the transformation wouldn't change anything. Of course, he was proven wrong, oh so _wrong_.

True to its name, the creature turned completely black in sheen, all traces of damage long gone as it tossed Natsu to the side. The fire mage immediately struck back only to find the attack which had once sent the thing flying had no effect whatsoever. It turned to the prodigy, who nimbly dodged the attacks with a practiced grace- unlike his fiery comrade.

They continued to attack ruthlessly, though it seemed with failure came a ripping apart of all that had been done. Toshiro swore, watching as his third attack in the last minute had been countered by fireballs.

"Dragneel, watch where you aim!" He yelled, to which the fire mage balked.

"You're the one hitting my attacks!"

"You idiot, if you just-"

Gajeel smashed straight through the bickering group. "Shut up and keep pushing!" He demanded, and with a final glare from both ends they agreed.

This was the beginning of a steady fall as their attacks did less and less until the only attacks they could use without recoil were long range. It took massive outputs (such as Dragneel's roar, or Toshiro's icy incantations) to even make a scratch. As the creature continued to gather energy, they did less and less damage as teamwork too collapsed on itself. No support was used, everyone fought individually without heed for the allies, everything they had accomplished diminished.

Toshiro, always a leader at heart, was not dissuaded and merely cursed under his breath. "We need to up our attacks."

"But how?" Wendy asked, still staring at the creature. He turned to the girl, an idea beginning to blossom in his mind. Seeing this, the girl paled. She knew that look well, it was the look of a genius who had gone mad, and had given up all sense of rational thought in favor of the strange and horribly outlandish.

It was the signature look that he had come up with a plan- only made worse by the bright glint in merciless eyes that showed neither would be spared.

"I have an idea."

...

"Toshiro…" Ichigo muttered, looking away from his current predicament to see the very person he was looking for battling the legendary dragon on the ground- encircled in what could be mistaken for an arena made of old sacred stones.

He had heard the admiring mutters of his comrades, saying that if he was with them it would be fine- it appeared that he was capable here just as well as before- maybe more so.

Holding back a smirk as the boy stomped a booted foot on the ground causing everything to erupt into icy spikes, the entire field seemed to submit to his power. He could feel relief as he realized that they had basically completed their task. They were friends with his comrades, contacting him would be assured.

He was there, in his full glory, owning the field just as his old self had done so often- dominance in the group controlled and steady as if they were a mini squadron.

Ichigo smiled at the thought. The least he could do was save the child from his confusion and delusion. _Hang in there Toshiro._

 _..._

The dragon continued to roar, tossing the mages left and right and emitting large blasts of white energy whenever time permitted. Where it had once been battered and beaten to the ground it was now flourishing, and the mages who had once triumphed were forced to their knees, panting on an icy cold floor.

None of them were faring well, Natsu continued to land hit after hit with barely any success, Gajeel was extremely low on power from his fight with Pantherlily. Toshiro too hadn't much energy left, small injured dotting his skin, blood oozing from his opened wound. The ice Kusaka had provided certainly helped, but that new reserve had long been used from his excessive magic usage. Wendy too had begun to lose power and agility- things were turning for the worse.

Toshiro wobbled to his feet, calling out to Natsu, who looked over to receive a fiery ball to the face- it was promptly absorbed and nodded in thanks, saying nothing else as this process had become regular. The two rolled out of the way of yet another attack, the king's laughs of triumph maddeningly consistent.

The boy groaned, hoping the man hadn't noticed his constant gathering of energy- it had been gradual but surely building. He felt a small pull deep in his chest, and turned to the blue haired mage who nodded, showing she was prepared. He propelled himself from the ground, ice following him and launching towards the dragon as he made his way to the girl. She seemed to be bracing herself.

"Ready?" she asked, more as a confidence boost than anything else.

"Any time, Marvel." he breathed out, head jerking over his shoulder to check if they were being observed.

The girl crouched, letting one hand fall to the ground as the other extended outward, energy curling around her arms as wind began to pick up around her. Behind her, Toshiro had taken his place and pointed his sword to the sky, left arm extending in the opposite direction of Wendy's forming a cross as each hand on each mage pulsed with spheres of pure magic energy. Wendy could feel the rush of power and elation as her magic and the boy's fused together, spreading into each other's veins as a magic circle appeared both above and low them, and a circle of magic energy seemed to spark like electricity against their palms.

She breathed in the sheer power that surrounded her, before beginning the incantation. " ** _Unison Raid!_** "

Behind her, he could feel the affirmative as magic continued to surge and Toshiro completed the spell. " ** _Total Subjugation of the Heavens."_**

Beams of light surrounded them, everything seemed to freeze in that very moment, the elation of power and confidence becoming their very weapon. They were rulers, the masters of the skies which boomed at their call.

A piercing roar screamed through the arena, ice enveloping everything in sight in the blink of an eye, though their small circle of casting seemed entirely immune. Above them, a pure white, scaly head poked its head from the clouds, after which came a neck, and legs, and finally wings and a tail- for a moment she thought she was seeing her mother before realizing it was different. The head wasn't the same, and while many features seemed familiar she could only assume some others came from Toshiro's magic, whose icy chill seemed far more inviting to her than it had before.

The creature of such great magnificence craned its head as it descended towards the fray, tearing through anything in its path with great wings of pure frosty white, seeming almost like silk. This dragon, which had been born from their power and was for them to command. Wendy felt her body react, her dragon's lungs, skin, all her senses were enhanced as her spirit connected to the creature.

 _It's so majestic..._

"Marvel." his voice cut her into reality, returning her from her high glory of power and reminding her of her place. It was demanding, and had the authority of a commander on his subject. "I have the tail and head. You take the wings and legs. We can attack through it, but we'll feel its pain as a consequence, think of it as an extension of our beings." Toshiro instructed quickly from behind her, still not exiting his stance as the power licked their skin. "Don't let your mind waver and whatever you do _stay on your feet_. If either of us fall over the magic will completely detach- we'll be thrown out of commission due to disorientation."

She nodded, "got it." _Simple. Stay on your feet. No tripping._

They separated, Wendy's body feeling light as air, beyond anything her own enchantments could manage. They danced, Wendy controlling the wings and moving the great mass which continued to absorb magic from the very atmosphere. She saw roars of ice and snow erupt from its mouth, tornadoes following every flap of wings.

 _This is our united power…_ she thought, unable to stop the grin on her face at the feeling.

" **What is this?!"** Came Faust's horrified scream as he was hammered relentlessly by the dragon's attacks. " **What kind of magic is this?!"**

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Natsu had enough time to recover and were on their feet watching the magnificence in front of them. It was the closest thing any of them had seen to dragon since 777, all attacks being powered by the spell cast by their two youngest members. The sight of such a being on their side filled them with hope and courage, new resolve they had once almost completely lost.

"A dragon...!" Natsu said aloud, struck by the nostalgia he could feel in his heart. "They made a dragon…" because really this was much closer to a dragon than the Dorma Anem. Breathing with movements and scales, an apparition of the powers of old.

"Oi, Salamander." Gajeel growled. "They're busy controlling that thing, we need to give back up."

The pink haired mage grinned, watching the dragon beginning to claw and rip at the Dorma Anem, ice following it's touches as icy breath bit into icy cold. It flapped its massive wings, and a blast of wind shoved the king's machine backward as if it were a ragdoll.

The sky was swirling above them, booming as small flecks of snow fell from the eye of a storm, wind picking up and seeming to have destroyed everything in a few miles' radius. Loud roars erupted when the Dorma Anem tried to fight back, only resulting in ice stabbing straight into its metal hide. The king's screams and whimpers of terror loud and clear in the midst of battle, but Natsu and Gajeel were not about to get left behind.

The barrage of attacks tipped the scales in their favor as Toshiro and widely separated so they were on opposite ends of the field, following the cues of the draconic limbs- it felt uncannily similar to his dragon force.

Meanwhile, Wendy was moving. She had no choice, being the main source of movement, her body was compelled to keep movement to maintain maneuvers. She kept her concentration, doing her best to keep her feet steady, her mind focused on the dragon that was obeying her whims. It came so naturally to them, maneuvers and complicated attacks came with ease, and she wondered how much of this power was truly imparted to her by the prodigy.

Everything made such beautiful sense, and things were going well until the Dorma Anem let out a rather fearsome roar and shoved the creation off of it- the tug translating directly onto the masters' bodies.

She lost her momentum, feeling her balance leaving her. _No! I'm tripping?!_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she heard Toshiro calling her name from somewhere nearby in a panic, but she had already felt her body touch the ground, and in that moment the only thing she could see was white.

There were screams and roars, whether they came from the humans or the dragons it seemed impossible to tell, the only thing she could make out was the sheer nothingness in her vision, her body surpassing numb as ever fiber of her being screamed in protest at the sudden detachment. The power connection was disconnected with a sharp snap, and she suddenly felt that she couldn't move a muscle in any direction.

Toshiro was in a similar situation, wound began to ooze blood from his side once again. "Marvel, you idiot...!"

"I... I'm sorry…" she whimpered vaguely hearing their other two comrades calling to them in shock.

Faust paused, before laughing in glee. " **Hah! How pathetically you fall! And here I am still standing!"**

Still standing, but the damage done on his end was unquestionable. Bits of armor had been cleanly ripped open, sparks were flying and the machine was barely in working condition. It twitched but was indeed still standing. However, the comment was enough to infuriate the remaining fighters.

"You bastard…" He growled, fist burning with angry flame. " ** _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_** He launched forward, a hopeless assault beginning to ensue.

Toshiro cursed his predicament. _My body still isn't responsive yet… how long must I wait?_

" _I don't know. A few seconds, years, maybe never. They say it's worse on tiny bodies."_

 _Get. Out._

" _But don't you want to move again? I can help ya."_

 _Any help from you will surely be more toxic than benign._

" _And you wonder why your subordinates didn't wish to approach you…"_

 _I highly doubt I cared._

The annoying prickle in his mind chuckled. " _Oh but you don't know do you? It's frustrating, isn't it, having to make so many inferences about things you should know?"_

The boy suppressed a growl as he began to feel a burning tingle in his fingertips.

 _Who are you and what do you want from me?_

" _I wanna make sure you do as you were designed to, is all."_

 _Designed?_

" _Oh, LilShiro, don't you remember?"_

Feeling reached his upper muscles, which were now screaming in protest as he shoved himself onto his knees with shaking arms. He grit his teeth with every bit of strength he had, grasping the hilt of his chained bade.

" _That's the ticket. Just keep going and don't die. That's all you need to do. Your fate will carry out the rest."_

He perked up at his, eyebrows furrowing. _What did you do to me?_

" _Me to know, you to not."_

There was no further indication of the voice's presence, serving to fuel the boy's irritation, even more so as he realized his pain had dulled. He was only standing because of that voice, he was sure- especially since Wendy wasn't up yet. As he waited for feeling to return to his legs, he watched the fight rage on. Natsu's and Gajeel's attacks were growing desperate, they had even tried collaborating efforts multiple times, aiming for all the weak spots the two children had created, but there was minimal give.

" **You have no more chances, maggots! You have lost!"** Faust declared, turning from the barrage to the pair of struggling bodies still recovering on the ground. He trained his aim to Toshiro, whose nerves had only just gained control only to submit to pain as blood pooled under him. " **I think I'll start with you, little brat. Just as irritating as your counterpart."**

"Toshiro!" Natsu called, running to intercept the inevitable attack as Toshiro gripped his blade. _I have this._ He told himself as the mocking voice egged him on. The light was growing brighter, it was trained straight on him, set to completely obliterate him if hit.

"H-Hitsugaya…" Wendy whimpered, struggling to stand, but the boy knew that he was the only one who could save himself. No one should need to come to his aid, he would be fine.

Power suddenly surged in his body, something dark and tickling the back of his mind, but at the moment he acted without thinking, purely on instinct as his far-too-quick mind put his thoughts to action.

The sword slammed into the ground, and waved of jagged ice shot straight towards the creature's feet, and to his pleasure it made perfect contact. While the foot didn't come off, the knee buckled, causing the aim of the creature to deviate just as the shot was fired.

It was sudden, he felt himself being thrust to the side from the sheer force of the attack, but sighed in relief at realizing it had just missed him by about a foot. He was fine.

However, the opportunity was perfect. The creature needed to recharge and was still disoriented, and Toshiro was glad to see that he wasn't the only one who acknowledged this. He watched Redfox leap forward into the air, iron weapon poised to impale a foot, and the boy took the cue to move as well- newfound power surging him forward and numbing his pain entirely as he succumbed to sheer adrenaline powered instinct.

He got to his feet, swaying slightly from disorientation before practically teleporting onto the limb while Natsu proved a perfect distraction in terms of a red herring attack. He watched Faust toss the pink haired mage to the side, knowing that Redfox was already descending- the trap had been strung perfectly and now he just needed to do his part. He gripped his sword with his remaining strength surge, growled out a strong " ** _Ryuusenka_."**

A blast of ice pierced through the Dorma Anem's foot, completely freezing it in place and nearly ripping it off as Gajeel's attack made contact with the other, nailing it to the ground. They exchanged a nod, turning to Natsu who seemed to be the only one left besides Wendy, who was struggling to get to her feet. _That energy just now… it seems I used it all up._ Toshiro remarked to himself, watching as Natsu demanded Wendy use her roar.

 _Natsu is our only chance._ He realized, just as Gajeel had declared a mere moment later. They had to form a strong support, sending their hope into action.

 _["We will protect you Kurosaki."]_

He let a small smile of relief cross his face, completely invisible to his comrades, as he met the great force of Natsu Dragneel slam straight through the Dorma Anem, dragging the king out of hiding as the machine collapsed and disintegrated into nothing by shards of brittle metal- colder than the arctic itself.

He got up, reaching for his blade as he moved to the trembling man, staring into his eyes as energy coursed through his body. He knew full well the effect his eyes had on people, he knew that his glare could make people scream and cry for some semblance of mercy. He let his blade touch the man's throat as the man whimpered- what a pitiful being he was.

"I believe this is your loss, your _Majesty_."

* * *

AN

Clutzy!Wendy is best Wendy.

Okay, kinda ridiculous on the description, but I couldn't resist! The idea of two people who supposedly have control over the heavens coming together creating total domination was too tempting, and the whole "creating a dragon" thing is mostly stemming from Hyourinmaru- that kind of thing would only occur if he is in a unison raid with a dragon slayer, with the dragon taking features from the parent dragons of the two mages involved.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh what else even is there to say this chapter was literally just one fight I think I'm done. Sorry I'm late but work and all that.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Earthland and The Land Below**

 _"Fear isn't 'evil', it only allows us to learn our own weaknesses. When we learn our weakness, people can grow stronger and kinder." - Gildarts Clive_

* * *

"I believe this is your loss, Your _Majesty_." Toshiro declared, sword not wavering despite the fact he barely had the strength to stand. The fallen king only looked into his eyes one last time, before collapsing to the ground.

Natsu's yells of victory could be heard by any fighter around, and the rest couldn't help but feel the wash of relief as the fight was over. Toshiro himself felt the coursing magic power ebb away, falling to his knees and letting his sword stab into the ground for support.

"Since when have you had that kind of magic reserve? I thought you said you would run out." Gajeel asked, mostly in a joking snark that was the man's way of showing relief. "You're like a cockroach that won't stay down even when it lost all its blood."

"Redfox, are you comparing me to an insect?" the boy challenged, resisting his body's urge to curl up in a fetal position and fall into comatose.

"Well you're small enough for one."

A loud swear filled the clearing along with a resounding _smack_. No more words were said on the topic.

Meanwhile, Wendy had finally regained feeling in her arms, and was now sitting on her knees. She seemed in a daze, eyes widening in horror when teal eyes caught brown.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya! I tried, but I was trying to keep up but I... I-"

"You did well, Marvel."

"-was just, huh?" she interrupted herself, realizing what had been said. "B-but I-"

He rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as the lithe form turned to face the girl. "I expected that would happen at some point given your track record. You did well to last as long as you did, and we landed good hits."

The backhanded compliment was something that she somehow had wholeheartedly expected from the boy, ever so realistic yet kind enough to add in the good points to the suffering girl. Nevertheless, she felt somewhat more inspired- she wanted to work harder. She knew it was her fault that happened, felt the horrid pain just as she had. Even so, he had gotten back up and continued to fight and ignore the screaming in their muscles- she wanted to be like that.

Someone strong and resolute, someone powerful and confident. Someone sure of himself.

A sudden rumbling shook the whole earth, causing complete confusion as islands began to fall from the sky- it seemed as if the surrealism of their victory had come crashing to the ground with a disappointingly shocking bang.

"Why? Why are the islands falling?!" she yelled over the commotion.

"Hell if I know!" came Natsu's immediate reply.

"It's because of the Dorma Anem." Toshiro said, wobbling to his feet amid the shakes. "It was the only thing holding all the power in place after feeding off so much of it, since it's destroyed the area can't hold itself down!"

"But what's pulling it?"

He gave a glare that very clearly said 'how should I know?' and the question went dead. The look seemed to shift from annoyance to surprise for a fraction of a second, but it was gone so quickly Wendy was sure she had imagined it. That was before she turned to see that one of the Exceeds- Nadi? - wandered towards them holding a box, hand still moving up and down in a hypnotizing rhythm. His stride as rushed and frantic, eyes speaking volumes of a new issue about to wave its head in their faces.

What he missed however, was a tuft of orange that had disappeared from its vantage point.

* * *

Having made short work of the soldiers in his way, Ichigo turned to see the creature of magnificence had disappeared along with the king's machine. He already knew that Toshiro's group had won- because if that kid went and died early _again_ he would go up to Yammamoto and start breaking things- and almost immediately moved to find them.

 _Toshiro…_

It wasn't too long ago the whole battlefield had seemed to fall into serene chaos. Th fight had been going very well everything shifted downhill in the form of such a tempest that one would think a god had descended on earth. The temperature felt his very blood freeze- he recognized this.

 _Hyouten hyakkaso_ was a dangerous attack, he had heard of it from Rukia. He had heard how it was a legendary technique among ice and snow wielders, and that it was an attack that could kill far too many to be used here. He had seen its potency, and was sure that if it was being used it would have may repercussions.

However, what came out turned out to be a tad more terrifying than _Hyouten hyakkaso_ , and while Ichigo surely _had_ gained a fear of flowers after his many skirmishes with a certain Kuchiki, those deadly blossoms wouldn't compare to the beautifully majestic maw of a monster peeking through the clouds. It descended, and brought some kind of supernaturally ethereal impact that drove the war forward- something the shocked all fights into a daze. Ichigo had not, though- he had taken his chance and defeated his enemy- leading him down the brittle path of icy shards that would take him to his charge.

He recalled a time when he had talked with the prodigy, almost immediately after the boy had killed his best friend for the second time.

 _[The boy simply turned, not even bothering to sheath his blade, eyes speaking of the many memories surely coursing through his bright mind. Ichigo simply looked on, and then spoke._

 _"You know you didn't need to go this alone." he said._

" _I always had." came a hollow reply. "When I reached captaincy there were rumors that my heart was one of an empty ice field, void of care or emotion. That I would be too high and mighty to give them the time of day. I suppose it's true."_

 _"I don't think so. People don't have the right to make assumptions." Ichigo huffed, thinking of the many people at school he had beat for tormenting others based on what they thought they understood but didn't. "You're just as capable as the rest of us, Toshiro. You just have a stupid way of coping- no, don't deny it, it_ is _stupid." He cut the boy off mid-denial. "Don't bottle things in or you might go insane- you have people right behind you worrying all the way- you just let them watch?"_

" _I have to protect them; I have to get stronger to protect them."_

" _In more ways than one, Toshiro. There's more to strength than power, I learned that the hard way."_

 _He sighed. "Ichigo, that may work for you but that isn't the way of a captain. We have to seclude ourselves, it's for everyone's sake." Ichigo remembered giving a skeptical look at the time, not at all thinking it was an issue. "Expectations, prejudices, it is what we feed off of. We either deal with it ourselves or not at all."_

" _So what the-"_

" _I will stay."_

 _Ichigo blinked at the matter of fact tone that had cut off his rant. It was accepting, and completely calm._ " _Huh?" was all he could muster._

" _I will stand alone on the ice field they see." He stated simply, vibrant eyes now so tired and weary, carrying the voice of an elder who had finally had enough of his life as he placed a small hand over the chest hosting a beating heart. "Even if I perish there, perhaps…" he trailed off, letting his gaze landed on his blade, still lying where Kusaka once stood. The blood had dissipated along with the body._

 _Ichigo sighed. "I can't stop your decisions. But I'll be right by you no matter what, yeah?" and he was pleased to see the small, almost impossible to see, smile on the young captain's lips._

" _And I am with you, Kurosaki."_

" _Eh? Back to that? Call me Ichigo again!"_

" _I did no such thing."_

" _You stubborn little-"]_

He chuckled. The two had spent more time in each other's company after that, as brothers in arms and two fellow victims who were too stubborn to stop improving- in many ways they were similar. He thought maybe that's part of what had scared him so bad when the kid died.

One, he looked to be his little sister's age and in soul society standards was probably even younger than that. And two, because they were so similar, almost parallels in resolve, Ichigo had felt the boy's willpower was directly on par with his own. Yet _why_ , he thought, _why did he have to die after all that? Why did they choose him, when we are the same?_

He reached the arena to find the four slayers speaking hurriedly to each other, one of the cats had wandered to them and began relating information- that annoying hand just never seemed to stop moving, Ichigo realized, unless he truly was under some hypnotism. Soon Ichigo felt utter relief run through his body. Upon close inspection he was beyond certain of the prodigy's identity, only proven by a slight glance from the child, whose piercing gems flashed in some form of surprise and recognition before shaking his head.

 _Not now. It'll complicate things._ The eyes seemed to say, speaking the language Ichigo had once worked hard to dissect.

Ichigo nodded to the boy, who seemed relieved his message had been received. Hearing a cacophony of screams from the city he found himself moving once more, almost of his own volition. He was satisfied, Toshiro had contacted him.

Their _true_ meeting would be all but assured.

* * *

The crashes of building after building rose as new forces seemed to terrorize the citizens at every and any given moment. First it had been the Exceeds, then it had been the rebellion, then it had been the soldiers, then it had been the strange power emanating from the ground, and now here they were with yet _another_ threat on their hands- though this one was much more tangible than the last.

"Ahahahaha! I am the demon Dragneel! I am here from another world to take all of your magic power!" Natsu yelled, clearly enjoying this far too much with arms raised and artificial horns (where did you get those, Dragneel?) sitting atop purposefully ruffled pink hair.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, sword still poised on Faust's neck from his position beside the hyperactive pyromaniac. "You're overdoing the laugh, idiot."

"Faust isn't your king anymore! I kicked his sorry butt!" he yelled, pointing to the very bored looking (and thankfully hornless) Toshiro, who really just wanted to let go of the damn man who didn't even resist his grasp. "But I spared his life!" Toshiro didn't miss he darkening of Natsu's voice, and couldn't help but wonder if it was somewhat genuine. "At least for now…"

He was doing the laugh again, while the town fell into disarray, muttering about the injustices done to their gentle and kind king.

"Redfox! Marvel! Let's trash this city!" Natsu demanded, at which at least Redfox took his cue. Toshiro knew the girl didn't have it in her to do it, she was too wrapped in her world of kindness and healing. He bit his lip in irritation before turning to Natsu, giving him a withering look and moving to one knee. _I'm getting you back for this later, Dragneel._

"And what of me, _sir_?"

Natsu, who seemed to grow even happier at the sight of the white haired boy kneeling before him, grinned. "Join in, my faithful servant!" He ordered. _This damage needs to look big and impacting._

And _boy_ could Toshiro oblige.

He dropped Faust instantly, moving to the edge of the roof before extending a gloved arm from beneath the black cape (Dragneel, really? How childish.) he had been forced to don for the act. He made a sweeping movement, gesturing to the whole of the city as ice pillar after pillar appeared from the ground, sheets of ice covering the town with sickening cracks.

He let his sword point to the sky, and grinned as he felt the familiar ice dragon descend, flying through the crowds with a menacing roar and freezing everything it touched. It was times like these he was thankful for both his large magical reserve and the vast amount of ice mages in the vicinity- as well as strangely instinctive cats who delivered it to him.

On the ground in the crowd, Gajeel wolf whistled at the collateral damage the boy had caused in mere seconds- before picking up the slack and pocketing his notebook. "These are the ones masterminding the whole thing! They're demons!" He yelled, pointing to the group. "They're demons who went after good King Faust!"

His counterpart grinned from under the hood nearby, deciding to destroy another building in response to the journalist's declarations.

"Stop this at once, Natsu!" came a strong voice from the castle balcony- immediately recognized by the group. Toshiro mentally smirked _. Right on schedule._

Everything seemed to freeze as attention was called to none other than Mystogan, the blue haired supposed prince of Edolas. "Stop this, Natsu! The king has been defeated, there is no need to hurt innocent people!"

In response, Natsu grinned. "Hitsugaya."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "So _now_ you call me by my surname." he muttered, sending a volley of icy shards into the crowd. He tried to miss, of course. If he had been _actually_ aiming the entire city would have become a bloody pulp of wintry slush within two minutes.

"So what if you're the prince? You won't scare us off." Natsu challenged. To this declaration, the crowd erupted into more whispers and confusion, wondering why he spoke of a prince that supposedly didn't exist.

He turned to Toshiro once again. "I'll take this one."

The prodigy rolled his eyes. "See that I don't have to step in, then. Remember the objective."

"Yeah yeah, ya nag."

The fire mage jumped into the crowd, fire already following his wake and destruction soon to as well. Attention shifted, though Toshiro didn't move as citizen looked at him in worry, muttering about what he would do next. He was sorely tempted to just get rid of them then and there, but that would be morally incorrect, he supposed. So instead, he let his mind fall into though on the events from before.

 _That man from earlier… I knew him from somewhere._

" _You sure did."_

He winced. " _Don't you go yelling me now, not after wanting to scale a town full of innocents ya know. How cruel you are."_

The boy stared down at the fight taking place below him- trying to ignore the jeers and cries of laughter from the resident in his mind which he had grown horrifyingly used to. He quirked an eyebrow as Natsu mentioned the rules for leaving Fairy Tail a form of oath for leaving the guild- it seemed to be a well-known concept. He listened to the last in particular, thinking of the fitting nature of the guild as a whole.

 _Although our paths may stray, promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest. That means treating everyday like it's your last one in this world. Don't forget the friends you loved, treasure them for as long as you live._

Seeming satisfied, the pink haired fire mage fell to the ground, "defeated", much to his inner tormentor's annoyance. Oblivious to this, the crowd rejoiced.

" _That was a pathetic fight! You could do way better, Midget Shiro"_

 _I could have sworn I heard something in my head regarding my height. It couldn't possibly be there though, that would just make no sense._

" _Oh, so now you're just rejecting my logical existence? I see you've devolved."_

 _And I see_ you've _evolved to proper words, congratulations on graduating from a bratty imbecile._

" _Thanks for the compliment! For the record, you've grown too, Shiro. No more wimpy headaches when I talk to ya, you must have graduated from kindergarten."_

 _We're in a world where small talking cats reigned supreme via fear._

" _...fair point. Counter point: "_

The image supplied was one that immediately ended the conversation as resounding cheers of relief and happiness rang through the city, surely heard for miles and miles on end.

 _The reverse process should be beginning soon… I wonder if I can find that man again._ He mused, looking out from his spot on the roof of the building, Faust's unconscious body still lying behind him. The orange haired man who he was sure he had recognized, all that was required was to get a proper meeting. From experience, a true visual was enough to trigger some kind of memory, and judging by his tormentor's earlier words he was sure the man was from his old life.

He pushed off his tired feet, hopping from roof to roof in an attempt to locate the vibrant hair color he could usually rely on, yet somehow even with his enhanced senses he fell short.

Things were quiet, battles were subsiding as Hinamori and Kusaka took the reins leading the troops. The exceeds were no longer in danger, though he supposed that a misfire could still do damage. However, besides the obvious wreckage there seemed to be no true battles taking place any longer.

When his body began to feel weightless he knew that he was going to have to wait a bit longer, his small body already ascending into the sky emanating a warm glow. From not too far off he saw his comrades in similar situations, making a thorough show of their goodbyes and gratitude- comforting words regarding the loss of power seemed to be popular along with tearful goodbyes to a home world they knew well in the case of the exceeds.

With no one in the area, Toshiro simply decided to take the opportunity to breathe a sigh of relief.

...

"Why the hell am I glowing?!"

Hinamori snorted at the man's antics. "That would be the reverse anima. Sucks out any traces of magic in this world and chucks it into the next." he pointed a bony finger at the substitute. "That includes anyone with innate magical power. I knew you weren't from here."

Ichigo, still frantically examining his glowing body from above, shook his head. "Not from the other one either. It's complicated." he looked ready to say more when he felt a sharp pull moving him farther up. "Gh!"

Kusaka offered a weak smile, wiping blood from his mouth from the previous skirmish. Ichigo felt a swell of pride in his chest, as he recalled meeting up with the pair and promptly landing about seven blows on the man for his misdeeds- and would have done much more had Hinamori not stepped in to explain the situation. Ichigo grudgingly accepted that he could _not_ beat the man within an inch of his life for all the things he has done, but only after making sure the man had a suitable scar to remind him of his past.

They hadn't necessarily reconciled their differences, they never would when it came to people who hurt Ichigo's friends, but at the very least Ichigo was okay with him standing on his own two feet.

He had stuck around with the two after that, helping to round up the stragglers of the army, that is until the anima had gone into effect.

"Oi, Strawberry!" Hinamori called, with a smirk cupped by two hands.

"It's not strawberry damn you!" Of course he was ignored, however, when the next words came, much more somber than he expected.

"Take care of him, yeah?" he said simply.

Kusaka nodded. "He needs you to clear up his doubts. Do what we couldn't."

Ichigo offered a sharp nod, and then his trademark grin. He didn't need to be told who they meant. "Don't need to tell me that!" and to this the white haired man only chuckled as if he had said some kind of irony.

"I never seem to need to, do I?"

They watched as the strange savior disappeared into the sky in a wave of light, leaving the sky virtually cloudless on a new day. The world turned to a stunning silence, ground just as shaken as the people. A new era had begun, and they knew their new king would do well to lead them in the right direction.

His mind wandered to the previous night, in which he had watched a strong warrior collapse and then rebuild, all on his lonesome. He shook his head. "He's gonna be fine. I know it."

Kusaka put a shaking hand on his friend's shoulder. "So will we."

He nodded. "So will we."

* * *

"It seems he has switched dimensions." Kurotsuchi noted, staring at the dot which had now jumped far from its previous location. "Hopefully he will establish contact soon."

"Is Hitsugaya with him?" Shinji asked, cranign his neck to see the strage pulsating clouds on the screen, in the very center sat a red dot, but not too far away was a blue one as well, though they were still quite far. Kurotsuchi wrinkled his nose.

"No.." he said, disgust dripping from his voice. "They seem to have been skirting around each other." To this there came irritated mumbles around the room.

"This is why we shouldn't have sent him." Soifon sad."That idiot can't even sense spiritual pressure, let alone in that kind of space." to this there were some nods, util Kyoruaku decided to say something to remedy the tension.

"Now now, remember- there was a huge reiatsu influx just now. It's very possible there were unnatural circumstances." he said, not letting his eyes leave the display.

"Unnatural circumstances or not, things are changing." Kuchiki pressed. "Our enemies are making their moves, we cannot afford to be without Kurosaki, nor without a leader in the tenth." he added, eyes trailing to the empty spot in between Kurotsuchi and Kyouraku. They had two months at best.

"How is the connection coming, Kurotsuchi?" Love asked, trying to divert the conversation once again.

"It's still highly unstable, there is far too much reiatsu in that world, it seems its isolation was the only reason hollows didn't flock on the regular." he said idly. "The connection has to be stabilized in a way that won't invite hollows to invade- it is very delicate work."

"I see…"

There was a high pitched beeping noise from the transmitter which had been added to the main meeting hall with the recent events, and immediately they answered with low mutters of "about time" or "thank god." Yammamoto simply let the thud of his staff silence the room, opening a single weary eye to look into the liquid brown of Ichigo Kurosaki- still in human form.

"Kurosaki, your report."

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah well, I found him in the dimension you dropped me in actually, but things got hectic and now we're in the place where you guys originally located him and we have to find him again."

"So you lost him?" Soi fon said bluntly, obsidian orbs boring into the carrot top's very soul, accusing with every syllable.

"You fool! How incompetent can you be?" Kurotsuchi wailed. "How hard is it for one of your reputation to subdue a _child_?"

Immediately the man was on defensive. "Hey! There was a rebellion going on and magic portals all over the place so I wanna see _you_ keep your eyes on the midget through the whole thing- Last I saw him he was fighting a damned _dragon_ so cut me some slack!"

The room was silent for a solid thirty seconds as the commanders of the soul society's main military force looked dumbfounded at their savior. "What?"

Yammamoto finally opened his eyes, which had been closed in impatience at the whole ordeal, why did he had such irritating subordinates? "Kurosaki, I will have ask you to explain in detail what has occurred."

The boy ran an agitated hand through his vibrant hair as a sound of high pitched giggling echoed in the background. He offered a completely deadpanned look.

"Get comfy and sit down, you'll be there for a bit."

To this there were only irritated mutters of "we're used to this" or "there is no comfort in this room." or "chairs are for the weak"

Truly, the greatest warriors of Soul Society were of their own breed.

* * *

AN

And that's the end of arc 2! As I did last time, this will be followed by a quirky interlude, and shortly after will be the next chapter. The next part will be the last, which means I'm ⅔ the way through! I dunno how to feel about that….

Also you guys may have noticed that the little voice in Toshiro's head is indeed changing its approaches and quirks- mannerisms ad whatnot. As for its identity, all I'll say is that Toshiro's kinda off. Although I do like to think he would be the type to grudgingly accept the voice as something that exists that he has to figure out and deal with, after a good few headaches and realizing that it's really just a pest more than a parasite.

Anyway, I love hearing from you guys, thanks so much to everyone who reviews, it really helps me gauge the story.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19.5 Interlude**

"I've never really had any plans against any attacks. I just knew I had to win so I did." - Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

 **1\. The tone matters! Cont.**

...

 **Trial 5: Worshipping Tones**

 **Model: Hinamori Momo**

 **Target: Komamura Sajin**

"And what do I owe the… pleasure… of your visit, Kurotsuchi?"

"Ah, well, you see Komamura, I have grown quite interested in you. Your animal like appearance and behavior combined with your immense reiatsu has always had me intrigued." he started, causing the man to cock a head in curiosity.

"Where is this coming from, Kurotsuchi?"

"I was hoping you would give me the honor of obtaining a small sample from you, for study? I want to learn more about you, captain." the scientist enunciated, eyes still completely level.

He could clearly see the flattered surprise in the animal like captain, who narrowed his eyes before sighing. "I suppose a small sample could do no harm, especially in troubling times such as these." he said seeing to convince himself. "What would you like?"

 **Success- though ill advised due to the high distaste from such actions from the performer.**

...

 **Trial 6: Pitiful Tones**

 **Model: Kira Izuru**

 **Target: Isane Kotetsu**

"Isane, please set up the files for the captain while I gather the proper equipment for the checkup." Unohana said with her usual sweet smile, nodding to the scientist before leaving the room with elegant robes in her wake. Her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, seemed to be increasingly uncomfortable in the situation having already finished pulling the files and being alone in the room with a mad scientist. Because apparently even the man who artificially adjusted his own body to his needs still needed checkups as per Unohana's irrefutable order.

The ma seemed to gain a glint in his eyes unnoticed by the woman, before sighing. She looked up curiously.

"Is everything a-alright, sir? You aren't coming down with anything are you?"

 _Of course not! Even if I had succumbed to something so low I could cure it much better than any could!_ He mentally yelled, frustration seeming to project in his voice when he replied. "Of course not."

She flinched, nodding.

"Though, I suppose I could do with more to work with… It's a scientist's disease you see."

"H-how do you mean?"

"Why lieutenant, imagine if you were a scientist hoping to further your work, but you could not obtain proper subjects to test your theories! It is a stalemate of curiosity, theory must be tested… otherwise it is nauseatingly infuriating." he suppressed a snarl at the last words, wishing nothing more than to simply leave with his test subject and get to work.

"And this is why you're reiatsu has been fluctuating, sir?"

"Possibly." he shrugged, grinning. "If you could help me, I suppose it will cure itself, no?"

She stood froze in her spot, not making any sign of answer as the door slid open revealing a smiling Unohana.

She ushered her lieutenant from the room and locked the door, she was much harsher in her work than usual.

 **High potential- expand further.**

…

 **Trial 7: Original**

 **Model: Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

 **Target: Hitsugaya Toshiro(?)**

Kurotsuchi stepped forward, eyes boring into the ball of reiatsu in front of him, sitting so innocently waiting for the next question.

"When you return, Hitsugaya, I will need to do several tests on you this is a strange phenomenon after all."

To this, the ball of energy spiked in horror and repulsing, a clear 'no way in a frozen hell' lasting in the air as Kyouraku snickered from beside him.

 **Failure. Hunting target advised.**

-END-

 **2\. I'm Bored!**

 _A new look on a certain voice's opinion of the outside world._

 _OR a collection of inner thoughts that our little prodigy isn't entire aware of._

WARNING of GRATUITOUS amounts of SWEARING- at least more than usual...

...

 _~Paperwork_

"This paperwork is really boring."

"Didn't we just fill something out that said the exact same thing"

"They destroyed a building while acting in a theater? How stupid!"

"See even the half pint thinks this is stupid."

"How much money do these people have?"

"That's one of the most stupid things I have ever seen."

"...I stand corrected."

"I'm really fucking bored."

 _~On a job_

"When is this kid gonna figure it out."

"Well I guess that requires more info…"

"But I can't give him that."

"This is so slow."

"Kid I swear to the frosted hell on earth if you do not stop negotiating and kill this dumbass-"

"Oh good. He knocked the guy out."

"I'm bored."

 _~Training_

"This kid only trains"

"I bet if he used my power he would be able to destroy that rock"

"I wonder if that sword ever dulls."

"How is he not tired yet I'm bored already."

"…and he went overtime again. This is messy."

"Freaking kids."

 _~Edolas wandering_

"Dragneel is going to kill us all."

"wHY would you try that Dragneel"

"These cats make me mad"

"And hungry."

"No you MIDGET DO NOT STOOP TO THAT LEVEL"

"And he's doing it."

"At least we have food now"

"Yes yes yes punch him do it."

"Freaking kids."

"Why are mushroom trampolines a thing"

"Did we just land in a house"

"What."

 _~Confronting Carla_

"Yes kid say that"

"Keep talking you're right in this"

"No don't back down this girl is stupid."

"kID no keep pushing it."

"You are going to be right you know it."

"Freaking kids."

 _~Torture chamber_

"This bitch"

"Let me out"

"I wanna punch this asshole"

"Let me out."

"Kid _listen to me_ "

"I swear if you hit this kid one more time-"

"THAT'S IT LET ME THE FUCK OUT"

"DAMN THIS BODY."

 _~During fights_

"This feels nice"

"Let it all out kid, that's good."

"Yes do that."

"Keep doing that."

"No wait no-"

"This is stressful."

"Oh cool he can hear me now."

"Maybe now he can let me kill that guy."

"Maybe."

 **3\. The many adventures of a strawberry and a cat**

"Ichigo..."

…

"Iiiichigooooo"

…

"Ichigoooooooooo!"

The orange haired substitute let out an irritated groan, wiping the wet hair from his forehead. " _What_?!"

He loved heat, but this was just stupid.

Rangiku pouted. "It's so hot out, Ichigo!"

He scoffed. "At least you're in your spirit body."

"But Ichigo! I'm so used to Captain's reiatsu I'm sensitive to heat!"

"Bull. No one gets used to Toshiro's reiatsu." he countered.

"But It's so hot! I' wet and sticky all over, Ichigo! Fix it!"

"Don't _say_ stuff like that!"

She moaned again, before huffing. "Fine, I'll just-"

But Ichigo was already stopping her from her actions. "Stop!"

She cocked her head, hand still at the buttons of her shirt. "What?"

"You _will not_ strip here!" he yelled, face the same color as Renji's hair. Again the sad pout was on her full lips.

"But no one can see me! It's not indecent!"

" _I_ can see you," he fired back, hands already flying to his eyes (through his fingers were admittedly parted slightly) and raising his voice. "Now stop! I'll fan you or something just don't-"

"Aww, Ichigo you're so sweet! Your reactions are the best~"

Ichigo vowed glumly never to let this woman stay in a room with Yoruichi Shihouin for more than five minutes after this experience, fanning away at the invisible woman.

…

A loud rumble echoed through the inn room, alerting both of its inhabitants to its source's predicament. Rangiku giggled, offering only a knowing smirk at the sulking man.

"Someone's hungry."

"Not my fault I'm a _human_ and need food." He groaned. "We have no money…"

Her eyes lit up instantly. "I'll just go get something then!"

He offered a sharp look. "We are not shoplifting."

She waved this off with a dismissive hand. "It's fine! No one will know, no one can see me!"

He kept his face flat, offering a counterpoint. "They can see floating food though."

To this she had nothing to say.

(However, this didn't stop her from doing it. Rather she seemed quite content with scaring citizens with floating merchandise. Ichigo made a note to be careful what he said from then on.)

….

"Did you really not do any paperwork?" Ichigo asked. The question was out of the blue, coming up after a horrifying dinner prepared the by the lieutenant herself, served with a proud smile. Once they (read, she) was content, he had the thought and immediately voiced it. However, she simply pouted.

"I do paperwork! I'm just allergic, if I do too much my complexion sours."

He raised a bemused eyebrow at this. "Really now?" She nodded fervently.

"Yep! He's just asleep when I get there..."

"You only do it when he's asleep?" he asked, voice slowly becoming more and more incredulous. Once again he received energetic nods.

"Of course! It's a morale booster to wake up in the morning with more work done than you realized you know!"

"That sounds like laziness to me."

"Hey, morale boosting is my _job_! I do it perfectly fine."

"Do all lieutenants do that stuff?"

"Of course. The captains are so imposing, so we lieutenants need to bridge the gap and provide some humanity to their untouchability!" she said cheerfully. "Otherwise everyone would be depressed and terrified for their lives."

Ichigo blinked. He had been aware that the captains were imposing, but imagining someone like Ukitake being able to impose fear and terror in the hearts of men seemed a bit too wrong to him.

Then again, he had been wrong before.

…

"So what was it like when my dad was your captain?"

He hadn't _meant_ to stir up emotions, really. He had been curious, wondering how a stupid goof like his dad could have been a military commander. He hadn't meant to fan an unknown fire. All the same, it had been fueled. Rangiku's tone went flat, along with her expression.

"Annoying."

This answer surprised him. "Really?! I thought you two would have gotten along."

Again, he hadn't _meant_ to do it, but here he was looking icy blue eyes head on.

"He was so _lazy_!" she started, hands moving with her words as he thought about the irony of the complaint. "I always had to go chasing him everywhere while Toshiro did all the paperwork!"

Ichigo raised his brows at the change in address of the former captain. Normally she would call Toshiro captain, but now she had switched to his first name, and he wondered whether or not she had become overtaken by memory.

(He also wondered why Toshiro was the one doing paperwork even back then, but he let her continue.)

"He hid sweets all over the office and always tried to oggle me all the time!" she huffed. "And his attacks! You know, he went to all of the new seated members and flew through the _window_ for a welcome greeting, sometimes from the ceiling or floorboards!"

"Sounds about right." Ichigo mumbled, thinking to almost every arrival at the home he had ever experienced. His father was… creative.

"If you look around the tenth you'll find little alcoves- it's where he hid to freak out subordinates, made them himself." she added, before grinning. "I use them to store sake now, and sometimes Toshiro hid in there when Zaraki came round for a spar. But Captain Shiba used to do that _all the time_ , he almost got decapitated when Toshiro jumped to a seated position- and he was _still laughing_! Not to mention he always referred to us as son and daughter- honestly. From what i heard even at the captain meetings he did that! Honestly he was so embarrassing…"

Again, Ichigo thought this sounded very accurate. The very spontaneous, overly doting man he knew as a father would very happily have taken in people like Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Now that I think of it we were a lot like a family…" she said, seemingly pondering over memories. "He always doted on us and teased us, especially when Toshiro made his way to third seat. He used to pick Toshiro up by the hip and spin him around- it was so _cute_ , Ichigo!" She squealed, though Ichigo was only imagining a very small Toshiro angrily kicking his father with his short legs- more comical than anything else. "And when we got hurt or anything he always got involved… heck he gained a lot of fear when Toshiro joined cause no one took him seriously and he got mad. The division nearly fell apart when he... left."

She paused, finally realizing she was ranting. Ichigo couldn't help a warm feeling in his chest. From the way Rangiku had described, when his dad had been their captain they had a lot of fun. Warm, happy fun, with true care and fun in their lives. But then something strange clicked in his mind.

"Why didn't you become captain? You said Toshiro was a third seat."

This question seemed to take the woman off guard. She had been expecting the boy to ask more about her old captain, or her current one, but not about herself. She shrugged.

"It's not that I didn't _want_ it. Toshiro and I always had little bouts about who would get bankai first, mostly for laughs- you know he moved from 9th to third seat in the span of three months? There wasn't much contest."

She heard the light undertones of "damn prodigy" as she continued.

"Besides, really he was a much better fit." she sighed. "He's a genius, master of strategy and powerful to boot. He's serious and can ma snap decisions, so really he's the ideal captain. Even Captain Shiba always said he would get the job- he wasn't wrong. As for me, I'm a connector. While Toshiro's terrible with people, I can reach them and sympathize, the bridge between captain and third seat is very large, you know. We were luck captain Shiba cared so much about him or age would have been pretty much ignored."

"You still haven't gotten bankai?" He asked- though she knew he didn't mean it as a jab. After all, she had been training far too hard for someone like Ichigo to make that kind if remark with ill intent.

"Haineko just… isn't cooperating, I guess. She never has."

Understanding the signal not to pry, he motioned for her to continue her previous topic.

"It's alright, really. Lieutenants have more free time and their meetings are way better! Captains meetings are so dull and stuffy- it's always like summer in there! i can finally appreciate that…Hell for captain, gotta say…"

 _Back to calling him captain I see..._

He let the woman blabber on, and couldn't help but grin. He felt a little bad for having to take these things from them, but in a sense they were all family then.

It only made him want to find Toshiro even more.

 **4\. It's about pride, dammit! Cont.**

"Where exactly are planning to find a feline partner, Redfox?"

"I'll find it of I have to scavenge the damned sewers!"

Toshiro sighed, arms crossed across his chest as he reluctantly followed the Iron Dragon Slayer through the town. After being dragged away from his previous paperwork for the senseless hunt he had hoped to escape the second he got an opportunity, but of course this plan was foiled the second he remembered that going back to guild also meant going back to loud raucous bar fights based on nonsensically irrelevant topics. At the very least, Gajeel was silent in his ridiculous determination.

Toshiro, usually only exploding the town during the night, was actually rather surprised at the amount of merchandise for the guild members sold by vendors in the daily. Even more so for s class wizards, dragon slayers, and women. Such merchandise included movable (and undressable) figurines, pamphlets, books on battle statistics of the members, art, and posters. Naturally, at one point or there he had bought the battle book, leaving the smiling vendor a bit more than slightly disturbed by the news that his own stocks had been near sold out.

On the plus side, Gajeel had been correct in that they did indeed have pedestals on their figurines, in case they were to ever acquire feline companions. _Like that would ever happen._

Toshiro watched as Gajeel went into yet another alley, seeing large amount of cats and rather aggressively examining them. He would have felt bad, but he had never particularly cared for the creatures after one unfortunate time when one spent an entire day clinging to his hair.

"Redfox, I wouldn't be so rough, they still have-" he said, trying to warn the man who was gripping a sleek black cat that was trying to break free. He heard a loud yell of pain and a yowl from the cat.

"- claws… " he trailed off, sighing in defeat as the rest of the cats took followed the first in their assault.

"Idiot."

-END-

 **5\. The logistics of sharing a dragon- the children's perspective**

"So, I get the wings and legs. You get the head and tail, right?" Wendy asked. "Why? That seems like I get most of the work…"

He offered only a light glare at this. "I don't control the way this is distributed, marvel! Besides, without the tail you can flap all you want, you won't be directed anywhere."

To this she pouted. "But I have all four legs!"

"Would you rather we had to divide the legs between us and cause more complication?"

The pout deepened.

He rolled his eyes. "It's probably because you have the air element, so you cover more in terms of motion. You can manipulate wind to assist the wings and enhance the feet so they move faster and stronger." He reasoned. "My element is more offensive, so roars from the head and claws will have more effect. Tail swings will be more powerful with ice reinforcement, and I have more experience with such things."

"But what if I mess up? You're the one who actually got a chance to fly around with a tail and wings before this!"

He shrugged. "You'll be fine as long as you stay on your…feet… _oh_."

They both looked at each other for a very long time, neither saying anything as the point was made.

He finally sighed. "We should practice."

…

Wendy panted, feeling her arms still pulsating with power as she struggled to keep on her feet. They had been drilling movements and maneuvers, attack after attack, combination after combination, and sustaining the thing was one of the hardest things she had ever done on such rocky terrain. She moved her tired muscles along and the dragon followed suit.

Toshiro, who was not tired in the slightest, raised the dragon's maw, letting the tail flick almost playfully at the sluggish pace of the wings.

They had resorted to flying after seven attempts to work on the ground, all ending with a high pitched yelp and a face plant, leading to sharp low hisses of pain as the dragon crumbled into nothingness.

He moved to the girl, placing a hand on her arm and allowing more magic energy to flow as they continued, but to his dismay the girl crumpled to the ground panting. The moment her knees hit the ground everything vanished and he let out a grunt ad collapsed as well.

"Marvel…" he groaned. "We have work to do."

She nodded breathlessly.

 **6\. The logistics of sharing a dragon- the "adult's" perspective**

"That stupid ice brat gets all the cool powers! I wanna grow wings and fly!" Natsu whined.

"Probably because he has such a huge supply of magic power." Gray reasoned. "You can do a lot with that kinda reserve- don't think I've ever seen it run out."

"Yeah, but there has to be a limit!" Lucy added. "He can literally make dragons! Not to mention his unison raid with wendy!"

"That _was_ very powerful…" Erza mused. "I could feel its effects from my battle station- I even had to switch my armor." And while she did enjoy the fashion of the military style coat of her freeze resistant armor, she would rather have had speed or strength at her calling. "All that training must pay off well."

"But it's movements were pretty sloppy…" Happy said cheerfully, as if proud of the dragon's clumsiness. " bet they didn't know what they were doing!"

"That would be because they had to split control." Carla said, seeming rather irritated by the whole conversation- not that anyone wasn't _used_ to it. "It wasn't very coordinated…"

"But guys!" Natsu interjected. "Think about it! Imagine if we could fly to all of our missions on the dragon!"

"What happened to being motion sick?!" Lucy asked, to which Natsu turned on him with horror.

"Dragons aren't vehicles!" he said. "They're comrades!"

"Of course…" Lucy said, raising her hands in surrender after forgetting about Natsu's seemingly selective motion sickness.

"But you know, if thy trained enough that dragon could be used for many things…" Erza mused. "Perhaps a mascot?"

"Or a snow cone maker!"

"How about a hair dryer?"

"We could refrigerate our food on its back for days!"

Meanwhile, in the back corner of the guild the two children slayers had gone very pale. The prospect of doing such tasks for so long too daunting to even think about.

* * *

AN.

You know, I only just realized that I've been kinda heavily Carla bashing- strange since I actually really like Carla. Also, remember not to take these seriously, it's just cushion because I need time to get ahead on chapters. Though I suppose you can call these little hints at plot.

Expect chapter 20 in the hour!

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20: That Time of Year**

" _Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something."- Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild proved to be extremely busy during the Winter time, people started to take jobs and nothing else, not to mention training as if the tomorrow simply didn't exist. Tensions ran high no one socialized and only devoted time to making themselves better, and frankly Toshiro found it intriguing. It made sense for him, since it was finally the time of year in which he could train to his fullest extents, what with the already clear snowfall. It was also a time when he felt the most at ease, much opposed to his frantic guild mates.

As he signed off on the last of the papers in the stack, Toshiro sighed. Of course, with so many jobs being done at once, he had more work to do as well, on top of the extra training he had undergone.

 _["You want to get past that time limit, right, kid?" said Toshiro's other self, kneeling down to talk to him face to face. Toshiro nodded at this._

" _Well, I found your problem. You're not going to get anywhere unless you train up your stamina and body stature. Face it, Hitsugaya. You're_ tiny _. The power of the actual transformation is being rejected because your body_ literally _isn't ready for it yet, so you explode instead. You're going to have to get cut up quite a bit to build up your stamina, but true training is rough like that." he said, haphazardly ruffling the hair of his child counterpart's head. "Then again, you're me, so I know you'll be fine."]_

Toshiro was in a bind, due to the fact his training increase resulted in indirect training in stamina and power for Wendy, who had taken to constantly healing him after his far-too-frequent explosions. As usual, Carla didn't quite approve, but Wendy herself wasn't complaining so Toshiro saw no reason for her to stop. Overall it would help her, anyways.

Toshiro rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn as he moved to the next stack of papers. These all seemed to concern the S Class Trials, which were set to be held in a week. As for the announcement of the participants, it was scheduled for the next day. Toshiro blinked, reading he names which had been written, crossed out, rewritten, replaced, and so on. He set about a clean sheet, rewriting the names neatly on the new page.

 _Who the hell is Mest Gryder? Haven't even heard of him before._ Toshiro wondered, making a mental note to seek out the name when he finished his work.

He also noticed that his own name was placed at the top, and had been carried out through several sections until finally being scribbled out, next to it in Makarov's writing "Age limit" with a force that suggested a frustration knowing no boundaries. Toshiro rolled his eyes. Good to know he at least _qualified_ for the trial, even if his damned age got in the way of actually participating. It was better this way, he thought, now he could focus on what's important.

He continued to shuffle through papers, including layout plans for the tasks, once again seemingly thought and rethought out a plethora of different ways.

By the time Toshiro had finished the second stack and as halfway through the third, there was a sharp knock on the door, before the door opened to reveal none other than Gildarts Clive, the supposed master of crash magic and strongest member of the fairy tail guild.

"Hey Master- oh, it's you, Toshiro."

"I believe I told you to refer to me as Hitsugaya, Clive. And the master has gone to his quarters. He has been rather preoccupied planning the trials." Toshiro replied, holding back yet another yawn. "Care to leave a message?"

"You're not supposed to know about that, you know." Gildarts warned. Toshiro just shrugged.

"It's no big deal, besides, it was bound to come up considering I'm in charge of paperwork now." he said, signing off on yet another paper as he spoke. "Not like I have any reason to tell anyone. Nor does it really serve me, since I am not participating."

"You _do_ know that in all rights you should already be an S class right, kid?" Gildarts asked, taking a seat in the chair opposite the the boy, shooting a questioning eyebrow.

"I gathered as much from the papers."

"Then you know that someone is undoubtedly going to make you their partner."

"And I have just as much a right to refuse. Now, did you need anything?" the boy asked once again, not bothering to look up from his paper but getting out a new sheet in the event a note had to be delivered.

Gildarts shook his head.

"Not really, I just wanted to check in, is all. Though, I gotta wonder why you're still up at this hour." Gildarts said, waving a hand dismissively. "Usually kids your age have a thing called _bedtime_." Toshiro offered an icy glare, though the effect was lost when he finally let out a slight yawn.

"Training went on a bit longer than expected and I reacted a bit worse than usual. Marvel took a little longer on the healing process due to this, and then Master decided to mention that he needed these done by tomorrow." the boy said, looking wistfully at the remaining stacks. "I suppose time got the better of me."

Gildarts let out a hearty chuckle, at which the white haired ice mage bristled. "What?" he snapped.

"I just find ya interesting is all. I heard you were quite the spectacle against the Oracion Seis."

"I lost, so it is inconsequential."

"Now, don't think like that." Gildarts grinned, leaning into the boy's ear. "Between us, you're probably stronger than at least three fourths of the people to that list."

Toshiro simply shook his head, before letting his eyes keen. "Enough about my achievements. What of your injury?"

The man frowned, leaning back in the chair. "Not much to say. Pretty much healed, mostly through Porlyusca. Dunno how I'd have managed without her."

"I see. A shame regarding the mission."

"I have my life. That's all that matters."

"I suppose."

"Say, kid," Gildarts said, expression serious. "You know you work harder than most of the guild. I know something's been on your mind, so what is it?"

Toshiro winced at this. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Toshiro, you know how many people worry for you, right? Worry that you don't care for yourself. You said some worrying stuff back during the fight against the Oracion Seis, and your actions at Edolas as well. It's as if you don't care about your life, as long as the objective is reached." the man said, voice laced with concern and care, yet not pity. Never Pity. Toshiro felt almost at ease, but hesitated, which Gildarts noticed. "Look, I get if you can't talk yet. But know I won't breathe a word of what you see in here. I have no reason to."

Toshiro sighed in defeat. He knew why this man intrigued him so much. He reminded Toshiro far too much of _that_ man. Of Isshin Shiba. Of _Hyorinmaru_.

Of the ones he had trusted, only to leave him. _Am I making the mistake again?_

Perhaps he was too tired to argue, perhaps he let his guard down, perhaps he had softened under the care of these Fairy Tail wizards, but he nodded, putting aside his pen.

"What can you tell me about souls and other dimensions? Your report mentioned some strange things."

He blinked in confusion. "A strange question from one of the main heroes of Edolas."

"Just tell me."

Gildarts shrugged. "It's stuff hard to confirm, it comes from my time on missions- not books. You sure you wanna rely on it?"

"Anything helps, provided it has some sort of backing."

The man sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll start with souls. They are the basis of a magic core, you see. Your soul and your magic core are merged into a single being, therefore just like your magic core is directly connected to your physical body so is your soul. The idea of ghosts originates in the idea that only when a person dies can their magical core and spirit be removed from their body- to do so before a person is dead is the same as ripping the person apart. They say only those with magic cores can also see spirits- since the spirits are magic cores in their own right."

"So those without innate magical ability wouldn't be able to see spirits?"

"That's right. And sometimes, if a core is powerful enough, the spirit itself may be able to gain its own powers. Such beings are known as Gods of Death."

"They originate from here then?"

"Not necessarily. From what I've gathered, they have their own separate dimension. Spirits from any and all dimensions gather in a separate one, and breed there. When a spirit reincarnates, they go back up into the living worlds- if they are a God of Death, they would come to a place like Earthland, where it would manifest as magic."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this? Is it common knowledge among higher class wizards?"

Gildarts shook his head. "This knowledge comes from my most recent mission. It comes from facing death itself, you see."

"Please elaborate- especially since you neglected to put this in your report."

Gildarts winced. "Yeah, well, I wasn't sure. It took the Edolas experience to rationalize everything." he explained sheepishly in the face of the unreadable teal eyes. "When I came across the dragon… it was pure black, like midnight itself. We looked at each other for a solid three seconds, next thing I know I've lost half my limbs and part of my guts- he left me there to die after that." He motioned to his still bandaged torso. "I felt like I was being ripped apart, even after he was long gone- looking back that must have been my soul trying to escape. I lost consciousness and for a moment I saw myself in a village… people were milling around like nothing was happening, but they were clearly poor. Then I'm back where I was on the mountain, and I swear I saw a man looking at me- black hair and black and white robes…"

He shivered. "Everything around me was dead, he told me that I should be spared the pain and just leave for a place called Soul Society- that eventually I would come back because I had power." He shook his head. "Next thing I know he's gone, and I'm alone. I was bandaged up and treated, but no one was around. I started looking into the things he told me."

"When you know what to look for, there are signs. Reincarnation shows in birthmarks, things usually from the way of death, or an important scar. Deja vu… things that remained from the spirit that reincarnated. Small things. And from what you told me, there's more to it since there are parallel replicas of people."

Toshiro nodded, finger coming to his chin in thought. "The mot plausible theory I have found seems to be that worlds are made from taking pools of different people from multiple dimensions, an replicating their forms and changing their fates. They say fate is just as easily bound to the soul, created after ripping apart soul and recombining them into a being that would then find itself reincarnating into the counterpart it is most similar to."

"Oh? I haven't heard of that one."

"Say, for the sake of simplicity, that a soul is made of three different spirits awaiting rebirth. One sixth of the soul is spirit A, two sixths is spirit B, and half is spirit C. Spirit C is the spirit of a person C, who would exist in multiple living dimensions, awaiting birth. The soul would gravitate towards person C, because of the natural affinity. As a result, the new person C's fate would be comprised partially of spirits A and B, but mostly from their own spirit C- hence why there are parallels in the lives and behaviors of counterparts, like we observed." he explained before adding a quick, "or that is the theory."

The man leaned forward to face the boy- intelligent orbs boring into curious obsidian. He knit his eyebrows. "So why did you ask me this? What does this have to do with my earlier question?"

"Imagine, Clive, if a spirit with abilities were forcibly pushed into being ripped apart, but before it can be fully done is made forcibly made into a soul and directly reincarnated? Say a soul is made of only one spirit, but is not complete when it is forced into the reincarnation cycle. What do you think would happen?"

He shifted in what could have been thought of as a shrug. "Well, then the soul will go to the counterpart of the spirit. And the counterpart would have almost the same fate as the spirit, with some changes resulting from the environment around them since the soul isn't complete- and other fates would get in the way and try to gain influence."

Toshiro nodded. "This is what, in theory, would be called a _shackle of fate_. The counterpart in question would feel deja vu on a much grander scale. It would recall memories from a past life which isn't their own. They would encounter the same things the spirit did, until they too die and hope for a proper movement into the next world- if you are correct, then that would be Soul Society."

"Toshiro… you don't mean…"

The boy nodded grimly. "Ever since I was born, Clive, I have had these moments. Things would go awry, or i would meet a familiar face. Memories would intrude in my mind, of things I never experienced. Recently, a voice has been teasing me… I believe it is linked with the person who did this to the spirit within me… and there are layers upon layers to this mess." He continued, explaining to the man about the court guard squads and their theories, and the man was very receptive. He provided his own thoughts and opinions, and the two continued to theorize for hours on end- working their way through the confusions that the boy held in his heart. By the time they had calmed, the tiredness that had been forgotten had returned and Gildarts was glad to see the boy seemed bit more at ease.

He knew that if there was one thing a genius loved, it was to be able to understand things.

"To think the ice prince had so much to hide…" Gildarts mocked, now feeling very safe to do so. "That icy mask of yours really is crumbing, eh?"

Toshiro huffed, reaching for another stack of papers. "Whatever. You should get some rest, Clive. I'm probably going to be pulling an all-nighter."

"I'll join you, then!" the man said, playful grin on his face.

"Huh?!"

"You heard me, I'll join you, Shiro!"

"If this is-"

"I'm not pitying you, kid. I just don't feel like trekking back to that dingy hut."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "It's Hitsugaya."

* * *

"Premonitions?"

"Correct. The queen said so, did she not? I can predict the future." Carla said proudly, watching the shocked faces of Wendy and Lisanna as she delivered the news. "Ever since I found out, I've gained some control over it."

"A rather lofty claim, don't you think?" came a familiar voice from behind the group. Wendy yelped, before turning around to see none other than an extremely tired Toshiro Hitsugaya standing before her.

"You're Toshiro, right? Oh it's so hard, all I can think of is the older you!" Lisanna said, staring down the boy in question.

The white haired prodigy winced. "Please refer to me by surname, if you wouldn't mind." he said, stifling a yawn.

"You look really tired…" Wendy said, half contemplating whether or not she would have to heal him. He sighed heavily.

"Yes, I had a bit more paperwork than I expected last night." he said, sitting down as he spoke. "Don't think it'll stop training though."

"I really think you should rest, though…"

"I can catch up on such things in due time. I may require a stamina boost, however, since Gray isn't around to give me ice." he said dismissively, before turning back to Carla. "I am curious, though. How extensive is that precognitive ability of yours?"

Lisanna grinned at this, clapping her hands together. "Oh! Can you predict who I'll marry in the future?"

Carla huffed at this. "I can't go _that_ far into the future, at least not yet anyway… look, see there? Where Macao is sitting? Wakaba will soon sit down with him, and start a conversation about the younger generation." She said, taking a seat before regaining her proud expression as she watched her prediction unfold.

Wakaba indeed walked up to Macao, lazily taking a sat before beginning to speak.

"It's that time of year again… isn't it?"

"Yeah brings back memories"

"We did this kinda cram work when we were young, remember?"

"Yeah, we used to have that fire too.. We got some pretty strong ones this year, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I agree… the upswing in dragon slayers, not to mention that hitsugaya kid… they're all surpassing us before we even know what's up."

"You think they'll make it?"

"Have some faith in our lovely children! Besides, you know what's the best thing about em, don't you?"

"What do you mean? Wakaba, you have that look again."

"Their butts! But oh, you're a dad aren't you?"

"I can't be looking at young children's butts! I have my own children!"

"Then what about the legs?"

"Well… that took a turn…" Lisanna said awkwardly, clearly not intending to listen to any more of he rather unwholesome conversation. Wendy nodded fervently, a blush persisting onto her features as Toshiro rolled his eyes, a quiet mumble of "idiots" not going unheard.

"Oi! Kid!" came a gruff voice from behind the group. Toshiro refused to respond, while Wendy jumped up at the call.

"Oh, Gajeel!" Wendy said sweetly, at which Toshiro turned to see that indeed, it was the iron dragon slayer and his cat walking up to the group, carrying a sense of purpose.

"Sorry, wrong kid." Gajeel said, turning to Toshiro, who offered only a cold glare at the jab. "You mind unfreezing the cavern? I tried destroying the stuff but it's sturdy as hell."

"Well of course, it's imbued with my own magic. I assume you were looking to train?" Toshiro asked, rising to his feet.

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

"Then do try not to destroy the entire cavern. I will need it later today."

Gajeel nodded, before seeming to have gotten an idea. "Hey, what would you say to a tag battle? You, the other kid, me, and Salamander." he said, motioning to all the people in turn. "No offence, but we kinda sucked at the whole teamwork thing in Edolas, we just kinda winged it. Started fallin' apart and getting in the way of each other. We probably will be fighting together more often, we should get to know our move sets and strengths."

Toshiro was frankly quite surprised. He had always pegged Gajeel for the type of person to work individually, not really caring for teamwork in practice, nor to even think about it at all. He had to admit that it made sense. Toshiro had ended up taking charge out of habit, throwing out orders. While it had been exceedingly effective, it was all rushed, and none of it planned. Not to mention, none of them really knew each other's fighting styles well besides the most basic. Logically, it made sense, however much Toshiro didn't particularly like it.

Wendy, meanwhile had fervently declined. "Wha- no way, I can't fight…"

"You fought back at Edolas, kid. Besides, if you can't fight, then you need to train! Heck, even the _cats_ are training, we can't be lax!" Gajeel continued, before cupping a hand around his mouth and calling "Oi! Flame Brain! Get over here!"

After the rather treacherous task of summoning Natsu had been completed and the thoughts on the idea laid out, it seemed that the majority ruled Wendy out.("B-But I thought you had a lot of paperwork, Hitsugaya!")

They ended up drawing straws. The two shortest straw would become one team, and the remaining two would be the second team. As a result, the teams became Gajeel and Toshiro against Natsu and Wendy. The rules were exceedingly simple. One member of each team would hide, and the other would be guarding the former. It was the guard's job not only to protect their teammate but to find the hidden member of the other team. If the hidden emmber was found and defeated, then the team lost, but if the guard was defeated then the hidden member was still in the running.

They gathered on the court grounds, and the teams got together for five minutes to discuss strategy, not that it really had much of an effect since all participants had dragon hearing and Natsu was very… passionate. Gajeel and Toshiro had originally had an argument of who would be the guard, which eventually ended in Gajeel being shoved into an underground alcove and locked in with runes- and thus the choice was made and an irritated Toshiro leaned on the location directly above the iron slayer, stomping lightly in an attempt to silence the furious male.

Naturally, the other team had sent Wendy to hide and left Natsu to guard, and Natsu seemed all the happier at his opponent.

"Oi! I think you messed up somewhere, why's the tiny one not hiding?"

Toshiro shrugged. "I don't know. Why is the seeker an idiotic pyromaniac who can't even remember his own facial structure?"

"Oi! That was different!"

"Different from what, Dragneel?"

"Just shut up and fight me, you white haired midget!"

In the time they had spent prepping and bantering the rest of the guild had come out to watch the situation unfold. It was no secret how powerful the slayers were, nor how dynamic their fights always were. With such varied personalities and fighting styles their fights were always interesting- if not deadly. This had become especially true when the Hitsugaya had arrived, providing the group with a dynamic never seen before and an air of mystery combined with sharp wit. His collected if not somewhat distorted mind was a sharp contrast to the utter lack of thought in Natsu's supposed brain(it was debatable whether it existed or was made of strawberry cake).

Noticing this, Hitsugaya was quick to erect barriers with a subtle hand wave as he fired off another biting insult towards the fire mage.

A horn sounded and immediately Hitsugaya turned around to block the attack from behind.

"I see you've improved."

"This is what happens when you sit on a chair doing work all day, kid." Natsu replied, delivering a direct punch to the boys abdomen. Taking the hit Toshiro doubled over, using the new position to aim his hands and freeze the older boy's hips in place before ripping out of the hold and delivering a swift kick to the head with a booted foot. As his foot followed through and touched the ground the soil itself seemed to freeze, ice dipping into every nook and cranny causing the fire mage to slip as he got up from the ground.

"You talk as if I have been lounging about, Dragneel."

He sent a volley of icy shards at the mage who had melted all the ice around him in an outburst of heat, leaving the ground steaming. Immediately he jumped out of the way, standing on the balls of his feet as the boy continued to push.

"Fight me up close and personal, dammit!"

Not at all surprised, the child paused his advance before shrugging. "Fine. Come at me then."

This shocked the group of spectators, for a number of different reasons. The first and foremost being the obvious difference in stature. Now, it was a very common misconception that Toshiro hitsugaya was fragile and delicate, because as soon as someone said such a thing they would be drop kicked into the ground ten feet below, but his lean muscle compared to Natsu's many years of close combat battle showing only provided unsuitable odds. This was added to the fact that Natsu was a close combat specialist, while the boy worked better with intelligently abusing his magical techniques.

That was to say, they expected nothing but the strangest outcome as the boy rolled his shoulders back and awaited his opponent's first move.

Natsu charged forward, fists clenched and set alight as he moved with blinding speed, though he was dodged easily by the boy moving his head swiftly to the right, raising a knee and slamming it into the fire mage's gut- drawing blood as he delivered a swift headbutt while the boy was held in place by an icy spike in his stomach.

Natsu jumped backward instantly, ripping out the icy spike lodged into his stomach with ease and wiping blood from his mouth. "Cheater." he said jokingly.

"No one ever said magic wasn't allowed." the prodigy said easily, magic seeming to exude from him in a cold aura, the only thing to counter it bing the heat from the boy, who was ready to ran at him again- with little success. "Speaking of which, look down."

As he struggled to move he looked down, finally realizing what the issue was as ice seemed to be growing from the soil itself.

"What the hell?!" Natsu sad loudly as his feet were locked in place and ice crawled up his body into his skin. As his body immediately fought off the cold he found that while the ice was indeed melting the process was far too slow. It crept up his skin, biting until he couldn't move a muscle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his opponent unsheathing his weapon and brusquely closing the distance.

"Two choices." Toshiro said calmly, venom dripping from his tones as freezing metal hit the fire mage's neck. "Tell me where she is or say goodbye to your jugular." _Checkmate, Dragneel._ He thought to himself, watching the boy struggle. "You won't be able to destroy it with fire. The outer layers have formed a multilayer vacuum, if you don't want to see… grotesque consequences… I wouldn't recommend releasing any heat." He added, silently thanking Gajeel for being intelligent enough to know what he was talking about and exactly how to accomplish the needed effect. Apparently as long as he properly removed the iron filings it would function just as well as any other method.

"Wait, why isn't it working?" Lucy asked, turning to Levy who seemed to be enamored by the display. From behind, Freed took to it.

"It seems that placing Gajeel underground was more than just a whim." he mused. "If you looked closely, when the ice first shot out of the ground it emerged as iron encased by many layers of ice- however they disappeared within a split second. It seems as though Gajeel willed them to dissolve inside the ice."

"That left empty space in the ice," Levy continued, taking notes with bright eyes of interest. "Even if Natsu tried to melt it the fire would just dissipate because there's nothing to fuel it."

"But the what about Natsu?!" Lucy wondered. "What'll happen to him if he get's exposed to that directly?!"

Now of course, Toshiro was not a monster as oppose to contrary belief, and he knew that his warning would never have been listened to. He didn't necessarily want to see what would happen if one of the S class contenders was crippled during a good will spar, so he had made sure to place several barriers over the surface of the ice, allowing for ice proofing and prevention from being melted without highly excessive force. Realizing this after he first four attempts, Natsu elected to give a glare and clench his fists as he struggled.

"I'm not gonna sell out my friend." he growled.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I expected nothing less." the blade pressed into the mage's skin, and immediately blood spurted outward as ie crept into the vessels, piercing and tearing. He removed the blade quickly letting the damage do it's worst and spread, waiting patiently as the boy screamed.

"Natsu!" a female voice called, and son she was out of hiding and upon him, healing magic already in place. He had been healed easily- the cut wasn't _that_ bad, but it was enough time for Toshiro to trap the girl in the same ice trap as before and point his blade to her back.

"Our win." he stated blandly, and she yelped before nodding pathetically.

Natsu jumped up and began yelling profanities about cheating while Toshiro simply sighed, turning to Marvel.

"You're very predictable, Marvel."

"I know…." she mumbled.

Somewhere close by, a tuft of orange hair dived into the bush to muffle his prideful cheers.

* * *

"Toshiro, you don't mind helping us with the announcement, do you?" Gildarts said, muscular arm draping around the tired boy's shoulders as he attempted to hand off the paperwork. "After all, considering the role they have for you, it only seems fitting…"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "About that, are your sure this is within jurisdiction? However you may think, I am not an S class mage." At this Gildarts laughed and attempted to ruffle the boy's hair, though nothing came of it as it simply popped back into it's normal style.

"It's fine! Unless you're scared of facing the new contestants?" the older man grinned playfully. "Didn't see that one coming Mr. _War hero_."

"Shut up and take the damned papers."

"Ooh! Feisty! And where did a child such as you learn _that_ word, eh?"

"Clive…" the child growled, temperature beginning to decrease as he spoke.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Gildarts said hastily, skipping away with the papers, leaving Toshiro to let out a long sigh before moving on to the next stack.

...

"Man, what a turnout…" Lucy said, voice filled with wonder as she neared the guild hall. "It looks like the entirety of Fairy Tail came and then some!"

It was true. Outside the guild hall a large platform had been build, with large curtains covering the front. The way seemed almost impossible to get through due to the sheer thickness of the crowd, which thankfully made way for any mages trying to get through.

"I heard there's some big announcement being made. I wonder what it's about…" Wendy said, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to see the stage.

"Looks like the cause of the huge commotion is finally going to be revealed…" Lucy said, Juvia nodding from beside her.

"Yes, Juvia is very excited… especially for her lovely Gray." Lucy sighed at this. Some people just never change.

The curtains finally dropped away, revealing a group of five. In the center stood Makarov, standing just as proud as he could with his short stature. Flanking him on the left was Erza, and to her left stood a glaring Toshiro, holding a stack of papers. On Makarov's right stood a smiling Mirajane and an unusually serious Gildarts.

Whispers and cheers rang through the room.

"Master! Thank goodness, please make the announcement!"

"We've been waiting forever, Master!"

The guild master coughed pointedly, at which the guild went silent in anticipation.

"As per the tradition, since long ago… we will now announce the participants for the S class promotion trials." He said, without any preamble. He could probably feel the tension in the room as people once again began to cheer.

"S Class promotions?!" Lucy exclaimed. It made sense, since she was new to the guild and had no idea what said trials were.

"They're held every year. They usually have about eight people, but only one of them ends up making it to S class." Levy explained, having pried herself from Jet and Droy. Lucy nodded, thinking how much sense it made now that people were training so vigorously and taking jobs let and right.

Makarov motioned for Toshiro to step forward, and the small boy sighed, looking down at the list. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason the boy had been so sleep deprived in the last few days.

"The names are as follows. Pay attention, here will be no repetition." in response, he got silence, which he took for confirmation. "Natsu Dragneel"

"Alright!" Natsu yelled loudly, jumping into the air with a closed fist. Happy congratulated his partner immediately.

"Gray Fullbuster"

"About time." Gray said proudly.

"Juvia lockser."

"Eh? Juvia?" Juvia said, seeming in both shock and disappointment as she looked over at gray. Lucy smiled, thinking the girl was far too nice for her own good.

"Levy McGarden."

"Wow… finally…" Levy said, more to herself than anyone else as jet and Droy began to fawn over her. Lucy grinned even wider.

"Elfman Strauss."

"Yes! By becoming an S Class mage, I will become a true man!" _Never change… Elfman._ Lucy thought, watching as Lisanna cheered for her brother.

"Cana Alberona"

Lucy turned to Cana, who seemed just as she had been the last few days. Depressed. _Is this why you want to leave.. Cana?_

"Freed Justine"

"Yes, now I can fill Laxus' place…" the green haired mage said, smile gracing his features.

Lucy watched as Toshiro's eyebrow seemed to witch ever so slightly at the last name. "Mest Gryder." he said, looking up from the sheet.

With that last name read, he stepped back as cheers and boos filled the room, sobs of disappointment or jeers of congratulation filling the room. She could hear Gajeel protesting in his little corner.

"I heard that they can't trust you enough yet." Pantherlily said wryly to his dragon slayer.

"D-dammit…"

"I wonder why they didn't pick the kid.."

"Seems like a no brainer to me. He's on the stage with them, he probably got made one seperately or something- a walking exception he is, freakish."

"No way, I thought he was up there cause he always does the paperwork!"

"Doubt it, I heard there's an age limit on the S classification. Little brat probably is just there because of the paperwork, walking around as if he owns the place."

Makarov finally called for silence in the guildhall in favor of continuing the announcement, and once silence finally set in he nodded.

"Now, since we have some newbies, we will be going over the rules." he stated, turning to Mira, who nodded.

"Within a week's time, each participant must select one partner."

"So it's a tag team competition…"

"There are two rules for this:" Erza began, eyes wandering around the room, as if predicting what would happen. "First, they must be a current Fairy Tail Mage. Second, they cannot be an S class mage."

"So no choosing Mirajane, Gildarts, or Erza…" Pantherlily elaborated, arms(paws?) crossed in thought.

"Makes sense, that would be really over powered…" Wendy said.

"In addition," Erza continued. "Toshiro Hitsugaya is also banned from being anyone's partner."

There were collective groans of "i knew it" or "damn" in the crowd, even among those who weren't participating. Toshiro, on the whole, simply closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

" the details will be announced once we reach Tenrou Island, but know that Erza will be blocking your path." Makarov stated easily, much to the guild's horror.

"No way... That's insane!"

"I'll be taking part as well!" Mira said sweetly, only making the situation worse.

"They have to beat both Erza and Mira?! No way…" Lucy said, staring in awe at the two in question.

"No need to complain so loudly. Obviously we won't use full force." Toshiro said, shifting through his set of papers, as if he _hadn't_ just admitted to being an obstacle in the way of the hopes and dreams of eight guild members.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'? They have to take _you_ on too?!"

"Every S class mage went through this initiation, it's not anything ridiculous." Gildarts added, walking over to Toshiro and casually snatching the papers, much to the boy's irritation. "As for you- you're banned from paperwork for the day." and with that, Gildarts had left through the wall.

"Wha- _Clive_!" Toshiro growled, taking off after the man at lightning speed, leaving Makarov calling after the two, before groaning at the antics.

"As I was _going_ to say, everyone will meet at the Hargeon port in one week's time! That will be all…" he said, grumbling out into the hole in the wall to chase after the pair.

The crowd dispersed quickly, townspeople talking animatedly about the decisions while mages grumbled about not being chosen or wondering if they would become one of the partners, although it seemed as though many of the participants had already picked. It was with suspenseful excitement that the sun bid goodbye to the world and night took its shift.

* * *

AN.

Fun fact! For the sparring match, I actually used dice to make teams and went with it.

I know I referred to the vacuum technique in that fight, basically subbing ash for dense iron filing which is then dissolved by Gajeel who was hiding and prepping underground, but I don't really know what would happen if someone's body was exposed to something like that. So I just used magic ex machina. If someone could explain it the that would be great!

Also, at this point I'm going to say no main pairings other than some possible Wendy/Toshiro, but it's more like that one cute little kid crush everyone has than anything else- kind of one sided since Toshiro is about as emotionally aware as a rock.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 21: Ode to the Children**

 _"If I haven't had fear, then I also wouldn't have been able to know what it's like to have bravery in my heart. Bravery that awakens when you're being consumed by fear." - Wendy Marvel_

* * *

"The guild feels so lively…" Wendy mused, mostly to herself. She currently sat at the smooth table of wood near the side of the guild, observing the goings on of the group with her head perched lazily on her small palm, eyes bright and body healed from the earlier spar. The night had fallen rather splendidly, wizards still speaking animatedly about the coming S class promotions. Lights were warm, yells and bickering were frequent, and music played loudly from the front stage.

She wanted to share in the excitement, she really did, but she already knew well that she had no choice of participating in any fashion. While her friends were all vastly powerful she didn't have much to offer after all- she had made an utter fool of herself in the spar by being so easily fooled into an easy trap exploiting her very core nature. And so, she sighed and resigned herself to the sideline, wondering idly if this was what true boredom felt like. Maybe she should take a job or something.

"But please oh please Carla! You can have mine!"

"No."

"You can-"

"No."

 _Poor Happy, he just doesn't get Carla's personality yet…_ Wendy mentally sighed. At the very least the cat was as tenacious as his fiery partner but even _she_ was surprised at the Happy's utter lack of concern for the word "no" that was most frequent on the white haired feline's lips. Finally seeming to grow weary, she strutted over to the blue haired girl who looked to be deep in contemplation, raising a thin brow.

"You seem down, child."

"Oh I'm fine! Just thinking is all."

Making herself comfortable next the resting elbow, Carla looked up at her friend with a disapproving gaze. "If this is about the trials, it's for the best."

"I know… I just really want to be better!" She released her head, laying both forearms on the table. "I want to be strong like my friends."

"You are strong enough for your age."

"But Hitsugaya-"

"No." she was cut off almost before she finished the name, shocked by the harsh tone and the fiery gaze. Her unspoken question was answered in just as quick a fashion. "Do _not_ strive to be like that boy. He is far beyond anything you could or should want to accomplish. To be in his place is to bear a curse upon your head."

Wendy looked down to properly face her friend now. "How can you say things like that? He works really hard!"

"And you would know firsthand?" She clipped, and Wendy knew what she meant. It was far too often that the boy would return to the guild battered and bruised, at which point she would heal him to the best of her ability. She tried and tried, yet there was one horrid scar that just never went away. Carla was still speaking. "His power brings misfortune upon others and himself, why do you think he hates casual address?" She ranted. "He is too open to the harshness of battle, too willing to swing his blade, there must be _something_ wrong with him, though I couldn't stop you from becoming attached…"

"Of course! He's our friend-"

"I recommend dropping that title."

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that you should not get attached. You will only get hurt, though I suppose it's no longer preventable."

"What do you mean? Why would I regret it?" she leaned down so she was on the same level as her friend. "Carla I know you don't particularly like him but-"

"That not why!" She protested, huffing. "Things will not go well at the trials. Especially not for him." she stated curtly, looking her friend straight in the eye. "You aren't to get involved, understand? No matter what occurs, do not involve yourself in the trials."

"But what do you _mean_? If something bad will happen then-"

"No!" she snapped. "This is not debatable, Wendy. Do not get involved! You will only hurt yourself far more than necessary. Do not get involved in the trials, and do not get any closer to that boy!"

"But how can I follow your instructions if I don't know? I won't abandon my friends, Carla!"

"You will! It will keep you safe."

"I can't do that!"

And with a heart burning in her chest, he ran out of the guild hall with as much dignity as she could muster, not looking back even once at the calls of her name.

The night welcomed her with open arms. Cold, breezy, and unyielding arms, but open nonetheless. Arms that were open for her to run into and take its comfort as a sign of true companionship. Small footprints soon made contact with disturbed snow on the ground, lumpy from constant abuse as the sky tried to retrieve its soft elegance that refused to stay put. The dim light of night lamps warming in appearance, giving the empty little town an air of peace that could never be achieved in the guild. Because while she loved the ruckus of her peers and the entertainment they provided, in times such as these it was only the scenery that could take her mind off thing. Something beautiful and serene.

The night drew out and she found herself lost in the cold, soft breeze tickling her pale features as the river rippled its greetings to her. She knew that theoretically she could wind her way to Fairy Hills, but why would she do that when the scenery ere was so much more welcoming? Days like these were hard to come by in the unforgiving winter and daily festivity.

It was at a time like this Wendy thought that snow was absolutely beautiful.

Only recently on her night walks, she had realized just how much she enjoyed the scenery that the town offered, the small flakes that each supposedly had a unique coloring and pattern to it. She loved the pure white of snow, the fluffiness to it that made it seem so unassuming.

Snow was serene, snow was calm, snow was sweet. It was something beautiful and opaque, letting one completely forget themselves in its existence.

"Odd to see you out so late."

Wendy yelped at the familiar voice. The icy voice that she knew so well by now, the voice that seemed to completely contrast her vision of the snow in every light, yet radiated the same beauty.

Because ice was sturdy, ice was powerful, ice was unrelenting. And somehow managed to show a person their own reflection in a different light- a mirror for one's self-awareness.

"Ah -Hitsugaya! I didn't see you coming…" _The very reason I'm out here, now that I think about it._

The boy rolled his eyes. "Clearly, considering your reaction. Most of the other guild members are already at their homes, what are you doing still out?"

"I just wanted to take in the scenery, is all. The snow is very pretty…" she said, turning to smile as warmly as she could. "That, and I need some alone time…."

"The guild is quite rambunctious."

"It's nice! It's just Carla… she keeps warning me about the trials…"

Toshiro cocked an eyebrow at this. "She had another precognition?"

"Seems like it..."

 _["Things will not go well at the trials."]_

He nodded absently, letting the wind overtake the conversation for a moment. Wendy had always known he was one for silence over needless conversation, but somehow she couldn't stop herself from wanting to get more out of him.

"What about you? Why were you wandering around?" she asked, already somewhat positive of an answer. Even more so when he offered a noncommittal shrug.

"I always do this when I have a free moment."

A free moment indeed, she knew well that those were very hard to come across for the boy. No wonder she rarely saw him out, he seemed to live in the guild.

"Say, where do you sleep anyway? You're always at the guild so early..."

"That's because I sleep there or pull all-nighters to get the work done. Before that I usually found a roof or something and slept there so I never really stayed in one place." he stated matter-of-factly, and immediately she was greeted by the image of Toshiro climbing onto a random roof in the dorm area and curling into the cold for the night- it was a strange sight to say the least.

"A roof?"

He offered yet another roll of the eyes at this. "Yes, Marvel. A roof." The image persisted, refusing to leave her brain. She tried to will it away with more words- holding down a giggle.

"Then you just sleep in the guild?"

"I believe I already said that."

"I didn't think there was so much work to fill out…"

He shrugged. "Normally there isn't. But with the trials coming and so many people coping with jobs, things move quickly."

A silence came between the two once again, one which Wendy was very hesitant to fill. She had always thought Toshiro was odd, but pleasant all the same. She remembered the first time she had seen him fight, when he had held his own against the Oracion Seis on his own, fighting his hardest to protect everyone. She remembered thinking that he was what she had imagined a dragon slayer to look like, flying across the sky at breakneck speeds on great majestic wings. He had saved her with arms far too secure for his age, comforted her in times of need, and given her the advice she needed to move on after Cait Shelter disbanded. She remembered the horror she had felt when he had been taken in by Nirvana and became an enemy, the relief when he had returned to them. He was the embodiment of the elements he controlled with such grace, as if he himself was subjugating the skies rather than she- whose name gave her the right and not much else.

She admired him. Because Hitsugaya was powerful, confident, and sure of himself. Because she was shy, weak, and confused. He knew her just as well as Carla did, yet she knew little to nothing about him, and that idea seemed almost sad to her. Had she been so selfish?

 _["There must be something_ wrong _with him, though I couldn't stop you from becoming attached…"]_

"How... How are your injuries, Hitsugaya?" She tried, voice tentative as ever.

"Perfectly fine, thanks to your hard work." He said simply, eyes fixed on the completely still river. She almost didn't want to continue the conversation, he seemed so transfixed in thoughts, but she still tried.

"Oh that's a relief… you've been training really hard."

"We'll see about that when I get results." This was another thing about Hitsugaya. Despite his achievement, he always striven to keep moving forward, push himself forward- for what? It was clearly working; she saw this when the fought earlier in the day. She had to wonder, it was simply the effect his closed off nature had on her inquisitive mind.

"Um.. hey, Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, Marvel?"

"Why...well… um..." she gulped, deciding to form her words in her head before speaking again. "What were you doing? Before joining Fairy Tail? I've healed you so many times, but there's a scar that's been worrying me for a while…"

 _["He is too open to the harshness of battle, too willing to swing his blade, there must be something wrong with him, though I couldn't stop you from becoming attached…"]_

He winced, and Wendy instantly felt bad. _I must have pulled up something painful… I'm so stupid._

Instead he offered a very strange answer- so out of character she actually was thrown for loop. He smirked. "They say that some blemishes of the body symbolize the mark of death in a past life. Such is the scar you saw- a birthmark."

"You believe in that stuff?"

He shrugged. "When you've seen alternate dimensions and live in a world of magic, things stop seeming impossible."

"I see…" she said. "So then, what were you doing before the guild?"

"I did this and that. Mostly traveled around, before finding Hyourinmaru."

Wendy smiled, understanding the feeling. "I felt that way about Grandine, before she left. I was all alone before she found me." She smiled as they continued to watch the river. "She was just like a mother for me, she even designed my clothes, and helped me find food…"

Toshiro chuckled. "She sounds like my grandmother."

She looked at him, eyes a bit wider than before. "Grandmother?"

He nodded, eyebrows knitting slightly. "She used to be just like that, fussing over us whenever we went into town, somehow she always knew about things that happened before we even got home to make an excuse. I'm sure she would be livid if she found out about the kind of stuff I got involved in nowadays."

She laughed at this, a laugh that rang through the air like chiming bells in the silent night. "Of course she would. You keep doing such dangerous stuff for us, Hitsugaya, you should really take better care of yourself!"

The boy scoffed at this. "Please. I take perfectly good care of myself. I just get more done than the rest of the lazy guild members."

"Sure, sure." Wendy said, still smiling. "But it's gotten you rewards; you know? You're a guard in the S class trials! That makes you higher level than even Natsu! You're all so powerful… I realized that when we sparred yesterday." Her tone began to mellow out, at which Toshiro didn't make any change in his position of staring out to the lake, but she could tell he felt the change. She didn't care, she just kept going. "It's inspired me, really. I want to get stronger, so I can be of use to you Natsu and Gajeel. I want to be as powerful as you guys, so people won't laugh when they hear I'm a dragon slayer! I want to live up to Grandine's name...just like you said you would for Hyourinmaru."

The white haired prodigy let out a small sigh. "A good set of goals, I'm sure you will go far, Marvel. Even at your age, you have shown remarkable prowess, so keep up the work you've been putting in."

She chuckled lightly once again. "Thanks, but I'm not sure how much that means coming from you, Mr. Child Prodigy. Compared to you, I'm nothing. I can't do anything."

He frowned at this. "Carla seems to disagree."

 _["He is far beyond anything you could or should want to accomplish. To be in his place is to bear a curse upon your head."]_

"Carla probably knows it. That's why she keeps telling me not to get involved in the S class trials." she shook her head, eyebrows furrowing. "She always tells me that you're a bad influence, and that you are going to cause trouble. She said things don't end well for you when we go there and she doesn't want me anywhere near it! Can you believe her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know Marvel, she only carries your best interests in her heart."

She gave her best attempt at a scowl. "I'm your friend! If something bad is going to happen to you I want to be there to help!"

"You're spending too much time with Dragneel, Marvel."

The scowl- more like a pout- quickly soured into a frown before becoming a wry smile, the mess of emotion changing as often as she blinked. "I think it's the guild as a whole. Fairy Tail is pretty amazing, you know?" She reached a hand outward, letting snowflakes fall on her arms. "Always reaching out for others, caring about their comrades, fighting for what they believe is the right thing to do. You're all so strong and amazing… I want to be like that."

"There's a fine line between strong and stupid."

"You know, Carla said the same thing." She muttered. "You guys are really alike, I think. That's why I can't see you as a bad influence… Besides! Ever since you came, everyone's gotten stronger! Even someone like me… I learned to gain courage."

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Marvel, you remember our spar earlier today, don't you? Simply because you don't have as much offensive power is not the same as being useless. It is because of support that those with high power outputs can be brought to their best abilities- you are vital for any sound strategy." he said simply. "My old master taught me that long ago."

She didn't know what to say to this. He always did this, she realized. He placed high faith in comrades, bringing out the best in them to ensure they reach their potential- as if it was an innate ability. She smiled, opening her mouth before someone else's voice interrupted.

"Toshiro."

She turned, not recognizing the voice as anyone from the guild. Behind them was a boy who looked to be in his twenties. Tall and lanky, sporting hair of a vivid orange and a casual look in brown eyes. He wore casual clothes signaling that he was most likely a civilian, though Wendy was sure she had never seen the man before in town- she would have noticed such vibrant hair. She wondered what on earth he could possibly want with Toshiro at such a time of night, but the white haired boy seemed to understand.

He regarded the man for a moment, before sighing and turning to Wendy. "Sorry Marvel, but this seems to be important."

She blinked. "You know him, Hitsugaya?" And well enough to be okay with him calling you by your first name, that is the thought she leaves in her mind.

He shrugged. "You could say that. Don't stay out too late, your cat will have my head." And with that, he walked over to the almost comically taller boy who looked over at her with concerned eyes before being pulled by the sleeve. They walked away, and somehow she felt like it was natural.

* * *

On closer inspection Ichigo noticed a few things about the Toshiro in front of him. First being that he was much paler than once before, the second being that his hair was much less gravity defying, and had been allowed to flop over his face in a much more subdued style. He also noticed this Toshiro was much more open to conversation than the one he was familiar with, evident by his behavior towards the girl he had been with before Ichigo had found them. Once a good ways away, the white haired boy looked up (his head still only reached the substitute's torso, some things never change it seemed) with calculating eyes, as he spoke.

"I recognize you, but I don't know you and you know me."

Ichigo put a hand behind his neck sheepishly. Those eyes hadn't changed either, still harsh enough to send new recruits back to the Rukongai (Matsumoto apparently had never let him live it down, it seemed to be a bit of an issue when graduation came around). "Well, you might not remember fully. Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm one of the people sent by Soul Society to find you."

"Kurosaki…" Toshiro let the name (of _course_ it was his last name) roll off his tongue, seeming deep in thought. "I think I remember you, vaguely."

"Well cool! Hey, could you come with me for a bit? There's someone with me who I think you might want to meet." Ichigo said, gesturing for the boy to follow. Toshiro hesitated at this, looking back to where the blue haired girl had been to see her walking away with a much older man. Being the protective older brother he is, Ichigo immediately wanted to head over there and punch the lights out of the man, but Toshiro simply shook his head.

"We know him, apparently."

"Apparently?"

The child shrugged. "I never spoke to him. Apparently he's been in the guild for a while though."

Ichigo nodded at this, but still felt wary as he led Toshiro away. They soon reached the house and Ichigo suddenly felt apprehensive. He had neglected to tell Rangiku of his intentions when he left the house that night, and he realized now that this would probably be very dangerous if he was in the wrong position when he walked in. He turned to the white haired boy, who seemed mildly confused as to why they were where they were. "Okay, listen carefully, Toshiro." he half expected the boy to snap back to call him the proper title, and felt slightly worse when he didn't. "You stay back and don't come from behind me until you are _fully in the house_ and away from valuable items. Got it?"

In response the boy stepped back a few steps. "What are you planning?"

" _I'm_ not the one planning. I'm just being cautious. I'm opening the door."

Toshiro scoffed, but nodded seeming to understand the urgency. Ichigo turned the doorknob.

"Hey, I'm back! I brought someone over." He called, closing the door behind him as the busty blonde came into view in her tight fitting blouse and skirt, giving him a curious look. He gave a lopsided grin, before hastily running to the side of the room leaving Toshiro out in the open for the curious woman to see.

The two stood in the shock, the woman much more so than the child. While Toshiro's eyes had widened slightly with his mouth only slightly agape, Rangiku had frozen in place, looking the child up and down several times before mouthing silent words as she tried to make her body function.

The sight, from Ichigo's cowering perspective, was somewhat stressing- like watching the climax of a movie. He watched, seeing the emotion and don't welling in the woman's mind, shadowed by guilt and sheer fear from those years ago. Even Toshiro's eyes seemed to have softened, eyes just a tad fonder than before.

"Matsumoto?" came Toshiro's quiet voice, breathed out in disbelief, and this seemed to trigger something in the lieutenant's mind, who jumped on the boy and tackled him into a tight hug.

"Captain!"

"R-Rangiku! Get off!"

"No way!" she squealed, near sobbing into the boy's hair. "I'm not letting you go again, Captain! Never again! The squad, me, Momo, we've all been so worried!" she pulled back, keeping firm hands on the dazed boy's shoulders grinning as wide as she could. "You look just like you always did, oh and you improved your fashion sense!" She brought the boy into yet another bone crushing hug and the boy's protests became muffled, her yelling soon deteriorating into mumbles of random things, sobs or laughs in between though Ichigo couldn't tell the difference. Ichigo cracked a smile at the scene, heart warmer than it had been in ages.

This was what he remembered, this was what he was used to.

"Rangiku- I can't… breathe... Get off!"

Finally prying himself from his former lieutenant, Toshiro gasped for breath before looking up at the woman who was giving him the fondest look he had ever seen in his life. He turned to Ichigo, before looking back at Rangiku. "I… you… I'm sorry. I must have put you all through quite a bit of hardship."

Rangiku frowned, glaring half-heartedly at the boy though shining orbs. "It's an understatement! We thought you were _dead_ until seven years ago! Captain do you have any idea how happy we are that you're safe? _Any_?" She then turned to Ichigo, who was hiding in the corner of the room behind a couch. "And _you_! How did you find him?"

Ichigo gulped. "I ran into him while on a walk..."

She didn't seem to believe him, and for a moment he simply prayed to the Soul King that she would just turn back to Toshiro. Because while he could handle Aizen, he could not handle the wrath of women. _Especially_ when they had control over your meals but had no clue how to make them decent. If she tried to do damage who knew what would happen.

She wheeled back to the boy, looking him up and down and noticing the guild mark. "So you really _are_ in Fairy Tail? We met some of them up there, they were so dynamic!"

"Y-You worked with them?"

Ichigo nodded. He recounted his experiences in Edolas, beginning from his meeting of Hinamori all the way to the end when he had punched Kusaka and gotten carried away by a bright light known as the Reverse Anima. It turned out, much to their frustration, that it had been too often they had missed each other by hairs, being in the right places at the _wrong_ time. He went on to explain how upon being dropped into Earthland, they had begun to ask around about Fairy Tail leading them to Magnolia (though he neglected to mention that he had seen Toshiro earlier in the day)

Toshiro nodded, and Ichigo decided to take a risk. This Toshiro seemed a lot less stiff than the old one, after all. He turned to Rangiku and smirked. "Typical Toshiro was talking to a girl about battle tactics before I found him." To this the boy jerked his head to the carrot top, a low growl emitting from his throat as Rangiku doubled over in laughter.

"Hah! That's so typical of you, Captain!"

"Kurosaki…"

"Captain! Captain! Come on tell me more!" Rangiku whined. "Ichigo, was the girl cute? Tell us about the guild life! Do they treat you fine? You know they seemed to respect you quite a bit, are you alright? They haven't given you _trouble_ , have they?"

"Matsumoto!"

She giggled again, scurrying to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle. "Ah, sorry Captain, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed… want some sake? I found some back in that other place- Edolas? That's the one!" To this Ichigo balked.

"Oi, Rangiku! He's not of age!"

She pouted. "So?"

"I don't like sake." Toshiro said bluntly, to which Ichigo did a double take.

"You've had it before?!"

The child shrugged. "If you saw the guild you would understand."

Rangiku gave a playful look of 'I told you so', never losing the large grin on her face and hurriedly took a seat on the couch, motioning for both males to sit as well. "This sounds fun! Come on, Captain, tell us all about it! When we met them they were all so strange and tense!"

This was not true, Ichigo thought, recalling their banter and teasing, but he said nothing.

They both sat down, Toshiro on a single armchair and Ichigo on the couch opposite Rangiku. The prodigy sighed. "First things first, calm down and stop bouncing- you'll spill your drink. Second, both of you will refer to me as Hitsugaya. Kurosaki, however well you may have known me before, I don't know you as of now, and I am currently not the same person. Rangiku, just… I'm not your captain at this time. Don't call me something I have yet to achieve. It doesn't feel right."

Ichigo held back a slight wince at the words. This was more of the old Toshiro coming back, contrary to the boy's statement. This person was someone who had been through the same ordeals Toshiro Hitsugaya had been through, yet had somehow managed to cope in a different way. He was still himself, yet somehow his cold exterior was warmer, more openly caring than the last. Ichigo knew from his reaction that the boy had already known Rangiku, whether it be the woman standing in front of them or someone else, and it was obvious how confused he was with his current identity from his calling.

Even with the man defeated, Ichigo could feel hatred for Aizen pouring into his bones.

The atmosphere was comfortable, something that usually never happened with the frost captain in the room, though he supposed all signs of a captain had faded. It was strange seeing the boy in something other than the standard shihakusho and haori, let alone something like what he had donned. Ichigo had always seen the boy as somewhat regal in demeanor, yet here he sat with perfect posture, wearing a sleeveless white shirt that hung loosely on his frame, with black fingerless gloves and black pants tucked into boots and a thin scarf haphazardly wrapped on his neck. He took in the mark on the boy's shoulder, which was a silver mark showing what looked to be a fairy with a tail on it.

He talked about how his guild was "obnoxiously rowdy, always getting into fights" and how the people tended to give him more and more paperwork (of course he managed to land himself with paperwork after being reincarnated into another dimension, _only you, Toshiro_.) by destroying property after property while on jobs. He went on to speak about an "impossibly stupid" fire mage and his rants soon grew to include raging alcoholics and strippers, along with mutants and she-devils, at which point Ichigo was beyond worried for the kid's sanity. It was when the boy had finally cooled down that he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, they're _strange_."

Rangiku, who had been snorting and laughing while all the while getting drunker and drunker, now rolled on the floor in mirth. "I can't believe you, Cap- hic- tain! It sounds like the 'leventh!"

"Matsumoto…"

Ichigo sighed, electing to continue the topic at hand. "Say, does anyone in there know about your situation?"

Toshiro shook his head. "One, but it's limited. He is only aware of my soul state."

"You need to tell them eventually. We can't take you back without them knowing why, if what you said is true they'll storm Seiretei."

The boy sighed. "I know, Kurosaki. I just saw no reason to tell them. This was my problem, after all. I'll tell them tomorrow." he looked up. "How soon?"

At this, the carrot top groaned. "That's the thing. They managed to map out all the borders in Edolas with our combined reiatsus, and are finding a way to breach the connection to get here. Until they do that we can't really do anything. And even when we do… surely you know how we're going to have to get you there?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "According to Urahara- do you remember him? He's this shady shopkeeper and part time mad scientist- he said that it's different. Kinda hard to explain… we can give him a call though. We should be able to set up the connections by tonight."

The child nodded. "Let's do that." he turned to Rangiku, who was still giggling on the floor. "Matsumoto, be quiet already! Go to sleep or something."

"But Caap-taiin!"

"It's Hitsugaya to you!" Ichigo snorted, causing the boy to whip around. "What?"

"No, no! It's just that back then you used to always yell at everyone to call you captain."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't listen. You're my friend, so I'll call you like one."

Toshiro scoffed. "You're just like that flame brain."

 _Ah._ Ichigo thought. _The impossibly stupid pyromaniac who has no sense of self control or awareness of his surroundings with a bad attitude and no respect. That one._

Some things don't change.

* * *

AN

FINALLY you have no idea how much I wanted these guys to meet up gah I just couldn't resist, I _had_ to update early.

*ahem

The other reason why I updated early is because I'm going to be quite busy with exams soon. So, yeah- that's the warning for sporadic updates.

Thank you so much for the encouraging/justniceingeneral reviews! It really helps keep me motivated, they make me smile every time I see them. Thank you so much, I'll try to keep improving so that you won't be disappointed!

Hope you Enjoyed!

-jenumire


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22: To Fly, One Must Fall**

 _"Throwing away victory for the sake of manners is a rookie mistake. Captains don't have the time to waste on that kind of thing. Don't waste your time trying to play the good guy. No matter what debts you may owe, from the instant you find yourself on the battleground, both sides are evil." - Kyouraku Shunsui._

* * *

I'm finally back! Whoo!

* * *

The next morning, Fairy Tail saw a major shock when Gildarts Clive ran out of the office bright and early to scream that Toshiro Hitsugaya had gone missing- that the paperwork wasn't done, and he wasn't on a job or training yet according to Mirajane- he hadn't even entered the guild.

Of course this caused a mass of anger and worry for the child to sweep through the guild like a high frequency wave- namely in the form of a yelling Natsu and a growling Gajeel ready to ravage the town in search of the small child prodigy before the door opened once more and all such thoughts were quelled.

In the door stood the child himself, flanked by two much taller strangers. One being a tall and well-endowed woman with flowing blonde hair, the other a lanky man with hair of a vibrant orange that would put Natsu's to shame. All three seemed to be in the midst of laid back conversation before stopping at the quietness of the hall. The smallest of the three seemed to have a look on his face that was the closest to confusion they had ever seen in their entire time knowing him.

"Toshiro you're alive!" Natsu yelled, diving at the boy who hastily ducked as his two companions each leaned in opposite directions, leaving the poor mage to fly right between them. But this wasn't the end…

"Kid! Come here and give me a hug!"

Gildarts, self-appointed guardian to Toshiro, ran towards the group with open arms before receiving an abrupt kick to the chest (carefully missing his scars) by a booted foot- the crash mage was of course not flung but shoved to the side. Toshiro huffed, voice as monotone as always.

"So emotional today, you would think I died."

"You disappeared! You weren't in the office!" Happy whined, wings unfurled and hands raised. "You don't do anything but work so of course we worried!"

He raised an eyebrow at this. "I cannot have my sleep?"

From behind him, the man crossed his arms over his chest. "Oi, Toshiro, I've had enough talking cats for a lifetime you know."

The boy shot a glare at the comment. "Well deal with it, because there are three of them here."

"Three?! Toshiro I swear-"

"Hitsugaya!"

The guild watched in complete awe as the two easily went back and forth, before the man's appearance began to register to the group. "Wait a second, you're…" Gray stepped forward, pointing to the two behind the boy. "You are! You're those guys from Edolas!"

"Yo!" Ichigo waved. "You're that stripper right? You were with the pinky." he jabbed a finger behind him to where Natsu had flung himself through the door, evidently not remembering them well enough for the _honor_ of names.

"S-stripper…"

While the ice mage retreated to a secluded corner in order to sulk, Mira, oh so sweet Mira, came forward with her most welcoming smile. "So sorry about Gildarts earlier, he was very worried when Hitsugaya wasn't in the office this morning, he's usually an early riser." This wasn't necessarily correct, since he did not usually have a sleep to rise _from_ , but no one corrected her. "So you two are the mysterious helpers from Edolas that we heard about?"

The man nodded plainly. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" The woman added happily.

"You guys _know_ Toshiro?" Lucy asked, eyes flitting from the strangers to the boy who seemed rather comfortable with their presence despite the proximity (And by proximity, she meant standing within a foot of him from behind and him not scowling as if a dog were drooling on his foot).

"Yeah, he's the one we've been looking for. We're old friends." Ichigo said easily, turning to the sulking Gray with a grin. "I actually had no clue where he was until you mentioned him, so thanks for that." Gray winced slightly, realizing how much of an idiot he had been for making assumptions.

(That, and the fact someone from Toshiro's old scarring life had been right under his nose, yet he hadn't a clue.)

Lucy, just as confused a she was in the beginning, simply blinked and pointed at Rangiku. "Wait, but I thought you were his guardian spirit?"

At this Toshiro did a double take, turning to the two with a glare as Rangiku giggled girlishly. "Oh~ don't worry about that little fib!"

"Not even _trying_ to be discreet are you..." the boy groaned, smothering his face in his hands. "Heartfilia, whatever she has told you, ignore it."

"B-but… I'm so confused…" And indeed she looked it, eyes darting from the glowering child to the smiling woman seeming to be direct opposites, yet there they stood. While Rangiku practically exuded friendliness and open joy, Toshiro's cold demeanor was ever present- a sight that was quite comical, really.

Toshiro turned to Gildarts, ignoring the giggling woman behind him. "Clive, where is the master?"

"Meeting."

"I see… Matsumoto- oh no." He cut himself off as he saw the woman was no longer present, speaking animatedly with a confused Cana, their eyes drifting from each other to the barrel of alcohol. Things were normal enough before Cana began to grin and offered a barrel to the woman who for once didn't seem so outlandishly over endowed.

Ichigo, catching the drift of this, paled as well before hearing a loud voice from behind.

"Ichigo! You never got to fulfill your promise! Fight me!"

Natsu lunged towards the carrot top, who regarded him for a heartbeat before flinging a leg upward to knock the fire mage to the wall along with his mentor. "There. Consider this done." Ichigo said blandly, looking down to Toshiro who was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "Oi, Toshiro. You gonna tell 'em or?"

"It's Hitsugaya. And yes, I'm getting there," he turned to Gildarts. "Clive, please inform the master that i need to discuss things with him when he returns."

At this, Gildarts straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes. "Just him? You aren't going to let the others know? They have a right, you know."

"I will tell who I wish to know, Clive." he replied icily. But the man didn't back down especially when Lucy heard these words.

"Tell us? What's going on?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Heartfilia."

Ichigo sighed from behind the boy, a low mutter in a warning voice saying "You're doing it again, Tosh…" though evidently this was ignored but not unheard.

Gildarts seemed to have further protests to make. "Kid, if this is about what I think it is I really think that they should know…"

Toshiro glared right into the man's eyes. "And I already told you they should not be bothered with these things."

"Don't give us that." Gray added, piping in with a look of complete seriousness on his face. "You should have _bothered us with it_ earlier."

"Fullbuster, don't-"

"Don't push us out again! I know exactly what this is about, I heard you and Hinamori that night. And I won't let that situation come round again, so either you spill or I do."

The wide eyes seemed to grow to the size of saucers at the proclamations, and Gray could see surprise and a twinge of hurt in them before once again emotions were shoved to the background to make way for an impassive fury. "You listened in."

"You were loud."

Almost immediately it was as if the room's temperature had dropped to the negatives, the sheer stubborn will of both ice masters seeming to radiate and draw attention. While eyes of obsidian seemed to shine with intent the gleaming teal provided what to anyone else would classify as a confirmation of sudden death. Ice seemed to literally creep from their feet as they locked eyes, unwavering.

"What's going on here?" The authoritative voice cut straight through the tension, all eyes turning to the red haired female who had arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

" _Hitsugaya_ here is trying to high and mighty and keep important stuff from us."

"Fullbuster does not know when to _quit_ "

Ichigo leaned down to the boy. "Toshiro, what exactly is the issue here?"

"Kurosaki, you know how these people are. If I have to return by the means you suggest they will not stand for it, and knowing them they will follow in _your_ footsteps to cause very much unneeded trouble."

"And if they _don't_ know and they find out the hard way you're taking those chances and tripling them. I think we should explain to clear up assumptions."

"I will not explain this to the whole guild"

"Then how about just the ones who'll care the most? If they can't follow then that's their problem but at least they'll be told."

"But-"

"Don't make me give you this speech for a second time, you can't go this alone, it's not healthy."

"Health be damned"

"Honor be saved? Don't be stupid."

"Kurosaki, you dare call me stupid?"

"It's what you are! Some _child genius_ you are!"

"Like _you_ can talk, I can ascertain that you were one of low IQ the moment I breathed your air."

"Please, don't you go acting like Byakuya, it _literally_ doesn't suit you."

"You also forget I don't know who that is."

A sharp cough cut through the two's bickering and they instantly turned to see Erza looking entirely unamused. Her frown was set and her glare was one that had deeply improved from association with the child whom she now scrutinized. He looked straight back into those eyes with a glare of his own, one icy enough to stop animals in their tracks, though the guild had grown accustomed to.

It didn't change the shock factor of being faced with it though. Erza being a warrioress was glad to be able to stand its great potency.

"Hitsugaya, what is this? What are they talking about?"

Gray saw fit to answer for him, anger gracing his tones. "He's talking about the fact he's about to be taken to the land of the dead."

This statement seemed to draw the attention of the entire guild, and unfortunately it was at this moment the door had opened and Wendy had walking in with Carla. Everything seemed to freeze as the words were digested, the only one moving was Toshiro himself who groaned.

Erza was the first to recover. "Hitsugaya you're insane! Why on Earth-"

"It's not what you think, Scarlet." He cut in immediately, not at all liking the panic in her voice.

"Then what is it? Hitsugaya, we will not have you carry through with this."

Toshiro sighed, turning to the furious Gray. "Fullbuster, you could have chosen _any_ word choice and that is what you came up with?"

"It's a pretty accurate one"

Toshiro huffed at this, raising his hands as if in defeat. "Fine! Fine, when the master comes back I will fully explain. Until then I will let you know I have no intention of doing what you are thinking of." He let his gaze snap to Gray's slightly more relaxed form and practically snarled. " _Happy_?"

The man's practiced willpower did not waver however, and he simply replied icily, "Very."

Impatience and annoyance seemed to leak from the child, who simply scoffed and muttered something about paperwork in the office, and on silent feet and the slamming of a door he was confined to the guild remained tense as the youngest female of the group edged her way into the room.

"What… What's all this about? Why was Hitsugaya so…"

"He's just a tad stressed right now, really." Came the female voice that had family gone completely unheard throughout the whole ordeal. The buxom lieutenant walked over to the little girl, light smile gracing her surely gorgeous features.

"Who… who are you?"

Ichigo, recognizing the girl, stepped forward. "We're old friends of his, you saw me last night."

Wendy's eyes seemed to widen in recognition. "Oh! I remember you!" She bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Wendy Marvel."

The two reintroduced themselves, Rangiku seeming to very quickly regain her usual rigor. She leaned over the girl and seemed to appraise her.

"Ichigo, this is the girl from last night?" She said giddily, and at his nod she almost squealed. "You're so cute! You're friends with Captain?"

"C-captain? Wendy spluttered out, face growing to the color of a tomato as her eyes flitted from the woman's face to her chest and back to her face again.

"You know, Toshiro! It's my little nickname for him, but he doesn't seem to like it…" she pouted to herself, while Ichigo who muttered something about stupid nicknames and excuses.

To the woman's delight Wendy's eyes did brighten a fraction at the name. "Oh! Then yes, we're friends!"

Carla huffed at this from her position in the girl's arms. "Friends, you say?" Wendy pouted but did not reply.

"But... what's going on? Why did Erza say that he was-"

"Oh, that'll all be explained! Don't worry your little head about it, it's bad for a girl's complexion!" Rangiku waved off the worry. "Relaxation allows for the body to shine!"

"So _that's_ why you never did work." Ichigo mused, eyes teasing as Rangiku immediately gave a shout of denial.

…

"-and he always yelled at me to do the work! He was so grumpy whenever we took sauna breaks!" Rangiku pouted.

Ichigo snorted. "I think that was more because they refused to let him into the male's bath alone because of his age."

 _The kid doesn't know how lucky he is._ Gildarts thought to himself, completely aware of the woman's very generous assets. _I bet Macao and Wakaba are having a blast._ And he wasn't wrong, though one could never be sure if they're whimpered ogling was patheticism or legitimate admiration- they seemed to be very close these days.

"So his work obsession isn't a new thing then?" Gildarts asked, leaning back in his seat as Rangiku nodded vigorously.

"He's always been like that, never stops anything until it's necessary or he's sure he is at a good place. Has he been sleeping?" She asked, tone switching to almost motherly.

He shrugged. "Sporadically. He's been training like there's no tomorrow." He narrowed his eyes. "Not literally, of course."

"Of course not!" She waved off the hidden accusation with a smile. "He probably just has pent up energy."

"You're very fond of stress relief aren't you? Any hobbies?" Gildarts asked conversationally to which Rangiku's face lit up.

"Oh, I love going outside and having fun, though I suppose buying items comes as a close second. A woman must have a good sense of fashion! And you have such interesting clothing! I passed by so many cute little shops too," She turned to Ichigo. "You think captain will take me shopping?"

"No."

"So pessimistic!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked back at Gildarts with a hand shoved in his pockets. "So, any idea when your master will be back?"

Gildarts only shrugged. "He'll probably come back any minute now, complaining about the meeting and go straight to the bar."

As if following specified directions, Makarov did arrive within the next few minutes, and indeed he was exasperatedly glad to be back at his "home" with his "children" though he did head straight for the bar. He was torn away from the immersing endeavor when Gildarts wandered over with a face of complete seriousness. He muttered the situation, at which Makarov blinked and turned to the two newcomers he had completely missed in his exhausted stupor. Noticing this, Ichigo and Rangiku politely finished their conversation and went to meet the diminutive man.

"So you two are friends of the kid?" He said, all formality having been spent.

"Yeah, we are." Ichigo said curtly. Rangiku nodded.

"He needs to speak with you, we all do." At the woman's words the man simply closed his eyes and nodded. He took his cup and offered her a whiskey, which she took with a nod. Ichigo declined his offered drink, and the two motioned for the master to follow them into the office.

The two foreigners were greeted with acknowledgements by the child himself, who had already immersed himself in the tremendous task of sorting and filing through mounds of work that made Rangiku shudder.

As was to be expected, Makarov was shortly followed in by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Gajeel, along with all three Exceeds and Gildarts. Once seated, Toshiro sighed in preparation.

"This is only being explained once for the master, if you do not understand that it your issue." he said curtly. "Clear?"

They nodded, and so when all were comfortable Toshiro began by explaining the soul theories he and Gildarts had worked out before just like in his case with the crash mage as he eased into his revelation. True to his word, Toshiro's gaze never even alluded to starting towards anyone other than his two friends, Gildarts, and the master. This did not at all deter the remaining group though.

"So you're the reincarnation of a commander in the military force of Soul Society, who was shoved through an incomplete reincarnation cycle and into this word's version of you." Erza summarized the explanation, seemingly the first to truly understand. She kept her tone conversational and asked "How are you so sure?"

"My first answer would be the memories." He answered, acknowledging the group (only Erza, really) at last. "Whenever something that has relation to my old life reveals itself- which is extremely often as I share my fate with him- I see how that even played out in the old life as a memory. Long have they become a jumbled mess though they are retained once seen." He paused, looking to Rangiku who nodded.

"Nearly right after our victory against the Oracion Seis, the Soul Society found a means of contact. They found the small portions of my torn spirit and collected them, and it appears since part of my being is with them I can hear their voices and discussions. By adjusting my power level, I could answer simple yes and no questions, and as a result I was given orders. I scoped the area while on missions and provided any information asked of me, which led them to being able to send people for me. Hence the appearance of these two in Edolas."

"Edolas? Why not Earthland?"

"Earthland was closed off, for some reason, from Soul Society. While souls could reincarnate here, reapers could not pass and so no souls from here actually went to there. Where they went is my guess. But Edolas was the closest they could get, and they were lucky that it was around this time the anima took us there as well. Since they have power in their souls they were consequently dragged from Edolas to Earthland along with us. We now are simply waiting for the science division to secure a connection."

"What about the other voice?" Gray piped up, and Toshiro felt his body tense as something in the back of his mind reared its head.

"Other voice?" Ichigo echoed the words, "Toshiro.."

"You heard that as well, did you?" Toshiro sighed. "In addition to the extra memories and communications, shortly after the Nirvana incident I began to hear a voice in my mind. One that was very aware of both of my lives, and seemed only interested in furthering my "purpose", which involves staying alive and here. While sometimes it is just annoying, others it is troublesome, though it did give me some power during the fight in Edolas." He turned to a concerned Rangiku and a shocked Ichigo. "I was going to ask you two about it, but I've been beaten to the punch."

"But that sounds like-!" Ichigo began incredulously, before being stopped by Rangiku.

"Ichigo! Not here!"

He growled but nodded turning to Toshiro. "We have to talk later."

"And why not now?" Gildarts demanded.

"'Cause we aren't sure yet and you folks are hot headed." Ichigo said blatantly. "He'll tell you if he feels like it."

"But then we'll never know!" Lucy protested. "This concerns us too, he's our friend! Don't shut us out!"

"He's not shutting you guys out, give the kid a break!" Ichigo said, seeming exasperated as he leveled a glare at the group. "He doesn't need you guys coddling him!"

"I also don't need you to fight my battles Kurosaki." Toshiro added.

"Yeah yeah, enough out of you."

The two's sure to be bickering was silenced before it was started, Makarov finally having something to say to the ordeal. The small man took a swig of his drink. "So they're going to take you back to the Soul Society?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, once the connections are secured. I am needed there."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes from his spot against the wall. "Soul Society is a place to house _dead_ souls, right?"

The air grew tense as the question's implication and meaning hung in the air, heavier than the world itself. They hadn't thought of that, hadn't considered the meaning of going to such a place. Being sent from there, it meant Rangiku and Ichigo were mere souls- not alive. And in order to retrieve Toshiro, he would have to join them.

Ichigo's gaze was flat- completely serious with a frown seeming etched in his features. "Before you start making your assumptions let me clear up a few things. First of all," he pointed to himself. "I'm human, and I'm alive. I am also a Shinigami, and am able to go to soul society and fight for them." He pointed to Rangiku. "She is a soul, that's why the Edolas people couldn't see her."

"So you're not dead, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I was a special case. We're seeing if we can create that scenario here. Where he can just enter and exit his body without repercussion." He said, seeming to choose his words more carefully.

"Hold on, I don't like this." Gildarts said. "I don't know if you guys are aware, but souls aren't the same here as they are there." He motioned the Fairy Tail group. "Our souls are the essence of magic power- connected straight to our bodies. If the soul leaves the body while the body is still functioning it's the same as tearing the soul."

"But he's already been torn!" Gray protested. "If it happens again who knows what will happen."

Happy gasped. "If that's the case, then…"

"We already knew that." Ichigo said harshly. "He's aware, we're trying to find something that works. Though if he doesn't and it's too late…"

A low growl came from the side of the room as all eyes met a burning rage.

"Look i don't care about all these stupid theories." Natsu said. "You're friends, aren't you?! He trusts you guys and that's something he doesn't do often; anyone could see that!" Fists clenched as fire enveloped skin in burning rage. "And yet how can you bastards talk about killing him for a soul he had no control over?! He didn't chose that life!"

"Will you calm down and listen? We don't-"

"He ain't your military commander anymore! He's a Fairy Tail wizard with a new life ahead of him! And you wanna take that away?"

Wendy, who hadn't said a word since the revelation had been made, was left in her swirling thoughts. That Toshiro was suffering for so long, wondering who he was supposed to be, that his soul was that of a military commanding prodigy in the midst of war and had died on the field, that he had friends who he had left heartbroken. _That he might die again._

And suddenly, words rang through her mind.

 _["Things don't go well for him"]_

Her head jerked to Carla, who seemed to in deep thought or concentration, one quickly broken by a resounding smack.

The world seemed to freeze in place as Natsu was knocked to the ground from the shock and force, looking up at the buxom strawberry blonde who stood there panting- once soft baby blue irises burning with an icy shine, harsh and livid.

"Do you think we're heartless? We don't want to do it any more than we did before! How _dare_ you suggest we would betray his trust!" Rangiku shrieked. "You don't know! You can't imagine how it is to make that decision!"

"It's what you're doing! Betraying him!"

"Damn it will you all _shut up!"_

Toshiro's voice was shaking, Wendy noticed. Shaking from anger, confusion, or perhaps regret- she couldn't quite tell, though she supposed it could have easily been anger judging from the clenched fists and sharp scowl. He brought up his gaze, one harsh and piercing into every single participant in the discussion. He turned to his guildmates.

"I am perfectly content with the circumstances- should such an outcome be required then so be it. This is in no way a form of betrayal; it is for my best interests. Do not interfere with what you don't understand." He said, eyes never wavering in the slightest as they glowed with promises of many repeated deaths should they be challenged, with voice low and all shaking now seemingly stomped out with sheer willpower. As they tried to protest he stopped again. "I have the right to choose this path for myself, Dragneel. I'm _not_ going to stay content with living as half a soul questioning my very identity. If I am required by my comrades, then _so be it_."

His tone screamed "end of discussion", and thankfully they all got the message. When this was confirmed, he nodded before leaving the room on swift feet- gone in the blink of an eye to leave his comrades to work things out.

Lucy felt a tear running down her pale skin as she trembled. "We never even noticed, did we? That he was suffering."

"Natsu…" Happy mumbled. "What's going to happen?" Natsu shook his head, glaring at the two newcomers from a kneeled position on the floor. Gray stood from his seat, scowling at absolutely everything while Erza simply sighed as if disappointed by something.

"Why…" Wendy finally whimpered out. "Why does it have to be this way?"

Rangiku shook her head, facing her feet. "It always has been. Fate's cruel like that."

The tension of the first morning was soon tucked into the back of the group's minds, as they had decided not to worry themselves with the very worst possibilities if there were better options, and it seemed evident that the two new arrivals were far too fond of the boy to be able to kill him so readily. They had talked and talked, and by the time they finished the day had given way to deep afternoon with the sun just beginning to tire.

It had also shown then that despite having been found and having no reason to keep going on missions, the small white haired boy who caused all the worry in the beginning had gone and taken one. It was simple, a basic beat down of the local thugs who were causing havoc, but it was clear the meaning that he just wanted to shave off some stress. It was understandable, and Mira hadn't made a single sound of protest upon seeing the look of pure anger churning in the boy's eyes. And so the young dragon had trudged off and the group felt more than slightly worried for the safety of whatever gang he chose to let such frustration out on- he was ruthless, a menace of who they wished no one the misfortune of meeting on a bad day.

Rangiku had heard this news and immediately understood. She knew he boy's habits well, even back when he was soul reaper did he do such things when stress became hard to manage, or even when he simply had a goal in mind. She knew that there was nothing that stopped the boy, and was confident enough he would return within the day. It was with this faith in her mind that she lifted her face, gifting the world with her best smile and milled around in an attempt to learn as much as she could about the affairs of the guild- this was her specialty, getting all the information before they realized what they were saying. There was a reason, after all, why she was the lieutenant of the intelligence division.

"Man, I can't believe the kid would have such a friendly person for a friend." One member mumbled- what was his name, Jet? - "thought all his friends would be like him, clammy and too strong to compare with."

"Oh, I'm sure you're used to it by now," Rangiku said, waving off the critique on her outward mannerisms. "He's a shut in by nature! Grumpy and always working"

"Tell me about it." another member said from beside the first. "At least the Master's happy. For once he's actually on time with paperwork and hasn't to lift a finger. He's been drinking his weight ever since the kid came round"

"How did you find him?"

"I dunno the details, but basically he came up in the forest bloody and unconscious- Natsu and them came back just in time to find him and since he was wandering around he just kinda stayed."

"So he got attacked then?" She said, feeling her voice change as her stomach churned. How people disgusted her, to target a small child!

Even if he was no such thing, only those who he deigned to look at would be aware.

"We assume so, but the guys were never found." The first mage said, backing away slightly from the evil aura surrounding the woman. He opened her mouth to speak again when yet another voice called for the two from somewhere to the side.

"Oh, Jet! Droy! There you are!"

Jogging toward them was a petite girl with light blue hair and kind eyes, wearing an orange piece and a disarming smile- seemingly effective judging from the two men's reactions. Now, if there was one thing Rangiku Matsumoto could never get enough of, it was a good story of affection and care, so seeing the looks in the boy's eyes when the girl approached set her inner self on fire.

The girl stopped as the two men called her name ("Hello Miss Levy!") in perfect sync, proceeding to butt heads and argue about who had the right to greet her first, something the girl, Levy, simply looked at sheepishly before turning to Rangiku apologetically.

"So sorry about them. They're very energetic." She said with a smile.

Rangiku grinned. "You have them wrapped around your fingers." At the proclamation Levy flushed a dark crimson, shaking her head and waving her arms.

"No! We're all friends! We're on Team Shadow Gear together…"

Rangiku cocked her head. "But they were so happy to see you." She leaned in closer. "Are you sure? You have feminine charms, you ought to use them." At the, Levy pouted, arms near instantly moving to her chest.

"Nothing compared to you…"

Rangiku inwardly sighed. She was used to this, and she hated it. In fact, she had often a time wished her own chest was smaller, wished for a figure more petite rather than loud and curvy. She had always been criticized and labeled for her looks as nothing more than a dumb blonde, though she had to admit she fell into step more quickly than she would admit.

"Now now, that's no way to think! Everyone has their own brand of beauty, if the only form of attractiveness was in curves then the world would be filled with balloon chested bimbos with huge egos." She placed gently hand on the silky soft hair of the much smaller girl. "Your petite charms and bookish attitude remind me of a friend of mine, and she has men all over her for her looks."

The girl simply looked down at her feet, mumbling something unintelligible.

The doors soon opened, and a small figure eased their way into the room with light steps and a relaxed posture. He seemed to glide straight to the bar where Mira was milling about cleaning glasses, holding out a paper. She smiled and took it, at which he nodded in thanks before looking around. Teal irises locked on baby blue, and he made his way across the guild to meet them.

"Matsumoto." He acknowledged. "McGarden."

"How was your mission?" Levy asked tentatively. Having been one of the few to witness the raging tempest that had become of the boy when he first left, she knew that despite the now very relaxed posture he could very well be about to snap.

He shrugged, flexing a gloved hand rather absent mindedly. "All quantity and no quality. A pity that the townsfolk have so much trouble with such things. Not to mention I had to cut the pay." Levy blinked curiously.

"Oh? Why?"

He looked up, voice casual. "Damage compensation. "And instantly that confusion melded into understanding. Rangiku held down a giggle letting the conversation continue uninterrupted.

"H-how bad was it?"

"Downtown may be impassable for the moment. I would recommend cutting through the forest and bridge if you want to leave Magnolia."

Rangiku then laughed heartily at this while Levy did a small double take. Patting the small girl on the back, she leaned to the boy who looked up to meet her mischief filled gaze. "So, you're getting paid eh?" she mused. "Say, Toshiro…"

Realization filled the gem like orbs as the implications of her statement filed in his sharp mind.

"No." he snapped.

She pouted instantly. "Aww, but you didn't let me finish!"

Arms crossed over a chest. "No. I am not taking you shopping."

"But Toshiro! I saw such cute figurines in one of the vendor stalls-"

"You wouldn't."

"But they were so cute! And so lifelike! I want one, captain!"

"I refuse! And I told you, Hitsugaya!"

Meanwhile, in the center of the guild stood two figures, one of orange and other of pink hair spiking align their heads. They almost seemed like crowns, which was fitting considering how they bickered like prideful nobles.

Prideful? Sorry, the word is _childish._

"I bet I'm way stronger than you are!

"Yeah? Cause I think you're just _overcompensating_ for something."

"And what the hell does that mean?!"

"Try and figure it out, fireball."

"You trying to start something, carrot head? Cause I' happy to give it to ya!"

"Yeah, 'cause you have more brain cells in your fists than in your head!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Toshiro felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek at the idiotic display. "You know there's an issue when _Kurosaki_ is making jabs at intelligence…" He winced as a ball of fire erupted in the middle of the guild hall, radiating and causing many distressed yelps.

"Fine then, come at me! You're so powerful? Well here I come!" Natsu yelled, and Ichigo grinned.

"Bring it on!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange pass, pressing it into his chest. IN an instant he seemed to split into two, his casually clad self discarded like a ragdoll in exchange for the very same man clad in black robes wielding a large cleaver.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku called out, seeming worried. "Don't kill him!"

"Yah yeah, I got it!"

Toshiro watched in wonder as Ichigo fought, absorbing the awed whispers and impressed stares as the battle raged. _This is what a Shinigami is…_ He was mesmerized. Every slash seemed surreal, and it was watching this Toshiro realized that truly, there was nothing else he could have been. This was the world he was fit for, the world his "magic" belonged in. He was absolutely sure, because as he watched the orange haired man he realized that everything made sense for the first time in his life.

And he smiled, for the first time as well. Though whether it was from relief at the realization, the comforting arm on his shoulder, or the acceptance that Natsu was getting completely and utterly pummeled, he wasn't all too sure.

(Rangiku, being the only one to notice, felt her insides churn at the sight.)

...

And so the end of the week came quickly, and with it went the intense training along with blood, sweat, and tears coming from each participant. Anticipation filled their bones at the thought of fighting the S class mages, and every waking moment had been filled with determined sparring.

Before they knew it the participants of the S class trials were standing at the dock, the week having gone by far too quickly for their liking. It seemed as if the guardians had all gone ahead of them, leaving them anxious to the bones.

They were headed for a life changing event, after all. How could they not be?

* * *

AN

Ohh… double meanings. Fun.

Anyways I'm back! In a secure place again with things and here I am! Not that there's much left, the story is coming down to a close…

A quick thank you to PseudoPhysics for explaining the whole vacuum scenario, it really helped! I'll also extend this thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, it really does mean so much to me.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 23: The First Phase**

" _Sadistic? I don't mind you calling me that. If you don't want to get hurt, don't attack me when I say not to."- Inoue Orihime_

* * *

 **EDIT 12/18/16 : Thank you so much to Crazyhands12 for pointing that out, you are completely correct about Makarov. I quite honestly forgot all about that in my haste with the other parts, so I tried to at least edit this to make a bit more sense. It's still a stretch of character, but I would rather not twist the whole thing around. Again, I appreciate it!**

* * *

The moon had long risen the night before the trial, a ship rocking its steady pace back and forth as it carried forth the four S class trial guardians. Makarov had elected to stay behind in order to guide the competitors into the trial, so the four were travelling alone on the regular traveler's boat.

To say that Toshiro was thankful for Wendy's constant healing was an understatement, as he looked upon the ocean while feeling only the slightest twinges of discomfort. While willpower had always gotten him far enough to not seem pathetic, he had ever been good with movement before she had begun to cast her miracles. So now he could enjoy the view for as long as he pleased- enjoy and contemplate, he supposed.

[ _The white cat in front of him seemed uncomfortable, though not without reason. The two had never had a good relationship, only one filled with suspicion, doubt, misunderstanding, and irritation- though the grudging respect was always present. Toshiro knew well what the cat thought of him, and Carla was all too aware that she was justified considering what she had just heard of his background, yet all the same there she stood about to confide in him._

" _I'm sure Wendy has already told you about my visions." she stated plainly._

 _Toshiro only roe an eyebrow. "She told me that things do not go well, though no details were given."_

 _Carla nodded at this. "Considering what we just learned, I feel you ought to know. I will cut to the chase." She paused, but then moved on with ease. "I saw your likely demise."_

 _He shifted his weight to his right side. "Is that so?"_

" _Yes. The sky was red, and the island had been attacked. There was a large figure and though it wasn't clear it was a clear calamity, and I saw you. You had fallen, I do not know if you were alive or not." her eyes darkened. "But they were screaming."_

 _She did not beat around the bush in her information, it was clear as day what her meaning in this was- to recognize and prevent. Toshiro didn't bother showing outward shock, instead absorbing the information into his brain. "I see. This is why you didn't want her to participate?"_

" _It is." she sighed "She has grown very fond of you. To see such a thing will shake her beyond repair. But she won't have it, and her good heart has pulled her into this mess without heeding my warnings."_

 _The boy nodded. "Yes, she's with Gryder, correct?" At Carla's noncommittal nod he continued. "In return I suppose I should tell you my own findings, I have reason to suspect he is not what he seems…" He continued to explain his thoughts, and she listened with utmost pragmatism. The plan was laid out and similar to a negotiation's end they nodded to one another, before parting with the highest formality possible. It was an information exchange, nothing more.]_

Of course, immediately it was Ichigo and Rangiku who were told of this conversation. Rangiku had been furious at first, going on about threats and attacks, all while Ichigo had grown antsy and irritated for the rest of that day. Naturally, it had been the deciding factor that for the S class trial they would attend, though unfortunately they had to go along with the participants rather than with the guardians that night and would be required to stay on the boat for the entirety of the trial. They had also contacted the Soul Society, informing them of a need to rush upon which they reported back that the connection would be established any day now, provided stabilization was possible.

 _If I die too early,_ Toshiro mused, the back of his mind recognizing the morbidity of the thought, _I might miss my chance to return. If I can hold out for long enough that the connection lasts, then that would be for the best- though the best option would be simply to live._ He sighed, watching the smiling moon with passive eyes. _It is very well possible she saw an artificial body. That would explain the uncertainty._

He tried to ignore the taunting laughter ringing in the back of his mind.

"Lovely out, isn't it?"

Toshiro turned to the redhead with a withering gaze. "Rather hot for the winter, don't you think?" In truth, he doubted she felt it. Considering her choice of clothing, which constituted very little, he was sure that she could somehow find a nonexistent breeze. Sure enough, she shrugged and simply leaned a bit more on the railing where he was perched, legs hanging in the open air.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same as always, Scarlet. Nothing has changed."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "I beg to differ. Ever since those two arrived you have been much more relaxed. I think it was good for you."

"Well I was bound to. Those two give me no other option, you should see them at the home."

Erza simply smiled. What she said was very true, and the starkest change in the boy had been in fact he's actually going to sleep with Ichigo and Rangiku for the nights rather than labor over tedious paperwork. While his training regimen had only grown harsher, he was at the very least sleeping and eating once again. Rangiku had once mentioned in an offhand manner that he probably did so much of the work to distract himself from all his problems, and now that the paperwork was all done for the next six months he had finally resigned to rest in relief. She suspected that having been "outed" about his situation had done some good.

Though Erza also suspected that the complete demolition of a weak but honorless thug group had done some good too.

She had to admit he had most certainly improved. He had taken to sword training with Ichigo, though it was debatable who was training who at times as they each took opportunity to critique each other whenever possible. Ichigo had been proven as a man who was much more than he seemed- of a greater power scale than they had ever seen before. After a match in private with Gildarts, the two had come back though it was impossible to tell who had come as the victor as they both decided to keep silent. _The power of Shinigami…_ she mused. _It truly is amazing._

From the reserved cabin, Mira's voice called to the pair to tell them that dinner was ready, and so the boy turned to hop off the rail before being stopped by a hand. He turned to the woman, eyes passive as ever.

"I'm happy for you, Hitsugaya."

He gave her a weird look before shaking his head and hopping off the rail. He brushed himself off and shook his head as if she had said something playful, heading for the cabin door where warm light opened its welcoming arms, the smell of food a beautiful aroma.

Dinner was simple, something meant to fuel energy and restore morale. The four had taken to speaking about nonsensical things, electing to the unspoken law of "no business talk at the dinner table." And so, it was only expected that Gildarts leaned over to Toshiro soon enough, to ask a simple question.

"So, Shiro, you mind telling us a bit about your time with Rangiku? Not the one at the guild, the one you trained with."

Not expecting the question, the boy's wide eyes blinked in confusion before recognition crossed them. A faint darkness crossed before he shrugged, finishing his bite before beginning.

"Well, we were a group of three. Rangiku and I were both apprentices, though she was with him much longer than I was. Our master was Master Shiba. He was… unique." He paused, as if trying to find correct words. "We spent most of our time in a portable cabin Master had gotten from a friend of his, it was comfortable but could also fit in a pocket."

"I bet your Master was just like you," Gildarts granted. "Crabby and stern."

To this the boy gave an undignified snort. "Him? Stern? Only when it comes to _sweets-_ he was an idiot." the boy launched into a mini rant, scowl growing as he explained how the man had taken up the role as the "father" of the two apprentices, how he was always fond of dramatics, and had a tendency to attack them as a form of welcome or awakening. He recounted a time when the man had decided that to test their agility they would play "tag" in which the loser did all the bills, or when Rangiku had turned of age and tried her first sake, and how it had been night after drunken night from then on.

By the time they had finished their dinner the remaining three were smiling and chuckling, engaging in conversation around the strange interactions of Toshiro's old life, and as Toshiro calmed himself down he sighed. "The two aren't all that different, really. Both are lazy and love to waste money on pointless things, and have _that annoying habit_."

There was a snort from Gildarts, he knew well what the _habit_ was, for Rangiku Matsumoto loved to hug the boy with as much affection as she can muster, regardless of whether he could breathe in her cleavage or not.

Mira giggled girlishly. "Well, she is very affectionate!"

"She reminds me a bit of Juvia, actually." Erza mused. "Perhaps not hopelessly in love, but very straightforward in her affections to be sure."

Toshiro shivered. "Scarlet, please do not say such things… the imagery isn't very welcome."

This had all for them in suppressed chuckles- this was their style. None of the were very boisterous, but perhaps that was for the best. Once they had all pitched in the cleaning of the table, the group made their way to the shared living quarters- they hadn't bothered with separating rooms by gender since it was a cabin with bunks- neither of the women were exactly shy- and changed for bed. Toshiro watched the sky from his perch in the top bunk above Mira, though none of them were truly ready to sleep.

Gildarts sighed. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Understanding the ques, Toshiro reached into his small bag for a wad of papers. As Makarov had not accompanied them, the boy had been sent along the full plans for the trial. Since he already had worked with them, the man figured there was no one better to hold them.

"The first trial is the simplest, we'll be using the set of caverns on the shore. It's supposed to test character and battle prowess." Toshiro drawled, watching as Erza turned with a raised eyebrow while Gildarts lay on his back with hands supporting his head on the upper bunk.

"They are very sturdy, it's ideal." Erza nodded in approval.

"Yes," he agreed, continuing. "Each path will lead to one of the following scenarios. A tag battle against another set of competitors, a battle with a guardian, or a serenity route meaning to test adaptability. There will be three guards to battle, and the last is in charge of providing the serenity test." He looked up from his papers. "There are no names. I suppose we decide amongst ourselves?"

"For all the planning he did that old man left a lot of stuff for us to do…" Gildarts grumbled.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to be one of the battles." Mira said, and though he couldn't see her Toshiro imagined her sickly sweet smile. She probably just wanted to shock the poor soul she had to face.

"I do as well." Erza piped in soon after. "I'm best suited to showing them the battle skill required of an S class."

Gildarts sighed and turned one eye to Toshiro. "It's you or me, Mr. Boy Genius."

Toshiro sighed. "I'll take serenity. I have a few ideas to float around…"

At this the three perked up. "Already?" To this he shrugged. At their persistent urging eventually did spill his ideas, and thankfully with their input a secure plan was made. Gildarts laughed.

"Whatever poor sucker gets the serenity route will probably wish they got a fight."

Truly, the supposed elites of Fairy Tail had their own brand of humor.

* * *

Scorching heat wasn't something that Ichigo could say he was expecting, especially considering it had been _snowing_ less than a week ago, but all the same here he was sitting on the deck wearing only a pair of shorts hoping that he wouldn't' pass out on the spot.

Even more strange was Rangiku's lack of care for the situation, he had expected her to worry about her "luscious pale" skin and scurry to "save her complexion" but she needed to be perfectly fine when questioned, simply stating that the Soul Society had regular heat waves due to their current commander in chief and that this paled in comparison.

Yet, even more surprising still, was Natsu's suffering. They had thought that the fire mage would thrive in such conditions, considering how Toshiro had always had such an aversion to any temperatures above freezing, but the boy seemed to still be suffering from the usual effects. Even more worrisome was the state of Gray Fullbuster who had decided to forego any use of clothing whatsoever, nor was he too bothered by this fact. Despite the presence of child on the boat.

Rangiku was milling around trying to make casual conversation with the participants who were so drenched by sweat that they couldn't coherently form words, with the exception of a few who were unaffected by the heat such as a certain Juvia Lockser- whose whole body was supposedly made entirely of water anyway. Meanwhile, Ichigo had elected to spend his time indulging in the conversations he had with Toshiro a few nights ago.

[" _So let me get this straight," Ichigo sighed, having already gone through the usually steps of utter panic and shock before calming down. He was ashamed to say that despite technically being the adult of the situation he was then one to have freaked out the most at Toshiro's information, while the boy simply watched on with vague interest in wide teal eyes from the bed. "You got taken over by some weird magic device, beat the shit out of your friends, then got turned back, and from then on you had a voice in your head that keeps taunting you and lending you power?"_

 _The boy nodded._

" _Has it said anything threatening?" He asked, voice lower._

 _A cock of a white topped head was his response. "Like what?"_

" _Like… trying to take over?" He suggested, at which the boy mused for a while before shaking his head 'no'._

" _Nothing of the sort. It is annoying but seems more interested in keeping me alive so I can be of use to whoever sent me here." He said with a shrug. "I thought he may have been born from the Nirvana, but I cannot put a reason to the theory." Ichigo looked curiously at Rangiku as the boy spoke, eye curious. The woman however, only closed her eyes before speaking._

" _You said Nirvana can corrupt a person or purify them?" She asked, at which the boy gave another nod. "Then it is possible it corrupted your soul, theoretically. Your soul began to internalize a hollow-like conscience, but when you shifted back it couldn't manifest so it just lives in you… it would at least explain your reiatsu influx around that time and onward… but I don't know if that's all too possible either."_

 _Toshiro shifted uneasily. "You mean to say have internally nurtured a hollow and used power from one?"_

" _No." Ichigo said quickly. "No. No… it doesn't feel like it. If it's there it's pretty weak." he neglected to mention to the boy that he was still horrible at sensing spiritual power, but Rangiku was nodding along in agreement so he could only assume it didn't' quite matter too much. He groaned to himself, thinking of his own mental struggles in those years. It had been maddening, something that had nearly driven him to a breaking point of madness and hopelessly- and now Toshiro was dealing with something similar and Ichigo could feel his elder brother instincts screaming in outrage._ ]

 _Toshiro…_ Ichigo vowed to himself, arm extended to the cloudless sky. _I won't let it get to that, it'll be okay. I swear on my life._

Soon enough the island was in sight- and what a strange island it was, shrouded in greenery and a constant glow of gold, with what seemed to look like another miniature island at the center with a grandiose tree sitting at the top overlooking everything below it. It was the very picture of a "sacred ground" where Ichigo wasn't entirely sure he felt comfortable holding such trials. _Not that we're even allowed near it._ He thought somewhat sourly. _Seriously, how are we supposed to do anything_ preventative _if we're going to confined to this stupid boat the whole time?_

Just as the participants begun to take notice of the great landmark, Makarov elected to make his appearance in some of the most casual attire Ichigo had ever seen on the man, a simple vacation shirt and shorts on what could have been an imposing form had it not been for his small size standing on the highest deck. He began to explain the trial, pulling out a map which caught Ichigo's attention. Naturally they hadn't been told anything, so all they knew was that Toshiro and the other guardians left the previous night to set up for the trial today.

The path was simple, marked from one to eight each leading to different situations. One was simply labelled "combat", and had two paths leading to a single chamber. It was safe to say that the two teams would have to fight. The second was called "serenity" with only a small path, and the third was "Intense combat", featuring a large question mark.

"What's intense combat?" Lisanna wondered aloud. "There's just big question marks."

"Serenity route? What's that supposed to mean?" Loke muttered, Gray nodding beside him. Behind Ichigo, Rangiku sat up and smiled impishly- a look that worried the strawberry immensely.

Makarov grinned. "You will have to pick one of these random routes, leading to one of three situations. First is combat, which is self-explanatory. Only the victorious of the two teams may proceed." he pointed to the large question mark closes to him. "Intense combat is where the team will do battle with a S class guardian, though even I do not know who is in the tunnels."

"But there are only three intense combat routes, will one of them not be fighting?" Lisanna asked, at which Makarov shrugged.

"That is what they have decided, I had no control over it." He moved to the third route, calming the exclamations of horror. "The final option is the serenity route. No combat will be performed on this path, but that is not to say you won't be tested in some other fashion…"

Rangiku giggled again. "I bet Captain is on the serenity route" she hissed. "He always preferred to provide psychological challenge than to simply beat people into submission."

Ichigo paled at the thought. He knew the child could be childish, he had heard the rumors around squad ten about the occasional time he would toss new recruits into an ambush maze set up by the seated officers- just for the sake of "examination."

Even worse, this Toshiro was just as imaginative as the old one, if his humor was anything to go by.

* * *

"So, who do you think we got?" Cana asked, looking around the narrow caverns curiously. The walls were a constant, direction never changing die to the very last crystal, it was as if they had made no progress at all. With the entrance closed, there was honestly no way to know if they were moving.

"I hope we don't have to fight a guardian…" Lucy moaned, hugging her chest. "They're all way too strong."

"I could agree with that." Cana sighed. "As much as I hate to say it we might be headed for one though. No point is such huge tunnels for a tag battle, right?"

"Oh no… but wait! Couldn't we also be on the serenity route?"

"I guess… but I kinda doubt i- huh?" Lucy looked curiously at what had caused Cana to cut off in such a way.

On the ground sat an innocent looking sheet of ice- completely invisible besides it's reflection of the crystal's light. Had it not, they surely would have slipped.

The two girls paled at the implication.

Lucy shook her head. "It's Gray and Loke! This will be easy!"

"If it was them they would have come for us by now." Cana pointed out, staring at the ice which seemed to seal her fate. "Get ready for the worst."

"No way, our luck can't be _that_ bad!"

Even as she said it they continued forward, noticing that the cold was becoming much more apparent, ice so potent that they spiked the walls, small flakes giving the illusion of mist, fogging their vision until they could see nothing more than silhouettes of each other.

Their footsteps seemed to subside, no longer echoing through the walls and rather replaced by a faint ringing that wasn't unlike that of bells, a calm and peaceful feeling that pervaded the senses- both numbing them and putting them on high alert creating a maddening frenzy of confusion. Her heart felt normal, yet something seemed so completely wrong with the change that eerie lights were the last of her worries.

"What even is this? I can't see anything." Cana mumbled, Lucy giving a faint affirmative of lacked information from somewhere behind her.

A sharp pull on her back is what got her. She whipped around and lashed out immediately, cards at the ready for battle before she halted herself. Nothing was there, she was safe. There was no white haired child with a sword at her back.

There was also no Lucy.

"Hey, Lu! Where'd you go?" Cana called out, her voice echoing across the caverns to mix with the faint ringing of the crystals.

"I'm right here, can't you see me?" Came Lucy's voice, faint and somehow still behind her. _But I was ahead of her just now…_ she turned again, to find someone was indeed looking at her- though it did not look like Lucy.

She saw herself instead, a perfect image of her frame, down to the confused eyes. Stepping forward, she touched the smooth surface of ice, the ringing of bells almost beckoning her closer.

The pain was like no other as she recoiled- she had been burned, it was so cold. She looked warily at her fingers, the nails had been iced through and were crumbling away leaving jagged ends- the cold completely having numbed her tips. She hissed in pain, only vaguely hearing the warning from Lucy to step back.

The ice soon broke away, shards only barely missing the two humans as Cana watched to axe cut through. In place of her reflection (it seemed to have shown a moment of horror- was it her own?) stood a towering bull known as Tauros, a celestial spirit. He gave a moo of praise before returning, leaving a concern filled Lucy in front of her.

"Cana, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

Cana shook her head, reassuring herself. "I'm fine."

She was clearly unconvinced, but thankfully remained silent. She propped her head on her hand as if in deep thought. "I wonder though… if this was really Toshiro's work then Tauros shouldn't have been able to shatter that. Nothing he makes breaks unless someone uses more power than he puts into the ice, he loses too much power, or he lets us break it."

"You think Tauros could shatter it cause he's a spirit? Even if he's crazy strong there's so much a human can stand, yeah?"

Lucy seemed to ponder this for a long moment, delving into such deep thought Cana began to grow worried. She held up a hand and snapped, though even then Lucy didn't jump like Cana expected, rather blinked slowly before smiling. She gave a reassuring word before telling Cana to come with her to move on, and Cana did so.

Or tried to.

She felt her body fall into contact with something smooth and cold, letting out a yelp of pain before moving away in fear of the previous contact's results. She felt her head and sighed realizing that her forehead was not crumbling away, before looking at the barrier in front of her. While once completely unnoticed it now shone mischievously as if laughing at a joke- the surface unmarred.

"Cana?"

Lucy turned back, running forward before running into the very same wall. "Ow…" she whimpered, having fallen to the floor from the force. "A wall?"

"Yeah…" Cana mused. "It's so thin, we didn't even realize it was there."

"What do we do?"

"Try breaking it, obviously."

Lucy blinked, before nodding. She called out for Tauros once again, who let out a loud moo and began his flirtatious greeting, to which there was an easy dismissal and order. He turned to the barrier and raised his axe, bringing it down only to disastrous results.

The ringing crystals seemed to protest, each beginning to pulsate and ring in high erratic pitches. The crystalline structures revered and rang, echoing throughout the entire cavern to a deafening level. Lucy yelled for the spirit to return, and he did so- as soon as he was gone the sound disappeared, calm ringing still ever present.

Lucy panted, removing her hands that had moved to her ears. "What the heck just happened?!"

"No way, he did not even make a dent?!" Cana put a hand to the surface, still smooth as ever. The cold bite remained, vibration pricking up her arm like a rushing wave causing her to immediately recoil.

Lucy put a hand to her chin. "We then this has to be Toshiro's work… so we just have to break this barrier, right?" She gasped, seeming to have dramatically realized something important. "Of course! It must be a puzzle! That sounds like something he would do right?"

At this Cana simply frowned. "Knowing him it might just be a bit more than that…" She looked around, glaring at the unassuming mist that hindered her progress. "More than just this barrier…"

"More? But like what? A code?"

Cana paused, before pulling out a card. It was simple, with red designs all over it. She turned to Lucy. "Stand back and cover your ears, just in case." The blonde did so easily, backing away before putting her hands to her ears while looking on with curious eyes.

She fired off the cards with practiced ease, the flick of the fingers as natural as breathing and of course the cards obeyed her commands. They flew, engulfing in flames before making contact with the barrier which once again began to shriek in protest. The ringing intensified, building and building but the cards stayed put- at least Cana assumed from her new spot kneeling on the ground with blurred vision. She forced her eyes open and sure enough she saw what she feared.

The light from the flames was engulfing- she did not expect the barrier to fall, nor melt, for that would be underestimating the opponent- and to her surprise reflecting from wall to wall off of what they now saw were a maze of shining mirrors of ice, some reflecting and some showing what was beyond to create a bright rain of color across the cavern. Had it not been for the piercing pain in her ears she would have thought the scene beautiful.

The cards fell off after prompt exploding, naturally they did not leave a dent on the surface but it did not matter, they had revealed something new.

"Ow…" Lucy moaned, "Cana what was the point of that?"

 _Of course,_ Cana reminded herself, _Lucy was still squinting from pain. It all makes sense._

"I figured something out." Cana said, testing her voice which seemed shaky and much softer than before. "Lu, this isn't a single barrier. It's a maze."

"A maze? Made of ice?"

Cana nodded to "Lucy" who was now flickering in the light. "Yeah. It's a light trick, and since its disturbed when we hit the ice he made it so we instinctively close our eyes and don't discover the trick."

She watched as Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! I get it now!" She looked around before putting a hand to her chin, and began to muse. "So the light is refracting and reflecting in the ice like a prism depending on thickness and angle- he made it so we would see each other and assume it's a barrier!"

"And that was what the original breaking was," Cana was scowling now, she hated the feeling of being played, "to add to the illusion and set up the trap. We were doomed the moment we got too far away from each other."

"Typical of Hitsugaya…" Lucy pouted. "But to get all those angles to pull this off… it's genius!"

"He _is_ a prodigy, you know. So how are we gonna get out without losing our eardrums?" Cana asked, feeling idea after idea dwindle away as her voice echoed through the cavern, the crystals glinting playfully.

Lucy hummed, putting a hand to her chin. Now that Cana looked properly, it seemed obvious that she was distorted, though whether it was a reflection or seeing her through the wall seemed impossible to tell. "So when we touch the walls we freeze, and when we hut them they try to incapacitate us, so we have to avoid contact with the walls at all costs...oh! I got it!" She grinned pulling out a golden key, one that Cana recognized.

" _ **Open! Gate of the Maiden!**_ "

The shining light once again glimmered through the cavern, passing through each and every angle once again, though Cana was still as thoroughly confused as before even when she _saw_ the ice. If it were mirror that was one thing, but light can either reflect or pass through ice.

She could faintly hear the sound of a feminine voice- surely the one of the celestial maid Virgo- asking what she can assist with, upon which came Lucy's oh-so-enthusiastic voice telling the maiden to dig underground and find the way out. Cana held down a smile at the thought- it was so smart and incredibly Lucy-esque, yet she had feeling if they could cheat the maze like that then the boy prodigy was a lover of the summer.

Sure enough, there was a loud sound and for a split second Cana saw red as the spirit was thrust from the ground into the nearest icy barrier- causing screams of protest as the blonde called Virgo back into her gate. The sounds stopped and once again they were panting as there used ears throbbed from strain.

"Forgot he could… do that…" Cana panted. "Have I mentioned that this kid is insane?"

Lucy nodded. "But what should we do?" She yelled out in frustration. "If we walk around aimlessly we'll go deaf!"

"Then we'll wander around with a light on!" Cana called back. "We'll have to try location with our voices- oh _Shit-"_ Cana swore as her fingers grazed an icy wall, though thankfully no sound came. "This mist really isn't helping…."

...

"Lu! Call out if you can hear me!"

Infuriatingly, her voice still echoed in the cavern. She faintly heard the girl reply, though from where was completely indiscernible. Cana looked around, hating the mist that seemed to pervading matter what she did, and that continued to mask the icy sheen that would save her. It was when she heard footsteps that she turned, only for the steps to halt and for the silent ringing to take its role. She blinked, and for a moment her heart racing in horror and anticipation at the sight of white hair and ruthless eyes of vivid teal, filled only with killing intent that was emphasized by the ice's shine. She blinked again and it was gone.

"Get your head out of the gutter. We're fine, just find the way out." She told herself. _But we'll have to fight him when we get out._ Her mind supplied. _Do I really want that?_ She shook he head. _What am saying? I have to! I have to make it to S class, and if being S class means beating him, then I'll be damned if this maze gets me._

Just as she made this affirmation, she felt something underneath her shift and jumped away before her mind could even process it. Her cards were poised before she dared to look down, shocked to see a small snowman like creature smiling up at her- more like a grimace- with a not-so-out-of-place shivering throughout its body. "Huh? Plue?" _That's one of Lucy's spirits._

The creature nodded, before pointing upward. She blinked and did as she was told, her gaze intensifying as indeed there seemed to be something was different. She squinted, just making out the small engravings in the ceiling of starry crystal through the misty lights. It was barely there, but she could see the traces of small engravings that formed a path- the same path she had been following. She could barely contain her excitement, was it really that simple?

"Lucy!"

She heard the blonde respond this time, though it seemed rather distant- how large was the place anyway?

"Look at the ceiling- it's giving us a path!" she called, eyes never leaving the ceiling as she walked.

"There is?!" Lucy yelled out in shock. "I never noticed it!" Cana grinned, feeling relief in her bod swell, and she took the chance to look back down, though soon she regretted it- her world began to crash once again.

Ruby gem-like eyes stared back at her, the face of a beast all she could make out in the mirror in front of her. Part of her mind screamed it was an illusion, and part of it was registering the icy breaths it was taking, hat it was breathing _on her._ It did nothing, just stared ad she was rooted to the spot as Lucy called back.

"I don't see them! What do they look like?" Cana heart was racing. _Plue you didn't bother telling your own mage about it before me?_ She then looked around, only to see that the spirit was gone- like it had never existed- though the dragon till persisted in her mind. She didn't dare look up, didn't dare look away as the dragon stood there- breath growing more pronounced.

"Th-They're engravings… I think. " Cana called back, feeling her assurance fading. "It's hard to make out but they should be there." the dragon seemed not to be pleased at the communication, she thought she could see the eyes darkening. _But I can't shoot… if it's a mirror then we can't stand another of those hits…_

"Cana I really don't see them… The ceiling is smooth. Are you sure?"

 _No_ , Cana thought, _I'm not sure of anything anymore. When did I get so desperate? Did I really make it up for ease?_ She wanted to check, she wanted to affirm for herself if truly that was real, that Plue was real, that the path was real, but she didn't dare risk it. She stepped backward, only to feel her wrist gracing a wall. _No… nonono…_

She couldn't take it. She had to look, so she took out few cards and held them out. The dragon seemed to slow in its breathing, and she took a quick search of the ceiling above them. The engravings were still there, and she was sure they had grown much more pronounced. She let out a breath of relief, snapping her attention back to the dragon which had disappeared.

She blinked, and blinked again but the creature did not reappear. No breathing, no eyes only a path ahead of her. Cana sighed, almost laughed as the realization came to her. She looked up again at the engravings and then at the empty path.

She never thought she would be so happy she was alone.

On the nearest wall a large amount of cracking could be heard. She snapped her head toward it, seeing in shock that words were forming.

 _Your task is yours alone. Escape first and lead your partner to the exit without her being harmed. Only you can see the path that the stars have given- you are the one being tested._

 _Do not inform your partner of your task- this along with failure to complete the task will result in expulsion from the trial._

The ice shone, giving Cana a chance to read the mission before shattering on the spot ad melted away. Only one shard was left behind, which Cana picked up. It read "danger" though otherwise it was completely normal.

"I get it." she muttered. "I gotta get out first, then get Lcy out. Something's probably going to attack if he's giving me this. But..." She paused in her movements. "If I get out and guide her she'll be alone walking blind… maybe I should go find her… it would be more efficient." _But if you do that,_

"Cana? Can you hear me?" Lucy called out, the poor girl's voice sounding more concerned from the lack of response. Cana stiffened. Was she willing to risk Lucy's safety for the trial? Was she ready to betray her friend's safety? She knew full well that Toshiro didn't mess around.

A dark part of her mind said _Yes, she is very willing. She will do anything for this._ But efficiency was also an issue. Wouldn't it be better to go through together?

"Lu, could you send something in the air? Just above the ceiling." There was an affirmative as Lucy set to doing as Cana said, giving the later more time. _I can still do it; it might just take a while… but she's going in blind. If she gets attacked I can't help her…_ She paused. _I can't risk this trial. Nothing matters if I can't get this rank._

A cloud of pink fluff made its appearance much farther from the entrance than Cana was. "Okay! I'm going to try and find you!" She called out. "Stay put until say so, okay?"

Lucy offered a somewhat disgruntled comment on being bossed around but did as told. Cana paused for a moment, weighing her options before nodding and steeleing herself, walking in the opposite direction. She followed the engravings which seemed to glow in the humorous light of the crystalline maze, and it wasn't long later that Cana found herself in front of the entrance. She looked up at the ceiling where the designs remained- if only a bit duller than before. She looked farther, seeing the almost pitiful pink cloud still in its previous position. _Lucy trusts me. This is just step one, I'm not doing anything wrong._ She told herself. She began to map out the course to set Lucy on- now painfully aware that the engravings were fading away. She grew frantic, memorizing the movements the best she could.

 _I need to do something!_ Acting on instinct as her heart began to tremble in panic she pulled out a set of cards, letting them fly and land in the ceiling along the path she had traced. Lucy yelped, just as the engravings completely faded away.

"Cana? Was that you?"

"Follow that path!" Cana yelled out, forcing her voice into calm. "You should be able to get to me!" Lucy nodded, and Cana focused her gaze on the pink wool which had now begun to move around on the correct path.

Just then she felt a pull on her leg. "Huh?" she wondered, looking down at the source before jumping away.

It was a miniature dragon, nothing like the imposing creature that she had seen before but rather like a baby- eyes bright but still the unmistakable ruby red. It seemed to be scratching at something on the ground, but upon being seen by Cana it tensed and padded towards the maze. It nuzzled one of the walls and ice began to form and shift- Cana felt her very instincts screaming.

"No don't!" She yelled, running for the dragon who had melted into the ice- the exit now completely sealed.

"Don't what?" Lucy called, still walking. Cana was fumbling now, fumbling for the shard she had picked up earlier which was now glowing red- the word "danger" becoming much more pronounced as her blood ran cold.

"Lucy, run! Run as fast as you can along the path and don't stop!"

"Wat? Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it!"

Suddenly, a piercing scream ran through the cavern as the ringing of the crystals seemed to increase- not to a deafening point but rather a long continuous note. The wool was moving faster and faster along the wall, while Cana was gripping at the entrance muttering curse after curse. _I should've gone with her, I should have gone with my gut, damn it, I set us up for failure… I bet that's Toshiro now coming to take us out one by one._

The wool was getting closer and now Cana could once again see Lucy's terrified figure running along the path she had given her. Cana could see everything behind them turning to ice- like a breath of wind as the serene blue light gave way to red. Soon Lucy had spotted her, she was right in front of her.

"Cana, is that really you?" Lucy asked, still seeming confused. "There's no more path left! But there's a barrier…"

"Lucy." Cana mumbled. "It's me. Right in front of you. This is the exit."

"But it's a barrier! How-"

"It let me through... Then next thing I know it's sealed... " _I let it seal up. I wasn't fast enough, now I'll fail and Lucy's going to get hurt- maybe killed._

The shard was pulsing in her back pocket, while Lucy was incredulous. "But what about me? Cana I have to get out somehow, there's something in here!"

"I know I know! Give me a minute…" Cana groaned. "You said these things only break when it's overwhelmed right? He probably put a good amount of power into this maze so if we work together we might be able to smash it."

"But what about the noise?"

"What would you rather?" Cana snapped. "Get killed here or go on with life being deaf?"

She paused, turning back to the area behind her before gulping. "I guess… we have to." Cana nodded at this, taking out her cards, while Lucy took out Aquarius's key. Seeing this Cana elected to also take out one of her water based this, she allowed water to seep through the smallest of cracks and thankfully it was just enough a Lucy smiled.

"On the count of three we have to fire at it as much as we can- give it everything we have and don't stop until it cracks. Okay?" Lucy nodded, summoning mermaid was naturally mad, but seemed to understand the situation.

"You owe me for this, you bimbo." Aquarius drawled, taking aim. Lucy nodded, looking over her shoulder with panic filled eyes.

"Three..two… one…" Cana braced herself, realizing these may be the last sounds she hears and braced herself. "Start!"

The pain was deafening, ice screaming louder and louder as the whole cavern protested their attacks. She fired card after card, Aquarius giving a continuous stream of water and her eyes began to haze over as something warm trickled down her ears. She could vaguely see the cracks forming when the ice shattered, leaving only darkness in her sight as everything went quiet and she knew no more.

…

When Cana awoke, she was in a bright clearing. Puffy clouds and a bright blue sky were a strange sight after seeming to live forever in that cavern, and she barely registered the fact that there was no longer any ringing but rather the sound of water against a shore.

 _She could hear._

She sat up, looking around to see that most of the group was surrounding her, with lucy's worried gaze trained on her.

"What... where are we?"

"Cana, you're alright!" Lucy practically yelled, and Cana barely registered the sound - too shocked that it existed- as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"What happened? The barrier broke."

Lucy grinned. "That was the last of it. Toshiro got us out and healed us completely!" she clasped Cana's hand earnestly. "We did it! We made it through the first round!"

Cana furrowed her brow. "We … did? I thought we had to fight-"

"You took the serenity route, actually." Makarov said casually. "No fights involved."

"You serious?!" Cana gawked at the man, before turning to Toshiro who was cross-legged on the ground with an unreadable expression. "That was all a serenity route? That was super stressful!"

Toshiro shrugged from his spot on a nearby rock. "Such is the nature of the S class rank. You performed well all things considered."

"It's true, most people go insane from his puzzles at the very best!"

She paled, looking around at the people in the clearing. Gray and Loke had passed, along with Gajeel and Levy, as well as Natsu, Happy, Elfman, and Evergreen. Levy seemed worried.

"You guys were the last out and when you came out you were bleeding and unconscious. What happened?"

Cana bit her lip, but said nothing. She didn't exactly want to relive that moment, nor acknowledge just how much trust in her Lucy had. She didn't want to acknowledge anything at the moment, so instead she turned to the one thing she could always rely upon in times of need.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Kurotsuchi leaned back in his large chair. Tirelessly he had been working- they had been so close that he just couldn't stop. And now there he sat staring at the screen which read the simple word "Stabilized" which he had been yearning to see for months now.

"Nemu. Call for a meeting- it is done."

* * *

AN

As much as I appreciate Cana as an underrated character, I also haven't any experience writing her. I hope it went okay.

Also, yes, I am aware that the maze's properties were very outlandish- I'm also taking into account magic and the contribution of the other S class wizards in making it, while the idea itself was entirely Toshiro's. The idea of the light and illusions were predominantly psychological- they only show their true distortion when they accept that the distortion is there.

Besides that, I should throw out there something while I still have chapters left. I am considering sequel to this story! However, that is only if I find enough people would be interested in one. I'll probably open up a poll sometime after the next chapter release, but if anyone has thought on the idea feel free to let me know!

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 24: The Grimoire Hearts**

" _If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." - Kurosaki Ichigo_

* * *

Note: There was an edit t last chapter. If you haven't read it since it was edited, I recommend doing so or some things here won't make sense.

* * *

By the time the group had healed and rested, it seemed more as if the elites of the group were taking longer than the participants themselves. Gildarts had meandered into the courtyard from his cave about an hour after the last team had made their awakening, soon followed by Erza and Mira who came together from the latter's pathway. Toshiro had elected to sitting by the spring with legs crossed, tracing patterns in the water as ice followed the digits before dissolving once again- a hypnotizing thing to watch, though no one was entirely sure _what_ he was doing.

Makarov sat up from his stony state of meditation and clapped his hands- the gesture screaming finality. It managed to catch the attention of every group in the area, resounding and silencing all forms of hushed conversation as the third hour wasted away.

"Alright! Now that we are all rested and reconvened, how say we get the second phase of the trial underway?" He declared, and immediately there were sounds of approval around the clearing. They had all been aching to get to the next step of the trial for hours on end especially when the S class guardians all came out of "hiding". Makarov cleared his throat, looking round before beginning his explanation.

"As you all know, this island is the resting place of Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermillion." He stated, voice taking a certain quality of seriousness. As if this was much more grave a statement than it should have been. "Your task will be to locate this grave within the time limit of six hours. I will be waiting there for you, the first team to reach the grave will be considered the one to pass."

Instantly there was protest in the form of a fiery competitor. "But that's so easy gramps! That's not challenging at all, I wanna brawl!" Natsu yelled. It was to be expected, considering it had taken quite a bit of resolve for him to declare that he would defeat all of his competitors earlier. It seemed his patience was still wearing thin, and was ready to keep speaking only to be silenced by the feral grin on the man's face.

"Now now, I wasn't finished yet, Natsu." He stretched a hand to the spring, where Toshiro was easing to his feet and dusting off his clothes. "The catch is, while searching you must also avoid the clutches of our young Hitsugaya, who will have honor of serving as an obstacle in your path."

Lucy's scream of defeat was resounding, a whimpering cry as the boy nodded. Immediately the approval was quelled as realization came upon them. Cana too seemed pale, subconsciously letting a hand caress the outer shell of her ear. "He hasn't boobie trapped the area, has he?" she muttered, though the question was left up in the air much to her horror.

"So that's why he didn't fight this time around…" Gray said, before smirking at Toshiro with a pointed finger. "Well, you're about to find out what we've been training for, Toshiro!"

"Hitsugaya to you, Fullbuster." the boy drawled. "Master, are you finished?" at the master's nod he hopped onto the nearest rock, allowing himself to be visible for everyone in the clearing. He held out a palm, displaying five partially gloved fingers.

"Don't worry, I won't begin chasing until about five minutes in. So, when master says 'go' you better start running."

* * *

"I'm really bored…" Rangiku whined, the click of a sword sheathing and unsheathing being the resounding sound amongst the constant sounds of moving water. "I bet that cat just wanted to scare us! She doesn't like captain after all, of course she would 'prophesize' him getting killed!"

"I don't see why we had to come in the first place." Ichigo said, fidgeting in his chair. "We're not allowed off this damned boat! How the hell are we supposed to _do_ anything to _prevent_ it?"

At this, the woman's eyes seemed to age a decade. The angry furrow of brows became loose, and the scowl turned into a simply neutral state- from there things only grew worse. Her entire demeanor shifted, a sight that alarmed Ichigo considerably. He could deal with his sisters, but emotional shinigami women were of their own league in terms of trouble. "What's up?" he asked tentatively.

"I wanted to wait until they left the boat… We got contact from Soul Society." she muttered, refusing to meet his eyes. "They got the connection stabilized this morning."

His eyes widened as he got to his feet. "That's great! So if we can just get him converted-"

"We can't."

Her words were sharp like a knife, yet they carried no harshness. Just despair as she fingered her clothing, a characteristic Ichigo had long realized had been harbored in the woman's heart for a very long time- perhaps longer than most- and had been encouraged in the last fourteen years. "Urahara said that it's possible, but if we do it too quickly he'll just be injured beyond repair- he'll go insane and that's only the beginning."

"Well if it's a matter of doing it slowly then we'll just do it slowly. What's the issue? We can get started when we return." He said, though with every word he spoke he was beginning to understand the issue at hand. "We'll be fine. We'll make sure he makes it back."

To this, Ichigo was horrified to see tears welling up in the blonde's eyes. "What?"

"Ichigo, we don't _have_ time. By slowly, Urahara means _days,_ maybe _weeks."_ A sob escaped her throat, one choked out and possibly held back even as it escaped, she began to hug herself. "Ichigo, they've declared war. We have _hours_ , a day at most. After that the connection will have to close so that the captains can devote themselves to the fight."

And then his blood ran cold. Colder than any zanpakuto could manage.

"You're saying that we just have to let him die? That we have to _kill him_?" he gritted out. She nodded.

"Either that or we leave him and go back ourselves. Ichigo, you're essential to the Soul Society, and without me the tenth is done for. Either we bring him back, or leave him here and risk never getting him again."

"That's not fair!" he practically yelled. "Rangiku, you realize no matter what we're damning him! There's no _good_ options here!"

She nodded, now letting the tears fall on her smooth skin- it was perhaps one of the only frequent blemishes she couldn't prevent. "We'll have to give him the choice… but I don't think we can."

"Yes we can." the boy said. He looked to the island, which was not at all far from their boat. They were already passed the barriers, all they had to do was get there. "Screw Makarov's rules. Besides, if there's an attack, they'll be a lot better off if we were there. Besides, you're the one who said there's something weird on that island."

"We can't get involved-"

"We'll get involved if we so damn please!" he interrupted. "If there's no way out for him, we'll make a way out. If we can't make a way out, then we can at least let him leave this world knowing he wasn't abandoned. And the least we can do is make sure that no one will go with him. That's how he wanted it last time, that's how he'll have it this time."

* * *

They had been doing more running than searching.

 _Sure_ Loke reasoned to himself _The trial is meant to be hard._ However, he hardly thought this warranted the plethora of unknown creatures all seemingly after their blood all of a sudden. Things that slithered, flew, and everything in between chasing them from left and right were hard enough to dodge let alone actually _think_ about the trial _._

This wasn't even the worst part.

With a harsh crackling sound all activity from behind the pair completely ceased, and was followed by such a harsh cold on Loke's back he knew already what had happened and cursed as loudly as he could, turning himself around as he ran.

"He's back again?!" Loke swore, staring at the boy who was ow standing in the icy remains of the creatures which had once plagued them. His eyes were passive and sword sheathed, though the pointed look towards gray was enough indication as to what he wanted. Loke groaned. "Let me take care of this Gray, he probably just wants to eat again."

The white haired boy shrugged, entire body seeming to plead guilty as charged- not that he cared. "Right, that worked so well last time, didn't it?" he taunted.

Loke flinched. Of course the boy was being sarcastic- it hadn't worked at all. They had been caught right off the bat, after the five minutes had passed as if the boy had been tracking them. The had fought valiantly for a good minute before it became clear that the matching was made in Hell, as Gray couldn't attack without simply making the boy stronger. Eventually, in the midst of battle Toshiro had simply left, saying something about coming back for a snack later, which he did in fact do another three times.

"Don't you have anyone else to chase?" Gray growled out, cracking his knuckles.

To this, the boy simply shrugged. "I do. But then have to replenish my strength and you provide that." He scoffed. "If I had other options I would surely take them, but McGarden is the only other who can, but unlike you she's not stupid enough to use ice on me. Besides, your ice is flavorless."

"I didn't know ice was supposed to have flavor." Gray said with a deadpan expression.

Toshiro shrugged again, firing off a volley of strange balls of red energy which began to explode in rapid succession, followed by as many ropes and binding techniques as could be named, all flying off the tongue as if on autopilot. Loke charged straight through, managing to get behind the boy before being blocked by the long sword in the boy's other hand. Instantly, the man's hands seemed to freeze, but the spell persisted, sending the boy flying.

In the air he seemed to twist, dropping the sword in favor of holding it by the chain- a bad sign. It began to swing, the blade of the sword becoming a silvery blur surrounding him, soon hooking around a tree branch effectively breaking the fall and allowing the boy to hang from the tree, from which he continued to fire off blast after blast.

Loke charged once again, at which Toshiro yanked down on the chain hard enough to break the branch, landing in a perfect stance to block the attack before whirling around in a frenzied circle to attack Gray who stood behind him ready to aim a simple punch at the boy.

Gray instantly blocked the blade, regretting it as ice began to form on the sword to blunt the blade. A smile formed on the child's face as he seemed to disappear from between the two and backed off, munching at the treat he had been given.

"Gray!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Gray said, more annoyed than actually apologetic. They knew what would come next, after all. With all the boy's creativity, if a plan worked he tended to keep with it.

...

"Well Hitsugaya seems to be having fun!" Mira giggled, watching as an icy pillar erupted from the ground from far off. Behind her, Erza nodded vigorously, though her look seemed more like pride much to the other's worry. Lisanna smiled sheepishly.

"He's not very different from the Toshiro in Edolas… though I suppose he didn't have quite as much pent up sadism." she observed as yet another pillar appeared from a much farther location seemingly across the island. "He was at the very least open about it when he wanted to do some damage."

"Oh yes," Erza said plainly. "He must get bored with all that paperwork, he needs to take it out on _something_."

Mira simply offered a smile. "I'm glad he got a chance to fight. He seemed so tense…"

Erza shrugged. _He's had a bit on his mind… this trial might be his fate deciding ground._ Naturally, only the people in the room at the time were privy to the prodigy's true identity, even Mira, the remaining S class, was unaware of what was truly going on. That is the way Toshiro had wanted, despite all the protest, and frankly they were all on edge at what would happen. _He can't die here._ She reasoned. _This island is sacred ground. Anyone with the Fairy Tail stigma is protected, we cannot die here._

Suddenly, she huffed. "Speaking of tense," she whirled to face Mira, spoon wielded ferociously. "What happened? How were you beaten?"

She blinked, before blushing slightly with a sheepish smile. "Oh, it's a bit pathetic really… you see Evergreen mentioned that her and Elman were actually engaged."

Erza blinked. "What?!" At Mira's nod, she continued in disbelief. "They're getting married?!"

"Well yes, that's what she said" Mira said. "I was so shocked, and they took that moment to attack me." A nervous chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me? If they're getting married they have to have been dating for a while, but you never mentioned anything!"

"Oh well I'm pretty sure they just said that to surprise me, I don't think it's true…"

"But what if it _isn't_?"

Juvia watched the exchange from her spot at the table, with only thoughts of a certain black haired ice mage to distract her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" Rangiku called, just a single step behind the orange haired shinigmi. "I can't imagine that there are just those barriers around here."

"It's fine!" Ichigo called back. "Worst case scenario we break through."

"That's not-" Rangiku stopped herself mid-sentence, groaning in annoyance. She never imagined being the more sensible in a group, yet here she was with a half-psychotic powerhouse of a man with hero complex- where had he seen that before, she wondered- who was intent on breaking into the sacred ground of centuries old.

Then again, she reminded herself, this was also the man who at the youthful age of fifteen and the experience of several weeks decided to infiltrate the main military fortress of the afterlife to stop the education of a single girl.

She was interrupted from her initial reverie as she felt a washing darkness seem to pull her in and envelop her, almost like a magnet of such a welcoming and familiar type that she had never sensed before. Something so indescribable yet so definite, she could only personify it as the one thing she thought she should know best.

Death.

"Ichigo, do you feel that?" she asked, and for a moment it felt like a waste of a question- she was so used to the Ichigo Kurosaki who couldn't sense even a modicum of reiatsu in the area, despite the fact he was long past that stage.

He nodded. "What the hell is that?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure." she replied, picking up her pace as they crossed on solid ground on the island. They passed on the highest ground they could to avoid being spotted, all the while the dark energy seeming to pervade their senses and infect- death a pulsing and controlled bomb of sorts just waiting to go off. They passed much of the same greenery, the occasional strange creature stealing a modicum of their attention before they moved forward.

Rangiku could feel it, she could feel Ichigo behind her growing more and more restless as they neared the source of the trouble, could feel his need to protect and save erupting in his being as danger arose. They had spent a good amount of time learning about the Fairy Tail wizards, and while they were similar to strangers their outward personalities ad friendliness had given the and endearing personality that shone like a bright star on the two soul reapers. They were a bright light that had somehow melted their dear friend from icy distance, and given him alive again. That alone was enough for Ichigo to feel in debt, and she knew that.

They happened upon a small clearing, where she felt the reiatsu of five people- them being Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen, the flying cat, and the source of the dark energy which was now pulsating at an alarming rate. She came upon the clearing just in time to see a man enveloped in dark energy which was spreading outward- ready to expand and explode, and went into action. She knew that Ichigo was already ahead of her.

Natsu was too late, apparently, as he ran away from the flaring energy trying to not be swallowed, but it was too late. Ichigo had managed to save the rest of them, leaving Rangiku to land right in front of the fire wielder with arms outstretched.

The energy blasted outward, and Rangiku instantly felt its tendrils licking her skin and draining her of what life she could have possibly 'had' not that there was any to take. She knelt on her knees, blocking her face from the blast while sitting in front of the boy who had collapsed onto his side coughing before the energy dissipated. She looked around her in complete and utter shock.

Everything around them was dead. The grass, the trees, everything had withered away and died save for her and the boy- as well as those out of range.

"Natsu, are you alive?" she asked quickly, shaking the boy somewhat vigorously before sighing as he coughed, muttering about fact the attack actually hurt. She noticed that his normally bright white scarf had become jet black, and was now emanating the same dark energy she had felt before. _Did it absorb the blast to save him? But in order to do that…_

"Rangiku?! Where did you come from?!"

"What are you doing here? Evergreen asked, clearly in disgust. "Only members of Fairy Tail should be here." Rangiku sneered at the woman, rolling her eyes read to reply before the flying cat began to squeal.

"Where'd he go?!" he yelled loudly. "That crying guy, where'd he go?"

It was true, the perpetrator of the attack was nowhere to be seen. All that was left of him was dust ad withered decay. Natsu cursed rather loudly, raging about how the man had rubbed him the wrong way. Ichigo groaned, standing up and looking at Rangiku an unvoiced question in his eyes. She nodded with a small smile.

"And you! Lady!" the cat was still freaking out, one thing after another was probably too much of it, but Rangiku forced herself to keep on guard. For all she knew this thing could be just as formidable as Yoruichi Shihouin. "How did you survive the blast?"

"Yes, that's a good question." Evergreen said, still seemingly irritated that her earlier statement had gone completely and utterly ignored. "With Natsu can believe that the scarf might have absorbed the energy, that kind of thing does happen, but as for you," she stepped forward so she was right in front of Rangiku. "You had nothing to protect you, yet you seem completely unaffected."

"Well of course!" Natsu blurted out with ease, and Rangiku felt alarm going off in her head. "You can't suck the life out of a dead girl!"

To this there was silence. The rest of the guild outside of the small group that had been in the room were completely unaware of the situation, and as far as they were concerned Ichigo and Rangiku were as normal as they came- and for that matter in their eyes Toshiro was also completely fine if not a bit mentally shaky. The group had been told to keep quiet, but she had a feeling this would happen at some point, so she did what she knew best.

She raised her hand in a peace sign, sheepish smile in place. "Yep, not a spec of life left for the taking!" she said cheerily, trying to ignore the small pang in her chest. Her captain would have been livid.

"You're dead?!" Elfman yelled, his booming voice echoing throughout the clearing.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Say that a bit louder, I don't think the guys on Edolas heard you."

His snipe went unchecked, but he did continue speaking with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "As much as we would love to go through the finer aspects of being a dead person we have a lot of stuff to do. Where's Toshiro?"

Happy shivered. "He's still hunting people down! He might be here any minute!"

Natsu slammed a fist into the ground. "That's right, we still have to complete the trial!" he turned to Happy. "Let's get going before the midget shows up!"

"You're just going to ignore that man? If he's alone he might be the one to attack next." Evergreen pointed out.

"But he didn't seem to be hostile." Happy said, as if musing. "He was crying while he attacked, like he did not want to."

"Seems farfetched to me." Evergreen huffed, through her words were drowned out by Elfman's own declarations of it being "manly" to run the rest of the trial. Rangiku nodded.

"We can take care of that man while we're looking for Cap- Toshiro." she corrected herself sharply, before turning to Natsu and wrinkling her nose. "You, on the other hand…" she stomped over to the boy who seemed a bit confused as she assessed him. A black scarf on a black vest… no. She fingered his vest, noticing that the inside happened to be of a soft gray color and nodded in approval. "Switch it."

He agreed surprisingly readily sighing in relief when the vest had been switched s if it had been bothering him too. She smirked, noting that for future reference.

"Hey, are you kidding?" Evergreen continued her protests, seeming intent to find fault in the blonde. "You're not supposed to be here; this is Fairy Tail sacred ground. Why are you here anyway?"

Rangiku didn't let her face change. "Something urgent has come up, we need to find Toshiro immediately." she turned to Natsu, giving pointed look. "Danger may be coming sooner than we think, all of you need to keep your guard up."

Natsu immediately snarled. "You better not be about to hurt him."

Ichigo fired back immediately. "We've been over this. We're not the ones who will be doing it, we're trying to protect him, so calm the hell down."

Soon enough the group too off again, the males intent on finishing the trial and Evergreen following behind rather reluctantly. Ichigo and Rangiku nodded to each other, heading in the opposite direction. They had priorities, and trial be damned if they were going to stop because of regulations.

...

"Come on, if you want to prove yourself worthy of the S class title you will have to do much more than dodge." The prodigy drawled, not even paying attention to the strange rumbling of the hulking man who was running from his attacks in a very "unmanly manner," while staying at "knowing when to run is also manly."

He never bothered to understand what the man was on about.

Evergreen had tried for a while before her dress got scorched by a stray shot, at which point she elected to "run and think of a plan at the same time." He soon realized that one trait about the Fairy Tail they all shared was their vocal tendencies, though he never bothered to mention it. He swerved around, keeping a perfectly steady hand before jumping upward as something appeared to make a shadow over him- he supposed going against such a hulk had its benefits, not that he would ever mention them.

 _I have to admit,_ he thought to himself. _All of this is rather draining. I should start to conserve my energy better, I'm letting the praise get to my head._

It wasn't that he particularly wanted to use fists against someone like Elfman Strauss- he was every bit as dangerous as his older sister if given the occasion- he would have much rather used his sword to fight. However, there was the fact that it was very long blade which could easily be pulled from his body by the man. Toshiro had always been aware of his childlike nature which put him at risk of easy internal damage and vowed to use magic to make up for it, but if he was t conserve, he was left with his less effective options.

 _I suppose I could us waste some more power to wipe him out completely, but that isn't the goal here now is it?_ The faint chuckling in the back of his mind said "no, no it is not."

He sighed, lowering his hand and unsheathing his blade, grabbing the hilt and the base of the silvery chain which now allowed the crescent shaped blade connected to it to spin in a deadly circle. Evergreen seemed to eye him apprehensively, before preparing a magical attack of her own.

Feeling the spike of energy near his feet he jumped out of the way, just in time to see a barrage of needle-like projections being launched straight at him. In response, he ceased the movement of the metal chain and began to spin the blade itself, icy sheen sparkling in the air and freezing the concentrated dust from which he knew it originated. _I'll have to thank Kurosaki,_ he noted. _This spinning method is perhaps one of the most useful techniques I have picked up so far._

A sudden thrust to his back was a shock, one that reverberated through his whole body as he was flung forward in a flurry of swears. He launched a set of energized rope toward the man, which instantly wrapped around him and Toshiro sighed in relief. While he knew Elfman could most likely break out of it, he was sure that it would at least take some time which was always welcome. He landed himself next to Evergreen, swinging out with his blade which was dodged, putting a large amount of distance between the three.

The two competitors were both panting, clearly still affected by the previous round as well as all the battling beforehand. As Toshiro opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the sound of fierce explosion somewhere on the side of the island.

"What was that?!" Evergreen asked out loud, at which Toshiro scowled. _If t was near the shore, then t can't be anyone in the trial. So what is going on?_

"I'll go check it out." He said simply, sheathing his blade. "Strauss, find your way out of that on your own time." he ordered, at which there was an indignant "Huh?!" from the hulk before Toshiro had already left the scene.

He went as fast as his body would allow without the use of magic. If there's a fight ahead, he reasoned that he would need a good share of his power to be at hand. _But how would anyone get here? The barriers here are supposedly absolute._ The greenery around him provided no answer to his musing, except when he saw a bright coloring interrupting the monotonous path he was beating down in his rush.

He looked down, realizing that the thing he stumbled on was actually a certain Levy McGarden, covered from head to toe in injuries. She seemed to be looked around desperately for something, clearly in a state of panic. He knelt down, snapping fingers in front of her to alert her to his presence. "McGarden, what happened?"

"Oh, Hitsugaya!" she breathed out. "It's terrible… we're in a lot of trouble… please… help him!"

A rustle from the path behind him made his heart skip a beat. He turned and tried to push down his relief at the sight of Erza and Juvia making their way towards them. He turned back to Levy.

"Where is he?" he asked. Of course, the 'he' in question was most lily Gajeel considering he was her partner in the trial, meaning that he was most likely still fighting off whatever had come by. "McGarden!"

"That way…" she pointed weakly behind her, and he nodded. He helped her to her feet before haphazardly letting Juvia support her. They nodded to each other, and he immediately ran in the direction stated.

By the time they reached the clearing it seemed the battle ad ended. Sprawled out on the ground were Gajeel, who was beat all over, and two unknown persons- one in a chicken costume and one looking similar to a traditional samurai with the head of a dog. On their decor he could just make out a certain symbol- one he had only ever seen in papers and files but never in person.

He turned to Erza. "Scarlet, send up a flare. These are from Grimoire Heart- more are coming." He said, upon which she examined the knocked out chicken before nodding. _So this is what I felt earlier._

"Why on Earth… How did they get here? Non-Fairy-Tail affiliates shouldn't be able to find this place." she muttered, summoning her flare and pointing it to the sky. Toshiro sighed, standing up from Gajeel's side and looking at the samurai. _Let's find out. He's awake._ He took swift steps, unsheathing his weapon as he did so.

The man looked up just in time for his neck to hit the cool steel of the blade. "Tell us what you know." he demanded, at which the man seemed to scoff, saying something about 'not having a reason to, upon which the boy grew irritated and stomped a foot on the ground. From the boot spread sheets of ice which crawled up the man's body leaving only the head uncovered, all within a second.

"Oi, Scarlet, how many limbs do you think I can chop off without killing him?" he called, at which the woman shrugged. He turned back to the man, eyes the attire. "You most likely prize your sword wielding capabilities considering the attire- a shame you lost your sword. Since you don't have one I suppose you won't mind us taking off your arms?"

The grunt yelped, not unlike the dog which he resembled so uncannily, and instantly began to speak.

* * *

" ** _Growl, Haineko!"_**

The men went down within seconds. They weren't particularly strong at all and she had been used to dealing with much more of a challenge. Frankly it was a nuisance to the blonde. She had sent Ichigo up ahead- this was how it always was when she was the lieutenant. She took down small fries while the stronger of the pair would take on the leader- it was basic tactics. She would have been completely fine with it, especially with her own captain who she was more than willing to take on multiple enemies for, but the issue was mainly that these men just didn't stop coming. _Where are they even coming from in the first place?_ She wondered to herself, though she did not really expect much of an answer from Haineko. She annoying cat was still purring away as if nothing was happening, the brat.

She heard a sound of crashes, the sounds of unmistakable battle from the shore creating small tremors in the ground as she danced through the army in front of her, the deadly dance never interrupted. She was sure that Ichigo was still on his way, she knew he was as competent as they came when it concerned his friends, and above all she knew that he truly understood her captain.

The men fell before her She had grown and improved tremendously, and she wasn't about to give in now when they were so close.

The despair could wait.

* * *

He had stopped counting around the four hundreds.

The mass amounts of pods containing soldiers was seemingly infinite, judging from how long he had been simply standing at the cliff shooting down as many as he could. None were all that strong, but their numbers would soon wear him down and surround him- after that he supposed he could jump off the cliff and escape onto the next surface, but that would in the end cause more problems than anything else.

 _If only I could get to the source…_ He eyes the figure flying above him, it had done so a good three times now. If he could catch it and get it out of the air, then he could at least stop the oncoming flow. He sighed, aiming yet another volley of icy shards at the next wave of meaningless masked men.

He took a breath and unleashed the roaring of the dragon he knew so well, letting it circle around the entire area, and Toshiro hastily set up the barriers necessary in case there was an ally in earshot. He sighed, raising his sword to the sky just as another wave of men charged forward, yelling about him being a "stupid child."

" ** _Roar of the Ice Dragon_** " he drawled, reveling in the melodious roar that his familiar friend began to emit. The sound began to pulsate, and he knew they had a great effect as the men began to freeze from toe to head. He grinned.

With the minute, there were no enemies left. He sheathed his blade, observing the winter wonderland he had created before looking up where the figure had long disappeared. He willed the draconic familiar to come closer, at which point he hopped off the cliff's edge and onto its icy back, letting it take him towards where he could only hope that his instincts were wrong for once.

Unfortunately, it seemed his pessimism was once again for good reason.

The shore was broken, in the simplest of descriptions. Debris littered the entire ground, craters and holes just as common. A particularly jagged indent seemed to have resulted from one being flung into the ground at high speeds- it was a sort of man attraction to the dreary scene. Through all the damage, he spotted him, instantly rushing to the small man's side.

In the crater lay Makarov Dreyar, beaten and most certainly wounded internally from some sort of force. It was with hands on autopilot that Toshiro instinctively began to use magic to heal the man, searching around for some sort of wrap that could be used to dress the wound before groaning and opting to slash some cloth from his shirt- a necessary sacrifice that left his clothing tattered in strange angles that Rangiku would consider unwearable in near all rights.

(It did not stop him from wearing it, of course, as long as it didn't get in the way. He was no Dragneel, let alone a Fullbuster.)

He panted, gritting his teeth as he felt for the injuries which continued to persist. H was not someone who was particularly talented at healing. While he had studied it for his own purposes and knew all the concepts, it was simply something his icy power would not accept as a main priority. While he _could_ free his injures closed, that was only ideal for an ice user and hence would be more harmful than anything else to the elderly man below him.

Toshiro was good at treating minor things, and while he could save a life that was about it. Any true healing would have to be taken over by Wendy Marvel.

The man's eyes fluttered open, examining the world around him as Toshiro ended his work. "Don't move. You're still in a critical state."

"Ah… Toshiro.."

The boy didn't bother to correct the man, simply sighing. "What happened here?"

"Toshiro… please… leave this island. Take the others... Leave."

"A bit late for that, Master." The boy breathed out. "Most have engaged in battle."

"Have them retreat…" the man breathed out, vice growing more grave with every syllable. "They cannot win… they are too powerful, too many…"

 _["They are few in number but extremely powerful." he said gravely, each of the faces around him seeing to be on edge, listening raptly to his every word. Kurosaki was among them, as well as Rangiku. "With the loss of three of our captains… should the enemy have more than ten, the Soul Society will be doomed."]_

 _[They were to the tides of war, his comrades of stony face and heavy heart. There were many- far too many in the fake round on which they decided to play. He dreamt of water, a woman of tan skin and eyes of malice, and for a moment all was red._

 _Fire filled his vision, and soon the attack began.]_

Toshiro felt guilt began to tug at his unwavering heart, a nasty pest that wasn't ulike child, always tugging for attention. _War…_ _from my presence? Is my influence that large?_

"My boy.." Makarov breathed out, voice still incredibly, heart wrenchingly weak. "I see the look… in your eyes. Do not blame yourself…"

Toshiro berated himself mentally. He had let his emotions be displayed on his face while nursing a dying man, one who knew exactly why he would be doing such a thing as blaming himself. He sighed, thinking of everything he had learned in the past week. About his life, about his comrades, about his destiny, about his fate, and about his choices. He knew what he was destined for, he had been warned he may not leave the island, after all.

He washed over his expression into a neutral look. "My fate has dragged innocent souls into harm's way time and time again, Master." he gripped the rubble underneath his legs. "I finally realize what is to happen, I will prevent it."

The boy seemed to steel himself, grip on his weapon becoming far tighter as he adjusted the wraps on Makarov's worn body. Makarov watched the whole thing, eyes betraying the despair he felt. "My boy, what are you saying?"

"Surely you're aware," he breathed out, a slight tremble to his voice that was masked by the usual strength he carried. "That my fate has been predicted."

"It is an inference, not fact!" Makarov protested, attempting to sit up before being stopped by a small hand. It wasn't particularly strong, nor was it warm, but the man stopped all the same as the small tremors danced against his own beating heart.

"Please…" the boy breathed out, standing. "Let me grant you all your future, in exchange for mine." He gave something that would probably be made out to be a smile by any stranger. To Makarov it didn't look like a sign of joy, but rather of acceptance.

"My child…" he whispered, and strangely enough the boy couldn't bring himself to correct them man any longer. He muttered a few choice words, which the man didn't seem to react to as the sound of rumbling footsteps echoed on the beat rock.

"Master! What are you doing- Toshiro! What happened to you? What happened to Master?!"

"Dragneel," Tohiro gritted out, demeanor instantly becoming its usually stoic. "At least lower our voice, unless you want our enemies to find us?"

Natsu stomped over, and Toshiro immediately noticed a few things. First of all, he was wearing his vest inside out, which now showed a light gray base and black lining while his signature scaly scarf was now jet black. Secondly was the fact he was injured, more specifically, _charred._

"Dragneel, what happened? Fire shouldn't affect you."

"Don't worry about it! What happened to Master? Answer me! Who did it? I'll get them for this, I swear it!" He was still yelling, anger dripping from his tone as he whirled around in search of some form of answer to his questions.

"Relax. He's in a critical state so Marvel will need to get here soon. But i healed him enough to save his life for the time being. I don't know who did it other than the fact they are in Grimoire Heart, perhaps one of the seven kin." He scowled down at Makarov, who seemed to have steadied his breathing again. "He needs help immediately, but you seem like you just got out of battle. What happened?"

"There was this guy...he said he was a God Slayer, whatever that means… but his fire… it…" he trailed off, a very un-Natsu thing to do which instantly rang Toshiro's internal alarm bells. _God Slayer who uses fire… I've never heard of such a thing in all my research…_

A sudden blast interrupted their flow of information, dusting filling the air and blocking their sight as Toshiro immediately backed right in front of the incapacitated master with a sword drawn. "Just what we need." he muttered darkly.

Through the dust came a cheeky laughter and a taunting voice, full of mockery and sadism. "Well look here, looks like Master Hades did quite a number on you, eh Makarov?" the person said, before continuing to laugh strangely. Upon inspection Toshiro noticed that he was of spiked out and long blonde hair and a smile of promised death, with a walk that suggested something out of a nightmare. Toshiro could feel the power surrounding the man, as well as the overwhelming _heat._

"Run."

"M-Master?" Natsu, who was still knelt over the man with watery eyes, fists clenched.

"You cannot win, please run…"

Natsu's voice was shaking, his breath coming in pants as he stood and turned around. "I can't do that." he looked up at the foe in front of him, seeming to freeze for a moment. Toshiro blinked, wondering what the hell was wrong with the hyperactive mage, before seeing the look in his eyes. _He's… scared?_ He turned to the enemy who was still laughing. _This must be a powerful one... To make Natsu of all people like this._

It seemed Natsu agree with the sentient, as the taunting man began to speak again. "What's the problem, dragon slayer? You look like you're freaked out, sweating like that!" he paused, before speaking yet again. "It's understandable really. If I was in your position going against someone with my divine power I would be trembling in fear too!"

The sound of cracking ice on the ground interrupted any further taunting, is beginning to fill nearly every crevice of the area as a single spike launched at the man's side. It was quickly dodged, but he seemed aggravated at being interrupted as he turned to look at the source, who was now glaring in the way he knew best.

"You talk too much." he muttered, aiming his blade once again.

"You damned midget! I bet you're even lower than the dragon slayer, know your place!"

Choosing to ignore the blatant insults, he turned to Natsu, voice demanding and clear. "Dragneel, calm down and look at me. Remember what you were told by Clive in the first round, this doesn't suit you."

He did as told, obsidian orbs meeting the gleaming teal, and Toshiro watched as life began to return to them. The pink haired mage nodded, turning back to the man. "You're right." came the low growl that Toshiro associated with the pink haired mage's anger, turning away as the boy became enveloped in flame. "The only think to be scared of is if one of the others gets to beat down Hades before I do!"

 _If I didn't know better,_ Toshiro thought to himself, watching the display of power before him. _One would say he looks like a demon straight from the depths of hell._

"Come on Shiro!" _Oh, so I'm Shiro now? Screw you, Dragneel._ "Let's take this bastard out s I can go and personally wring that guy's throat!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, before nodding and turning to the man who was now cackling, nothing short of mirth in his tone. "Seriously?" the man quipped. "This puny insect? Just cause he as an overgrown toothpick doesn't mean anything to a God like me!"

"Dragneel, don't get in my way and I won't get in yours. You remember our sparring sessions." Toshiro said bluntly, recalling the disaster that was Edolas. Natsu simply nodded, before charging forward, while at the same time the boy quickly sheathed his sword, allowing needle-like claws of ice to extend on his hand, clouds of condensation surrounding them as he seemed to disappear from sight.

Natsu opened from the front, flaming fists flying out to meet the man who cackled and dodged with ease, backing straight into Toshiro who grabbed into the man's arm, drawing blood which froze almost immediately on contact before kicking outward and allowing the enemy to yelp before back flipping into control once again, massaging the pricks.

"See? Little bug bites from a puny insect! Go home and leave this to the adults!"

In response, Toshiro simply stomped on the ground, the floor once again icing over as the icy protrusions disappeared into steam- leaving small burns on the boy's fingertips. _Horrible matching… I can't make contact with him._ He sighed, unsheathing his blade as Natsu charged in once again.

" ** _Tenso Jurin_** _._ " He muttered, signing as the sky darkened with obscuring clouds, the temperature dropping. It didn't matter that the temperature didn't hinder the two fighters, but rather that it at the very least supported his ice as opposed to Tenrou Island's natural climate.

Meanwhile the man was still having a good time, before summoning a large amount of fir and making it into a weapon before looking at the sky and frowning over to Toshiro. "Pest." he growled, aiming his blade of fire to swing around and directly hit the boy, had he not acted. Quickly, he set up a weak barrier before muttering to himself a spell. The familiar icy dragon erupted from the sword just as his vision was enveloped by black flame and he felt his skin beginning to burn just from the proximity. He closed one eye in concentration as he fought off the force before feeling himself blown backward. He heard his name called out as he righted himself in the air, stabbing his sword into the ground and using it to spin and buffer the ending, ending up on his knees.

Natsu was on him again, as Toshiro readied himself to step in. The two fought in a flurry of fists before Natsu was flung away and Toshiro used the time to send a wave of ice towards the man, shortly followed by a volley of sharp shards. To his dismay they were all melted away by a burst of heat.

Toshiro turned to Makarov, who was still watching everything with a look of sadness and horror mixed on his face, and he immediately went to pick the man up. "Master, I have a plan but you cannot be in the clearing for fear of further injury."

"You cannot beat him… his fire is too much for either of you to handle…"

"You forget your children are stubborn." the boy mumbled, not believing the words coming from his mouth. "It's time for brother to protect brother."

He put the man down on a high ground before returning to the battle and erecting a barrier around the man- just to be safe. He turned to the icy plain surrounding the fight, the parts that had been touched, and began to work on a plan. By the time he had been around the whole of the clearing he found that the man was holding a new set of weapons, yelling some spell which immediately engulfed Natsu entirely.

"Dragneel!"

"Quit struggling!" the man yelled over Natsu's agonized screams. "Once my flames have you, they will not rest until you've been charred to ash!"

Acting immediately, Toshiro swung downward straight at the man's outstretched arms which were seemingly stuck in a position to hold the flames together. He made noise of surprise and jumped away, but didn't lose his pose.

"Oh, so the stance is what keeps it together. I see now." Toshiro said blandly. "So I suppose if I cut off your arms you'll let him go."

"Like you can, you brat!" the man taunted.

Toshiro held out a hand, muttering a few choice words as rods of purple light appeared from his palms, followed by a strand of golden rope. They instantly attached to the man, restraining him in emblems of pure energy. His stance, however, remained. With a yell, however, every bond was melted and broken, giving them a chance to appear right behind the boy who jumped, feeling himself enclosed in the man's outstretched arms. He was stuck between two enclosed hands and a sweltering chest of the enemy.

Then came the heat. The unimaginable heat that even his cold body couldn't imagine, as if he was being drowned in magma from the deepest part of a mountain, eating his skin, crawling and devouring him as he felt his willpower melting along with his very essence. He could vaguely hear panicked voices as he struggled, trying to scavenge the last of his power.

He gripped the blade in his now limp hand- the blade that somehow had yet to melt. _Hyourinmaru… please give me strength._

Pooling the last of his energy, he tried the last thing he could think to, letting all his magic enter his very core, before letting it explode outward into a mini winter.

Wings crept from his back as well as a tail, the force of the change in power and shape enough to thrust the man off of him and cool his aching body. Everything hurt, everything stung, but the oh so welcoming cold and the music in his ears that was the man screaming was enough for him. He panted, eyeing the draconic visage on his sword hand which gripped the hilt and smiled, before washing into a frown and looking to where Natsu had indeed been released and was looking at the enemy with nothing short of fury.

"Shiro, you okay?"

"Well enough, what about you?"

"Pissed." he growled, and Toshiro was surprised to see black flame emitting from his body as opposed to his normal orange-red. _He must have absorbed the magic when he ran out in the trap. Clever, all things considered._ "Shiro, I don't suppose you've got a plan, rendering you were slinking around…"

Toshiro shrugged, wincing as his entire body resisted the movement. "Hit him hard enough to stop him in his tracks, then get out of the clearing where I put Master. I will handle the rest, but if I fail you will have to back me up. I'll be out of energy." he muttered, voice impossibly quiet but loud enough for dragon hearing to pick up.

"I'll always have your back."

"And I yours."

They nodded, and split once again. Natsu's out of control flames slowly turning back to the original color as the man scowled, already in a fighting stance. Natsu used his fists once again, which were actually doing proper damage unlike the last time, and grinned as the man seemed to get his bearings. He hopped away, just in time for Toshiro to take his place and let his blade's chain wrap around the man's legs before kneeling below, aiming the tip straight at his back as a restraint, watching as Natsu charged forward. He had combined his two typed of flame, the black flame of a God and the bright flame of a Dragon, into a single attack.

At the last moment possible Toshiro yanked the chain off, causing the man to fall completely off balance as the prodigy took to the sky, pleased to hear Natsu mak contact. He knew that the job had been done the moment he saw Natsu retreating with a knowing grin on his face and got into his own stance, backed only by the clouds that were his heavenly domain. The pillars that had finally grown fully out of sight began to spin, awaiting his swords demand as he held it in a perfectly vertical position.

" ** _Ice_** **_Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sennen Hyoro"_**

He let the blade fall in a perfect 90-degree angle, and watched in satisfaction as the pillars moved in at a lightning speed, engulfing the man in a complete ice prison with a single scream- final scream as he realized he had made and error.

He didn't have time to complete his counter as he was crushed. The icy prison shattered, leaving nothing to remain but shards of a man.

He lowered the barriers, exiting his icy form and crumpling to the ground. In the absence of the icy energy he was left with nothing but searing pain and he even let out a small whimper as he was met by Natsu, carrying the Master with him.

"That was awesome! I never saw you use that move!"

"Yes well," he hissed. "It was a secret art. What do you expect- Gh!" The last thing he saw was the confused face of Natsu and the look of concern and still-standing horror from the Master, before everything went black.

* * *

AN.

Okay so I haven't updated this in close to a month, for which I'm sorry. First there were personal things going on then I hit a block on this chapter, so there's that. Frankly speaking I'm pretty sure some of the things here don't quite make sense to the plot/to certain characters, but I probably missed it. For that I am sorry, and please let me know if there's anything that's a glaring hole that would effectively hurt the plot. For example I know that the timeline in terms of what's goin on in Bleach is severely distorted, but that's not going to change. But things like Rangiku and Ichigo not being allowed on the island, I'll fix.

This story ends next chapter! I'm excited and glad that we could take it to conclusion, though it was an interesting ride. I have a poll that will open on my profile of what to write next- the ideas are detailed on the profile as well.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 25: On This Icy Field, I Will Remain**

" _We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework. Let's continue to shine... Forever." - Hitsugaya Toshiro_

* * *

 **PART 1**

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was a man who had seen a lot of things in life. He had seen pain, abandonment, happiness, emotion, and everything in between. Being one of Fairy Tail, he knew the word family to be close to his heart, and he knew his role to be as such to those who are in need.

"Family". Something most of Fairy Tail once lacked. Many of them had been orphaned, or perhaps had lost someone important to them. And for that reason they gravitated to each other, becoming the family for each other in every aspect. They cared, they loved, and they bonded just as siblings do.

They were all his lovely children, and just as any doting father would, he cared for them deeply. He would do anything for them to be safe, would protect them with his life, would gladly give up everything for their protected souls. Yet…

 _["Let me grant you all your future, in exchange for mine."]_

Here he was, being protected. He saw the boy collapse from pure exhaustion of energy, the childish stature seeming to crumble under the burden of battle. There were only icy shards, no remains left of the man known as Zancrow, and so among the remnants the boy lay, with Natsu rushing to his side.

 _["It's time for brother to protect brother."]_

Natsu, who had managed to do the impossible. He had managed to empty himself of energy and had begun to absorb the black energy of his opponent before being rescued, and as a result he had been able to employ both of his types of power to land the deciding blow. By far, the fire mage was one of the children Makarov could proudly say had grown up quite splendidly. _Though I suppose I still have to scold him…_

"Master." Natsu's voice was shaky, still trembling whether from exhaustion or adrenaline the man couldn't quite be sure. "We need to keep fighting." A fist hit the ground, right next to the passed out boy's head. "Gildarts told me… that there are times when you have to understand you can't win, and retreat. But now… now's not that time."

Makarov listened, his heart both warming and burning. He couldn't believe his child, couldn't believe how lucky a father he was, and a swell of pride filled his small body if only for a fleeting moment.

[" _I'll be the one to take down Master Hades myself, for the sake of our guild!"]_

He remembered Hades' power, how absolute, how great it had been. Even their best wizards couldn't win. _But look._ He told himself, staring down at the icy shards. _They've already done it once... but..._

"They'll pay." Natsu was still speaking, and Makarov willed his body to listen. He wanted to hear the resolution his child would make, wanted to understand his passion. "They made an enemy of Fairy Tail, but they don't _get_ it. The don't get that a guild with as much heart as we have can never go down!" He stood up shakily, raising a hand to the sky as if in triumph. "We'll show them what true bonds are." he breathed out, before collapsing right next to his fallen comrade. Makarov called out his name but of course it did no good. He could feel a small smile twitch onto his face, his body warmer than ever from the fire mage's resolution, mixed with fading concern.

He felt the weakness begin to take him.

…

Ichigo cursed, feeling around for the peak in icy energy he was so sure he had felt earlier. It seemed to have come from the edge of the island, but it seemed that destiny wanted to throw as many obstacles in his way as possible as he faced grunt after meaningless grunt. Soon he happened upon a cavern full of rubble, with tree after tree having been knocked down by some sort of incomprehensible force. He was about to pass it in his rush, dismissing it as simply yet another battle ground before noticing the one defining feature he so needed to see.

Ice.

He changed course and headed towards the center, blood chilling as he found three bodies sprawled throughout the clearing. One being the diminutive master, one being Natsu, and the last none other than Toshiro. He ran towards them, heart racing in horror as he saw the boy covered in burns and blood.

"Toshiro!"

He tried to shake the boy awake, even more concerned when he didn't wake. He noted that his shirt had been torn up and singed, and that the Master had been wrapped by similar silky white cloth to the one that was from his shirt. He leaned down in hopes of looking for a pulse, hoping to any divine being out there that he hadn't already been killed.

He felt the slow rhythmic beats and instantly all panic vanished replaced by a relief that washed over him like cool water. _Alive._ He reassured himself. _Injured and unconscious, but alive._

He could hear faint voices from the greenery, both feminine from the sound of it. He tensed, hand going to his blade. _I've been able to make it this far with the gigai Urahara made for Zangetsu, but if I have to fight someone who did this much damage to_ these _three I might just have to get out of my body._ The voices grew louder until a small bod broke into view. He visibly relaxed at the sight of long blue hair and white fur.

"I-Ichigo? Why are you here?"

"Something bothered me about the trial, so we came. Can you heal them?"

She gasped, seeing the three who were unconscious. Together they managed to line the three up for ease, and Ichigo watched as the girl placed her hands over Toshiro's partially open chest, watching intently as he was enshrouded in green light and the burns began to dissipate. _It's like Orihime's powers… but…_ He watched as the girl flinched. She was already weak, it seemed.

"What could have happened to cause this…?" she muttered. "Hitsugaya… he's so strong… and Natsu too, not to mention Master…"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just goes to show how powerful they are."

Ichigo took a seat near the side of the clearing opposite Wendy. From what he had been told and what he had seen, Wendy wasn't too strong to begin with, and she was weakened. If she was caught here with three people injured she wouldn't stand a chance unless he protected her. And as a person he knew Toshiro was on good terms with he wanted to make sure no harm would come to her. _She's younger than my sisters are, and she's fighting like this…_

What a thought that was, he mused. Karin he could see being the type to fight like this- not that he particularly liked it- but to imagine Yuzu on the battlefield was like seeing a toddler holding a rifle.

 _Or a longsword that's about to slit your throat open because you underestimated him._ He thought wistfully.

He sighed, watching his moving fingers as he twiddled his thumbs. It was maddening. He wanted to do something, he wanted to make some progress, he wanted to just do what he had to. He hated the waiting game. There were battles happening all around him, and yet he was just sitting there… _For god's sake Soul Society's on the brink of full scale war! They need us… but if we go back…_ his mind drifted along with his eyes, watching as Wendy muttered something to the wounded, shifting her medical attention to Natsu's neck. He looked back to Toshiro, who seemed to have been superficially healed, but not conscious quite yet. His expression was serene, as if he were sleeping.

 _Is his death the only solution here?_ Ichigo found himself wondering every step of the way, hoping that Urahara would contact them at the last minute to say he had come up with an ingenious plan from his pocket that would save the boy. _And when we do it, we'll have to send him right back to war? Is it even worth it? Should we leave him here?_ He immediately shook the thought from his head. No, he couldn't just leave him after this. The boy was unstable, unable to hide any longer from the fact he wasn't sure of himself. He never would be unless he was re-made into a whole once again. To leave him would be to rip away any hope of peace of mind for him. He couldn't do that.

The sun was setting when Wendy calmed, settling her hands by her lap as she swayed ever so slightly, gently removing Natsu's vest, flipping it over, and replacing it underneath the now white scarf. She nodded to herself, muttering something before looking up to him.

"Ichigo?" He looked up, showing he was listening. "I did what I could... I can't seem to heal the Master any more than I have already, and I healed Hitsugaya's wounds."

He nodded, smiling at the girl. "You did a good job. You should get some rest, keep your strength. You never know when something might happen." She nodded weakly, gasping as Toshiro began to twitch, before easing himself into sitting position and opening his eyes. Ichigo was at his side immediately.

"Marvell? Kurosaki? Why are you here?"

"Everyone asks that, don't they? Yeah, I'm not supposed to be here. I get it." he grumbled in reply, mostly to lighten the mood. "You okay to get up? We can hunt down Gray to get you some energy back."

The boy shook his head. "He's more than likely in battle at the moment. I'll be fine." he turned to Wendy. "Thank you, Marvel. Please take care of the other two."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy by the arm as he tried to stand. "Sit back down, Mr. Reckless."

"I really don't think you have room to talk, Kurosaki. You never answered why you're here."

"I needed to talk to you, Toshiro." He ignored the sharp objection that it was 'Hitsugaya' to continue. "It's about Soul Society."

Both teal and coffee orbs widened in realization, before the former's narrowed showing that he had his attention. Ichigo sighed, before explaining everything that Rangiku had told him as quickly as he could. He told them about Urahara's full solution, and then about the situation of the Soul Society, and finally the choices that were left to him. Toshiro remained stoic throughout the explanation while Wendy seemed to be practically tearing up. He felt Natsu stirring below him as well, indicating the boy's consciousness.

Toshiro didn't bother to be surprised, turning to Carla. "It seems your premonition may be coming true." he turned back to Ichigo. "Kurosaki. You know what my answer will be."

"What are you talking about?" Wendy blurted out. "Premonition? Your choice? What is all this? Hitsugaya… you're not…"

Carla massaged the girl's arm with her paw. "I'm sorry child, we did not want to tell you for fear you may react this way. This is why I wanted you to stay away from him, and the trial. Child, I saw an impending doom and I couldn't let you be apart of it."

"You mean.. Impending… but that means…" her head whipped around to Toshiro, who was still steeled. "Oh no…"

"Marvell." he said finally, voice unwavering. "I don't want to continue _this._ " He gestured to himself for emphasis. "I want to become who I was supposed to be. My choice is made."

"B-but-"

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." came a growl from underneath them. A low, feral noise that promised revenge and repent. Natsu sat up, eyes burning with a fiery anger that could never compare. "You said you wouldn't hurt him and now you're sayin' he's gonna die?! To be sent into your war?" To this Ichigo felt his insides turn. How his soul _begged_ confrontation.

"You think this is easy?! We can't do anything about it!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing the boy by the collar. "He made his choice, he _wants_ this. You think we can just ignore that? I won't let him suffer here!"

"He has friends here! He has family here! He has a _future_ here!" Natsu fired back. "You're gonna take that away from him!"

"You're gonna go against his wishes? You're going to leave him mentally unstable?! We're doing this to help him!"

"You don't help someone by killin' them!"

They were both standing now, Ichigo feeling his own power beginning to stir.

 _[He stood there, eyes almost glazed in horror and his grip on his sword loosening from sheer horror at the sight in front of him, it took every bit of control in his body to keep his stance- keep his cool. He watched the boy scream, horror, despair, and hate all rolled into a single sound in that voice far too young to be heard on the battlefield. He watched the boy charge, only for a splash of blood to cross his eyes as everything went black. The skies were dark, stormy clouds swirling from the ice master's fury, and he watched as the draconic visage was cut down. Quite literally, he had been cut in half with both arm and leg gone, a look of sadness and surprise frozen on is features._

 _The worst part? He was still_ alive _. Captains one by one were taken down. He had failed them, failed him, failed…]_

"I'll protect him."

"I'll protect him."

He blinked, staring into the obsidian eyes as he realized they had said the same thing. Finally, Toshiro spoke.

"I don't _need_ protecting. My choice has been made, Dragneel. They are doing no disservice to me, we've been _over_ this." he said coldly, standing up as well. "There is no certainty here. Let us focus on the task at hand."

Natsu took in a full breath of air before exhaling, calming himself down. He nodded, before pausing. He sniffed, and sniffed again, until Toshiro was forced to punch him in the gut, at which Natsu howled before rolling over and continuing his process from the ground to Toshiro's utter bewilderment. "The hell are you doing? You're not an animal, Dragneel."

"I recognize this scent… from Galuna island..." Natsu began to mutter to himself, before running off followed by a startled Happy. Toshiro rolled his eyes, glancing at the sky.

"Kurosaki, stay and guard here. I will find Fullbuster."

"What?! No! Get back here you little-"

He was already gone.

* * *

Toshiro was fuming. It was just like the first day, whenever this topic is breached near his guild members the reaction is always the same. _How can they not understand this is my wish?_ He growled to himself mentally. _How hard is it to accept that this is what I want?_

He trudged through the forest. Ice. He needed ice. He needed an icy power near him, he needed to consume ice. He searched for Gray's scent, soon finding it and heading straight there. It took very little time due to his having mapped out the whole island the previous day, though his wounds were still sore and he was still weak. By the time the man was in sight, he was close to limping. He was alone.

"Fullbuster."

He turned, blinking before letting his eyes widen at the state of the boy. "Toshiro! What happened to you?"

"You could say I was in a rather… heated battle. Be careful, the Master has been incapacitated." he said breathlessly. "I need… I need…"

He seemed to understand nodding and producing a sizeable cube of ice which he offered to the boy who instantly inhaled it, sighing in relief as it went down. He stood a bit straighter, looking around. "Where is your partner?"

"He took on one of the kin on his own- before you say anything we already got word he won. He's recovering. Lucy and Cana went on their own." Gray reported, a hand subconsciously moving behind his neck. "For some reason they wanted to split up." At this Toshiro rolled his eyes, muttering curses to himself before shrugging.

"Nothing to do about that. But this means two of them are down. That's some progress at least." He then proceeded to properly fill in the fellow ice mage on all that had happened on his end, and in exchange Gray did the same. Once they were both caught up they decided to roam together, figuring that their icy affinity would make teamwork ideal.

As they walked the sky seemed to grow dark- though not because of the sun's setting. Rather, storm clouds were appearing in large masses, making the island's mood go from bright and innocent to dreary and dull.

(Perhaps it was an omen of harsh times to come, though neither were all too superstitious.)

Toshiro scowled as rain began to pour down. It was silent besides the pitter-patter of the rain, and somehow both of the mages appreciated it. The more moisture, the more material to work with after all.

It was for this reason the sound of someone approaching was unmistakable, splashes of disturbed water their beautiful guide as immediately the two split up, Toshiro on one side of the path and Gray on the other, but both in view of each other. The boy let a gloved hand massage the chain of his blade, waiting. Along the path emerged what seemed to be two people.

The one walking was a voluptuous woman in what seemed to be a white skin-tight garb, with long dark hair and full lips, as well as a concentrated look in her eyes. In her arms she carried an unconscious man in black and white robes. She trudged down the path rather sluggishly, and Toshiro felt Gray's discomfort. He raised an eyebrow as the man peeked out, before pulling back. _What's up with him?_

His draconic hearing could pick up the fact that Gray was muttering to himself, wrestling with himself in some form which Toshiro marveled at, almost wanting to scream the man. He yelped again, and this time he could practically smell the pain on him. Toshiro let his gaze switch sharply to the woman, who by now had _clearly_ noticed him, though she still kept walking.

Gray had now collapsed, and Toshiro was tempted to weasel his way over here if he were any less of a pragmatist. He stood up shakily, before collapsing again with another grunt. _Fullbuster, what the hell is wrong with you?_ He swore mentally.

" _You sure he's not just playing theatrics? Sounds like something these guys would do."_

Toshiro frowned. I _don't have time for you._

" _Really now? I don't think you have much time for anything, really. Your hours are numbered."_

 _And you would know, of course._

" _Now, now, I think your friend is finally feeling a bit better, eh?"_

He looked up, and indeed it was true. Gray was panting, but no longer in pain. He was rubbing his eyes for whatever reason, as if he had been crying.

" _So he cries when in a little pain? What a wuss."_

He chose to ignore the voice, watching as the woman initiated contact. He had a hand trained at her back, if she got hostile he would have a perfect shot, but he waited.

"There's a perfectly logical reason why I look like your master, you see, I'm her daughter. You may call me Ultear, daughter of Ur." she said, to which she received a confused silence. Toshiro remembered Gray telling him about his master. How he had blamed himself for her death.

"So you came to kill me for a grudge then?" Gray asked, voice surprisingly level.

"No, Gray." she said, tone compassionate, almost motherly. "See, I just wanted to meet you. I won't hurt you, I'm a friend, and I want to make things right once more."

 _Bull._

" _Bull indeed. Kill her while you can."_

"You're on my side?" Gray asked.

"I am. I don't blame you at all for Ur's death, I don't blame anyone at all." she replied, and she sounded so sincere that Toshiro felt disgusted. "My mother was only protecting her pupils, so I only feel pride for her."

Gray's fists clenched at this, and Toshiro narrowed his eyes, moving to keep his aim on point. "Whatever." he uttered, before saying louder, "Look, this may sound a bit harsh but I don't really care how you think of me. If you're proud then why are you trying to help Zeref? The guy who created the monster she died to seal away?"

"You have it all wrong, Gray."

"Do I, now?"

"You do." she looked up, and Toshiro didn't need to see her face to know what her expression would look like. "This is Ur's will."

Toshiro was disgusted watching the woman continue to speak, he had no faith whatsoever that her worlds held true. He kept his aim steady, waiting and watching as now the two stood side by side, speaking. He didn't waver, that is until he felt a pain in his side punch him into the bushes. His guild mark was pulsating and he growled to himself.

 _What the hell now?_

" _The guild mark. You're losing power from it."_

 _What do you mean?_

" _Take a good listen, the woman is explaining it pretty good."_

He looked to Ultear, who was indeed explaining to gray exactly what he was wondering. He listened, as she explained that the great tree had fallen to one of the Seven Kin. She explained how the tree provided divine protection to those who bore the Fairy Tail stigma, preventing harm or death upon them, but when cut down their energy would quickly begin to drain.

 _Then why do I only feel pain? My power doesn't feel different._

" _You don't rely on your power."_ the voice responded. Toshiro had to take a minute and wonder when he became an actually helpful participant in conversation before deciding it didn't matter at the moment. " _Hyourinmaru's sword acts as a boost so you can still fight, but it doesn't stop the damage your body is getting."_

 _It hurts a good bit… but I seem to be better off than most._ He paused to think. _Ironic though. If that tree hadn't fallen, perhaps a lot could have been avoided._

The voice had nothing to say to that, except for a small laugh.

Just as soon as it came the pain disappeared, and Toshiro felt magic began to swell back into his core. _The hell? In only a few minutes? What happened?_

" _Do you really care? The woman seems to have caught on."_

It was true. Ultear had already confronted Gray about his regaining of his power. Toshiro groaned to himself, at the very least glad he hadn't been spotted. Gray listened intently, not even once seeming to realize Toshiro was right there with a spell a his fingertips. He heard Ultear mention the need to stop Hades, the guild master of grimoire heart, by using the Iced Shell.

The spell of sacrifice sealing that had killed Gray's mentor. Toshiro grit his teeth, all instincts telling him to shoot but he waited. Red flags were popping up all over, he wanted this woman gone ad yet something in his mind seemed to stop his hand.

Gray agreed with a wavering stillness, a look of complete acceptance following his tone. Had Toshiro not known Gray better, he would have screamed at Gray's gullibility, however he had much more sense than that. Gray Fullbuster was no idiot, he had much more common sense than most- although, he did whether or not this sense had stayed with him when he let Ultear leave along with Zeref. Toshiro growled, jumping from his hiding spot. "Fullbuster!"

"I know."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Then you shouldn't have let her go. Come on."

...

As they followed, Toshiro whispered to the man, "You wouldn't have been found if you didn't worm around like that."

"Yeah well hell if I know what that was. Something appeared on my arm, next thing I know I get all these strange feelings." Gray barked back, his pace quickening to match the boy's.

"Fullbuster, I don't need to know about your hormonal struggles."

"Hey! I'm being serious!"

"So am I, now look ahead. She's got a partner."

Ahead were trees and water, ripples bouncing on each other in the rain. The scene was dreary and wet, and in the middle were three figures. One was Ultear, who was grinning and cackling. Behind her was a pink haired girl who seemed to be protesting the woman's actions, and on the ground, with her neck at the tip of a blade, was a certain Juvia Lockser. Ultear was still laughing, raising the blade at which point Toshiro felt gray move in and sighed. This wouldn't have happened if they had attacked on sight.

"He found us!" The pink one said, shocked.

"Oh, caught on, did you?" Ultear sneered.

"I knew every word from your mouth was garbage. Nothing you said meant anything to me." Grat stated simply, cradling Juvia's head in his arms. "I promised to never use Ice Shell again. I swore to myself, I swore that from then on my friends and I would walk the path of life!"

Toshiro winced, the voice in his mind beginning to cackle and sneer about irony and sheer hilarity. He could see the girl behind Ultear seeming to also be affected by the words, though of course Toshiro didn't bother saying anything. He did, however, aim his hand once again. This time he wouldn't hesitate.

Ultear stepped forward, and he unleashed. " _ **Byakurai."**_

A streak of blazing white lightning connected with the woman's side, slipping straight through her and seeming to cut out a part of her body. The pink haired girl called out her name in shock, whipping her head to where Toshiro had now stood up, arm ready to fire another spell if needed.

Ultear grabbed her side, cursing. Toshiro watched, fully expecting her to send herself back in time. However, she did no such thing, giving him a glare of pure hatred instead. "A brat?!"

"I'm getting very tired of being called that." he said, firing off another strike of lightning, which she dodged. _This magic is pure power. Power won't wear out unless used. So she has to dodge… even more so…_ he watched her bleeding side. _Can she not send herself back?_

"About time you did something." Gray said, tone more of a snark than anything else. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, crystal balls appearing around him. "You had to have been, you were here the whole time?"

Toshiro nodded without a word. "Fullbuster."

"Yeah." he said. Turning to Juvia, who was now moving once again- more than likely stirred by her "prince's" voice. "Juvia, I need you to keep that other girl busy." Juvia reacted instantly, jumping up only to collapse once again in pain. Toshiro watched the pink haired girl, who upon Ultear's order was now running off with Zeref in tow.

"Lockser. He's counting on you." he stated simply, and this seemed to be all that Juvia needed to hear before rushing after the pink haired girl- on her hands and knees, for some reason. It was slightly terrifying, if he had anything to say about it.

"Fullbuster, should I-"

"She'll be fine. I trust her." Gray interrupted, staring at his opponent, letting ice encase his arm. "Here, take a bit and then get going." Toshiro nodded, taking a small portion and having the rest jagged for use. He turned to Ultear, who was already attacking once again.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, deciding to test the waters, metaphorically speaking though literal terms seemed to work just as well. He stomped on the ground, the refreshing sound of freezing water as the entirety of the shallow water they stood in froze over, before immediately subliming due to her magic. He took the moment to fire off another lightning shot at her, which grazed her but made no other injury to his annoyance.

Gray moved in after him, charging in for a close combat style which had no effects whatsoever. Toshiro unsheathed his sword. " _ **Heavenly Reign of the Ice Dragon**_!" the familiar serpentine dragon flew from his blade, and he watched as it flew towards her. Her eyes widened in horror before thrusting out the ball. There was a moment's pause before the dragon was melted, at which Toshiro raised a brow, stomping his foot and refreezing it, only for her to make it sublime once again. _That was wholly unnecessary. Why didn't she just sublime the first time? Could it be she must alternate?_

"I'll defeat you, all with the magic Ur taught me." Gray declared, eyes burning with the same passion Toshiro had seen on Natsu's face not too long ago.

He charged forward again, and Toshiro quickly debunked the idea of alternation, watching as Gray fired a volley of ice at her which she sublimed once more. _Something in that attack had to have caused her panic, which is why she ended up using the wrong time change. What was different? The fact it moved of its own accord? Or perhaps…_ His eyes widened, the realization hitting him like a bomb. _It looked like a living being._

He stepped forward, so he was right next to gray who had been thrust back. "Fullbuster, I'm going to give you a wound. Use it." The man seemed hocke for a moment, before his eyes too widened and he nodded. Toshiro suppressed a grin. Truly, Gray was a smart man despite his reckless tendencies.

He jumped backward, swinging the crescent blade on the chain with deadly speeds, before launching it straight at the woman, making sure to catch the man as he went. Just as she raised the crystal ball he enshrouded the blade in ice, allowing the ice to sublime rather than the blade to erode. He grinned at Gray, who seemed to have caught on rather perfectly, and stepped back into the tree.

Gray wanted to prove his master's worth, and he could respect that.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

Natsu had come back after reporting the defeat of yet another of the seven Kin much to their delight. Soon after they had been informed by the man that was once called Mest and now Doranbolt that the Magic Council - Ichigo had assumed it was something akin to Central 46, in all its useless and overly aggressive glory- was considering just blowing up the entire island. After yet another bout of thick headedness and yelling the man had backed down into submission, though Ichigo personally though that they were being a bit idiotic.

After the clouds had set in and the rain began to pour down, the group had decided to head for the base camp to check on their other members of the guild and had made a good amount of ground before being confronted by an imposing man with long blue hair in a ponytail that gave him the look of a rogue samurai with no weapon. He had requested to see the grave of Mavis Vermillion, who Ichigo new to be the found her of Fairy Tail, at which there was adamant refusal.

After that, all he saw was the constant beating of his friends. Continuously being slammed to the ground, even Natsu who had fought well had ended up slammed across the clearing of rocks and trees. Ichigo hadn't said a word, but now fumbled with his soul reaper badge.

 _["Now Ichigo," Urahara said, cheery smile slowly evaporating from his face, tone serious. "We don't know too much about the world. It's a high reiatsu area, and you happen to leak power wherever you go. So don't get out of your body unless you absolutely have to. For all we know the energy in the air may react negatively to you and blow something up." He raised his head, so his normally shadowed face was shown clearly._

" _Besides, your human body may end up absorbing the excess power in the air, though I have no way of knowing ny of this will happen. Just don't do it unless you absolutely must. Understand?"]_

"No choice…" Ichigo muttered. "Sorry, Hat and Clogs."

He pressed the badge firmly against his heart and was immediately greeted by a crashing of debris around him. He looked around, soon realizing that the entire area around him had turned to debris expect where he stood. He blinked. _Scarily accurate._

He felt light and comfortable in the shihakusho he wore, with a real blade slung on his back he felt much more secure. He grinned almost manically, but quickly suppressed it. It had been far too long since he was in shinigami form.

All eyes were on him, the enemy more curious than anything else. He flexed his fingers, staring at the man in front of him, raising his sword. As the magic circle above his head began to form he moved, moved at speeds he knew the man would never predict no matter how hard he tried. He moved, until he was right behind the man and didn't hesitate to slash down. He felt his blade connect with the man's shoulder before a hand went to his stomach and he was tossed to the side. He rolled, soon landing on his feet. _He's tough, but nothing on Aizen._ He reasoned to himself. _Not yet at least…_ He had learned long ago not to underestimate an opponent, after all.

The man regarded him with some interest, muttering, "I see you have grown your wings, boy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I have a friend who would better fit the term, but I'll take it as a compliment."

"You're not of the guild."

"What's it to you?"

"Then you don't know the location."

"I don't."

He raised an arm to point at Ichigo's chest. "Then I don't need you." Yet another magic circle appeared and instantly Ichigo was moving again, avoiding the magic circles that followed his every move. He could hear the voices of awe from his comrades but he did not make any indication of hearing them. He simply continued on, and it got painstakingly repetitive. The man would catch him, he would emanate enough power to let him stand, and he would run- perhaps get a hit in if he was lucky but never anything useful. He panted, staring at the man in front of him, feeling his energy pool before a voice stopped his movement.

"You! You're the one hurting my friends!"

They were shocked to see a brunette standing there with her arms outstretched, eyes seemingly alight with determination. Through Lucy's exclamation he found her name to be Cana.

Ichigo had to admit- he hadn't thought anything of Cana. She was remarkably plain if not a girl who could hold her alcohol better than Rangiku. She was someone who he had seen and known to be bothered by something or perhaps just naturally unhappy, though Lucy worried enough for him to think otherwise. Her power had never been discussed, and he refused to judge her based on her attire and habits- what a hypocrite he would be then.

So suffice to say he was shocked at the girl's arrival, and determination to prove herself. She came claiming her apparent attainment of the very spell this monster of a man had been striving for, all the more proven by the golden marking on her arm shining in the long lost sunlight.

That did nothing for his worries though- for he was almost certain that the man in front of him could do far more than he had. The man had gone easy on Ichigo, but if she had enough power he wasn't sure that would happen again. No, he was positive it wouldn't. This girl came claiming she had what he wanted, and he would not hesitate to obliterate her if she got in his way.

He had to admit she held her own well, though he also had to admit that simply staying on one's feet was enough to constitute a "well done" from him in this situation. He could understand why she had been nominated for the S class position, but he also acknowledged that he was watching a downfall in process- so what stopping his movement?

The answer was deceptively simple and in reflection rather pathetic, for being mesmerized by the power of Fairy Glitter did _not_ constitute immobility, the thick power in the air did. The energy was so potent it was near tangible, licking his skin and binding him. He watched as the man was trapped in a series of rings, showered with golden, beautiful light that pierced the dull gray clouds overhead. Like a beam from the heavens it locked on the blue haired target who seemed to be legitimately concerned now, and the energy began to pool into a single strike. It came closer, ready to strike perfectly, gracefully.

There was an explosion, yet somehow it was underwhelming to the substitute. He couldn't place _why_ , for it looked devastating and seemed potent, yet the end felt so anticlimactic that he was too stunned to immediately notice that the enemy's energy was still very present and very real.

He watched as Cana crumpled to the ground, a look of defeat and complete hopelessness enshrouding her face, her mouth forming words such as "failure" or "could not." it was a painfully familiar expression, one Ichigo had become far too familiar with and which gave him nothing but foreboding every time it appeared.

From the dust the man emerged, healthy and unperturbed, if not invigorated. He considered Cana for a moment, each step becoming longer as his ambition swelled, just like the magic circle which had wormed its way above Ichigo's head and forced him to the ground.

His legs seemed to be frozen and for a moment the whole scene was so frighteningly familiar, and he knew what he would see. No, he would not.

He had to get there in time, he thought, his very will radiating into power as he crawled and crawled, the circle's borders so tantalizingly close.

She remained unmoving as she stared up at the man with dead eyes. She seemed to have given up entirely, eyes filled with hopelessness. Ichigo hated it, struggling to his knees. He could make it, had to make it, would make it in time.

Just as he made it out of the circle, though, the attack launched, leaving only a flurry of black cloth to cover the girl- another form of protection blocking her path. Ichigo grinned.

Gildarts.

[" _You did great, Kid. You really are impressive."_

" _I'm almost 30, you know." He breathed out. "Besides..."_

" _Nah, don't be like that." The man waved off the modest comment that the knew would come. "I'm pretty horrible at holding back. Consider it a bad matchup. Judging from your skills you've had them before."_

 _The other nodded. "You could say that."_

" _And why do you fight?"_

 _The question surprised him. It was a deep seated one, something strangely personally yet from him so normal. Not that Ichigo did not have an answer at the tongue._

" _I fight because I have to, for the sake of those around me."_

" _Ad why do you do that?"_

 _Ichigo looked confused by the question. "Because I have the power to protect."_

" _And if they refuse protection?"_

 _Ichigo winced. He knew what the man was getting at, but his resolve did not shake._

" _It's the ones who refuse help who probably need it the most."_

 _Gildarts nodded in agreement, massaging the extra bandages adorning his body from slash marks. Ichigo groaned heading to his fallen weapon._ I bet I could have lasted longer if I was in soul form… _He thought to himself._ Kenpachi would have a field day.

 _While ashamed, he knew that he should have expected it, and he knew Gildarts knew it. After all, it was Gildarts who had suggested the small 'bout' in the first place, saying that he had wanted to cross fists with the strawberry for a while now. Ichigo knew full well what that meant, for to cross literal fists with another man was to begin to understand far more about the than any words could allow for. As the father figure of Toshiro, this made sense._

" _You take loss well, kid."_

" _Losing like this just means I gotta get stronger. Besides… this was all for me. No one gets hurt 'cause I lost here."_ It's a nice change, actually… feels kind of thrilling _._

 _Gildarts sighed. "Well, I don't know what it's like back in your world, but keep in mind how Fairy Tail runs. If you can't do the protecting, someone will have your back too." He grinned toothily. "You're like an honorary member, being so close with the kid."_

 _Ichigo deadpanned, "Yeah, I guess."]_

"Yo, Ichigo! Get them all out of here." Gildarts called out, never letting his eyes stray from his opponent. Ichigo frowned, but nodded. He was well aware that Gildarts' magic was far more compatible for this fight than Ichigo's own, an Ichigo didn't think he could risk so much force with so many people around.

He hated turning and fleeing from the adversities in front of him, he hated hiding behind others, that's what he had always told himself. It was only when he reached Fairy Tail that he realized, that perhaps he had just made himself that way after so many battles where the baton had been bestowed upon him in the bloody hands of his failed predecessors, begging him as the "last hope" of their world. He had never had anyone to throw the baton to no matter how hard his hands shook.

Yet here he was having the baton snatched from him, his grip surprisingly slack. He wasn't surprised that Toshiro had changed as such as he did.

* * *

"It's always dramatics with you." Toshiro grumbled, supporting a keeling Gray with his arm above his head, how he hated being so… vertically challenged.

" _Try midget"_

 _Try shutting up._

Gray groaned. "Like you can talk."

"At least my dramatics don't end in carnage…" He scowled, realizing just how untrue his words were. "Perhaps this is a Guild-wide trait…" he paused in his step, groaning. "That's it. Give me some ice, you're far too heavy right now. I'm no Marvell but at last you'll be able to walk."

"Slave driver."

"I should say that to you."

Gray sighed, bringing up an ice cube the size of his fist. "How many times have I fed you today?"

Toshiro took the cube and practically inhaled it. "Enough." he said shortly, thrusting a hand to hover over the man's side, green light emitting from his hand. He felt his energy seeping away with every second, sighing when gray eased himself off of his numbing arm.

"Why are you so tired anyway? You barely did anything in that fight- aren't you supposed to have huge magic reserves?"

"I'm sorry that I am not fully recovered from being _burned from inside out_." the boy snarled. At the tone Gray grimaced.

"How did that happen?!"

"I got caught in a fight between a pyromaniac with a Hero complex and a pyromaniac with a literal God complex."

"... fair enough." Gray shrugged. He had learned long ago sometimes it was best not to question Toshiro's odd pseudo-euphemisms. He was better off not knowing if he didn't understand the first time.

The two trudged forward in a mechanical rhythm- where they were going was another matter entirely. Hades was _somewhere_ , they supposed, but _where_ that was came as a completely different matter. So far, they had been following Toshiro's sense of smell, when he had caught the scent from the wreckage where he had discovered Master Makarov, at least, theoretically.

It was better than nothing.

The rustle from the bushes cause the pair to whip around, the smaller a bit more ready for battle than the larger. However, they relaxed at the sight of four familiar faces. Each looked battered but wore a kind face full of relief.

(For some reason, they also all had a different set of clothes than before. Erza and Natsu were understandable, but for the life of him Toshiro wondered _what_ had possessed the other two to change clothing.)

"Oh thank goodness we found you two!" Wendy said, clasping her hands together. "We were worried!"

"You guys…" Gray muttered, looking around.

"What's happened?"

"It was so horrible!" Happy wailed. "Ichigo became Niigo! And then he was fighting with his sword and Gildarts came because Cana had a shiny arm and then we had to run away and Niigo went to look for his body but it was gone so we had to go on ahead!"

Toshiro blinked. Usually, he was able to understand what the cat had to say, but then there were times like these when the cat just gave him a headache more than anything else. Carla was already berating the blue exceed for being nonsensical, and Pantherlily seemed to be cowering and covering his head for some unexplained reason. He turned to Erza almost pleadingly but she shook her head. He then turned to Natsu, leveling a scowl and a raised eyebrow. The pinkette was frowning at him, and he marched up to the boy and leaned down to his ear. The world seemed to entirely freeze, only the pitter patter of rain to cushion the tense atmosphere.

"If you die without a fight, I'll never forgive you."

"I don't intend to."

This seemed to be enough for the mage, as Natsu leaned away and grinned, eyes completely trained to Gray. "Then we have some payback to give." he stated, eyes gleaming.

…

Turns out Toshiro's nose had not been wrong, Gray admitted. The ship hadn't been far at all, and it took the group of six (nine really, with the cats) barely any time to eventually come face with the hall of a large hull of dark magenta and imposing stature. Above all, like a king looking down on his subjects, stood an elderly yet fit man with an assured smile on his face. Like he hadn't a single reason to worry.

He began to gloat, looking down on them and offering the not-at-all-subtle jibe at the expense of Makarov which set each mage's nerves a light with resolve. Gray turned to Toshiro, who was clenched fists and gritted teeth, though gray had a feeling it wasn't the same anger as the fury in the fire dragon's heart. This was different.

Steady and completely unshakable resolve, that was the look he read. Resolve to enact revenge, resolve to live, resolve to see the next day. Gray grew to hate that resolve, and all the sacrificial tendencies that came with it. Hated the pain that seemed to be almost self-inflicted as he concluded there were no options left. His resolve was acceptance.

He watched as Natsu actually thought ahead for once, ordering Happy and the rest to destroy the mechanism that causes the hull to take flight- Wendy moving forward to cast her Troia Spell on the two dragon slayers with a smile.

Gray set his jaw, looking up and closing a fist with a palm. He felt the icy magic of his core respond with a deafening roar and set his hand to the ground. Magic poured out of him, materializing into the stairs he saw in his mind. "Let's get this going." he growled.

The other four charged forward with gusto, Toshiro sparing Gray one glance before seeming to disappear into nothing and up the stairs as if teleporting. He had gotten faster than before. Gray shook his head, ridding himself of worry as he too ascended the stairs with ease, adrenaline coursing through his body in drones.

They could do this, they were together, and they were all strong. They had the power of the guild behind them, the eyes of Makarov on their backs, they could do anything if they so wished.

They were there. Natsu was charging, and Gray let himself go on autopilot. The group melded together like a well-oiled machine, one attack after another coming together and working itself into a beautiful barrage of carnage. Ice followed by fire, fire followed by wind, wind followed by sand, and even then the flashes of glinting silver winking amidst the sheer power following their strikes.

Strikes that did nothing, he soon realized. Hades took each attack head on, smile never leaving him as he steps forward, raising an arm. Gray felt something tugging at the back of his neck and yelled out, feeling himself being tossed to the side. The resounding yells of pain say that the others meet similar fates, and Gray braces himself for recovery when the tug sharply disappears, as if the chain had been cut. He thanked whoever had just helped him within the depths of his mind, turning around to regain his feet catching the faint blur of white.

Power fuels his body, he feels like he's soaring- no doubt Wendy's work, he's sure. The wind at his back soon enveloped by sand, Natsu is flung backward and he sees the opportunity. _A paddle. A giant paddle, and Natsu is the ball._ He envisions it in his mind, and it appears, large enough for Natsu to spring off of it and launch forward, he watched as the fruits of their camaraderie paid off and their attacks became a single unit charging at the enemy.

Yet, Gray noticed that Toshiro was in the back, behind the Master with his weapon poised. And it was this that had his nerve set aflame. He was preparing for the worst.

And the worst came. Hades emerged from the rubble and smoke seeming completely unharmed- even his clothes were unaffected by the blast. Gray hoped for a moment that he was faking, until he spoke. Spoke in the same gloating voice that seemed to humor their struggles.

"The young ones often call their mistakes _life experience_."

The simple sentence set them off, shock and despair climbing from the floorboards to grab at their legs. Hades didn't stop. "But true mistakes cannot yield experience because one doesn't return from them. Such is the case here, where you will learn the mistake of opposing me."

"His power is through the roof, on a completely different level…" Erza breathed out, hands gripping her sword harshly. "How?"

"Now, let's get started." Hades mumbled, and the world came crashing down. Waves of power and vibration radiating from the man in front of them, the assured smile never leaving his face. Dark energy pricked along their spines as Erza got into stance- but never could she have guarded the attack to come.

The deafening scream was not expected, and while the group held their ground it was only when the man had ceased his emission that they noticed that something was off. Severely off, even more so when Natsu yelled out their sky mage's name in horror.

Gone, only clothing remained, along with the gasps of terror.

"Consider that a mercy kill. From here on every death after this will be much more gruesome." Hades drawled, satisfied smile on his face. Gray felt his vision haze, the information processing in his mind as he stared at the clothing on the ground that had once adorned the small, kind girl who could only give her heat and smile. The girl who had a future, the girl who had done so much for them. The girl who was his _friend_.

The clang of metal on metal is what brought him from his haze, and in front of him he could barely register the long sword being blocked by the forward from behind. Toshiro's words held venom, something he would expect to be similar to the other times his killing intent had shined.

"You're right. Gruesome indeed." He growled. " _ **Byakurai.**_ " the lightning caused the man to whirl around, chains already moving as Toshiro parried them. His every step emitted ice, the material clinging to the man's armor and upper body with stunning clarity. Gray watched in awe as the boy seemed to completely unload on the man, sword nearly directly on the man's chest as he summoned that dragon of his.

Even more awe when the man completely absorbed the attack and knocked back at the boy whose eyes widened as he rolled out of the way, straight under the man's legs before slashing from behind once again. The sword pierced cloth and nothing deeper as he was shoved to roll backward, sliding on his feet right next to where Wendy's clothes lay.

"Toshiro, stop!" Lucy yelled, but the boy seemed unresponsive as he dashed forward.

"What a brat, so single minded." Hades said, hand raised.

The boy's energy was peaking, a dark force seeming to emanate from him as he launched volleys of ice one after another. Chains appeared from hades' hands, wrapping around the small boy and pulling him so his back was against the man's chest as he struggled, snarl ever present, sword knocked off to the side. He looked helpless, in this position, and Gray felt his spirit plummet. Even Toshiro, who was one of the strongest in the guild, had been swatted aside.

"It's alright everybody, I'm fine," came a voice, squeaky and soft- easily recognizable from the ceiling. They all looked up, seeing the back of what seemed to be a grandfather clock flushed on the ceiling. "...She says in relief."

"Horologium!" Lucy said breathing her own sigh of relief, a smile just as apparent.

Gray felt his joints relax ever so slightly. "Nice one, Old timer…"

"My automatic danger detector helped me to save him just in time."

"So… er... Why didn't her clothes go with her?" Natsu finally asked, a question that had nagged the others for a while though no one would voice it for reasons of courtesy which seemed not to exist in the fire mage's mind.

"Since I was so limited on time." the spirit explains sheepishly "I only had time to save her physical body. I will provide new attire for her."

There was a blast of white light, and from the ceiling fell the girl in question. She landed on her feet, poised for battle with new attire. As she did so, Gray faintly heard Toshiro utter something that sounded vaguely like "open."

A palm flushed against the man's chest, followed by a large explosion causing both to fly in opposite directions. Toshiro rolled forward, jumping back to rejoin the group. He swayed from side to side, panting as Hades seemed to brush himself off.

"H-Hitsugaya?" Wendy said, eyes filled with concern even at a time like this. The boy nodded.

"Focus on him." the prodigy growled.

"This is the kind of power that took down gramps?" Natsu growled. "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

Hades only grinned. "Well, if Makarov is Gramps, I suppose that makes me the Great Grandfather… I am Hades, the second Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

 _No_. That was the only thought that could register in Gray's mind. No, that couldn't be true. The send had been someone else. Someone else… who had it been? Realization dawned, a horrid realization brought to fruition by the man's expression.

"What, he never mentioned me? Did he erase my existence from your records? Seems like him." Hades said, resulting in Natsu's immediate denial.

"You can't be! A person like you could never have ruled Fairy Tail!"

Hades chuckled. "And who do you think appointed your 'Gramps' then? It was me."

"Like you would be associated with gramps!" Natsu yelled, charging forward. Gray could already see the result, waves of dark energy wrapping themselves around Natsu before exploding. From there everything continued to spur downhill as chain after chain grabbed them, squeezed them, strangled them, the only one even remotely able to dodge ad fight being Toshiro. Gray watched feeling almost helpless as the boy countered each volley with ice, seeming to buffer them long enough to dodge despite not blocking. The two began to dance, Hades' volleys lighting the world up as they came in contact with skin, skin that didn't care for pain any longer. _This isn't normal. Something's wrong with him. He's not the type for this kind of attack._

Chains came next. Chains that tangled themselves as the boy moved at invisible speeds, chains that once again had the boy trapped and in the enemy's grasp. For the second time, gray watched as the boy as grabbed by the hair, disgust the man' face.

"Such potent energy, such a waste." he growled. "This Fairy Tail… Makarov has polluted you."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu growled.

"My mistake." Hades stated. "Makarov brought darkness to light. He turned power to something significantly weaker. I never should have trusted him the position." his grip on Toshiro tightened considerable, snarling at the ice forming on his arm. A spike of ice formed in the boy's hand as he attempted to slash out- despite the man's superior strength. "Do you see what light has brought you? Futility. Light breeds only hope that will never see accomplishment without futility."

These words seemed to freeze the boy in his tracks, and Gray felt his blood run cold. They all knew, knew exactly what Toshiro was thinking of. Futility, death, darkness, all words that hit the boy far harder than the rest. He froze, and there was a stretch of terrible silence before Natsu's voice burst through, just as it always had.

"That's just how our Fairy Tail does things!" he shouted, voice reverberating in their very souls. "We live every waking moment as if it's our last, we don't sit around in the darkness like you!"

The white haired mage was dropped to the ground like a ragdoll, twitching ever so slightly. Gray watched as he struggled upward, frozen by the pleading look in his eyes.

Pleading for assistance.

Gray nodded, wincing as hades began to attack. To veraciously beat down on the pink haired mage beside him, to attack and attack without pause of any kind. He could barely bring himself to move- but how could he stay still. _That's my friend you're beating down on…!_

Lucy's screams, Wendy's sobs, they had become too common. This attack radiated only futility as they begged and cried. What a mistake they made. From the back, he could barely make out Toshiro pushing himself on his feet, two syllables on his lips.

" _Lightning_ "

* * *

AN.

Sorry for the huge delay, exams are annoying, and then I _lost_ the document that had all of this chapter- parts 1 _and_ 2… so please forgive the quality. I wanted to get this out since it's already been ages.

To ArtsofCho09: regarding Ichigo, it's not necessarily Winter War Ichigo. It's after, and he's progressed through and up to/ just before the Thousand Blood War- not to mention having about 14 years extra experience under his belt. Either way, it never said he won, just that they didn't talk about it- and I hope that this or the next chapter(depending where I put the partitions) will ease your mind a bit in terms of what happened.

As for the whole Death Magic thing. I really don't consider Soul Reapers to be alive- the whole idea of Soul Society is that they're dead souls(yes, I know sometimes they are born there)- it's an afterlife, and frankly I think it's because they exist that they can die, rather than being _living_ if that makes sense. But of course, you're still right in that they age and Respira works. However, I also think (mostly for the purposes of the story, not gonna lie) that part of Death Magic is not time but decay, they are different. Rangiku is in a spirit form, and something made of energy emulating human form as a "soul". So, to affect her it would need to activate the decaying/eroding properties of an entirely different material. Even if it did that(it probably could), most of the effect was nullified thanks to Natsu(though they would assume it to be because she's dead until they understand better, if you know what I mean). While this is probably stretching it, this is an alternate situation and I don't think I will change it(maybe if i go through a mass edit of this, _maybe_ ) Sorry if this really bothers you, but that's my interpretation.

Prepare for next part, about half the chapter is italics… oh boy. Should be up in the hour!

-jenumire


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 25: On This Icy Field, I Will Remain**

 _"_ _We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework. Let's continue to shine... Forever." - Hitsugaya Toshiro_

* * *

 **PART 2**

* * *

Sparks. Sparks and yellow light surround their vision, something so bright and powerful he could almost taste it. It cracked and spun in waves, a potent energy that Gray could understand with clouded clarity. _Laxus…_

"So this is the old bastard who took out Gramps? Who would have thought…" the exile muttered, jutting his forward enough that the power burst, hitting the man square in the face, stumbling backward in shock. "Natsu, you seriously got battered so bad by this guy? I'm disappointed."

"Why are you here?" Lucy breathed out, awe in her tone mixed with sheer relief.

"Here I was, planning on paying respects for the first guild master by visiting her grave… here I come across the second." he cocked a head, sparks lapping at his very being. "Since, you're here, I guess I ought to dig a grave for you too."

The two went head to head, pure energy bringing the occupants of the room to their knees from the sheer power being displayed. Gray could feel the magic's potency searing into his soul, a certain darkness following his very movement as he was pinned and the air became harsh on his lungs. Every inhale of air seemed to be imbued with the very magic that blinded him to the blurs of movement that were the two combatants.

He could feel the relief exuding from his comrades, even Wendy whom had never met the thunder mage. It was understandable, for Laxus' imposing strength begged to be noticed, to be admired. Yet there they went, battering and bantering, and it was only when Hades slid past where Toshiro should have lain that Gray noticed that the boy was no longer there. _Great, what's he doing now, hiding in the shadows…_

Gray didn't like it. He didn't like that Toshiro was being left to his own devices, but not because he didn't have faith. No, he was more than confident that the boy's mind could concoct a plan that would confound them for years on end if not explained, but that wasn't the issue as much as the boy's demeanor and mentality. The prodigy- while precocious enough to be sure, Gray wondered at the title- was unstable from the original shock and the possibilities of the day's end. Gray knew full well what Natsu had meant earlier, and was sure that thoughts of death were plaguing the boy.

Sometimes he wondered if Toshiro hadn't been consumed by the darkness as well, times when he fought without care as he had.

Gray was interrupted from his thoughts as a blast flung his limp body backward, he gritted his teeth as he hit the floor with a sickening crack of bone and pain began to pulsate through his chest. He saw another explosion and vaguely heard Laxus shout something that sounded like "Ameterasu" in disbelief as smoke filled the area.

"Anyone hit by the Amaterasu Formula has the use of their limbs taken from them." Hades explained triumphantly, smile faltering only when the muscled foot made contact with his back.

Gray frowned. He was sure that Laxus had at least taken some damage from the formula, he was _sure._ Was he using sheer force of will? He watched as the faint sparks along his limbs ceased, and the man fell to his knees. _Of course. He used electric pulses to force his muscles to move… but now he's too low of magic. Crap._

Hades was preparing yet another attack, dark energy making its steady assault across the room towards the immobile man who was smiling wryly. "I know I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail…" he mumbled. "But this guy hurt my Grandpa… don't I have the right to avenge that?" He asked, seemingly to no one but the skies above, obstructed by ceiling.

 _Of course you can,_ gGay thought to himself. _Of course you can avenge family. Why would you think otherwise, Laxus?_

The darkness advanced, only a shirt of white and glint of silver blocking his vision- pure horror shocking him into memory.

 _[ "There are two types of barriers I have learned over my years." He stated blandly. "From my Master."_

 _The two had been training together, one of their endless spars resulting in nothing more than a battered boy and pummeled man. Gray had asked about the barrier that had deflected him, the birds singing their song of memorial at the lack of movement._

 _"_ _The first is basic. These can have properties, such as sound proofing, opaqueness, counterattacks, or signal emitting. These barriers are their own independent things, but much easier to take down- it takes barely any effort." he reached a hand out, a stretch of air seeming to glimmer where his hand passed. "The second is more of an absolute. It can block many high power attacks, though protection is their only function. Consequently, should the power output being blocked be surpassed within a certain range, I will feel a slightly lesser version of the attack. For example, if something would normally be fatal to me, it may wound me critically, but not enough for me to actually die." Gray nodded, remembering the stories of how the boy's screams could be heard for miles and miles after the Dragon cannon hit his barriers in Edolas._

 _"_ _However, should the output be too large, not only will I feel the attack but the barrier will also break. It is a life saver and nothing more." He sighed. "The only reason I can use it at all is because I have Hyourinmaru's power to supply me."]_

Gray watched as the boy crumpled to his knees, while Laxus was flung backward, his vision seemed to fade for a single moment, heart racing at unfathomable speeds. _Toshiro, down, Laxus, down, all of us are down, what the hell just happened, Laxus could have died, what now?_

Names were yelled in horror, and among the chaos rose none other than Natsu. More of a stagger than anything as spark emanated from his body. _He absorbed… lightning? How is that possible?_

Then again, Natsu seemed to defy the word "impossible", proven as he charged forward at lightning speeds with a mighty roar. Gray watched in awe as he broke the Master's chains with sheer force, blinking for only a second before seeming to miss something.

He was eating fire, fire from somewhere. Fire from the attack, fire from a friend, _fire_. Gray looked to where Toshiro was on one knee, a single hand trembling and smoking. _How does he still have power left?_ He wondered. He turned back to Natsu, eyes widening as his roar rocked the world, bright light consuming everything. The warmth seared, yet he felt the comfort of an ally behind his back.

All that was left was the man's unconscious body and a hole in the wall, and he knew they had won.

 _Thought. He thought they had won because no worldly being could allow such a smooth end to such a fairy tale._

Lucy smiled, pulling the fire age to support him as they all gathered into one location. He watched as Toshiro wobbled to his feet, running over to support the unnaturally light boy. "I've got you." he mumbled as the tangible shakes of muscle vibrated on his aching skin.

"Not… done." Toshiro breathed out. "He's being supplied...something on the ship…something…" His fists clenched as he looked around for some invisible force.

"What are you talking about?"

He spoke too early, for a second later he understood.

"Thank you for the good fun, but I'm afraid this ends here." came the voice from behind, strong and assured, as if _nothing happened._ His clothes renewed, his wounds gone, he was now fingering the eyepatch with irritation. Gray froze as the boy he supported began to struggle in his grasp.

They were out of energy.

" ** _Devil's Eye: Open_** "

The magical energy in the air skyrocketed, Gray felt his shoulders beginning to crumple in on themselves as it continued to grow and grow- would it ever stop growing? He watched on as the world seemed to darken, darken and darken until nothing existed but the abyss. He could vaguely hear the man going on about _Primordial magic_ , mentioning Zeref, yet nothing registered besides the mischievous whispers in his ears and the darkness licking at his skin- like a playful monster ready to pounce.

He raised his hands, smirking knowingly with hands raised in a stance- words were said, were they words? Were they anything other than power, exuding from the man's body? Gray couldn't tell any longer.

Toshiro was no longer moving- had he died? Had he passed out? What had happened, was he even breathing? Gray could no longer tell, the eyes of monsters filling his vision. They were tangibly intangible, made of pure dark energy that was beyond palpable. The grinned at him from behind the enemy, and for a brief moment only one word registered in his mind.

Futile.

No winning, no triumph, here they would die. It was impossible, so impossible that impossibility became impossible itself. He could vaguely her Natsu's words, frowning as they became clearer and clearer.

"We know we're weak, so let's get stronger!" he said, and for a moment Gray saw clearly. So glad was he that he did.

He saw a blur of white, flashes of light in the dark that looked strangely familiar. He saw Toshiro attacking from the side, arms extending into icy blades seemingly in an attempt to break the man's stace. He watched as the man changed form slightly and the boy seemed to be thrust to the ground. A hand moved to point at the struggling form.

"You've been a pest since you first entered the room, _boy_." the man growled, energy pooling for an attack. Gray's eyes widened, before he saw yet another blur. A blur of yellow- a yellow he had long forgotten until it was knocking the man completely out of his stance with might worthy of a dragon. Laxus smirked, speaking to the boy who had been tossed to the opposite side of the room in the frenzy.

"Consider that returning the favor, kid." he looked up to the man who was doubling over in pain, clutching his eye. "You're vulnerable…eh?" and soon his voice raised into a strong command. "Come on! Attack him!" He blocked another strike, and Gray knew the man wouldn't last. He could only barely stand.

Gray looked around through the leftover muddle of his mind, finally noticing where Toshiro stood on the other side of the room and everything made sense. Laxus had sensed it, because Toshiro hadn't meant to attack but rather he had meant to travel. All to finish his preparations, Gray realized, eyes meeting the familiar substance in front of him.

Ice.

Pillars, following his eyes, swirling and swaying yet unmoving, eyes of crimson staring right at him, begging to be noticed within the darkness. He understood the intent- just as obvious as the glint he had seen so many times before. He saw his little brother, eyeing him with a weak nod. There was an opportunity.

He wobbled to his feet, following Laxus' rally. They had people, they had support, they had power. They were able. They could fight. If they weren't strong enough, they would get stronger. It was so _simple_.

The glow from his chest was as obvious as could be, a light amongst the great darkness that surrounded him. He felt magic rushing into his body, he was empowered. He was being backed by the Guild itself, he knew it.

Gray walked to the center, eyes on his enemy. "We can keep going, and we'll show you the power that comes from _our_ Fairy Tail." he punched his fist to his palm, kneeling down. " ** _Ice make: Spikes"_**

"You expect that pathetic attack to hit me? You can't even aim properly in the state you're in." Hades gloated, watching the spikes spread in as many directions as possible. Gray grinned, hearing the clangs of contact as Laxus rolled himself out of the way. "Running away like cowards!"

 ** _"_** ** _Unison Raid:_** " came the voice from behind the man, causing him to freeze in his spot. He looked around, watching as the pillars made themselves known, each coming to life and rising.

"When?" he yelled. "When did this happen?!" The creatures converged, spinning around from the magic power being provided by Gray, immense energy from icy material their only weapon to spin around him. It created a dome, and soon enough the group watched as the dome became smaller and smaller, ice cracking the whole while.

Gray grinned, envisioning the lotus flower in his mind as ice gathered- he could feel his mentor's smile on his back, could feel Ultear's resolve powering his attacks. He had what he needed. " ** _Lotus Ice Ring_**."

There was a loud scream and ice exploded, forming the very flower he had imagined in his mind. He grinned, the satisfy cracks filling the air. As the monsters crumbled away, their pure energy completely overwhelmed. _Freezing power itself, that's the truth of our combined power._ Suddenly, Toshiro is by his side.

"He'll break out any moment now- he may not have his power supply but he has enough on his own. Everyone should prepare their best attacks."

Gray sighed, nodding. They had gotten time and time only, but there was something perfectly satisfying about the fact he had been able to pull off something so powerful with his little brother.

The rest followed behind them. Just like at the beginning, Gray felt his power go on autopilot. Erza landed a hit, sending it right over to Lucy, who had summoned a spirit to land yet another hit. He grinned in pride as even Wendy got a hit in, sending the man towards him and Toshiro who nodded. Toshiro extended an arm and flung it sideways as a wave of ice followed his movement, and Gray prepared a paddle of ice to send the man towards his final end. He locked eyes with Natsu who nodded, feeling the attack make contact.

It was but one moment of all consuming light, and then everything was over. The man fell to the ground, and Gray didn't need any magic sense to understand that now, now they were done for good. It was over, they had won.

Sunlight fell on the wreckage of the ship, enveloping them like a pat on the back for Natsu's victory cries which resonated through the island like a bell of triumph. This felt fulfilling, her realized, and despite the tiredness of his limbs and the screaming of his soul he found that for this moment he could feel nothing but relief.

Of course, such things never last, and this was proved evident as three small figures become visible in the distance each yelling and pleading with frantically small footsteps. For a moment, Gray wondered what on earth they were running from, and then he felt the ground shake and understood.

Behind them was a mass of purple and black, white masks emulating fury with single monotone expressions as yells of anger and revenge became clear, weapons waving in the mob of those they had thought they escaped. Gray groaned, none of them had the energy for these kinds of numbers no matter how weak they were, but this didn't stop some people from trying anyway.

Toshiro scowled at the crowd, walking forward with his sword drawn. He gestures to a spot on a cliff not far off, where in the distance a mountain of ice could be seen. "Last time this happened that was the result. Flee while you can."

There were turns and shrieks, primarily scoffs of disbelief. "A kid like you? Yeah right."

Gray blinked, watching as Toshiro reverted to his usual demeanor. The boy held up his blade, perfectly ready to prove himself before the sound of many more footsteps were heard. There was an audible stomp and yell of protest, and Gray turned to see what else could possibly have occurred, only to sigh in true relief.

"Stop right there!"

There stood Makarov in all his glory, backed by the rest of the guild with looks of determination on their faces. Something so terrifying that the men instantly screamed and begged for their lives, turning tail and fleeing. _Perhaps that was for the best, rather than being frozen for years on end._ Gray thought passively, letting his expression fall into happiness as his eyes met those of all the injured and neglected.

From there things dissolved into sheer happiness, relief, and triumph. Hugs and exclamations of gratefulness were shared, cheers and resounding cries of relief echoed across the island.

Laxus soon walked up to Toshiro, large hand practically engulfing the boy's shoulder. "So you're the new addition everyone's been talking about, eh? Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya, Dreyar."

"Oh, just as icy as they say too." He said mockingly. "Weren't that feisty when you were caught by the hairs eh?"

"Neither were you so cocky when you were on your knees."

"Oh, but aren't you being hypocritical? Though I guess that comes with a giant pride." he leered down at the boy. "Ain't it a bit too big for your body?"

"It's like you want to freeze for a few years, or something. How strange."

"Try me, Mr. I-got-owned."

"Don't talk in the third person Dreyar, it doesn't fit someone of your stature."

Both metaphorical and literal electricity seemed to spark between the two heads which soon were almost connecting despite the severe height difference, causing the group to step away apprehensively. There would be no getting in the way of _that._ The only reason the two broke off at all was because Rangiku ran up to hug the boy tightly from behind, successfully dragging him away from confrontation as Laxus was cornered by Makarov. For a moment Gray wondered why Ichigo and Rangiku were so averse to the man's path before he started yelling his head off at Laxus for being on the island.

 _Ah,_ he thought, _that makes sense_.

"Now let's get back to the trial!" Natsu suddenly yelled, pumping a fist in the air. Gray blanched at this, seriously, going back to the trial after something like that? Natsu was insane.

Toshiro, however, turned with a raised eyebrow. "If we get back to the trial does that mean I can give you all hell again? I'm all for it."

Gray groaned to himself. He also conveniently forgot that his little brother was a closet sadist.

* * *

The clouds had faded away giving rise to great sunshine. The entire group had reconvened at the resting point of the island to be healed. At first it had been a good and proper process in which Toshiro would heal the minor things while Wendy did the major ones, in order to spare magic energy.

At least it _had_ worked, before Rangiku and Erza came along. Erza had dressed herself in nurse's garb, a form hugging thing that just asked for men to stare and line up to be healed by _her_ with no healing experience, as opposed to a true medic. As for Rangiku, while he knew the woman _did_ indeed have medical training, the woman just couldn't seem to be able to get any help in with Erza's dramatics- not to mention the woman seemed to be rather enjoying the fun.

Wendy sulked, and Toshiro could vaguely hear her asking if it was because she had small breasts, at which Levy too seemed to take offense. Toshiro rolled his eyes, walking up the girl. "Only an idiot would choose be healed by an attractive woman who cannot heal when there is a perfectly good healer here."

"I guess it's cause I'm not attractive?"

His eyes widened at the hurt in her voice. Is that how it came out? "No, but you are much younger. It would be strange if they were attracted to you with that kind of gap."

 _"_ _You suck at this."_

 _If you think you can understand women than you are more of a fool than a tormenter._

 _"_ _...fair enough."_

She looked at him, eyes curious. "But you're close to my age."

 _No. I'm not having this conversation._ Toshiro rolled his eyes at the cackling in his mind. "Marvel, I would appreciate some healing."

She grinned happily. "Of course!" While the girl began to tend to the wounds of the only remaining patient she had, Gildarts was slinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"And then I was about to get the heck out of there and guess what I see in the bushes! I see you, completely lifeless in the bushes! You wouldn't believe the scare you gave me!"

"R-Really now…" Ichigo said flatly. "And where is it now?"

Gildats paused for a moment before his eyes widened. "I think I left it there." Ichigo let out a loud curse and ran off on the spot, yelling about "hat'n'clogs killing him with a cane" or something to that effect.

Wendy finished healing him and Toshiro thanked her generously. He then turned to Carla, who was giving him a look of suspicion. He turned sharply and went into the forest covered by greenery. He could tell she was following and stopped when they were sufficiently far away.

"I take it something is still bothering you?"

"My vision." she said simply, as if expecting him to fill in the blanks.

"Well, you mentioned that I had collapsed and there was screaming. That very well could have been Hades, he had me pinned a few times." he stated blandly. She shook her head.

"The sky. It was red. And it happened outside. By a cliff." She scowled. "I don't think it's over."

He shrugged. "I have to die by the end of this, it seems." he said. "How did the figure look?"

"Large. Massive. It had teeth."

"Teeth? Maybe a monster mutation? It's not that far off, considering the dark magical residue around here."

"Be aware, is all I will say." And with that, the white feline turned on her heel and disappeared through the bushes. Toshiro sighed.

 _"_ _You know, you can always just stab yourself and avoid all this suspense."_

Toshiro paused, expression souring. _There'_ s _a chance it won't come to pass._

 _"_ _Oh? I thought you were perfectly willing to die? That's what you've been saying this whole time. I say just do it, if you're gonna die in a few hours anyway."_

 _Her precognitions have been misinterpreted many times._

 _"_ _Are you serious chickening out? Soul Society_ needs _you. Or do you wanna lie like this forever and never go back?"_

 _...What if I haven't a thing to return to?_

The voice was silent for a moment, a low growl heard. _"You're doubting yourself. Even after_ all _the proof given to you? I thought you were_ intelligent _."_

 _That world will have me as a military general, they will expect the caliber of my predecessor. What if I haven't the capacity? What if I don't keep my powers?_

 _"_ _You never operate on What Ifs. The hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me you've been feeding everyone bullshit."_

 _I'm doing no such thing._

 _"_ _You're a child in the end, then? A child who can't make up his mind? If you're truly resolute then just do it and save everyone the grief."_

 _Why are you suddenly so adamant?_ Toshiro asked _. You're the one who wanted to preserve my life for so long. You saved me in Edolas as well as in that fight with Hades. To continue someone's plan, you said. So I can fulfill my purpose. Now you want me to off myself?_

Silence, and then a snort. _"I just realized there's no more use for you here if you're gonna die. Might as well make it quick and painless."_

Toshiro sighed, watching as a black spear of ice extended from his palm, forming a razor sharp blade of crystalline material. _"Come on… it's not hard. Just shove it in and the it's lights out."_

 _This is premature._

 _"_ _You wanna get mutilated by whatever the hell is coming instead?"_

 _Should I not inform Matsumoto?_

 _"_ _You're stalling for time. It'll happen at any time now. Do it, while you're still alone."_

The boy eyes the blade in his hand, raising it to face his chest. He took a breath, gripping the hilt. The voice egging on his motions. He could do it. It would be for the best. No harm done here. He began to move the hilt forward, confused at why he was shaking. He felt steady.

Sometimes he wondered, perhaps the voice had never been an intruder. Perhaps it had been his own imagination, a fit of insanity gone wrong. Perhaps that's why he felt so _numb_.

The stigma on his arm seemed to glint in the sunlight, and before he could pay any more attention a loud roar pierced his very being- a roar he hadn't heard for years.

He shot to his feet, blade dropping to the ground and melting as he ran back to the camp where confusion and panic had settled in. Rangiku noticed him and made her way over in a flash of movement.

"There you are! I got so worried!"

"I can take care of myself, Matsumoto." He assured, blocking himself from what he had just attempted to do. "What's the situation?"

"I don't know." She said, her voice immediately becoming lower and more formal as if she had switched to "loyal subordinate" mode.

He bit his lip, turning to Natsu who nodded at him. "Definitely." he muttered.

The rest of the group arrived back at the camp and Toshiro noticed that Gildarts was grabbing his shoulder, and that Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. Everything was coming together. Teeth, Roar, Pain, it all made such terrible sense and he hated it because it all screamed _Dragon_.

" _Told you so. Now turn around, dumbass. Look in the sky and behold."_

He heard the screams of horror before he saw the figure- not that he needed any more indication. The black mass, with a strong maw and large body all bearing nothing but mal-intent was enough for him to know for sure what had happened. Blue patterns danced on scales harder than diamond, breath of darkness upon a maw and eyes if intent shining like voids signaling their lack of future. Like a hawk it descended, it's contact with the ground enough to send a ripple through the earth and shatter everything around. It _breathed_ , and all cover seemed to disappear, leaving a field of dead trees and grassless paths.

 _["When I came across the dragon… it was pure black, like midnight itself. We looked at each other for a solid three seconds, next thing I know I've lost half my limbs and my guts. He left me there to die after that."]_

 _This is the thing that mutilated Gildarts?_ Toshiro thought.

" _Are you gonna stand there musing or do something?"_ The voice in his mind growled out.

Toshiro nodded to himself, tuning himself into the discussions of his guild mates, doing his utmost to keep himself standing upright under the pure magical imposition of the dragon before him- many were already on the ground.

Naturally, even though all of this Natsu was undeterred, his determination as potent as the energy threatening to suffocate them. He stood up, staring up at the beast with only the slightest tremble to his step. "So powerful... I don't know if we can beat it…"

Gildarts shook his head at this. "This isn't about winning or losing a fight. This is about who will escape with our lives, and I doubt everyone here will." he said gravely, and in that moment Toshiro understood. He locked eyes with Rangiku, who was pale as a ghost- how ironic the phrasing was, he thought. Natsu too picked up the exchange, eyes wide and anger peaked.

Gildarts began to shout orders and they fled, from there everything descended into pure hell. The dragon practically leaped over to block their escape, and suddenly Rangiku's eyes went as wide as saucers. Her head whipped to the area where the dragon had landed. "Ichigo! If his human body dies-"

Toshiro was already moving, completely ignoring the calls of Gildarts and Makarov to stay put. He didn't care, not anymore. He ran and ran, ran until for a moment he saw the Dragon momentarily stagger, a pillar of dark red energy forcing itself on the dragon's neck before sputtering out. He faintly saw a blur of orange and black, as series of attacks began to barrage the monster.

And did nothing.

By the time he reached the scene, Ichigo was in the fruits of battle, flying through the air and desperate to get some kind of attack in. His only advantage seemed to be speed. His energy was potent, dark and pure as Toshiro noticed that his face was adorned with a strange white mask. He looked around, quickly realizing there was no cover whatsoever after the dragon's initial attack. Ichigo switched tactics, moving to a distance and firing off about three consecutive strikes at the dragon, and Toshiro's eyes widened as the scales in the area began to smolder and chip. _He did damage? How? Only Dragon Slayer magic has true effects!_

" _An immense amount of bombardment by pure energy can do something- dragon slaying qualities can be emulated, though it's near impossible since the characteristics themselves are only known to dragons. If he could bombard it in the same place a few more times that section may well give way, but it has to be perfect."_

 _He's not precise enough, he can't be when it's moving and he has to evade._

" _A hit from dragon slaying magic can speed up that process."_

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the implication, watching as Ichigo too tried to hone his attack without much success. He heard shuffling of feet as people appeared behind him.

"Toshiro, what are you doing? Run!" Gildarts said loudly. Toshiro shook his head. "Don't be stupid!"

"At least my magic may do damage." Toshiro tried, gritting his teeth as a strong hand clamped on his tiny wrist.

"Toshiro, _listen_ to me. You may be strong but that's not something to mess with."

"B-but Ichigo is over there too! He's fighting it on his own!" Lucy said, eyes wide as saucers, her face a picture of terror. Gidarts, who seemed to have not noticed, cursed. Indeed, the battle was raging, the dark energy of Ichigo's blade a dangerous dance with a devil. Toshiro growled, and he felt Gildarts' grip lighten as ice began to emit from his body, forcing the hand into a case of ice. He ripped his own small wrist from the girl and left the scene as fast as possible, ignoring the calls after him.

As he approached, Ichigo landed right next to him, the mask no longer present as he panted, a cut above his eyebrow now bleeding freely. He looked at Toshiro for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. No way in _hell_. Go back and help the others."

"Why not? You know how this day has to end."

"This is a horrible idea."

"You're not going to fight this alone when you still have to find and protect your body, Kurosa-" He cut himself off and dragged the man into a run as the Dragon charged once again. Of course it wasn't going to let them talk this out like a good, polite dragon. No, of course not.

 _"_ _The hell world do you live in where that's ever a possibility?"_

 _A magical one._

Ichigo huffed, before nodding. "Thanks."

"Don't let your guard down. Speed is your only advantage here." Toshiro warned. "Distract it, I'm going to try and get to that weak spot. My magic will do more than your sword."

Thankfully Ichigo made no attempts at protest, simply nodding and muttering a few choice words. He charged ahead, his black cape billowing behind him. Toshiro marveled at it before shaking his head and preparing.

The dragon eyed him, a growl hanging in the throat before its attention turned to the orange haired substitute who began his rapid fire attacks again- half of Toshiro's mind wondered where on earth all the energy came from.

The dragon reared its head, craning to look at Ichigo and Toshiro took the opportunity. He charged, slashing his sword with perfect alignment to the wound that Ichigo inflicted before registering the fact that no, he had not made a hit, and rather he was flying across the stretch of land until he crashed into a cliff near the opposite end of the island. He felt his entire body freeze and his nerves began to scream at the impact, bones protesting as the rock abraded his back, all within a blink of an eye. He quickly cast a spell creating a round pillar to slow his fall.

 _Dragon hearing. Dragons have intelligence. I'm an idiot._

 _"_ _What was it you said? "What an idiot! He should know better than to say things like that in front of an opponent with enhanced hearing", was it?"_

"Hitsugaya!" came a female voice, and he turned to see Wendy running towards him, followed by the other two Dragon slayers of the guild as well as Erza, Lucy, and Gray. Toshiro cursed as his body refused to cooperate with him- then again he had been slammed into a cliff from the opposite side of the island, he supposed he should be happy he's not dead- and Wendy dropped to her knees, hands already glowing with healing energy.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Erza scolded.

"I wonder myself sometimes." Toshiro breathed out as he felt relief rushing down his spine. "Thank you, Marvel."

"What are we going to do?" Wendy muttered, voice shaking. "That... that dragon's not a friend… It's not like our parents."

Toshiro thought of the first time he had met Hyourinmaru, but no, even then the dragon had not been as malicious. He lifted his head slightly, just enough to see that the Master had grown in size and was holding the dragon in a headlock. Ichigo was diving towards the bottom, and Toshiro gave a small grin as a burst of dark energy resounded and the Dragon let out a piercing bellow.

"About time." he muttered.

Natsu cheered. "Yeah! Go Ichigo, go Master!" he yelled before a harsh hand covered his mouth. Gajeel growled in annoyance.

"Don't count it out."

"But how is he able to do so much damage anyway?" Gray wondered. "I thought only Dragon Slayer Magic had an effect.

"It's because he uses pure energy. In terms of effectiveness it's rather weak, but enough bombardment on that scale of energy is bound to do damage even to a dragon's scales." Toshiro said, wondering at his own words. For such a feat, how much power did Ichigo have?

"Does that mean if we bombard it we could beat it?" Gray pressed urgently.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. None of us have anywhere near enough power to make that a feasible thought to be considered. Let alone acted on." Toshiro continued. "As a matter of fact, Kurosaki may very well fall soon judging from his state. He has used far too much energy."

The weight of the words became apparent as Wendy finished the healing, though her hands continued to hover as if contemplating something. His pushed himself onto his feet, picking up his weapon which had clattered to the ground. In the distance he saw the dragon land a harsh hit on Makarov.

"We have to do something." Natsu said. "We're dragon slayers. This is what we were trained for, wasn't it? Why are we _running_?"

"B-but Natsu, how could we ever fight that thing when even Master… even Gildarts…"

"Sh-She's right, Natsu! Yore insane!" Lucy said. Natsu shook his head.

"Gramps and Ichigo are putting their lives on the line, and we're the only ones who can help them, aren't we?" Natsu pressed, and Toshiro mentally groaned as the fire mage's eyes met his. "Isn't this our duty? What the hell are we doing, waiting around here? We have every advantage here, we're on home ground!"

Toshiro glowered, walking forward until he was a few inches from Natsu's form. "That is the dragon that nearly killed Gildarts within the span of a second. The dragon that destroyed half the lives on this island with a breath. Are you to tell us that you think you have a chance?"

"Are you telling me you're going to sit here and let it kill us? Cause I'm not going to let it hurt anyone else!" Natsu raised his voice, looking sight into Toshiro's glare. "No one…"

 _"_ _How sweet. He thinks he can do it. Why not indulge him? Think of the kick in the gut he'll gut when you die after that statement."_

The voice cackled and for a single moment Toshro faltered. Then he shook his head and turning to the dragon. Makarov was no longer visible. He stepped back, letting the power pool into his core just as he had so many times. He felt the icy magic spreading across his body, crawling and cracking on his body as the familiar icy armor coated his arms, wings spreading on his back and tail extending to slide on the ground.

"Toshiro, you're on board?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"There's no running, our escape has been cut off. Might as well go out with a bang, eh?" he said, tilting his head a giving the smallest of smirks. "Dragneel does have a point, as hard as it is to believe. For once he makes sense."

Gajeels stepped forward, planting a large hand and ruffling the boy's hair. "Out with a bang? Looks like you're growing soft, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Trust me, we know." he bantered back, turning to the dragon which was slowly approaching the cliff. Toshiro pushed off his ice clad feet and took to the air, feeling the skies welcoming him home.

He flew forward, and from there things began to blur. Spikes of iron, volleys of ice, wind tossing him every which way, and the dragon too it all with ease. They were tossed and turned, hit in every direction yet just like the time before thy continued to press on. Attacks came from every direction, and despite its bulk the dragon had no qualms about the bites it was given.

Toshiro soared, volley of attack after attack sent in waves directed at the limbs in hopes of uncovering the weak point- his tail a beautiful guide of when to envelop himself in his wings as a defense.

He noticed that the dragon tail stayed very close to its side, as it shifted he noticed the torn scuffs on the side, already in the healing process. Toshiro knew both from his own experiences in Dragon Force as well as from Hyourinmaru that the Dragon's tail was much more useful than one would think. As a natural habit for a dragon was to use their tail as a primary mode of expression. When they were in a good mood, it would move around lazily, if they were tired or pensive it would lie still, if they were restless or angered it would twitch. When they were injured, however, the tail would sway, subconsciously moving to cover the wound. That being said, the tail was sensitive, and a good distracting point.

Toshiro mentally prepared himself, taking into account where his comrades were. Lucy was in the back with Capricorn. Gray was at the base, Natsu at the neck. Erza was by a wing, Luxus not too far behind Toshiro himself. Ichigo was at the base as well, and Toshiro exchanged a meaningful glance with the man who seemed to understand. Toshiro was glad that, despite the difference in timeline, their warrior camaraderie had at least not dulled. A comrade in arms was one he had realized never goes away.

He charged, attack at the ready and he had been but an inch from the target when the tail _moved_. He gritted his teeth he was too close too close to make a move and would more than likely ricochet. At least he thought. Behind it was something he never expected, and the world became red as his blade punctured something soft, a small gasp the only thing he could hear in his ears. He pulled out the weapon in horror, picking up the body and backing off- the long hair tickling his numb senses.

"M-Marvell?"

She tried to smile. _Smile_ at him. "H-Hitsu...aya?"

He retreated. Retreated and refused to look down at the boy in his arms which was panting and whimpering, pleading and questioning, something so _painfully_ familiar. So polite, even at a time like this. When he reached a good distance he examined the damage done, damage he had done, all because he had been reckless?

Wendy lay sprawled out on the ground, ice eating at her legs as blood poured from open slash wounds. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, everything seemed to stop in that moment as he looked back to the growing beast, hand already moving to try and heal her, to see life in her dull eyes.

His vision went white.

* * *

 _I stand on a field of ice_

Toshiro blinked, looking around at the winter plains he couldn't feel. There was no cold, no touch, no smell, nothing. He felt numb.

Surrounding him was simply nothing. The ground was plain, covered in snowy sinews with a harsh texture that provided no support but only a sense of discomfort as if it would begin to eat one away from their body. Fields surrounded him on every side, the occasional icy dune his only companions. Roaring around him was a blizzard, through which one could make out only snow.

He blinked again, only for the sight to remain. From the corner of his eye he saw movement, and his battle honed senses jumped on it. When he turned on it, he was surprised.

Through the storm there was a small pond which seemed to have been untarnished by the harsh cold, completely still despite the small ripples from one side to the other from the billowing storms. Not much of a chasm rather a watery hole in the ground that seemed to go on forever, but it was a change in the ongoing nothingness that he accepted. Yet, across the "pond" he could have sworn he was looking in a mirror, if not for a few _changes_.

The boy sat directly opposite him, eyes a dark, lifeless emerald rather than teal, while he wore a black yukata and a black chain a stark and abhorrent contrast to a pale neck. The eyes were vindictive, a glare that he knew well to be simply a case of perpetual grumpiness, and a complete bodily gesture of boredom as he stared into the prodigy's eyes- next to him was a bit of white cloth which seemed to have been long forgotten.

"So you finally made it here, did you?"

The voice, too, was familiar. He recognized it, for it was one he had heard all his life as his own.

"Where is this place?" Toshiro echoed back, trying not to grimace as the chains clanked against one another.

The boy in front of him grinned, something feral and malicious that gave the prodigy some theories.

"Why, this is your inner world." He said. "And I am resident gatekeeper."

 _I hear a voice, calling out to me_

 _"_ You are the hollow."

The boy scoffed, voice dripping venom. "Am I?"

"If you aren't, then what?"

A lopsided grin. "I am me."

"You're the one who has been speaking to me."

"So what?"

"Who are you? Why do you exist?"

"That's a heavy question, you know." The boy raised up both wrists, revealing more black chains. "I could ask the same of you. Why do you exist? What prompted your birth?"

A narrow of eyes. "I was the result of a mishap in the Soul Society. I was born because of the failure of my predecessor."

"Failure, you say." The boy mused, moving his hands to lightly caress the white cloth. "Yes, I suppose that's a good way to put it. Failure to protect, Failure to triumph, failure to live, failure to dominate. The regret, the wish to have done more to save, that is the reason for your birth. As for mine?" A light chuckle. "To put it simply I've always been here. Growing, learning, adjusting. Who do you think I am?"

Toshiro did not want to answer, did not want to acknowledge the truth- it was a first for him. It did not make sense, but there it was. _This is…_

"Yes." The boy nodded. "I was once Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. I was the one who failed, whose soul was destroyed and stuffed into your body. The one whose fate has been encroaching on what very well could have been a normal life for you. I am also the one who has been speaking to you."

"Was?"

"I'm no longer that man." He gritted out. "I'm just a twisted, contorted result of the mixed desires of a victim and a victimizer. You could say I'm the remnants of the Hogyoku's influence, subjected to the whims of an emotional dragon."

"You mean their theory was right?"

"It was, for the most part. I'm here to represent your life, you see. As you grow as a person, I, the dominating influence, wither. I suppose you can call me a 'corrupted' Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"You're nothing like the memories."

"Well obviously not. When you were born I was split in all characteristics. I was decrepit, and the most I could do for you was to help you out with whatever memories I could supply. I was completely benign, at least until recently." He sighed, before letting his lips form the word Toshiro never expected. "Nirvana."

"What about it?"

"Nirvana switches the alignments of those who sway from good to evil. It judges regret and guilt as evil- and such emotions are the very core of our existence. So, tell me, what happened when you were introduced to it?"

"I turned. I attacked them."

"No. Before that."

 _Before that?_

 _Like it's going to crush me, and swallow me whole_

"I…"

"I didn't know you to be someone who cares so much for the protection of those you had known for only a month. So why would you go to such measures?"

 _He's right. I would normally not put so much sacrifice in for these people… so that means…_ "you're saying it switched me to a light alignment and then switched me to dark again."

"Exactly. Then you went and practically destroyed your comrades, then got sissyed into the light again- a hug? Are you _kidding_ me?" He sighed. "The point is, all this switching corrupted you- corrupted me. I began to hollowfy, though it did not succeed since you were snapped out of corruption part way through."

"And that's why you were so hostile sounding?"

"It is."

"Why didn't you just explain yourself?"

He shrugged. "Playing the bad guy just made things easier. You already thought I was working with Aizen, so if I continued to give you your memories at such impromptu times you would assume it was interference"

 _But in reality,_ he thought, _it was just trying to help._ He huffed. "I would have stopped so we could take it slow. Why go to such measures?"

 _It resounds far away, like thunder_

The Boy winced, the chains on him seeming to glow, and burn before calming. He shook his head as if nothing happened, though the chain did seem shorter. "Well, I'll admit, keeping a hold on your memories was probably for the best. With memories comes knowledge, with knowledge comes identity, with identity comes power. And power is the only reason you're alive right now."

"How do you figure?"

He held up the two tiny wrists, each adorned with jet black chains. "You see these? They were way bigger before- though I suppose I was smaller before too. They used to wrap around me dozens of times- now? There's barely any left."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"This, is your shackle of fate." He grinned. "It eats you whole, it binds you, and it'll soon kill you. If I hadn't been suppressing it, you would have fulfilled your quota long ago." As if to illustrate his point, the chains pulsed again and the boy let out a hiss. "However, you only have one remaining memory. So soon I will be powerless to stop it."

 _"_ Why would you bother?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly, surprised when all he did was smile.

"Thought you should live out your life a bit longer."

 _Yet like a flower, it brushes my hand_

"So, what now?"

He jabbed ahead to the raging storm behind him. "You ought to talk to him."

"Who?"

The boy's eyes were indignant, a look of incredulity as if Toshiro was the one being ridiculous. "Who else? Hyourinmaru."

 _Hyourinmaru, Hyourinmaru, father, dragon, friend, Hyourinmaru, who?_ Toshiro shook his head. "He's long gone." An eyebrow quirked at this.

"And where did you think he went?"

It was Toshiro's turn to look incredulous. That was obvious. "Somewhere, if I had known I would have found him long ago."

A humorless laugh is what came next, the opposite of what the boy had expected from the chained doppelgänger. "He was within you the whole time, or did you really not know? Did you really think your power supply was yours alone?"

 _No_ , Toshiro thought, _I get boosted by Hyourinmaru's sword. But that's not what he means_.

The boy scoffed. "Your power doesn't come from a _sword_. Sure, the sword responds to you, but it's only a vector of sorts. The true source… well, I'll let him explain." He raised his voice to the storm, impudence at the tip of his tongue. "Oi! Come out, ya big lizard!"

Toshiro whipped around to the story behind him which had picked up until all he could see was white. Ice and snow swirled about, a beautiful harmony of monochrome as winds blew about, ringing and defending I his ears.

"Young one, I must admit I prefer your base soul." a low rumble sounded, a growl more than anything else, but one which Toshiro knew he recognized. The boy laughed humorlessly.

"Of course you do, I'm the one _encroaching_ , as you so wisely put it."

Toshiro blinked, watching as a massive figure became clear in the blizzard, bright red blinking in the darkness. The being continued. "It pains me to see what you have become."

"Then why not look at the rest of it? Come on already."

As the figure became clear, Toshiro felt himself plunging into memory.

 _["Hatchling, what are you hoping to accomplish here?"_

 _Toshiro shrugged his tiny shoulders, wide eyes betraying faux innocence. "If I can create the circle, that's the first step to learning the art, right?"_

 _"_ _Which do you wish to accomplish?"_

 _The boy puzzled for a moment. "Pillars. Surrounding pillars, a prison. A big one, since it has to be good enough for dragons." The dragon nodded, curling its serpentine form so that it was entirely surrounding the boy, lowering its massive maw to examine the circle carved in the glacial area._

 _"_ _Pillars with movement? Ambitious."_

 _The boy nodded. "If I can start with movement and move to autonomous movement, I may be able to make living things too."_

 _"_ _Living things, you say. Like?"_

 _The boy thought for a moment, before looking up at the dragon with a playful glint. "Maybe smaller versions of you? How ironic that would be."_

 _A chuckle resounded from the icy body, deep rumbles of thunder against the child's back.]_

 _["Hatchling, why do you shed tears?"_

 _"_ _Granny… her funeral was today."_

 _"_ _The woman who was killed?" The boy nodded, the dragon's low hum a guide to sanity. "And the villagers?"_

 _"_ _They cursed me, as expected. They're no different… but Momo…" He had run into her while watching the procession. She had yelled her heart out at him, half of it incomprehensible nonsense from grief and half of it just pure hate and contempt betrayal. She had chased him from the village after that. Hyourinmaru nodded, understanding._

 _"_ _They are not your kin, if they abandon you as they did."_

 _The boy sighed, wiping away the tears before risking they freeze on his face. "You won't leave, will you? You're my kin."_

 _The dragon hummed in reassuring agreement. Toshiro had never cried since.]_

[ _Toshiro stood on the icy wasteland, looking at the vast emptiness. Empty, gone, without warning, and he stooped down to look at the blade in front of him. He could feel the loneliness eat him away._

Is it because of my strange hair? My eyes? My personality? Why did you leave? Was I not good enough for you, father?]

Finally, the boy's voice began to work. "H-Hyourin...maru?" he choked out. The dragon gave its usual low growl, leaning down its maw to see him better, and Toshiro resisted the urge to smile at the sight of the pensive wave of the icy tail.

"Hello, Hatchling. You've grown." Toshiro laughed humorlessly. Of course he had. It's been years, grueling years under a manic master and the delusion of abandonment.

"My apologies." the dragon continued. "It is my fault for not being upfront with you, Toshiro… Master…"

Toshiro knitted his eyebrows, frown forming in place of the sheer happiness in his mind beforehand. "Master? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Master, I am no true dragon." Ruby eyes glinted, a familiar feeling that Toshiro felt warming his heart with unessential relief. "I am your spirit of power."

"Of power? How is this different from him?" Toshiro asked, jerking ahead to the chained boy by the lake.

"I am a zanpakuto spirit. I believe Matsumoto explained it." Toshiro nodded. Yes, the concept had been explained numerous times, actually. It had been one of the first thing she was told about when he had made contact. All he knew was that his base spirit controlled ice just like he did.

"Yes... but… how?"

"Your base spirit," he too jabbed a head to the boy, who waved with chains clanking. "he was very powerful; he could very easily even subconsciously summon me as a manifestation of power. You, too, are powerful, Master." Toshiro suppressed a look of distaste. It felt far too wrong to have Hyourinmaru of all people calling him "Master."

He pursed his lips looking up at his foster father. "So... what?" _How does this connect?_ Was the unspoken question. "If you're a zanpakuto… if you were _my_ zanpakuto… they said I was killed, and when the wielder of a zanpakuto dies so does the zanpakuto spirit. So why?" He cut himself off, recalling if any hint of his had been given to him in his conversations with the Gotei 13. Hyourinmaru picked up the explanation.

"When you died, master, I died with you. However, since your soul lived on, so did I." He paused to lean farther down, nearly at eye level with Toshiro. "I was split, part of me remained in you, part of me went to the Hyourinmaru of this world- except I retained my memories unlike you, due to my _nature_." Toshiro nodded slowly. _His nature… the nature of a Zanpakuto?_ "When we reunited I played the part of mentor to train you and help you, just as I did the ostracized child of the soul society so many years ago. When the time came for us to enter the body of our apprentices, I merged once more with my other half. And became myself once more." he rumbled.

Toshiro nodded once again, his prodigal mind putting together pieces and piece of the far too large puzzle, he rearranged, after so long of making the wrong picture. "And the others?"

"Are different. You are not a pure dragon slayer, master. Surely you know this? Your magic is too unconventional compared to the rest, you learned much variety from Shiba and I." Toshiro nodded, he had been told so many times how his magic was unconventional and strange. Master Shiba had been thorough, just as Hyourinmaru had before him.

"That is due to the base spirit, isn't it?"

"This is _you_ , master, not just the base spirit. Your magic is an extension of your spirit. You have been able to do many things the old you could never do, because you do not require my assistance. That is the beauty of your learning, Master. You have learned many things in this time, have you not?" Toshiro blinked t the change in topic, nodding as he recalled his time in the guild. He training hours, the battles, and struggles and the triumphs. He remembered every time he had thought of giving up, and every time they had shoved the mindset from his head.

"I… have." He remembered Natsu's yells of victory, and the power he had created with Gray and Wendy. "Not just power wise." he muttered softly. _I learned so much more…_

Through some sort of crack in the ice, Toshiro could suppose it was a smile. The tail waved around pensively, a low rumble of fondness washed over Toshiro. "Then it was worth it." Slowly, the great dragon lifted its head and craned to peer at the boy who was back at drawing circles in the now completely frozen lake. "Now… Boy?"

 _I decide to pursue it_

"Yeah yeah." the boy responded, standing from his cross-legged position and brushing himself off. "Come here, would ya?" Toshiro blinked, trying to suppress the new memories and emotions Hyourinmaru had evoked from him. He trained his usual glower as he walked back to his old location, standing directly across the lake facing the boy.

"See these chains? They're the only thing grounding me here." he shook them slightly for effect. "After I show your last memory, I'll be taken by them completely. You know what that means?"

Toshiro didn't miss a beat, his old professionalism returning. "It means I will fulfill my fate- and everything from then on will be on me without your help."

The boy relaxed slightly, fingering the chain. For a single moment, his eyes seemed to brighten to the o-so-familiar teal. "Exactly. I held them off for a long time, but i won't last much more."

Toshiro nodded. "I understand."

Hyourinmaru began to circle around the fields, the cold finally beginning to settle in Toshiro's soul, a comfort in everything he had just been told. The boy stepped forward, onto the icy surface until he was in the center. "Good. Then we'll see you on the other side. Are you sure you're ready?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, watching as the boy's grip on the chain link became tighter. "I have no choice."

"That's the spirit." he said, a smirk on his face and Toshiro could have sworn for a moment he saw a different person. A person in a black, crisp uniform, wearing a white haori with vibrant teal eyes, who looked up at Hyourinmaru before yanking the chain link completely off of his neck.

 _Even if I die on this icy field_

* * *

He remembered.

 _[The man smiled at him. A sickly smile that offered nothing but misfortune, eyes screaming malice._

 _"_ _Amusing. To hear those words from you, the one who hates me the most out of the entire Gotei 13- to hear you talking of wielding a blade with sole responsibility and no hatred. A captain's duty, you say…" he cocked a head, letting his eyes fall to the sword held expertly in small hands. "Do you mean to tell me there is no hatred in your sword at all? Or did it all disappear when miss Hinamori recovered and joined the fray?"_

 _The fight continued, that sly Kyouraku deciding to take some action for himself- a distraction more like. Kyouraku knew their youngest captain well, knew that he would snap. Not that he would have been wrong._

 _"_ _ **Bankai**_ _."_

 _Because, truly, he was angry and he was furious, he was pissed, he hated the man in front him with every fiber of his being. His sword, it most certainly held anger, pure and uncontrollable anger that had been bubbling under the surface of the child's skin since the betrayal had first taken shape. He was seething, he loathed this man, sword filled with the responsibility to destroy the one who had ruined his precious sister's life and tainted her sanity. Filled with the hatred of everything the man had ever done, anger at his inability to stop it._

 _But that was over._

 _He had said it before. Hatred imbued blades made only for senseless violence. He had told Aizen he hadn't what it took to be a captain, when his sword carried naught but hate, however…_

 _"_ _You're right, Aizen." he admitted, feeling the welcoming ice on his body taking him over. When had everything gone wrong? "My blade is filled with nothing but hatred. If sacrificing my captain's position is what it takes to defeat you, then so be it."_

 _He had said that. A blade without hatred is an eagle with no wings._

 _"_ _I'll admit it." he continued, breath coming in ragged pants. Thoughts of Hinamori's smiling face, bloody and wounded, her begging to spare the man in front of him all but gone. "I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to violently destroy you!"_

 _Hyourinmaru roared, though if it was in protest or approval was something beyond the boy's lost comprehension._

 _He charged at full speed, wings on his back becoming his very being as he soared with his blade aimed at the man who stood still. He had caused nothing but pain. Everything, from Kusaka's murder, to Shiba's leave, to Matsumoto's tears, to Hinamori's suffering, the entire soul society had suffered from hardship because of this man. He would never be merciful._

 _He didn't complain when the captains joined the fray. He didn't need any sort of prideful one on one fight, Kyouraku was right in saying that in war no opportunities should have been wasted._

 _They were dropping. Komamura and Iba were both down in a single strike, but he didn't dare falter. He refused to be deterred. The world became a blur, the only things that existed were the small space in which captains and the monster resided._

 _Soifon went in, managing to get in her first hit. Toshiro was immediately aware of what needed to happen next, and with the perfect timing he was so used to he sent a wave of ice towards the raging beast and froze him in place. This was all the spy division commander needed, lunging inward for her second strike and hitting perfectly._

 _Nothing happened._

 _Another failure, because this monster of a man was so far gone that not even such a technique could work properly- but they weren't finished. The Gotei 13 were not known for teamwork, they preferred one on one battles for the sake of tradition- with the exception of Kyouraku and Ukitake. However, this did not mean they didn't know each other's strengths and weaknesses on a profound level, and knew exactly how to abuse each move whether it be successful or not. It wasn't that they were friends, it was that they were allies who had to skill to work in a group after merely a fraction of time. The master of this skill of course being Shunsui Kyoraku._

 _He emerged from the very shadow the man cast on the ice, sword silent and slick as it stabbed the man straight through the stomach. He turned only a fraction, giving the young captain a meaningful look as he pulled out and had her out of the way in a split second, Aizen cursing his name._

 _Toshiro took his chance, letting his icy palm grip his weapon with firm resolve. He charged, and the ice melted to accommodate him. He knew he would succeed, Hirako's tricks ensuring this, as the monster taunted him for attack "head on." Only too late had he realized what it meant, by which point Hyourinmaru was planted firmly in his heart._

 _Tooshiro felt power coursing through him, as if it was coming from inside the monster itself, and in that instant he felt as if he was stuck in place as he drove the blade into the beat up to the hilt. Ice continued to creep inside the monster's insides, freezing and cracking them as the prodigy felt disgust well in him. He could feel the disgusting reiatsu licking his skin._

 _"_ _What are you guys doing?!" came that terrified yell as the monster's hand went limp, and in that moment everything somehow became clear._

 _Because he had not stabbed a beast, but a friend._

 _"_ _Hina...mori?" he practically whispered, feeling the fragile body trembling against his blade- his blade that was wedges inside of her, slowly freezing her from the inside out._

 _"_ _Lil'shiro… wh...y?" she whimpered, head just barely turning to her with wide brown eyes, empty._

 _The ice broke, she crumpled into his arms- still staring at him with hurt and betrayed eyes, terrified at what had occurred. He held her, he held his sister with hands of a clawed dragon, hands that had been bloodied by hatred, by the battlefield, and he knew he was the cause of what had occurred._

 _When had everything gone wrong?_

 _The monster was down below, perfectly healed and approaching. He placed Hinamori on the ground where things were safe (who was he kidding, nowhere, no one, none of them were safe anywhere.) before turning to the monster who had once again taken the sky._

 _He screamed, emptying his lungs of the anger, frustration, sadness, and hatred he felt as he charged._

 _In a single moment, pain like no other seared through his body ad all he could see was red. Everything blackened as the wings on his back crumbled into nothing. He, the lord of the sky, had fallen to nothing._

 _He had hit the ground, he was bleeding out so profusely there seemed to be no hope, he thought. Despair was settling in; what hope was there? The captains the greatest warriors of the Gotei 13, were falling one by one. He had killed Hinamori, it was his fault. He had rushed in; he had been blinded by hatred. Ow here he lay with half his body still intact and the rest strewn on the battle ground, and someone was coming to finish the job._

 _"_ _What, did you think I would kill you?"_

 _There he was. The monster approached easily, staring him down, not that he could do anything with only an arm and a leg. Who was he kidding?_

 _"_ _At your level, such a wound shouldn't even knock you out of consciousness. No... I want you to watch helplessly from here."_

 _Toshiro growled as the man moved closer. He was undamaged, smiling in that sickening way of his._

 _The monster kneeled, pushing a stray hair from the child's face- how disgusting, Toshiro snarled, letting his one remaining arm grip his blade. He swung in a last ditch attempt, slicing off an index finger before feeling his grasp completely disappear, along with his remaining arm. He choked out a scream- what was everyone doing while the bastard was here doing this? They should be attacking him! The monster simply chuckled._

 _"_ _You always did fight until it was impossible, Captain Hitsugaya." he sneered. "A trait that had so much potential, just like your power. What a waste."_

 _"_ _Aizen…" Toshiro growled, watching as he man held out a bloodied hand, letting his own blood trail across the boy's throat in strange patterns he couldn't make out._

 _"_ _You are lucky, perhaps. I will place you somewhere where perhaps you can restart, and in exchange you will help me expand my boundaries when I succeed." Aizen continued, still training the same pattern in blood across the no immobile shinigami's throat. "Perhaps your famed prodigal nature will be of use to me yet."_

 _"_ _What are you planning?" Toshiro growled, hissing as the man's fingers pushed into his throat._

 _"_ _You don't need to know." He sneered, before standing once again as a faint glow filled his vision. He felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out, as if he was shattering and breaking. He wanted to scream from pain, white enveloping his surroundings. The last thing he saw was Aizen's leer._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Captain Hitsugaya."]_

He could practically feel the shackles of fate weighing his body down, tightening as if to taunt him.

This is his fault. He shouldn't even _exist_ in this world, he had been thrown in for the furthering of a plan for a monster to overtake everything. He didn't belong there, and yet people got attached to him and came close to him. Because of him people were being thrust into his old fates, being sacrificed to replay his life events. Peopled were getting hurt, and it was the fault of his own existence.

He could see Ichigo still locked in combat. His hollowfied form just as terrifying as the enemy, his swings a great power to be reckoned with. He could hear Rangiku ushering them along, trying to remedy the situation while Natsu and Gajeel crowded around the small blue haired girl whose breaths came in labored pants, blood staining her clothing as Toshiro's trembling hands pulsated from healing attempts- is wings were long shattered.

What just happened, that was a clear parallel. If Wendy had just been injured by him, then next in line would have been for each of his comrades to be cut down along with him should he enter the fray. He turned and locked eyes with his former Lieutenant, who only gave a reassuring nod.

 _["Things don't go well for you, Hitsugaya. I can promise you that."]_

If he was going to go down in this fight, then no one should be accompanying him. He would go it alone, just as he always had. He would die, and he would give his comrades the chance to live. He would be able to return to the world he belonged in, and stop encroaching on this one. He would not follow his fate by its design.

 _Aizen… I refuse to adhere to you._

He stood up and stepped forward, ice crawling from his feet and extending into a circle around him. Pillars began to erect themselves, mighty and sturdy, the ground an icy wonderland of blood and death. The group was far enough to have been ushered away from the perimeter, and he knew his actions had caught the orange shinigami's attention.

They would be fine. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Natsu groaned, pushing himself to his feet with shaking arms. The dragon had stopped for a moment, and seemed to be surveying its work. He turned to Gajeel who was in a similar state to his, and then to Lucy who was watching in awe at the nightmare that had just emerged. The ground had frozen over, the boundaries forming pillars in what looked like an icy arena. Inside, Ichigo stood in front of Toshiro, seemingly arguing about something rather heatedly. When Ichigo shook his head, fists clenched and head down he knew something was off. The two separated, Ichigo moving to stand with his back to the camp in perfect stance outside of the circle, Toshiro moving closer to the beast and a glimmer passing around from pillar to pillar- only too late did he realize what had happened.

"No! You can't!"

Natsu ran forward. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there!"

To this, Ichigo raised a hand, he threw it forward only to hit a solid barrier in the air. Instantly Freed was on it, deciphering words.

"It seems to be a variation of the absolute barrier technique." Freed said. "Since it isn't protecting, it is containing. Unless he dies, this barrier will feed off of him and remain standing. It's part of that accessory magic he uses."

"But that means-"

"He's stuck in there?!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "He said he had a plan." He turned to Levy. "You and Freed need to put up as good a barrier as any. If you don't have enough power, get it from your friends. We'll be on the perimeter, Rangiku will do some buffering, and we'll be shields. He's giving you this time to prepare, cause when that thing comes out it's going to be pissed."

"To hell with that plan!" Natsu yelled charging at the barrier with his body aflame. He was sent flying, and they could see Toshiro hissing from pain near the battle.

"Don't Natsu!" levy called desperately. "If you keep hitting the barrier, Toshiro will feel all the attacks! You'll only weaken him!"

"That bastard, he knew that we wouldn't risk hurting him!" Gray said, slamming a fist into the ground. "Isn't there a way to get rid of it from the outside?"

"Such is the technique, it's one from Ancient times." Freed said. "His only chance of survival would be to kill the dragon. And the prospects of that are near impossible even for him."

Suddenly the boy was thrust against the barrier, and now they could see he had truly sustained a lot kf damage. He turned to see the state of awe as they watched him.

"Stop dawdling already!" Toshiro called. "I'm giving you time for a reason so use it well!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and nodded. "As you wish." The boy nodded at this, turning and darting forward, dancing around the dragon gracefully, icy wings renewed with the sky churning. Acnologia was merciless in its attempts, the boy's only defense being that he was too fast to be hit. Icy attacks from above and below began to make themselves known, and Natsu stared watching as the boy gave the best attempt he could.

To live.

Freed was barking out orders, but Natsu didn't dare move as hands enclosed around his. He couldn't hear anything anymore, nothing besides the labored pants and curses that only his draconic hearing could ever pick up.

...

" ** _Hyouryu Senbii_**!"

Toshiro panted, sure that his sword grip was one that would scuff and drain his body- it was of iron, unrelenting iron. The dark power in the air was tangible, something akin to the haunting voice of Nirvana which had been given a true form and a boost of one hundred-fold. It took his whole being to remain in the air, wing of ice beautifully glinting in the deceptive sunlight.

His only comfort was the cold that crowned him.

Pillars surrounded the area, pangs of pain from the sheer amount of energy trying to escape his deadly prison, richoeting and becoming more and more suffocating with every breath. He could not show hi pain, he couldn't risk the dragon noticing, and simply aiming for the walls.

Air passed him in his haste, moving from side to side, up and down, spinning and changing orientations like second nature on wings that were the extensions of his very soul. His sword was in hand; it was at this point that he truly felt that he was alive.

The dragon wouldn't have it, its speed frightening considering its bulk and power a gruesomely worrisome thing. It swiped at him and Toshiro would narrowly dodge, his wings seeming to decay right behind him before growing back. So back and forth they went, with Toshiro throwing one attack after another in hopes that his tiny bug bites would actually serve omen purpose. He could see the wound, he knew he could reach it, _how_ was the question.

The dragon bellowed, it's intention and emotion well understood as it lashed out, and Toshiro only just managed to evade, pain searing throughout his body- too late, too late he realized he was lost while he flew straight into the barrier, his back slamming against harsh air and a small pang his chest resonating with the crash as he slid down. He turned for a brief moment to see Natsu still staring at him before realization crossed his features.

"Stop dawdling already!" he said, eyes meeting Freed's with a hopefully projected plead. "I'm giving you time for a reason so use it well!"

Freed nodded, face stoic and intent well understood. "As you wish." Toshiro nodded, letting his task overtake his senses as he turned to the approaching opponent.

He needed to get away.

In the air he returned once again, flying on such beautiful wings as he summoned the mighty dragon from his sword- from his being and charged straight into the dragon's claws. A large gash made itself apparent, stinging ad screaming n his shoulder, a clean cut down the middle of the Fairy Tail Stigma he still bore, and while the wound was painful he had long stopped feeling such pain- his body had numbed along with his racing mind.

They danced, a frenzied dance in the air that Toshiro knew well from his years, a dance he knew he could keep his temp with. _I may not be as fast or strong as Kurosaki,_ He thought to himself, _but this should be enough… especially if it's wounded._

Toshiro groaned, a cursed his luck and continued to move. His icy tendrils crept around the area, a winter of his own making his only comfort against the behemoth that now weighed him down with its ever growing power against his ever fading will. He could feel his base soul's energy bubbling inside of him, Hyourinmaru growling as energy pooled inside of him. He had one last shot, and he would make sure it counted.

He fired another volley of icy shards, seeming to tickle the dragon just enough to twitch its defensive tail. Toshiro set his jaw, charging forward with a spell name on his lips as the dragon moved accordingly. He had to move with it, he had to.

Ice slashed at the wound, coming I between the healing cracks and freezing, black liquid seeming to almost pulsate under his ministrations. He hissed, burning sensation in his chest building, from the contact or the barrier he couldn't be sure. He watched as blood began to flow anew from the dragons wound, convulsing as the body confused whether to heal or retract.

He jumped backward, not daring to move for another hit- no, he would keep his cool this time around. He could hear Hyourinmaru giving a low growl of confirmation and nodded. He was ready.

The prodigy moved backward, flinching as his third to last ice petal shattered behind him, conjuring a memory that he knew Natsu could hear.

...

Natsu was in awe, his hands slack in those flanking him. Toshiro had achieved something, he knew that much, but what he couldn't be sure. The boy jumped back, the icy pillars seeming to dance around him and pulsate. Then he heard the voice.

"There are three rules to follow when leaving Fairy Tail, isn't that so?" Toshiro muttered, and only those of draconic senses could even hear him.

"You're not leaving, Toshiro!" Natsu said, fists clenching as Lucy whimpered next to him. She couldn't hear, couldn't understand what was happening.

"First, never to share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with outside parties."

He held up gloved hand, a magic circle erupting at his feet as the spell took form. Natsu tensed. He recognized the circle from so many months ago, when the boy had been about to perform the same art on Natsu himself. He had never seen what it could do, thankfully for him most likely.

He didn't think he wanted to see it now either.

"Second, never make contact with clients you worked with at the guild for your own personal gain." Toshiro continued, near seamlessly. The dragon was recovering, and Natsu was sure he would never see the boy's face when he did something unexpected. He turned back to face his comrades, and he did something that never had he done before in the entire course of their time together.

He gave them a small smile, sincere and true to the eyes filled with gratitude for their existence. Something that seemed to return his age three years in the past, something that made Natsu want to scream.

...

Toshiro sighed, he could feel the fire mage's emotions even from so far away, he could practically see the look on his face. He shook his head.

"And three, live the rest of your life to the fullest, never forgetting the friends you gained. For as long as you live." he muttered, turning back around, pushing his hand to the sky as the dragon roared in approval, sighing as the Fairy Tail mark seemed to dissolve from his shoulder thanks to the vow he had just taken. He needed to use every ounce of his energy left, including any bit on his body that could sustain the protection being provided.

 _I am beyond help now_. He thought. _But not beyond hope._

He looked to the beast, resolve firm. **" _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hyouten Hyakkaso._** "

A beautiful fall of snow rained on their arena, and the guild watched as with every contact the flakes made, the dragon screamed and roared, thrashing around as icy flowers sprouted from it's being, including its ripped scales.

The boy charged, sword poised at the wound he had opened on the dragon's chest, watching as it roared in an attempt to rid itself of the snow that continued to fall. He plunged the sword straight through, and for a moment, everything stopped.

 _I can't kill you, dragon, but there's no way you'll stick around long after that wound._

He felt claws wrap around him, crushing his bones as he left the gaping and bloody hole of the dragon's chest to be filled with icy flowers. The dragon growled, claws ripping into his flesh- he felt part of his body disconnecting entirely, a numbing reality as he surrounded himself in the painless snow.

…

"TOSHIRO!" Natsu yelled, a bellow that resounded throughout the entire island.

The Fairy Tail group could only watch in horror as red filled their vision- for a moment all noise seemed to ease, and the only thing that could be heard was the faint roars of a dragon, or three.

Wendy had collapsed, hands still attached to the two flanking her, completely overcome by terrified screams and cries. Only a few could look, and as the dragon shook its head the ice seemed to begin to break. It came closer, a great attack on its maw.

It came closer and they all exchanged haunted looks with each other- teary eyes, horror stricken expressions, and the few who were able to remain calm simply nodded back.

Everything falls to white, and they know no more.

* * *

Toshiro stared at his clothing with an eyebrow raised. The clothes were the same as always, though it was all quite intact, though his sword suddenly seemed a lot heavier on his shoulders. Suddenly the air seemed almost oppressively thick, he noted that his senses had not changed. He then turned to where the Tenrou Group's spirits had once been- still faintly _were_ , somewhere. They were surrounded, surrounded by time and space, suspended- something so clearly magical that only sight could prove its validation.

"Comatose, it seems." he noted, staring at the group on the island. He knelt next to his own body, a bloody mass of meat clawed and beat beyond comprehension. With a single touch it froze over, shattering into shards of ice and melting away- the only remains being the blood on the ground. "I suppose it's better than nothing."

He looked around at the island where they were being preserved. While they were sure it had gone under the ocean, it seemed that something was keeping the island under a barrier, preserving everything there in time.

Rangiku stared down at the boy worriedly. "I don't think you were ever that expressive before."

He shrugged. "These people don't have wars, this life has been filled with trivial fights and not so trivial fantasies-which in turn became their realities. They believe in bonds and friends, loyalty and trust. I suppose that environment changes a person." he sighed. "Not that it's wrong for them, I suppose. If not for the bonds they share the blessing wouldn't have activated. And without that blessing they wouldn't have been saved."

"I like it, personally." Ichigo added casually. "You always seemed to have something up your ass before."

This earned a harsh smack to the head from the boy, who extended a gloved hand with a sigh. Ice was crawling at his fingertips. "Along with the memories it seems I have retained my powers. How will this fit in back there?"

Ichigo scoffed, his answer immediate. "Weapon."

Rangiku nodded glumly in agreement as Toshiro nodded. "Figures. And what of my status? Will I have to return to command immediately?"

Rangiku nodded again. "Unfortunately so. There's a war coming, you know. They'll fix you, do a quick test, and go from there."

"Yes… of course."

"Toshiro?"

He hummed to show he was listening, before mumbling "Hitsugaya" under his breath, not that the strawberry had _ever_ listened.

"You regret anything?"

He thought about it. "I suppose I regret not giving them a better picture when I said goodbye. But…" he let a miniscule smile cross his features. "I know they'll be fine."

"In a way it was just in time. The Quincies have declared war, captain." Rangiku said, to which the boy sighed. He knew that was coming, too.

He sighed, because really somehow this felt much more right than ever before. He wasn't worried for the guild, it was as he always had said.

They would survive- they would live on and rise from whatever ashes build up. He had faith in them. Fairy Tail's nature, after all, was to make miracles happen.

"Wait a second, where's my body?" Ichigo suddenly asked, grabbing the fabrics of his shihakusho. "Crap!"

"Are you kidding me? Ichigo, it might be damaged!" Rangiku scolded quickly.

He ran towards the wreckage of the camp screaming profanities, and Toshiro suppressed a chuckle, yelling after the boy to make it quick.

Yes, he belonged here. And when the guild woke up, he knew he could belong there too.

* * *

AN.

K before anyone kills me for that there is a little epilogue before I declare this complete. As per the poll on my profile, there will be a sequel! That'll be coming up at … some point soon. Super sorry about the huge delay on these final chapters.

A huge thank you to everyone who reads, follows and favorites this! An even bigger thank you to those who review, I loved hearing from you guys and it's been great having the feedback. I couldn't make it without you all.

Hope you enjoyed!

-jenumire


End file.
